Most Important Mission
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: COMPLETE:: Kagome is an agent for Tokyo to regain the Shikon Jewel, which was stolen by her sister. What happens when Kagome meets a silver-haired agent after the same person? InuKag SanMir
1. Training and Weapon Bonds

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Sighs Do I have to? It makes me feel depressed.  
  
Lawyers: Yes unless you want to be sued blind.  
  
Sakura: Fine. Sticks out tongue I don't own Inuyasha - YET. Smirks That's not against the law, so there.  
  
Lawyers: -.- Fine...  
  
A/N: I'm glad they're gone. I'll be posting the next chapter soon, I promise. I can promise to update all PLANNED multi-chapter fanfics tomorrow because of school being closed! (Something every girl is happy to hear)  
  
Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
A strong breeze blew through the street, scattering autumn leaves from their places in the gutters. The streets were silent as a girl looked at the clock by her bed. It was three in the morning. "Perfect."She silently left her bed and crept across the room until she reached the door.  
  
The teenager's long black hair helped her hide in the shadows as she crept past her mother's bedroom and towards another's. She crept towards the door and turned the knob. As if on cue the younger girl turned away from the door in deep slumber allowing her elder sister to put her plan in the works.  
  
The older girl crept to a small metal case and grabbed it. Luck was on her side tonight... not a soul even made so much as a groan on her way out.  
  
She had what she wanted.  
  
She ran as fast as possible until she reached the forest. A pair of green eyes leered at her from behind a tree.  
  
"Did you bring it?"A cold voice rumbled through the early morning darkness. His fire red eyes glared from his hiding spot.  
  
"Yes." The girl nodded curtly. "But I have changed my mind. I don't wish for your money, just possessing this brings me that."  
  
"What did you say?" He hissed, stepping out from the trees. "I've offered you more than you could spend in a lifetime!"  
  
"I do not wish for money as much as I wish for power." She scoffed, "You disappoint me Naraku."  
  
"Do not tempt me girl." Naraku growled. "I can easily kill you right here and take the jewel for myself."  
  
"But you wouldn't would you?" She smirked, "because it's bound to me. Seeing me dead would surely be the reason it would lose its power."  
  
He scanned her face, trying to catch any hint of a lie, but for the life of him he couldn't. Since when was the Shikon Jewel ever bound to anyone? But... he had never been so close to it as to find out.  
  
"What do you want?" Naraku eyed her over carefully.  
  
'He actually fell for it... the greasy oaf...'  
  
"I already said that I wish for power. Give me some and you'll get this in return. I think it's a fair trade." She smiled and turned once more to leave the dark forest. She shook the case lightly allowing the contents to tap the sides, "You can find me at our usual meeting spot."  
  
"I'll be sure to..." Naraku pounded a fist into the tree and it exploded into splinters. "...Kikyo."  
  
The sun shined directly into her eyes, causing Kagome to wake. With a laugh she jumped out of bed. Kikyo was supposed to take her to Tokyo Zoo today. Kagome raced to her sister's room, still trying to change into a jumper. "Kikyo! I'm ready to go to the z-" Kagome looked around her sisters room, the bed showed someone had slept there, but she had a strange feeling. Kikyo was gone.  
  
Kagome raced to the kitchen hoping to see her sister sitting eating breakfast. She wasn't there. "KIKYO?" Kagome yelled, running outside. No luck.  
  
Even though she was only a little girl, a strong sense of dread washed over her. Such strong emotions were probably from having the sacred Jewel in her care for so long. Without realizing it, she flew up the stairs.  
  
As she reentered her room she realized something was missing.  
  
"Where is it?" Kagome looked all around for the small metal case. It wasn't the best way to hide it, but Kikyo helped her. She knew.  
  
"Kikyo, why'd you do this?" Tears began to fall. "Why did you take it from me? We were supposed to protect it together..." Kagome flung herself onto her bed in anger and sadness and betrayal. The last one stung the most. After all this time, she had stolen it. Kagome knew it. Kikyo had been taking much more than a light interest in the jewel for a while, and know Kagome knew why.  
  
Kagome sighed in content, allowing the fresh spring air to engulf her. "Hey Miroku, how's it going with that girl... Akane?"  
  
"Please Kagome, I'm not one to talk about my relationships."  
  
"Liar, you know you want to." Kagome grinned, bending over to tie her shoe.  
  
Almost as soon as she did so, she realized that was a mistake. As if reading her mind, she felt a hand touch her in an unauthorized area.  
  
"Miroku you hentai! Get your hand off right NOW!" She shoved him away in pure disgust, folding her arms defiantly over her chest. "Will you ever change? I mean... will you?!"  
  
He put his hands up defensively, "Sorry, but just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you aren't attractive," Miroku put on his best innocent act and he continued walking by her side. It was best to change the subject. "Let's just say Akane decided that we are not going to see each other for a while."  
  
He was fidgeting. Something was wrong, more so than the 'break' they were going through.  
  
"Aw Miroku, what happened?"Kagome opened up her shoulder bag and offered him some Pocky.  
  
"She found someone else," his words were muffled by his chewing.  
  
"Who?" Kagome pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll make em wish they never laid eyes on Akane."  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, calm down. I can fight my own battles, thank you very much. Just some guy, I have no clue. Don't really care anymore anyway, she was acting weird lately."  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. I'll tell you what,"she smirked, "I'll let you beat me at practice today."She beamed at her self-proclaimed brilliant plan.  
  
"Excuse me? I could beat you anyway."Miroku held his head high. "You have offended my honor, Kagome," he feigned hurt. "I wish I could beat you myself but I am just too pathetic."  
  
"Gods Miroku,"Kagome laughed, "How come it's so hard to tell you're joking?"  
  
"Humph."He joked, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Watch out in practice today."Miroku warned holding back his laughter.  
  
"Well, I gotta go to class. You're meeting me here ne?"Kagome waved walking up the hill towards her first class of the day.  
  
Math.  
  
She'd always hated it.  
  
"Uh huh, see you then!"Miroku returned the gesture and continued down the path to another part of the college.  
  
"Hey Miroku, guess who I saw with Akane in class today?"Kagome appeared out of nowhere by the guy's side and nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Jakotsu!"Kagome began to burst out laughing like a maniac as a couple quickly rushed by.  
  
"Jakotsu?"Miroku cracked up. "I always thought he was, um, how can I put it politely? Not like you or I,"He plopped down on a bench underneath a cherry tree and looked at Kagome.  
  
"So did I! I saw them in a strong lip lock by my class and knew I must be wrong!"She plopped down beside her friend.  
  
"B-but he wears eye shadow!"Miroku couldn't help but laugh. "He wears eye shadow, blush, everything Akane wears!"  
  
Kagome smiled after finally gaining control of herself. "Well at least now they can share a make-up bag."She looked at Miroku's trying-to-be-serious face that was slowly turning into a grin.  
  
"Well I guess that proves I'm a loser, she picks a gay guy over me."He sighed getting up. His eyes held some sadness but some humor mixed in with it.  
  
"No it doesn't, it proves she needs mental help,"Kagome gave him a reassuring from-the-side-hug and they began walking to their destination.  
  
Kagome had been training since she was seven. It was an agency working for the government of Tokyo. Ever since two recruiters came for her that day when her sister betrayed her trust and stole the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel had the power to destroy entire countries, which made it valuable, and the holder was considered to control the world. She knew who had it and she was looking for revenge.  
  
That day a man and woman had come to the Higurashi Shrine and told her mother and grandfather that it was important that she come with them. Her mother grudgingly agreed after tons of tears from both her and her mother. After that she was taken to a top-secret base to be trained to defend Tokyo and most importantly defeat her sister to regain the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Kagome had lived at the agency's base since then. She knew all the agents and all the areas. She would have time to go exploring after studying and training. Then when she was ten she met another kid who had been brought from his home to begin training for a very important mission. His name was Miroku. Kagome showed him all the areas that they should have never seen and showed him the ropes. They had become great best friends and Kagome had learned his reason for coming was because of Naraku.  
  
Miroku stopped at the bank and walked behind it over to a broken ATM. He slid in his ID card and stood back so the hidden camera could identify it was him. He counted to five acting as if he was fiddling with his watch then walked back over to the ATM and pushed in four numbers and spoke clearly, "This ATM is broken."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh as he said this because it was obvious it was by the OUT OF ORDER sign placed on it. She watched as a hole opened underneath him and he jumped through. Kagome sighed and walked over to do the same. After the same steps were repeated Kagome jumped through the hole and slid through a tunnel.  
  
"What took you so long?"Miroku frowned jokingly as he bent over to get some tea from the table.  
  
"Shut up."She sighed and plopped into her own chair waiting for their trainer to enter. "So. Any ideas on how to beat me?"She punched his arm.  
  
"I don't need any because I already know that I'm going to."Miroku laughed but returned to a serious face as their trainer entered the room.  
  
"Hello Higurashi, Ayushima."The trainer sat down behind his desk and drank some tea.  
  
"Hello Myouga."Miroku and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Well, I guess you two should start practicing. After all Kagome, your next mission is coming up."Myouga smiled at her and then looked at Miroku. "You better be practicing if you're going to be ready to fight Naraku."  
  
"I'll be ready to fight that bastard, do not worry Master Myouga."Miroku clenched his fists tighter than they already were when Myouga had mentioned Naraku's name.  
  
"Well I'm glad."Myouga chuckled. "You can go change now."He smiled and walked towards the training rooms. Kagome and Miroku walked to the changing rooms all the time poking each other in the ribs. They separated into the men and woman changing rooms and changed.  
  
They met up in a hallway that merged from the two changing areas. Kagome wore a black mostly-skin-tight suit with black fighting boots and her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a silver breast plate just incase and a silver belt at her waist. Kagome wore her quiver and held her silver collapsible bow.  
  
Miroku wore black pants and a long-sleeved shirt with an off-black chest plate. Along with an off-black belt at his waist. Miroku still wore a low ponytail and held his staff in his right hand. They walked still poking one another until they came to a door which led them into their training room.  
  
The walls were made with different materials for each. The southern wall was made of wood, the western metal, the northern rubber, and the eastern rock. There were obstacles all over to cause the agents to become more agile.  
  
"Well good luck to both of you, I'll be watching from my normal area," Myouga looked up towards a small observation room above the fighting grounds. Myouga nodded one last time and left.  
  
"I'm gonna win."Kagome smiled at her best friend. Kagome clutched her collapsible bow tighter and secured her quiver.  
  
"You. Wish."Miroku had a competitive gleam in his eyes. Miroku walked closer to her from his starting side and held his staff at the ready. "You Ready?"He grinned.  
  
"Ready."Kagome returned the look and jumped into the air. Miroku rushed at her as she grabbed an arrow from her quiver in midair.  
  
"Nice."Miroku knocked the arrow away with his staff and pulled it's top away from him causing a spear to come from inside his staff. He threw the staff into the air as Kagome knocked it away with part of her bow.  
  
"Nice yourself."Kagome complimented as she rushed at him. As she did so Miroku flipped his staff to the other end, which contained six small rings. Kagome karate-kicked towards Miroku as he knocked her down with his staff.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome!"Miroku urged her on as he leapt up as she tried to trip him. "I thought you were just kidding about letting me win!"He swung his staff aiming for her legs and hit. "Miroku one. Kagome zip."  
  
"Damn..." She muttered, falling to the ground. But she looked up just in time to see his staff flying towards her. She did a back flip into the air and landed behind him. Kagome tapped his shoulder and grabbed an arrow to lodge in her bow. She pointed it at his head and paused. "Kagome evens the score." She jumped into the air as Miroku's staff lunged at her from the side.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about."He laughed as he ran towards her. He felt his hand lose grip of his staff. With a bemused frown Miroku whirled around, his staff being forced to the wall by Kagome's arrow.  
  
"Gods Kagome!"Miroku breathed heavily, "Your arrow pierced the stone!"  
  
"I know. Hard core practice."Kagome smiled and continued to run towards him. "Oh, by the way. Kagome two. Miroku one."She grinned devilishly. She jumped into the air and kicked at him. 'How did I manage to do that?' Kagome shrugged it off continuing their practice.  
  
"Well THAT needs some work."He laughed as he grabbed one of her arrows flying towards him. "Thanks."He threw the arrow towards her as she caught it in her bow and re-fired.  
  
"You need to show me how you do that one day."Miroku panted as he jumped into midair to combat her kicks with his own. They landed at the same time and began hand-to-hand combat.  
  
After what seemed to be hours Myouga entered the room to see two sweaty agents still going at it.  
  
"Kagome 34. Miroku 33."Kagome panted and loaded another arrow. "Let's make that 35."  
  
"You wish."Miroku repeated for the fifth time that day and lunged at her with his rescued staff. He threw it forward, ran behind Kagome, and jumped up in midair to catch it as it passed her.  
  
"Good job. I'm impressed, I haven't seen any better from the two of you." Myouga smiled and tossed them both a bottle of water, which they caught graciously. "Kagome, your arrow skills are improving. To be able to put that much strength into shooting an arrow so that it breaks through stone is a rare gift."Myouga chuckled as he looked at the disappointed Miroku. "Do not worry boy, your staff skills have improved rapidly! The way you can easily retrieve it shows that you and your weapon have a bind."  
  
"Bind?"Miroku looked confused as did Kagome. "How can I have a bind with my staff?"  
  
"If you use a weapon for a long enough period of time, are loyal to it, use it well, and show remarkable skills with it, Masters of the Arts say that is a Weapon Bond."Myouga smiled. "And it seems you two have bonded to your weapons perfectly.  
  
Kagome looked at her silver bow, she felt like it belonged in her hands and in combat. She guessed this was what it felt to have a Weapon Bond. She felt like she was ready for anything.  
  
Sakura: Hope you liked this chapter. If you know the names of any Alias moves or Buffy moves you can tell me so I can use them in this story because my move vocab is a bit rusty. .;;;  
  
Inuyasha: A bit? -.- Where in the seven hells am I in this story?!  
  
Sakura: Be patient Inuyasha. o(-)o  
  
Inuyasha: -.-; It better be soon. Growls  
  
Sakura: I promise, you, Sango, and Shippou will all be in the story soon! .;;;  
  
Inuyasha: You better. -.-  
  
Sakura: Ok! Ok! R&R Everyone! See ya soon! 


	2. More succeed

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Here's chapter two of M.I.M. so I hope you enjoy it R&R!  
  
Inuyasha: Are we in this chapter?  
  
Sakura: I don't know. I'll see.  
  
Inuyasha: You don't know yet?! -.-*  
  
Sakura: No. I write my thoughts and then rewrite a few times. *Sighs*  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. Hurry up and write then.  
  
Sakura: I am. ^.^ Oh wait! Reviews! Shout outs to:  
  
Lilacks: I'm glad you like it! Tell all your friends! ^.^ Thanks 4 the review.  
  
CanNotBe.Seen: Thanks for enjoying the story! Yes I know, everyone should read this!  
  
Deadly Tears: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter right below!  
  
Inushemeeko: You are my most loyal R&R! So I'm dedicating this chapter to you!  
  
~Sakura Katsana  
  
***  
  
"Well I'm very proud of you both." Myouga patted Miroku and Kagome on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yes Master Myouga." They nodded in unison and walked off to the changing rooms.  
  
"Looks like I won." Kagome laughed. "You owe me Pocky," she held out her hand like she was expecting it.  
  
"Sorry, looks like I left it in my other belt." Miroku said sarcastically. "Come on Kagome, I'm not going to bring it to the training rooms," He put up a hand as he entered the men changing room.  
  
"Ok." Kagome nodded and entered the women's changing room and walked towards her locker.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sighed and walked towards the showers. As she turned on the water she thought about her mission. All the necessary information she would need would soon be completed and she would be after her own sister.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her locker. She placed her hand on a gel square to identify it was she and it swung open. She worried not only for herself but also for her best friend. Miroku would be out looking for one of the most dangerous criminals in the entire world. If it weren't for Kikyo, Naraku would be the most sought after criminal everywhere. She didn't know the details because it was classified but she still worried.  
  
***  
  
Miroku got out of the shower and walked to his locker. He placed his hand on the squishy ID square and it swung open. Inside was a picture of him and Akane from a photo booth. He grabbed it, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it in the trash. He looked at the picture of him and Kagome making weird faces at the camera. Miroku smiled.  
  
Miroku worried for Kagome, she was one of the best agents yes, but her mission was the hardest any agent had to face. He didn't know the details because it was deemed classified but he did know that she was up against her the kidnapper of the Shikon Jewel and that she knew the one who stole it.  
  
***  
  
Miroku walked out of the changing room to find Kagome coming out as well. "Hey Kagome, the Pocky is in my room so let's go get it." He walked over to her and they walked in silence towards his room.  
  
"Miroku? Are you scared about having to deal with Naraku?" Kagome looked at her friend in the eyes. She could see in his eyes that he was.  
  
"As much as you fear going for your sister," Miroku sighed. "Except I want to kill my enemy."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, he was in deep thought. How had he seen through her so easily? 'Am I that transparent that he knows I fear killing my own sister?' They continued to walk in silence until they reached his room.  
  
"Come on in." Miroku walked inside and plopped down on his bed. Posters with bands and different attack moves decorated the walls. There was also a boom box on a desk towards the window with a few CDs on the top.  
  
"Hey, it's clean in here!" Kagome smiled remembering last time she came in a week ago. Clothes and papers were scattered everywhere and food containers were spread all over his desk. Now to her surprise the clothes were either in the hamper or closet and there were no food containers or papers to be seen.  
  
"What'd you expect? I am a neat person when I feel like it." He grabbed a package from his desk and handed it to her. "There. Now we're even." He had a small glint in his eye. "Just don't eat them all." He looked up at Kagome who was already downing five.  
  
"Why?" Kagome tossed one at him.  
  
"Because, when I beat you tomorrow you'll just be giving them back." He winked as a pillow flew at his head. He caught it with ease after all the times she had done it to him it was second nature.  
  
"Please!" Kagome laughed and then dodged the returning pillow. "Well you did great in practice anyway." She plopped down next to her friend on his bed.  
  
"So did you." He smiled, "So we both have Weapon Bonds huh?" He looked over at his staff leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I'll need everything I got to defeat Kikyo." Kagome sighed and ate another stick of Pocky.  
  
"Don't worry you'll need to be loose to handle your older sister. You have what it takes just continue practicing." Miroku patted her on the back and stole some Pocky. "Thanks!"  
  
"You." Kagome punched his arm again and then looked down at her bow. "I remember when all I had was a wooden one," She laughed. "I was so glad when I found this one sitting on my bed when I got back from practice when I was thirteen!" She ran her finger over on side of her bow. "Yeah." Miroku cleared his throat. "About that." He smiled waiting for her to guess.  
  
"What?" Before Miroku could answer she continued on, "I've always wondered where it came from." Kagome gazed at the bow and saw herself in it, all her dedication had paid off.  
  
"Well. Um. Your welcome." Miroku slightly blushed and turned away looking at his Swim Suit Model Calendar on the wall.  
  
"Miroku? You. Bought this for me?" Kagome's eyes brightened and she caught him in a bear hug.  
  
"K-Kagome, y-you're." Miroku coughed, "Chocking m-me." He managed to get it out as Kagome quickly let go and grinned.  
  
"Sorry. But thank you Miroku!" Kagome hugged her bow, she finally knew who had given it to her. "Wait. How did you afford this?" She looked a bit worried.  
  
"Well I made a bet with one of the older agents that I could beat him in a timed fight." Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Well I guess you know what the prize was."  
  
"The bow?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"No. Money for the bow." He smiled.  
  
"But why'd you get this for me?"  
  
Miroku was afraid she would ask that it's why he never told her. He coughed and looked away quickly. "Well." He looked back at her and then down to his now very interesting shoes. "I sort of had a crush on you when we were kids." He laughed nervously and looked up at Kagome to see her reaction.  
  
"Aw Miroku." Kagome smiled. She couldn't help smiling when she saw the nervous look on Miroku's face. She had never seen him so uncomfortable around any girl before.  
  
"Well things change." Miroku looked past her to the door. "Well I guess we better be getting us some dinner huh?" He got up and walked towards the door. "Comin'?  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Kagome got up and they walked through the base until they reached the exit. They opened the door and were now near a building full of miscellaneous businesses. They left towards their favorite food spot.  
  
***  
  
"Come on wench!" Inuyasha rushed through the crowded streets. "We're going to be late!" He growled and continued running towards their destination.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha! I'm coming!" Sango dashed towards him. "I bet I can still beat you there!" She laughed and sped up.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed and sped up himself. They were practically knocking people down. Inuyasha just pushed them aside as Sango continuously yelled out apologies. Sango and Inuyasha were neck in neck when they finally reached the building. Inuyasha touched the swinging doors first as Sango touched it a second later. "I won." He had a smug look on his face. "You have to buy me some more ramen!" He laughed.  
  
"Fine." Sango said through gritted teeth. "Oh well at least we'll be ready for training." She sighed and patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango entered the busy building and walked to the elevator. Sango pushed the up button and they waited for it elevator to come. "I'm gonna beat you in practice too. You know that right?" Inuyasha nudged Sango in the ribs.  
  
"Whatever," Sango stepped in the elevator as Inuyasha followed. The elevator doors closed and they used Inuyasha's key in a small lock towards the bottom of the elevator. "Thanks for using your key, I didn't have time to fish mine out of my pocket." Sango was still panting from their race once they reached the agency's hidden floor.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha walked out of the elevator and they walked through the corridor until they reached their trainer's room. "Trainer Kaede?" Inuyasha peeked in to see Kaede sitting in her normal place in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yes?" Kaede looked up from her book and smiled. "Did you start the training without me?" She chuckled.  
  
"Just a race." Sango grinned and punched Inuyasha on the arm. "We're ready though." She smiled.  
  
"Well go suit up, I'll be waiting." Kaede got up a left for the training grounds. As she left she yelled, "Don't hurt each other too bad before you return!" She hobbled from the room entirely as Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Come on." Sango smiled and left the room towards the locker rooms. "So." Sango looked up at Inuyasha's golden amber eyes. "Do you have money?"  
  
"Why the hell do you want to know?" He stopped at the men's locker entrance and turned to face her. "I'm not treating you to anything today am I?"  
  
"You will be when I beat you." Sango chided and walked towards the women's locker room.  
  
"Feh." Was Inuyasha's last word as he entered the locker room. He entered and changed into his combat clothes. He wore the most comfortable clothes he owned, his red baggy pants, white under shirt, and his red haori. He threw his hat into his locker and adjusted his scabbard and placed his prized sword inside. He took a deep breath and walked towards the training room.  
  
***  
  
Sango changed into her training clothes, a gray skin-tight body suit with a belt at her waist, which held her communication device. Strapped on her back was her Boomerang Bone, which always made Inuyasha cringe; it was decorated in a few places with tassels.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was already leaning up against his side of the training grounds when Sango entered, her high ponytail swaying.  
  
"Feh. Late again Sango?" Inuyasha scoffed but it quickly turned to a smile. "Oh well, now I can finally beat you." He snickered and took a fighting stance. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks but I don't need it." Sango said reassuringly. "Good luck to you." She laughed and took her own stance. Her right hand already bent behind her back to grab her boomerang bone.  
  
"I'll be watching from the observatory." Kaede smiled and left the room. "Begin," Kaede called over her shoulder with a grin on her face.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha ran stead fast towards Sango with his Tetsusaiga unsheathed. It transformed as he rushed towards her. "Prepare yourself Sango."  
  
"Boomerang Bone!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang towards her friend. "Is that all Inuyasha?" She laughed and dodged Inuyasha's swing.  
  
Inuyasha dodged the boomerang bone by using a crescent kick and leaping back into the air. "No. But I'll kindly show you." He lunged towards Sango and swung his Tetsusaiga. (A/n: incase you don't know his sword)  
  
"Same here." Sango scissor kicked towards Inuyasha who was then hit.  
  
"Damn it bitch!" Inuyasha growled checking to see if he was bleeding.  
  
"Sango one point. Inuyasha nada." Sango winked at him. "I'm no more a bitch than you are." She smirked and threw her boomerang bone again.  
  
"The hell you are." Inuyasha leapt forward and swung Tetsusaiga once more and he was about to slice right through her he stopped. "Inuyasha one. Sadly, Sango one too." Inuyasha chuckled and used a crane kick on Sango.  
  
Sango leapt up into the air and began hand-to-hand combat while her boomerang bone was slung over her shoulder. "Nice try Inuyasha. But guess what?" While they landed on the ground she knelt down and swung her left leg under Inuyasha's causing him to trip. "Sango two." Sango laughed and kicked off from a wall.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha swung his sword and continued to as Sango continuously threw her boomerang bone.  
  
"Make me." She taunted as she hit Inuyasha with her boomerang. "Sango three." She leapt to a rock a few feet away and then was about to use an elbow smash when Inuyasha got up and swung his sword.  
  
Sango fell to the ground just in time for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga to miss her and slice through a wall.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha looked at the damage. "They need to make these damn walls sturdier!" He re-sheathed Tetsusaiga as he dashed towards Sango. "Oh well." He grinned and kicked her off her rock. "Inuyasha three."  
  
"Crap!" Sango pounded her fist in the ground and then jump front kicked Inuyasha in the side. "How the hell's it three?" Sango eyed her best friend carefully.  
  
"Because you fell from my attack AND I could have sliced you in half." He leapt back up into the air and raced towards Sango.  
  
"Sango four, Inuyasha three." She said as soon as she dodged his oncoming attack. "I hit you." She smiled, "Boomerang Bone! Tri-spin!" Her boomerang flew towards Inuyasha at high speed and then repeated two more times before returning to Sango's hand.  
  
"Where in the seven hells did you learn to that wench?" Inuyasha wiped his forehead.  
  
"I have no idea. The name just came to me." She shrugged and they continued dueling it out viciously.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Master Kaede appeared in the door and watched as the two still went at it strong cursing every few seconds.  
  
"Inuyasha 63, Sango 62," Inuyasha panted heavily as he tried to swing his sword once more.  
  
"We'll settle this right now!" Sango rushed at Inuyasha, slinging her boomerang bone over her shoulder.  
  
"Well done. I am proud to see you have improved so well." Kaede bowed at her students who returned the gesture. "It seems you both have accomplished something many agents have not." Kaede smiled.  
  
"And what is that Master Kaede?" Inuyasha gave Sango a sidelong glance.  
  
"Weapon Bonds." Kaede couldn't help bowing once more. "You both have bonded with your weapons causing them to be handled with the greatest ease and do things normal agents cannot do."  
  
"Whoa," Sango looked down at her boomerang bone, which she had removed from her shoulder a second ago.  
  
"So this bond means we are ready to go into the missions we were assigned?" Inuyasha clutched his Tetsusaiga tighter and sheathed it as it went back to its normal size.  
  
Sango watched as her best friend's sword shrunk to fit the scabbard. "I wish my Boomerang Bone could do that," she sighed, bowing to Master Kaede, and departed to go change.  
  
"I won. What were you saying about if I had money?" Inuyasha acted like she had said it he was remembering an old memory.  
  
"Shut up." Sango stood on tiptoes and touched his ears. "I'll treat us to dinner tonight then." She sighed and left into the women's locker room. "Don't forget to put your hat on!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a triumphant smile and entered his locker room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Ok everyone! That's it for this chapter! R&R!  
  
Inuyasha: You finally added me eh?  
  
Sakura: -.-* Inuyasha, this is the second chapter. You weren't introduced that late.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Miroku: Lady Sango, I'm glad to see you are being mentioned here. It's a pity for your name not to be mentioned.  
  
Sango: *^.^* Uh. Thanks.  
  
Miroku: Anything for you Lady Sango. ^.^  
  
Shippou: Hey! Where am I? -.-  
  
Sakura: Oh don't worry Shippou; you have a large role in this very long, very good story.  
  
Shippou: Ok! ^.^  
  
Sakura: Ok everyone! I'll be posting soon! R&R! You know you want to! 


	3. Traveling Home

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying Most Important Mission as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Something before we continue: There's going to be drama and fluff in this fic. I can't tell you when everyone is gonna get together. I can promise you though that there are not going to be any screwy pairings like Kouga/Kagome or Sesshoumaru/Kagome. So calm down about that. I hate Kikyo as much as you probably do. No lovable characters will die! I PROMISE ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: How can you say all that in one breath?  
  
Sakura: Practice.  
  
Inuyasha: O.o  
  
Sakura: Hehehe. *Pats Inuyasha on the back* I'll show you one day. Ok everyone! Don't forget to R&R and enjoy!  
  
~Sakura  
  
Shout outs to...  
  
Inushemeeko: Thanks for the great compliments and I hope you love this chapter just as much!  
  
Moonstar18: yeah, in this chapter their relationship (Inuyasha and Sango) is explained. (Don't worry, no romance between the two! XD)  
  
My Love Inuyasha: I'm glad I inspired you to write on your fics! The allies/enemies question can't be answered yet. Hehehe. Don't worry though! It'll be brought up soon.  
  
Michellethemiko fan (anonymous): Whoa, thanks for using my name! Yeah, this will be a long fic, who knows how long it will be. (  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sango exited the changing room and walked across the hall to the entrance of the guys changing area. Sango began to think about her mission. She'd be traveling back to her home country luckily with Inuyasha there too. He was going for another reason though to find the Shikon Jewel and kill the one who carried it. She on the other hand had to deal with Naraku.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sango and her family had been staying with her uncle in America for the weekend to go see the Fourth of July parade.  
  
"Mommy!" Sango ran into the kitchen and looked around. Silence. Absolute silence. "Mommy? Daddy?" Sango walked through the house towards the backyard. She heard what she thought to be crying so Sango quickly rushed to the back. "What are you doing with my mother?" Sango cried out to the group of men. They carried guns and those guns were pointed to her family.  
  
"Shut the hell up little bitch." One of the ugliest men laughed and pulled the trigger. Sango would never forget that sound. Her father fell to the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" Sango screamed and grabbed a large rock off the ground. She threw it towards the men but they just laughed. One man caught her eye; his eyes were bright green but kept changing colors. His hair was long and black with slight waves. His eyes were just slits and were focused on her. He grinned and nodded towards the man with the gun pointed towards her mother and uncle. Both were shot.  
  
Sango looked in horror as she realized she was an orphan. There sat her crying two-year-old brother Kohaku. He was whimpering and begging Sango to do something. "Sango!" He cried over and over. Naraku nodded once more, which made Sango fear for the worst. Instead the boy was picked up and the group left. Sango was left all alone in her backyard with her two dead parents and her uncle.  
  
"I will kill all of you!" Sango screamed after them, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
That day she called the police and was being held by a policeman trying to calm her down. She wouldn't stop crying. She knew it was her fault they had taken her brother, she could have done something to save him but didn't.  
  
Later that same day a man and woman took her to a secret headquarters for the US government. She lived there since she was seven and trained to become a very skilled Agent for America to succeed in the capture of Naraku.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She nodded and they continued down the corridor in an awkward silence. "Just remembering some things I'd rather forget," Sango sighed, as they turned onto another corridor that led to their rooms.  
  
"Sango. I'm going back to Japan too." Inuyasha stopped and leaned up against the wall. "I know our missions are different but we are still staying at the same base there." Inuyasha paused as if thinking how to reassure his friend. "You can talk to me about anything no matter how pathetic it is." He scoffed.  
  
"Shut up dog boy." She kidded and they continued going. "You know, you always make me feel a little better," Sango looked at him.  
  
"A little? Thanks." He stopped at his room. "Hold on. It's too damn hot out to wear a jacket." He threw his red jacket onto his unmade bed and pulled on a t-shirt. "Let's go."  
  
Sango and Inuyasha continued talking about random stuff as they left to go get dinner.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, did you hear about the agents coming from America?" Miroku sat down at their usual table by the window and watched the cars go by.  
  
"No. Agents from America? Here?" Kagome almost jumped out of her seat with excitement. "Who are they?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just know two of their tops agents will be flying down for some important missions or something." Miroku looked at Kagome who was eyeing the menu carefully. "Don't strain yourself too hard," he laughed.  
  
"Shut up. I have to try something new." She continued looking at the different dishes.  
  
"You always say that and then you always get the same thing. A strawberry shake and an American Burger." Miroku took a drink of water. "You think that they will be better than us?" He looked at Kagome who was still flipping through the menu aimlessly.  
  
"Hmm. The chicken tenders look good." She mumbled.  
  
"Ka-go-me?" Miroku waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Kagome looked around to see Miroku sighing. "Sorry."  
  
"I said do you think they will be better than us?" Kagome smiled at this.  
  
"Come on Miroku, just because they're from another place doesn't mean they are better. They are probably just as trained as we are." Kagome reached across the table and handed her friend Pocky.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm just worried about having to be on the mission alone." Miroku sighed. "Too bad we didn't have the same thing to fulfill." Miroku took another sip of water.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" A waiter came by with a pen and pad.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a medium coffee and a salad." Miroku and the waiter turned to Kagome.  
  
"Uh. I guess I'll just have a strawberry shake and burger." Kagome smiled and handed the waiter their menus.  
  
"Told you. Ms. Predictable." Miroku laughed but found his eyes wandering over to a certain *ahem* of a waitress at the next booth.  
  
"Miroku you perv." Kagome slapped his hand and he came out of his hentai trance.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, if you were a man you'd understand." Miroku coughed and snuck one last peek at the waitresses *ahem*.  
  
"I don't think I wanna be," Kagome shrugged as the waiter returned with their drinks. "Thanks." She smiled and sipped some of her strawberry milkshake. "So when are they arriving?"  
  
"I think this Friday," Miroku looked at the shocked face of Kagome.  
  
"This Friday?!" Kagome shot up out of her seat. "We need to practice!" Kagome slowly sat back down one she realized that people were staring at her.  
  
"Calm down Kagome. We just practiced." Miroku patted her on the shoulder and leaned back into his seat.  
  
"But we need to be at our best to impress them!" Kagome clenched her fists. "We have to be better."  
  
"Kagome... You need to calm down. We are fine. I'm sure they will be just as good." Miroku sighed and drank some coffee.  
  
"Fine," Kagome leaned back and they began talking about other things on their minds until their food came.  
  
***  
  
"So where am I treating you at?" Sango looked at him as he leaned against a tree in thought.  
  
"Our favorite spot like always," he turned towards their favorite restaurant and entered. Automatically the smell of all kinds of delicious foods filled the air. Sango and Inuyasha sat down at a table towards the kitchen and waited to be served.  
  
"You know when we go back home that they might be better than us?" Sango poked Inuyasha who was sniffing the air uncontrollably.  
  
"Feh. We'll be able to kick their asses any time." Inuyasha smirked. "We have those 'Weapon Bonds' and we train like hell." Inuyasha stared at the menu. "I'll get my regular. You?"  
  
"Well seeing as I'm paying I might as well just order something cheap," Sango placed her head on her hand as blew hair out of her face. "I don't really want to go back and relive all those memories all over again."  
  
"I can't wait to go over there and kill the bitch who killed my mother." He growled and looked at Sango whose face looked like it was about to cry.  
  
"Neither can I." She smiled and Inuyasha patted her on the back. "You know I hate to see a woman cry," he laughed.  
  
"Sorry." Sango smiled. "Where's the waiter? It's been ten minutes." Sango sighed and looked out where Inuyasha was looking. A small shop had opened and it was called Shikon Jewelers...  
  
***  
  
"Come on Kagome! I don't want to get wet!" Miroku ran down the street towards the bank.  
  
"I'm coming!" She held her jacket over her head and rushed towards the bank. Once they reached it they quickly jumped down through the passage and panted once they landed. "Gods it's pouring out there!" She jogged down the hall towards their rooms.  
  
"I know! The fact that I'm soaking and the AC is on doesn't help much." Miroku shuddered and ran into his room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Toughen up! Who knows what you'll have to deal with when you go after Naraku," Kagome leaned against his door. "Well I'm gonna go change so knock first." Kagome sighed and walked to her room.  
  
Miroku walked out of his room looking for Kagome. "Kagome?" He hadn't been paying attention because he was trying to find a missing CD. 'She must be in her room.' He sighed and walked towards her room.  
  
Kagome sighed and took off her wet stuff and began put on the sweater her mother had given her for when she was older just incase they couldn't see each other. They could but still it meant a lot to her.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku opened the door in time to see some *ahem*.  
  
"MIROKU! YOU HENTAI GET OUT!" Kagome threw a book at him and he quickly closed the door blushing slightly.  
  
Miroku did enjoy it because he was a pervert but he did feel mad at himself for walking in on his best friend. "K-Kagome? I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." Miroku leaned on her door.  
  
"Miroku I-" Kagome opened the door to her room and Miroku fell in. "Oh gods! Sorry Miroku!" She helped him up with an embarrassed look on her face. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it." Kagome smiled and walked over to her dresser. "Here's that CD you let me borrow," Kagome handed Miroku his Jason Mraz CD and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku turned it over to see the songs although he already knew them by heart. "You're welcome to them anytime." Miroku looked at the Sailor Moon calendar on Kagome's wall. "They come in one day but we'll be ready."  
  
"I know we will because we're going to train extra hard tomorrow." Kagome grinned her devilish grin and plopped down on her bed. "Right Miroku?"  
  
"Uh." Miroku sighed, "I guess Kagome." He looked one last time at Kagome and smiled. "Night." He left towards his room.  
  
"Night." she lay down on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"DAMN IT SANGO TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN!" Inuyasha covered his ears with a pillow banging on Sango's door.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sango peered through her door. "Hey Inuyasha! Come on in!"  
  
"I'M NOT WANTING TO GO IN WENCH! IT'S KILLING MY EARS!" He winced in pain as the singer yelled.  
  
"Oh gods Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Sango rushed to her boom box (which was doing it's job well) and turned it off. "Inuyasha I forgot about your sensitive ears! Sorry."  
  
Inuyasha threw the pillow back in his room, "Feh." He turned to leave but started subconsciously purring.  
  
"Do they hurt?" Sango was scratching behind one of his ears while scratching the other.  
  
"Damn it Sango! I told you to stop doing that!" He jerked away and abruptly stopped purring. "I hate acting like a baby." He turned and slammed the door.  
  
"I think it's cute," Sango laughed and walked back into her room and went to sleep.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha rubbed his ear and reached for his CDs. He pulled out Black Eyed Peas and began to listen.  
  
***  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of arguing in the hall. She rushed over to her closet door and grabbed up her robe and hastily put it on. Kagome rushed to door, opening it, to see Miroku in a fight with another agent.  
  
"Get the hell away!" Miroku pushed the guy and he flew to the ground. "Be prepared for the boss to talk to you!" Miroku turned and slammed his door down the hall.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome slowly closed her down and began walking towards his room. Once she reached it she heard cursing from the other side. "Miroku? It's Kagome." She barely had a chance to knock before the door swung open.  
  
"Kagome I didn't mean for you to see that." Miroku sighed and left the door open walking to his bed.  
  
"What happened out there?" Kagome sat down on his beanbag.  
  
"The bastard said he wished Naraku would win against me and kill my bitch." He growled as he said the last part.  
  
"What the hell's he talking about?" Kagome looked at him in his solemn state. He wasn't looking at her. "Well?"  
  
"You." Miroku got up and walked over to his door. "He liked you when I did Kagome and he wanted to go out with you. He thought we were and hated me since then. He was just trying to get something out of me." Miroku sighed and waited for Kagome's reaction.  
  
"Who was it? I only heard his voice." Kagome looked up at Miroku's angry face. It was rarely ever there and when it was it meant something really bad.  
  
"Kouga." Miroku forced out the name and looked down the hall where Kouga was receiving some forms.  
  
"KOUGA?" Kagome looked up at Miroku who was a bit amused by her reaction. "EW! EW! EW!" She sprung up from the beanbag and walked over to the door. "BLAH!" Kagome made a fake gag and Miroku laughed.  
  
"Well. I'm glad you aren't shocked." Miroku laughed and they headed towards the training grounds.  
  
"Hello Master Myouga." Kagome cheerfully walked into his office and smiled. "We're ready to begin training."  
  
"Training? This early? Why in the world do you want to start training three hours early?" Miroku groaned at this statement and tugged on Kagome's shirt to go.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go back to sleep." Miroku groaned but sighed in defeat once Kagome crossed her arms at him.  
  
Kagome and Miroku suited up and went to the training grounds. "Miroku, I promise we'll only stay for two hours then we'll go. We won't stay till times up." She winked at him and began to run.  
  
"Whatever," Miroku sighed and rushed towards her. They began combat.  
  
"Remember, they'll be here by nightfall." Miroku warned and attacked with his staff.  
  
***  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled from outside his room. "INUYASHA!" She opened the door and stared down at the hanyou still sleeping with headphones to the sides of his face. "INUYASHA WAKE UP!!!" Sango threw a pillow at him and he woke up abruptly.  
  
"W-what in all the hells?" He groggily sat up and turned to Sango. "Why the hell are you waking me up so damn early?" Inuyasha turned to his clock. It showed nine o'clock.  
  
"Told you." Sango laughed leaning on the bedpost. "Why are you so late getting up? We have to get ready to go!"  
  
"Well for one music, two crappy dream, third I felt like it." Inuyasha scoffed and tossed the pillow back at Sango. "Get out, I gotta get dressed." Inuyasha got up and walked to his dresser lazily.  
  
"Ok. Get packed for long term." Sango called over her shoulder and walked over to her room.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha tossed his suitcase onto his bed and began to throw in clothes.  
  
***  
  
"You packed yet?" Inuyasha walked into Sango's room and saw her frantically running around the room throwing things into her suitcase and sports bag.  
  
"Gods, not done yet?" He laughed plopping himself onto her bed.  
  
"Almost." Sango sighed as she threw in a shirt and zipped it shut. "There. Now we gotta go!" Sango grabbed up her ticket and rushed for the exit.  
  
"Why are you rushing wench?" He easily kept up with her.  
  
"Because." Sango panted, "Our flight goes in an hour." She laughed when she saw the freaked out look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha sped up and skidded to a halt at the elevator.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha and Sango got to the airport just in time to catch their flight to Japan. "Well Inuyasha, in a few hours we'll be back where we came from." Sango buckled herself in.  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I forgot my CD player in my suitcase." He muttered under his breath as Sango laughed.  
  
"Shut up Sango." He poked her in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch! I don't have claws like you! That hurts!" She poked him back. They did this until they finally fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Kagome! We have to get ready you said three hours!" Miroku dodged another attack.  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed and sat down on a boulder. "You win," she panted and handed him the Pocky. "I saved some."  
  
"Thanks!" He grabbed it and began to eat through the package.  
  
"Calm down Miroku! Gods!" Kagome laughed and they began walking to the changing rooms to get ready for the agents arrival.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: So how'd you like this chapter? R&R! I know this is a very long chapter, but that's b/c I really got into it and didn't want you guys to have to wait another day before they arrived. This is a page story! So be proud!  
  
Inuyasha: You need to tell me how you're doing that.  
  
Sakura: Just take a deep breath and talk fast. ^.^;;  
  
Inuyasha: -.-*  
  
Sakura: R&R! 


	4. Languages Revealed

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone (8th grade gets annoying so just to let you know)  
  
Inuyasha: You're in the eighth grade?  
  
Sakura: Duh. I told you yesterday *Sighs*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
  
Sakura: On with the chapter! Inuyasha, go hang out with Kagome in that walk in closet. XD  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?! O_O  
  
Sakura: Go on, you know you want to! R&R everyone!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Yun Fei: Good question! I think a lot of people might be wondering that. Ok, he wears the headphones where his human ears would go on very low volume. This way he is can hear it with his dog-ears without hurting them. Because come on people, everyone needs headphones, even the hanyou himself!  
  
Inushemeeko: Thanks for loving Chapter 3: Returning Home too! I hope you like this chapter too! (It's my fave so far! And the longest!)  
  
Michellethemiko fan: I still love your name. LOL. I will be writing this story for a while, don't worry.  
  
The one and only Inu: LOL. Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter too!  
  
~Sakura  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha wake up." Sango shook her friend. "Inuyasha... Ramen." Sango laughed as he slowly woke up sniffing the air.  
  
"Liar." Inuyasha scoffed and slowly got out of his seat to go on with their mission.  
  
"Sango? I think I have a plan." Inuyasha grinned and began to whisper, "How about they think we can't speak Japanese?" He laughed at his own clever trick.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, this isn't a game." Sango punched him in the ribs. "This is serious," she began to think about the idea though. 'It seems like it would be funny... Wait, what am I thinking? I've gone along with too many of Inuyasha's pranks.'  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha growled as they picked up their luggage. (A/N: I don't know about Japanese airports so just go with me, thanks.) "Here, lemme carry that." Inuyasha nodded towards the suitcase Sango carried.  
  
"No thanks. I can handle my own bags dog boy." She smiled as they left the airport pick up station. "So where are we supposed to meet the agents picking us up?" Sango looked around.  
  
"Well they said they were going to be by the exit." Inuyasha acted like he didn't care. "There they are." He gestured towards two men in suits.  
  
"They look friendly." Sango sighed as they walked towards their escorts.  
  
"Sure do." Inuyasha laughed. "English time."  
  
"Shut up." She nudged him in the ribs again and they followed the two silent escorts to a black car. It had the 'new car' smell, which always made Sango get a headache.  
  
"Tokyo. Just like I remember it." Sango smiled at Inuyasha who gave a small smile back. "I've been here before." She sighed looking around.  
  
"I've never been here." Inuyasha sighed. "I only remember a little of Japan."  
  
Sango laughed as they entered the limo still talking in English, which gave the escorts the wrong idea. They spoke in Japanese now 'knowing' that these two agents didn't speak any of it. "So Jo, do you think these agents are for real? They can't even speak Japanese!" His partner laughed as Inuyasha and Sango glared at the two.  
  
"Do they think we're stupid?" Sango growled, as she was about to punch one's lights out. Inuyasha luckily, for the two partners, held onto her.  
  
"Ah well, just wait till they find out. Idiots." 'I'm glad I remembered to use idiot instead of baka.' Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Soon they arrived at the secret entrance to the base. Inuyasha and Sango stepped out and onto the wet asphalt back of a bank. "Why the hell are we here?" Sango frowned at her surroundings. Then they saw why.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha laughed, "This is like an old spy film! Sliding down holes?" Inuyasha jumped into the hole and slid down. "Come on Sang-" He was pushed to the floor as Sango toppled onto him.  
  
"Sorry!" She jumped off and looked around. The two partners had left and a small old man sat in a chair smiling at them.  
  
***  
  
"Hello. You must be Inuyasha and Sango." Master Myouga smiled. "I'm Master Myouga." He looked from Inuyasha to Sango. "You have Japanese names, you speak it can't you?"  
  
The two best friends began to laugh, "Of course we can!" Sango patted Inuyasha on the back. "We both lived here a few years."  
  
"Good. Well you'll be sharing rooms with two of our top agents here. I'll let them in." Myouga smiled at the door. "Come in." In stepped one girl with raven hair holding her collapsible bow and guy with his black hair in a low ponytail holding his staff. "I'll let them take it from here." He smiled and left the room.  
  
"I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome put out a hand in front of Sango. "You'll be sharing my room." Kagome looked at Miroku and grinned. She walked over to him, "This is perfect! By the look on their faces they don't even speak Japanese!" Kagome laughed and walked back over to the two new agents.  
  
"Well since they think that let's just play along." Sango whispered coolly to Inuyasha who grinned right back.  
  
"Welcome to my side," He looked up to look at the other agent in the room.  
  
"Hi. I'm Miroku Ayushima." Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand and smiled. "You'll be sharing my room, come with us." Miroku turned and realized they really didn't know Japanese.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango pretended to play dumb. They soon followed Miroku and Kagome out into the hall. "Inuyasha, they really think we'd come here without knowing our native language!" Sango growled but soon smiled when Miroku and Kagome looked back at them strangely.  
  
"The bastards." Inuyasha laughed. "They have no idea." They continued down the hall until they reached the two Japanese agent's rooms.  
  
"Here we are. This is were you can put your stuff." Miroku gestured Inuyasha into his room and showed him where he would sleep.  
  
"Come on, my room's over here." Kagome smiled at Sango and then led her a room cluttered with CDs.  
  
Sango smiled politely and tried to talk to her to see what would happen. "My name's Sango," she smiled to herself when she realized Kagome had no idea.  
  
'What is she saying? Gods, in a way I wished she could speak Japanese.' Kagome smiled and pointed to where Sango's things could go. "We're treating you two to diner tonight." Kagome tried to think of what word 'dinner' was in English. "Dinner?" She looked puzzled at Sango who smiled and nodded.  
  
'This is perfect.' Sango smiled and unzipped her suitcase pulling out a blue silk kimono-like dress with golden flower designs. It was her mothers and thought since she was here she would wear it.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful." Kagome smiled and walked towards Sango. "Well we'll be going to a restaurant that only speaks Japanese so we'll be ordering for you." Kagome looked again at the clueless-looking Sango.  
  
***  
  
"So." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "What do you think so far?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile but tried to look confused. "Sorry. Don't speak Japanese." He shook his head pleasing himself at his good acting.  
  
"Kagome and I decided to take you out for dinner so you might want to change," Miroku looked at Inuyasha who tried to continue looking dumbfounded. "Eating out." Miroku tried to speak English only to see Inuyasha laughing.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha nodded walking over to his suitcase and looked around for some dress clothes.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, you have the money?" Miroku looked at his watch.  
  
"Yep. Oh, let's use our car!" Kagome grinned at Miroku who was grinning back.  
  
"Fine. I guess if you want to impress the-" Miroku was cut off as Kagome raced to her room and grabbed the car keys. "Let's go!"  
  
"I wonder if it's anything like your car that's coming over by ship?" Inuyasha grinned when Sango said this.  
  
"Who gives a damn?" Inuyasha sighed and they followed the proud Kagome to the car. They left the corridors and entered a very clean parking lot. "My car is always the best no one ever beats it."  
  
Kagome and Miroku continued walking as Kagome pulled out a set of keys and pushed a button on the key chain. A car a few feet away beeped showing it was unlocked and Kagome turned to smile at the two agents.  
  
"It's not like ours but it's nice." Sango shrugged and they followed the proud Kagome to the car.  
  
"This is our ride. Like it?" Kagome winked and opened the back door. "Let's go!" Kagome started the engine.  
  
Miroku slid into the front passengers seat and then they drove off. "So how do you like the car?" Kagome turned on the radio and J-pop blared through the speakers. Miroku looked into the rear view mirror to look at Inuyasha and Sango who were talking in English.  
  
"It's nice," Sango sighed. "But nothing like yours so far," Sango looked at Inuyasha who was sniffing the car carefully.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha leaned back closing his eyes. "Nothing at all like mine. Can't wait till it gets here."  
  
"When's it supposed to?" Sango looked up at the rear view mirror  
  
"Today or tomorrow," Inuyasha looked at a claw and grinned. "The Shikon Jewel will be safe soon." He smirked at Sango who was smiling back. Then he noticed they had the full attention of the two agents up front. "What are they staring at?"  
  
"Your claws maybe?" Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome with her death glare.  
  
"Is it just me or did it just become a whole lot colder in here?" Miroku shuddered and turned back to the Maxim he had.  
  
"Isn't that crap in English?" Kagome sighed turning left.  
  
"Yeah but it's not like I'm reading anything." Miroku nudged Kagome who jerked away disgusted.  
  
"Pervert." Inuyasha sighed and turned to Sango. "Maxim. I hated that magazine." He saw the shocked expression on Sango's face. "What? I'm a damn guy what do you expect wench?"  
  
"Never mind." Sango began to laugh and turned back to look out the window. "It's so nice outside," Sango looked at the rear view mirror to see Miroku staring at her from the corner of his eye. "What the hell's he staring at?" Sango looked at him just as he quickly looked away.  
  
"You're slow today," Inuyasha sighed and grabbed a magazine from under the back seat. "Playboy." Inuyasha sighed and opened it anyway.  
  
"Pervert." Sango rolled her eyes. "Why am I slow?"  
  
"If you don't see it why should I bother?" Inuyasha turned the page to see and pull out. "Whoa." He gave a small smile and turned the page. "When the hell are we getting there?" Inuyasha growled and threw the magazine behind the seat.  
  
Sango ignored his eyes and continued looking out the window. "Who cares? It's fun having them not know we speak Japanese."  
  
"We're here!" Kagome opened her car door and got out. She grinned at Miroku who grinned back. "Ready?" Kagome walked into the restaurant and waited for everyone to enter. The restaurant was beautiful with around twenty shojis which each had their own table. (A/N: Shoji is a movable room partition made out of wood and rice paper. The doors slide on tracks. ^.^)  
  
"It's... Beautiful!" Sango looked at the pleased face of Miroku who guessed her face's reaction was pure excitement.  
  
"Kagome, maybe we should just stop showing off and making it hard for them." Miroku bowed as a lady led them to their shoji.  
  
"Oh come on, they think they're better than us I know it!" Kagome knelt down at their table and looked at their menu.  
  
***  
  
"That was a good meal wasn't it?" Kagome smiled at the two annoyed American agents. She had been holding in laughs ever since their food arrived and she had insisted on ordering them a 'special welcoming dish' that wasn't special at all. It was a food no one but the rich really enjoyed and that was because they ate it since they were young. It was called Shojomin (A/N: Made up food!) and it was horrible.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both had eaten it grudgingly and now Sango looked a bit sick. On the other hand Inuyasha was fine with it. Kagome was amazed neither had thrown up yet and was a bit impressed.  
  
"Well time to go!" Kagome bowed and they all got up heading towards their car. Once they were outside Kagome and Miroku stopped abruptly and looked over near where they had parked. A sleek silver sports car was parked and a man in a suit was leaning against it.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, amused at the two's shocked faces. Inuyasha looked at Sango who returned the grin. "Should we forget the prank now?" Sango nodded in agreement and Inuyasha turned towards the car. "Damn it Joe! Don't lean on her." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expressions on the two agents' faces. (A/N: Up till now Inuyasha and Sango had been speaking in English, when he said that last phrase it was in Japanese.)  
  
"Y-you speak Japanese?" Kagome suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Well duh! What idiotic agent comes without knowing the language." Sango winked and turned to the laughing Inuyasha. "P.S., we are both from Tokyo." Sango looked from the angry Kagome to the shocked Miroku.  
  
"This is your car?" Kagome gawked at the silver car that the 'Joe' guy had quickly stopped leaning on.  
  
"No. It's the president of Japan's." Inuyasha scoffed and walked over to his car. "How have you been doing?" He patted Joe on the back and opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride over but we'll drive back in Fang. You lead the way." He was still amused at the looks on Kagome and Miroku's faces.  
  
"Humph!" Kagome turned on her heel and walked over to her car. "Come on Miroku." Kagome began muttering something about damn bastards but the purring of both fine-tuned cars muffled her voice out.  
  
"That was fun," Sango smiled and hopped in the passenger's seat of Fang. "I see your 'baby' is still perfect as usual. I love when you worry about her." Sango teased.  
  
"Shut the hell up. Fang isn't my 'baby' Fang is Fang. My car, not my baby." Inuyasha growled and turned on the engine as an American CD began to play. "Well since they're gone we'll just have to go on our own."  
  
"So what, we'll beat then there anyway!" Sango leaned back and looked on the tracking screen. They're turning on Okina, but we can get there faster on Ikkoku." Sango smiled as Inuyasha raced from the parking lot and grinned. He was finally back in his car.  
  
***  
  
"Show offs." Kagome pouted while turning on Ka Street.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you know we were too. I think they were just returning the favor." Miroku smiled at his best friend's frown. "At least now everything is out in the open."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome spun around the corner. "I don't give a damn how cool his car is because we're gonna get there first!" Kagome pushed on the breaks and headed down the street.  
  
***  
  
"Turn left then we're there." Sango grinned. "I bet they thought they could beat us." She laughed and looked over at Inuyasha who was clutching the wheel like he was one with Fang. He had worked on this car since it was an old Honda. Now it was a car that could beat any other at any race and could chase any criminal known to the world.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes focused on the turns and he felt at home. He had worked all his frustration out on this car until it was perfect. This car had served him well every time he got in. No matter how late he was going to be Fang somehow managed to get him there in time. Maybe it was just his imagination. "Feh." He scoffed still smiling. "No one. No one at all can beat Fang and me." Inuyasha zoomed by the corner and parked out in front of where Kagome and Miroku would be stopping.  
  
Sango stepped out with a smug grin on her face. She was the only person other than Inuyasha that was allowed to lean on Fang and she took full advantage. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but kept a grin on his face as she did so. She smirked when Kagome and Miroku zoomed up a few seconds later. Kagome skidded to a halt and gawked at the car in front of her.  
  
"How the hell?" Miroku stuck his head out of the tinted window.  
  
Kagome still looked shocked. She saw Inuyasha leaning back in the driver's seat with his arm out and his hand resting on the top of the car. He was smugly grinning and Sango was leaning on the side grinning herself. "How the hell did you get here so damn fast?" Kagome yelled through the window.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha continued to grin. "No one beats me and Fang." Inuyasha grinned and stepped out of his car.  
  
"But we were ahead of you!" Kagome stepped out of her car. "This car is the fastest anywhere!"  
  
"Until we came," Inuyasha stepped out of his car. "This car has never lost a race."  
  
"You race with it?" Kagome ignored Miroku's arm grabbing hers trying to calm her down. She continued yelling angrily. 'How does he have time to race *Fang* if he's an agent? Doesn't he go to college?' Kagome stood there angrily waiting for a response.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said wench?" Inuyasha leaned up against Fang and turned to Sango who was just watching the show.  
  
"WENCH? YOU DAMN BASTARD HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?" Kagome slammed her car door and walked closer to Inuyasha and his car.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha calls everyone names. Calm the hell down." Sango walked around to the driver's side and glared at Kagome.  
  
"Thanks wench." Inuyasha nudged Sango who smiled back at him and then continued to glare at Kagome.  
  
"He even calls me that!" Sango began to curse in English, which made Inuyasha laugh since he could understand it. Kagome and Miroku just stood there staring. "Gods!" She leaned up against Fang and breathed heavily.  
  
"WELL HE SHOULDN'T!" Kagome wasn't about to admit her mistake without a fight. She looked at Inuyasha who was wincing slightly at her tone. She looked back at Miroku and then to Sango, neither of them were wincing. "Am I yelling too loud for you Inuyasha?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha opened his car door and slid in. "Bitch." He growled. "What in all the hells is your problem?" He turned to Sango who was already sliding back into her seat. Inuyasha turned the key and the car started. He turned on the music and him and Sango drove off down the road.  
  
"Wait. I thought there was only one hell" Kagome thought about it. "Damn baka!" Kagome whirled around to look at her partner. He was looking at the ground avoiding her gaze. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, I think you overreacted just because they beat us here. You know you become quite competitive." Miroku still didn't look at his best friend. Instead he looked at her car.  
  
"I know. He just finds ways to tick me off and his girlfriend isn't helping anything!" Kagome walked over to her car and opened the car door. "Let's go find them, they'll get lost out there." Kagome sighed and looked over at Miroku whose face had fallen even more after the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell was that bitch's problem?" Inuyasha growled as they turned another corner. "I don't know what the hell I did but she took it hard." He clutched the wheel tighter and he continued to drive.  
  
"I have no clue. I think she was jealous," Sango brushed the hair out of her face. "Look, you beat her in a race and not to mention your car's looks are way cooler." Sango took a deep breath. "She doesn't like us."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious. You're right about the jealousy thing though." Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot and leaned into his chair. "I need to get this damn annoyance out!" Inuyasha pounded his steering wheel.  
  
"Get out." Sango opened her car door. Inuyasha looked at her blankly. "Come on!" She closed the car door and stood in the parking lot.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha got out and stared at his best friend with a confused face. "What are you doing?" He watched as Sango took on a fighting stance. "Come on, no one's around. Take it out on me." Inuyasha looked skeptical. "We'll have more practice then they do." Sango smiled.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha took on his own fighting stance, "Hand to hand no weapons." He grinned and rushed towards her. He did a bioair (A/N: This kind of vocab is Martial Arts Moves. Be proud! I finally remembered the moves!) and landed an inch in front of her. "One point." He growled.  
  
"You didn't hit me!" Sango pushed his shoulder. "No points."  
  
"We don't have on armor. Why hurt each other when we could hurt Kagome and Miroku?" He grinned.  
  
"Inuyasha one." Sango sighed and they resumed fighting.  
  
***  
  
Where the hell are they?" Kagome drove towards an empty parking lot. "There they are," Kagome pointed towards the single car in the parking lot. It was glistening in the moonlight; Kagome envied its metallic silver paint and its high speed.  
  
"W-what the hell are they doing?" Miroku squinted to see the two fighting fiercely in the moonlight.  
  
"It looks like they're fighting each other!" Kagome skidded to a halt a few yards away from the two agents and turned off the car lights. "What the hell happened? Sango was defending him a few minutes ago!"  
  
"Is that the best you got wench?" Inuyasha laughed at Sango and performed a dragon lancer. He dodged her oncoming dropkick attack and rushed towards her.  
  
"You done being annoyed yet?" Sango teased as she jumped up nine feet in the air.  
  
"Whoa." Miroku stared at the attacks they performed towards each other. "That is way higher than I can jump." Miroku sighed. "Do you think they mean what they're doing?"  
  
"I. I think they're practicing." Kagome sat in silence watching them dish out moves right and left. They dodged, swerved, kicked, punched, and everything else they could do towards each other. "Wait. Don't they have weapons?" Kagome smiled to herself. "How can they not have weapons?" She began to laugh.  
  
Miroku just sighed. "Well I don't think they'd carry them all around Tokyo. We don't." Miroku reasoned.  
  
"Always trying to find an answer to everything don't you?" Kagome sighed knowing he was probably right anyway. "Whatever, at least we can see their moves before they see ours." She laughed a bit until she noticed Miroku was looking at her strangely.  
  
***  
  
"You done being annoyed now?" Sango repeated while dodging another attack and back flipped into a better position.  
  
"Wait." Sango abruptly stopped at this and waited for his next words. Whenever her best friend said wait it was important. "They're here." He growled and continued sniffing until he turned to see a black car a bout six yards away. "Damn!"  
  
"Why the hell did they follow us?" Sango sighed and turned to look herself. The windows were tinted so she couldn't make out the people but she knew just who they were. "Bakas." She sighed again.  
  
***  
  
"Uh oh. They know we're here." Kagome tensed and slid down in her seat. "How did they notice us?"  
  
"I don't know. Inuyasha spotted us first." Miroku grinned. "I'm kind of glad he did."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome growled and turned to him not caring who saw her now. "How come you said THAT?"  
  
"Well Kagome, you were obsessing over it. That's not good for your self esteem." Her smiled at her frown and patted her on the back. "We might as well go now."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome turned the keys and the engine started. "Ah, music to my ears." Kagome sat there staring at the two who were getting in Fang. "Damn. Now they'll follow us." Kagome growled and began to pull out of the parking spot.  
  
"Inuyasha, show them Fang's little trick," Sango smirked at Inuyasha who was grinning. "I want to see them shocked some more."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at the button on the side of the steering wheel.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: A cliffhanger, don't you hate me? Don't worry. I'll try to post the next chapter today too. Tell everyone you know to R&R! Thanks!  
  
Everyone: *Looks towards closet* ^.^;;;  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome stop that!  
  
Kagome: Why? *Giggles*  
  
Everyone: We don't even want to know.  
  
Miroku: I do!  
  
Sango: SHUT UP HENTAI! *WHAM*  
  
Sakura: ^.^;;; Ok R&R everyone! 


	5. A Truce

Most Important Mission By: Michelle Lopez a.k.a. Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! Here's chapter five.  
  
Sango: That hentai.  
  
Miroku: @.@  
  
Sakura: What are they doing?!  
  
Closet: *Giggles*  
  
Shout outs to:  
  
StalktoTalk: Yeah I know, Sango's attitude is kinda in between nice and mean in chap 4. In this chapter everything becomes a bit more calm. Enjoy to fic and bare with me!  
  
Yun Fei: Glad you like the chapter. Don't worry, they will all be surprised with each other soon. hehehe R&R!  
  
Inushemeeko: I'm so glad you liked chapter 4 as much as I did! R&R  
  
Sakura: Everyone please tell your friends to R&R. TTYL!  
  
***  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Inuyasha, show them Fang's little trick," Sango smirked at Inuyasha who was grinning. "I want to see them shocked some more."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and looked at the button on the side of the steering wheel.  
  
***  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha grinned and turned towards Kagome's car and pushed the button.  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" Kagome looked all around the parking lot and saw nothing. "WHERE DID THEY GO MIROKU?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Miroku yelled back and looked in back of them. Nothing.  
  
"Gets 'em every time." Inuyasha snickered and stopped the car. "I love this." Inuyasha looked over at Sango who was laughing her head off.  
  
"Same here. Hey, remember that time you tricked that bank robber slash illusionist? He was so confused!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah I remember." Inuyasha sighed and turned back to the windshield. "It's fun to be invisible."  
  
"What if." Miroku shook his head, "No, that can't be true." He began to think to himself.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked at him. "What are you mumbling about?"  
  
"What if Fang is invisible?" Miroku laughed at the look of jealousy on Kagome's face. "Calm down, I was only joking Kagome."  
  
"There's no other explanation so it could be." Kagome sighed and re-turned the keys and the engine started. "Forget them let's go."  
  
"Aren't you afraid you'll hit them?" Miroku grabbed the Playboy Inuyasha had been looking at.  
  
"Only if I'm lucky," Miroku could have sworn Kagome's eyes became fire but just shrugged it off and returned to his magazine. "That'll teach that white-haired annoyance! AND his bitchy girlfriend!"  
  
Inuyasha became silent with this comment because or course Fang was right next to Kagome's car. He began to emit a low growl and clutched the wheel tighter.  
  
"What is it?" Sango poked Inuyasha's arm. She saw him tensing and growling and couldn't help but get scared. He did this all the time but this time he seemed angrier than usual. "What'd you hear?"  
  
"He called you a bitch." Inuyasha growled louder and pulled up parallel to Kagome's car. He was about to roll down the window when Sango's furious words came.  
  
"A BITCH?" Sango quickly realized her friend's ears and lowered her voice to a hiss. "A bitch?! How dare she call me that for no reason? All I did was defend my best friend!"  
  
"Not just that, she called you *my* bitch," Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. "She's the bitch." He growled angrily and Sango was steaming.  
  
"Inuyasha. Turn off the invisibility." Sango smiled a fake smile, which made Inuyasha grin. He knew what she was capable of.  
  
"Sure Sango." He smiled a fake smile back and pushed the button again, which made the car able to be seen once more. "There Sango, I won't interfere."  
  
Kagome looked over to her side and saw Fang right there. She was caught off guard and was surprised. She felt a little sick in the stomach when she saw Sango's angry but hurt face. "They did become invisible." Kagome whispered to Miroku from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Of course we did baka." Inuyasha growled. Sango looked at him with a look, which told him to let her handle this.  
  
"Kagome." Sango looked at her practically growling. "There are a few things you should know." Sango continued to glare at her as Inuyasha looked at Kagome frowning.  
  
Inuyasha sat there staring angrily at Kagome. She had insulted his only friend in the world. She had gone through so much and she was being insulted for standing up for him. How dare Kagome?  
  
Kagome just sat there feeling bad for hurting Sango although she knew Sango would never admit it.  
  
"One. I'm not a bitch. Two. I'm not anyone's bitch especially my best friend's. Three. Never talk bad about him again, you know nothing about him!" Sango signaled for Inuyasha to drive off and he nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha kept one eye on the road. "Are you ok?" He pulled into the area where the fight had started by the secret base. Inuyasha put his car into 'park' and looked over at Sango. He noticed something that shocked and scared him. Sango was crying, barely, but crying all the same.  
  
"She just pisses me off so bad! I've been called a bitch before only by two other people." She sighed wiping her tears to hide her vulnerability. "You, but you call everyone that, and Naraku." Her eyes became slits but the tears kept slowly coming.  
  
"It'll be fine Sango. They will probably stop being bastards sooner or later." Inuyasha patted her on the back. He loved Sango, not as a girlfriend, that would never happen, but as family. She had befriended him when so many tried to kill him.  
  
"I know," Sango took in a huge breath and let it out quickly. "Let's go inside and get some sleep." Sango dreaded the thought of having to share a room with Kagome while she was there but she knew she had to. Her mission is too important.  
  
"Ok," Inuyasha sighed and they entered the hidden parking garage.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, you were really harsh. What the hell's going on?" Miroku stared at her while she avoided her gaze. "Kagome?"  
  
"Miroku, it just makes me so mad that they come here and are better than us already!" Kagome pounded on the steering wheel.  
  
"Kagome. Are. You. Kidding?" Miroku sighed. "All they did was drive their car back here. Who would just leave it in a parking lot?" Miroku patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Look, the prank was uncalled for but you ordered them the worst tasting food in all of Tokyo." He laughed.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Kagome smiled and punched his arm. "I know, I know." Kagome smiled for real this time. "I just really feel bad about hurting her feelings like that. I thought since Inuyasha did it to her all the time then she wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well that is her best friend." Miroku smiled to himself. She didn't have a girlfriend. 'So I do have a chance.'  
  
"Let's go Miroku. I need to apologize," Kagome sighed and turned the key. "Maybe it's time for a truce." The engine started and they were off towards headquarters.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango poked her best friend. "Do you think we're allowed to use the training rooms here?" She stopped by Miroku's door with Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. I don't give a damn because I'm practicing." Inuyasha scoffed and listened at the door. "No one's in there. Kagome isn't in her room either."  
  
"I can't believe you can hear so far." Sango grinned.  
  
"It has its perks. Although I can hear basically everything in the corridor no matter *what* it is." Inuyasha sighed and walked into Miroku's room. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!" Sango smiled and walked towards Kagome's room. This was going to be a long stay. "Maybe I should apologize about the prank." Sango opened the door to Kagome's room and walked to her suitcase. She couldn't wait to get the dress off it wasn't that comfortable.  
  
***  
  
"There's Fang so I guess they're already asleep." Kagome parked their car and walked into the agency. "Well see you tomorrow Miroku." Kagome smiled and continued walking towards her room. 'I hope Sango isn't to mad.' Kagome took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. "Sango? You up?" Kagome assumed she wasn't and entered her room.  
  
Sango sat in the middle of the floor with her eyes closed in concentration. She was repeating something under her breath. Kagome couldn't understand it though. Sango continued saying something under her breath while she performed yoga. Kagome knew a bit about yoga but had never tried it.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome walked towards her bed on the right side of the room. Sango took a deep breath and opened her eyes.  
  
"What?" Sango seemed to be fine. She was acting like nothing had happened.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Kagome blurted it out and looked at Sango. Her head was cocked to the left and sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch and all," Kagome continued. "I didn't mean it I was just so pissed off."  
  
"Whatever," Sango walked over to her bed and rummaged through her suitcase.  
  
Kagome looked at her with amazement. If someone had called her a something like that she wouldn't forgive them so easily. "Whatever?" Kagome looked at Sango who was now looking through her duffel bag. "You mean you dropped it just like that?"  
  
"No. It means a truce. I'm still pissed." Sango said without even looking at Kagome. "Damn!" Sango sighed and sat her duffel bag next to her bag. "I left Hiraikotsu in Fang!" Sango sighed and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Hiraikotsu?" Kagome walked over to Sango's bed and stared at the American agent. "What's Hiraikotsu?"  
  
"My boomerang bone." Sango gave a faint smile.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha watched Sango go down the hall. He hoped things would work out because he hated being around people more hateful than he was. He turned the knob and entered Miroku's room. His room seemed fine until he noticed a certain magazine under Miroku's mattress. "Pervert." Inuyasha sighed and sat on his bed.  
  
He dug through his suitcase until he found his third most favorite possession. His portable CD player and CDs. He picked 3 Doors Down's 'Here without You' and pushed play.  
  
Miroku walked through the hall with Kagome and left her to go to his room. He walked in to see Inuyasha listening to music wearing a red baseball cap. "Well I see he's here." Miroku sighed and walked over to his bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." Inuyasha mumbled and turned off his music.  
  
"How'd you hear that?" Inuyasha responded with a scoff. "Never mind. Inuyasha, I hope you will forgive Kagome for what she did to Sango." Miroku grabbed his CD case.  
  
"Feh. It's up to Sango to forgive her. Not me." Inuyasha sighed and laid back in bed. "Sango wanted us to have a 'truce'." Inuyasha growled. "Like I give a damn, but it's for her," Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
"Truce?" Miroku looked towards the door. "Sango wants a truce?"  
  
"Did I stutter baka?" Inuyasha growled once more and settled into bed. "I don't think so."  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha I need the keys to Fang." Sango said a little over a regular voice.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha can't hear you." Kagome began to think oddly of Sango. 'What kind of agent expects her friend to answer from that far away?' A few moments later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha called groggily from the other side of Kagome's door. Sango smiled walking towards the door. She opened it to see a very tired Inuyasha holding up his keys. "Give 'em back in the morning I'm too damn tired to wait." Inuyasha turned to leave. "Don't you dare take it for a joy ride." He growled and walked back to Miroku's room.  
  
"How did he-" Kagome was cut off by Sango just winking and leaving the room. Kagome just sat there. 'How did Inuyasha hear her all the way from Miroku's room? Does she have some sort of telepathy? Is that how he could tell what she needed?' Kagome was still trying to figure it out when Sango returned with a giant boomerang slung over her shoulder. "That's Hiraikotsu?" Kagome stared at the large boomerang.  
  
"Yep." Sango gave a vague smile and leaned it up against the wall next to her bed. "Well I guess I'll be getting to sleep." Sango laid down and drifted off to sleep leaving Kagome confused.  
  
"How did Inuyasha hear her?" Kagome whispered walking over to her bed and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sango woke up with the sun in her eyes. Kagome was already up rummaging through her drawers. "Good morning." Kagome smiled at Sango and grabbed up her clothes. "If you hurry I can show you were the showers are."  
  
"Thanks," Sango got up grabbing a blue robe and followed Kagome from the room.  
  
"So, what are you here for?" Kagome asked Sango as they walked towards the locker rooms.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can tell you," Sango sighed and they walked the rest of the way in silence. "How about you?"  
  
"Well it's top secret also," Kagome sighed and they entered the locker rooms. A few of the older agents were leaving. "Well here are the showers." Kagome smiled and walked to her locker. "You can share my locker until Master Myouga gets you a temporary one." Kagome placed her hand on the gel pad and waited for the fingerprints to be confirmed. The locker swung open and Kagome grabbed out a robe.  
  
Sango got ready and walked over to the showers. She got in the station next to Kagome. (A/N: In this fic the locker rooms of their headquarters has showerheads separated by shower curtains for privacy.)  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha got up and looked over at Miroku still sleeping in his bed. "Lazy baka." Inuyasha sighed and grabbed up some clothes. Inuyasha left the room to find the showers. As he walked he noticed the base was fairly busy already. He sniffed the air and located the locker room.  
  
Miroku slowly got up mumbling some hentai crap and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sango left the locker room and headed towards their room. "Miroku and I go to a little American breakfast place on Saturdays. Do you think you and Inuyasha would like to come?"  
  
"Why the hell not?" Kagome spun around on a dime to face Inuyasha. "How about you Sango?" He walked over to the girls and leaned up against a wall. "I thought you'd both be pissed this morning." He grinned.  
  
"Shut up dog-boy." Sango punched him in the arm while she looked at her watch. "I'm game." She looked over at the doors leading to the men's locker rooms to see Miroku.  
  
"Ready Miroku?" Kagome nudged her best friend as he yawned. "Don't tell me you're still asleep, we have training after breakfast ya know."  
  
"Whatever." Miroku shrugged and they headed towards the parking garage.  
  
"So you race with that car?" Kagome tried making a conversation with Inuyasha. She could tell he was still mad at her even though Sango had forgotten. She guessed he was one that wouldn't let things go easily.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha walked over to Fang and opened the door. "Never lost a race," Inuyasha grinned. "We'll follow you. Don't try to ditch us. I have a tracking system." He slid in as did Sango.  
  
"Well then I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" Kagome laughed and hopped in her black sports car. "Don't worry, we won't try to ditch you guys," Kagome winked and Miroku waved out the window as they took off out of the garage.  
  
"So what did you and Miroku talk about last night?" Sango nudged Inuyasha who was trying to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
"All I said is you wanted a truce. Then I fell asleep." He shrugged and turned where Kagome had. "I hope they have pancakes." He grinned.  
  
"Same." Sango opened up the glove compartment of Fang and grabbed out her Gameboy SP. "Thanks for letting me store this here." She winked.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha parked next to Kagome and Miroku. "We're here." Inuyasha killed the engine and jumped out of Fang.  
  
"I haven't seen a car like this on the market," Miroku stared at Fang carefully.  
  
"I know. I basically built it," Inuyasha felt proud as he leaned up against Fang. "It was a crappy Honda when I got it. Old but that changed didn't it Sango?" He grinned towards Sango who was saving her game.  
  
"Yeah. Dog-boy here even made Joe work on an invisibility mechanism." Sango slid out of Fang and they walked into the restaurant.  
  
"By the way Sango, I've been meaning to ask you why you call Inuyasha dog- boy?" Kagome sat down next to Miroku and across from Inuyasha. He seemed tense all of a sudden and she felt Inuyasha kick Sango under the table.  
  
"Just a nickname." Inuyasha loosened up after she spoke this. "We've known each other a long time. We grew up at the US headquarters together. You?" Sango sipped her coffee, which had come moments earlier.  
  
"Same here. Miroku and I have known each other forever. We go to college a few miles from here." Miroku nodded and leaned back in his chair. As did Inuyasha.  
  
"You two are quiet." Sango nudged Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed and took a sip of coffee. "Just thinking about something." Inuyasha stared at his claws.  
  
"What's up with those claws?" Miroku leaned back towards the group.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha continued to sip his coffee.  
  
"Where do you guys go to college?" Kagome ignored the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face and turned to Sango.  
  
"We don't." Sango smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "Too busy with training, racing, and plus we learn from Master Kaede." Sango nodded as the waiter came with their pancakes.  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked a bit confused. "I thought all agents had to go to college even those in America."  
  
"Not really. If your missions are important enough you are allowed to just train and stuff." Sango poured some syrup on her pancakes and smiled.  
  
"We have the most important missions out there but we still attend college." Miroku looked away from the window and at Sango. "What are you here for anyway?"  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha who shook his head. "Confidential Missions." Sango just looked down at the table.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and nodded, "You should practice with us."  
  
"Feh. You probably don't practice the way we do and it'd be complicated." Inuyasha continued eating his pancakes. "But whatever."  
  
"That's a yes." Sango clarified and nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. "We use our weapons we'd use in battle and we fight each other."  
  
"Same here. Do you keep score?" Kagome looked at her watch. Practice started in an hour. She hoped that she could teach the smug Inuyasha a little something or two.  
  
"Of course we keep score. Who doesn't?" Sango drank her last sip of coffee and asked for some water. "Two on two or what?"  
  
"Well our training grounds are designed for one on one." Kagome sadly admitted. "Well anyway, our training starts in an hour so I guess we should get ready to be going."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his pancakes, scoffed, and continued hurriedly. "Does he always eat this fast?" Miroku laughed and put down his share of the bill. "Anyway Inuyasha, where do you race Fang?"  
  
"Anywhere that there's street racing." Inuyasha leaned back happy that he finished his breakfast. He pulled some money from his pocket and put it down on the table. "That's for Sango and me." He leaned back once again into his laid back position.  
  
"Inuyasha I told you I'd pay for me." Sango sighed and Inuyasha just shrugged. "Whatever." They got up and walked towards their cars. "Inuyasha, is my 900 hook ok?" Sango hoped he would say yes. They always told each other what to work on.  
  
"Yeah. But your aerial needs some work." He grinned. He slid into Fang and waited for Sango. He opened the window and stuck his arm out and held on to the top of his car.  
  
"We'll see you guys at the base!" Sango yelled through the open window. Inuyasha pulled out of his parking spot and they drove off.  
  
"Let's go." Kagome jumped into her car and started the engine. They were off.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Hope you liked this chapter. R&R and tell everyone you know to R&R too! ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: Do I really own that car?  
  
Sakura: *Shakes head* Sorry but no.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn.  
  
Sakura: Well the next chappie will be up today too since it's Saturday. Here it's 12:48 am and my friend is coming tomorrow so yeah. She'll be reading my story. WooHoo! TTYL  
  
~Sakura 


	6. Fighting New People

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hello again. Here's chapter six of Most Important Mission!  
  
Inuyasha: *Goes back to closet disappointed*  
  
Kagome: Good, you're back!  
  
Closet: *Giggles*  
  
Sakura: Don't ask. Oh well R&R  
  
***  
  
Kagome was right behind Fang. "You know I like that car," Kagome thought out loud. "How did he turn it from a Honda to *that*?"  
  
"Jealous are we?" Miroku nudged her as she clutched the steering wheel tighter. "Well I thought you loved your car."  
  
"I do! But Inuyasha's car is close to tying with mine," Kagome changed lanes so she was parallel with Fang.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha sighed and continued driving.  
  
"Who knows, probably just wanting to check out Fang," Sango smiled. "Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled from her seat, which caused Inuyasha to flinch.  
  
"Damn it woman! The ears damn it the EARS!" Inuyasha looked towards Sango's window with one eye to see Kagome and Sango talking. "You're gonna cause her to have an accident." He stated dryly and sped up.  
  
"Hey!" Sango punched him in the arm. "I was talking back there!"  
  
"She was barely looking at the road, I don't want Fang exposed to an explosion when she slammed into a pole." He sighed and slowed back down. 'I don't want her to get hurt either.' Inuyasha thought. "But go on ahead wench," He leaned back in his seat and grinned remembering the first time Sango saw his car.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Open your eyes." Inuyasha had led Sango into the mechanics department of the US headquarters.  
  
"Oh my gods!" Sango squealed and ran towards Fang. "You did all this?"  
  
"Feh. It was easy," Inuyasha smiled to himself at how happy Sango was. It was the first time she'd smiled in days because of something that had happened. She found out her little brother was still with Naraku.  
  
"It doesn't even look like it came from a Honda!" Sango walked over to Fang and ran her finger across the door. "Platinum." She laughed. "You always loved Platinum. And silver." Sango laughed and leaned back on Fang.  
  
Inuyasha let her and walked over to join her. "So I see you like Fang," He grinned.  
  
"Fang?" Sango laughed, "Yeah I love 'Fang'." Sango smiled. "Does it do any tricks?"  
  
"Does turning invisible count?" Inuyasha laughed at Sango's shocked face.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Inuyasha we're here," Sango poked his side. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Right." Inuyasha turned off the car and entered the base. "So where are your training rooms?"  
  
"Over there. First we have to go to the locker rooms though," Kagome nodded towards Sango. "See you there."  
  
***  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha walked in silence to the locker rooms. Inuyasha changed into his red haori and put Tetsusaiga's scabbard at his waist. 'I need to take off this damned hat or else my fighting abilities will be impaired.' Inuyasha sighed but kept his hat on. "They can't know." He walked towards the hall that led to the training grounds and walked towards the training field.  
  
Miroku quickly put on his combat clothes and followed after Inuyasha who was already by the door.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sango chatted a bit after they had changed. Their outfits looked shockingly similar. The only difference was the color of the suit. "So Sango you come from Tokyo?"  
  
Sango stopped putting on her Hiraikotsu and turned to face Kagome. "Yeah." She choked back old memories of her and her little brother, Kohaku, playing outside.  
  
"I've been wondering." Kagome sat down on a bench. "How did Inuyasha hear you all the way from Miroku's room last night?"  
  
Sango stopped moving. She couldn't tell Kagome why he could hear her. "Well we just have a closeness like that I guess," Sango played with the tassels absentmindedly.  
  
"Oh. Well let's go to the training grounds then." Kagome smiled and closed her locker. Then the two were headed towards the training area.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been?" Inuyasha sighed. He was leaning against the wooden wall.  
  
"Where do you think dog boy?" Sango nudged him and grabbed Hiraikotsu off her back. "Who is going first?" Sango grinned and looked towards Miroku.  
  
Miroku leapt at the chance. "I'll volunteer Lady Sango." Miroku grinned a lecherous grin and Kagome hit her head with her palm. 'This is nice, I have to go up against *him*.'  
  
"Let's begin then," Sango jumped into the air and threw her boomerang bone. "Boomerang Bone!" Sango landed gracefully on the ground as Hiraikotsu returned to her. She grinned because it had successfully knocked Miroku to the ground before returning to its master. "Sango one."  
  
Miroku grinned back and raced towards her. As he threw his staff towards her he ran past but didn't go past before groping Sango. Without her concentrating the staff grazed her arm. "Miroku one." He leapt up into the air and grabbed his staff.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango threw her boomerang bone with angry eyes. "Hiraikotsu! Tri-spin!" The boomerang hit Miroku two out of three times. "That's what you get when you touch me hentai," Sango warned and dodged another attack from his staff.  
  
"Sorry," He smirked and they continued to battle it out.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think they'll stop anytime soon?" Inuyasha sighed and leaned up against the door.  
  
"Nope." Kagome just sighed and took a sip of tea. "Miroku doesn't back off when he's training people," Kagome grinned. "Unless it's me."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed and pulled out Tetsusaiga turning it over and over in thought. They'd been going at it for almost an hour and a half.  
  
Kagome looked at the rusty sword in his hands. "Is that a family heirloom?"  
  
"Feh. You could say that," Inuyasha looked back at the fight going on.  
  
"Oh," Kagome continued to stare at the fight going on in front of them.  
  
"Miroku 49, Sango 50." Miroku grinned and threw his staff.  
  
"Too bad," Sango dodged the staff and threw Hiraikotsu. "You're down by two now." Hiraikotsu knocked Miroku to the ground.  
  
"Really now?" Miroku pulled at the top of his staff as the blade jutted out of the bottom, "Well be prepared to lose." As he threw it the blade grazed her arm, bounced off the wall, and bounded back towards her. It hit her in the back. "Tie."  
  
"Come on Sango! Beat his ass so I can have my chance!" Inuyasha growled cheering on his friend. "Next point wins."  
  
"No Miroku! Dodge her!" Kagome yelled over Inuyasha. "Come on!"  
  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu, which caused Miroku to fall to the ground. "Damn." He got up and brushed himself off as Sango slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "Good fight."  
  
"Good yourself." Sango put out her hand, which he slowly shook. Then a hand slowly moved down and touched her in a place he shouldn't have. "Damn hentai!" Sango slapped him and walked towards Inuyasha who was growling with annoyance.  
  
"Hentai, I'll show you how it's done." Inuyasha walked towards Sango's beginning spot.  
  
"How what's done? Losing?" Kagome winked at him and took her position. "Well let's get to showing him."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha leapt into the air and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He slashed it into the air towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome had been watching his sword since he unsheathed it. 'Did his sword just transform?' Kagome dodged his sword's attack wide-eyed. 'How did the sword do that? It seemed like it was enchanted.' She quickly stopped thinking as Inuyasha swung his mighty Tetsusaiga once more.  
  
"Is that the best you got wench?" Inuyasha scoffed as he leapt into a spiral kick.  
  
"No." Kagome grinned. "This is just a taste!" Kagome shot an arrow towards Inuyasha as he quickly realized something about her weapon. It was glowing faint but glowing none the same. 'There is more to this girl than meets the eye.' He glared at her arrow with the utmost hatred.  
  
"An arrow?" Inuyasha tried to hide his concern as he cut it clear in half with his Tetsusaiga. "No mere arrow can damage my weapon girl," He slashed once more as she fell to the ground from the force.  
  
"Shut up." She growled and aimed another arrow towards his chest. 'His chest. It's not protected!' She quickly realized her mistake. How could she take such a risk? 'What idiot doesn't wear a chest plate in battle?' "Inuyasha! Watch out!" She raced towards him to cut off her arrow.  
  
The arrow soared through the air like a bird. It was coming towards his chest. He grabbed it in his hand and grinned. He saw two things in her eyes. Shock at his reflexes and eagerness. 'So wench, you wish for me to toss this arrow your way. What fool do you take me for?' He grinned. 'It would just be giving you more ammunition.' He quickly threw the arrow in the opposite direction and it penetrated the wood with ease.  
  
'He's strong.' Kagome quickly launched another arrow towards him. She didn't care about his lack of armor. He shouldn't have come out without some. She dodged another attack by the Tetsusaiga. Then she did a 360- cresent kick and almost hit him but failed.  
  
***  
  
"They have been at it for a while." Miroku looked at the dark sky showing through the windows of the training grounds. "Neither have scored any points whatsoever either."  
  
"I know. It's amazing how well they both combat each other." Sango looked towards her best friend strongly kicking away Kagome's bow. "Looks like it will be over soon though."  
  
"Prepare to lose wench." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga but stopped as he felt and arrow poking him in the back.  
  
"Kagome one." Kagome dropped to the ground holding the arrow from her quiver in her hand. "This. Is. Over." She smiled and slumped farther forward. No water for this long a period was hard to endure. 'I'm surprised Inuyasha doesn't look thirsty.' Kagome looked up at the American Agent.  
  
"You did well." Sango sighed and walked over to the panting Inuyasha. "Here," She handed him a water bottle and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the dehydrated Kagome and back to the water bottle. He wasn't that thirsty and could wait to get water. Kagome on the other hand couldn't. "Here," Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome and handed her the water bottle.  
  
'He gave me his water?' Kagome looked into his golden eyes. They looked concerned for her well-being. 'He's never been this nice to me.' Kagome gave a faint smile and took the water. "Thank you," She panted and graciously drunk down half the bottle.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't want you to die before our next practice," Inuyasha side-glanced Sango as she nudged him hard in the ribs. "I was only kidding damn it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Whatever. I thought you could actually be nice to someone other than Sango." Kagome sighed and drank the last of the water.  
  
"And *what* is *that* supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled a low menacing growl as Sango struggled not to withdraw Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Drop it," Kagome sighed as she sat the empty water bottle down. "Well thanks for the rare act of kindness." Kagome turned and walked from the room. Miroku sighed and stared into his right hand.  
  
"Well." Miroku looked from the calmed-down Sango to the annoyed, angry Inuyasha. "Although she is angry you should join us for dinner," Miroku walked from the room in search of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango looked over at Inuyasha. "Calm down."  
  
"I *am* calm." Inuyasha growled. "Why did I even give her my damn water if she was gonna take it like that? It was a joke and I even said it. The baka." He sighed and walked with Sango towards the changing room.  
  
"I know how you feel. Miroku groping me has become his habit." Sango sighed. "If he touches me again I'll rip off his arm and feed it to him." She grinned devilishly.  
  
"I think you're learning too much from me," Inuyasha grinned and entered the locker room.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku rushed down the hall towards the indoor park. He had changed back into some baggy pants and a t-shirt. He stood at the trunk of a tree in the park. "I know you're up there. Come down."  
  
"That jerk!" Kagome growled. "Just when I thought-" Kagome stopped and turned away even though no one was looking at her she was too high up. "I'll be down in time for dinner." She took a deep breath and leaned back in her favorite spot.  
  
"Well. Um. They're coming too." Miroku waited for a response but received none. "Kagome?"  
  
Nothing but the faint murmuring coming from the other side of the pond.  
  
"I just don't get why she's so damn defensive." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Me neither. Probably a lot of stuff is worrying her right now." Sango lie back in the grass. "By the way, how did you find this place?" Sango stuck a foot in the pond as the little fish swam around. Sango smiled.  
  
"Sniffed it," Inuyasha touched his nose vaguely and returned to leaning on the trunk of the tallest tree in the park.  
  
"Ah," Sango smiled and splashed him with water. "Told you I'd get you back for that time at the beach." Sango splashed him some more.  
  
"Gods! You haven't forgotten about that yet? It was three damn years ago!" Inuyasha leapt up into the tree and sat down on a branch. He smelled something, not to mention hearing something. 'They're here. So what? They won't bother us. Much.' Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"So? We were on a case and followed them to their boat. Once they were caught we stayed back to collect evidence and you pushed me into the water!" Sango laughed until Inuyasha leapt down from the tree.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha got down on all fours and shook himself dry completely soaking Sango from head to toe. He looked at her shocked face, "Revenge." He grinned and sat down.  
  
'Inuyasha has the characteristics, strangely, of a dog. I've never seen a man or woman who could jump so high.' Miroku shook the crazy thought, which was forming in his mind, out and looked back up into the tree where Kagome still sat.  
  
'I thought he was finally showing some kindness to us. I guess he won't ever do that will he?' Kagome sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why the hell am I crying over this?' Kagome mentally slapped herself and jumped from the tree. "Hey Miroku," Kagome followed his gaze across the lake.  
  
"Hey." Miroku sighed. 'Why do I care if they are close?' Miroku looked to Kagome who was glaring across the lake. "What's wrong?"  
  
"How do they find things out so damn fast?" Kagome growled but jumped when Inuyasha turned to see the whispering agents.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha growled and got up in pure annoyance. Inuyasha angrily jumped clear across the pond and landed in front of Kagome. "I hope you learned a lot about us from watching us American agents in our *natural* habitat." Inuyasha scoffed and stormed out of the indoor park.  
  
Sango eyed them both angrily and followed Inuyasha out the exit. Before she went she turned to Kagome, "Do you enjoy spying on us?" With that she was gone.  
  
"That's it!" Kagome pounded her fist into the tree. "How the hell did he do that?" Kagome growled turning to the Miroku. "How does he jump ponds and hear things from so far away like that?" Kagome plopped down beside Miroku.  
  
"Well we *have* been caught spying on them twice. I guess that would be annoying." Miroku got up from his spot by the tree. "Come on, let's get ready."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome and Miroku left the park in silence towards their rooms where they knew two very pissed American agents would be.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Hope you liked this Chapter. Yes I know, you want more. Well the next chapter will be done by tomorrow. Please R&R b/c R&Ring makes me happy and when I'm happy I write more! So come on, I know you want to!  
  
Closet: *Giggles*  
  
Inuyasha: Stop that *Chuckles*  
  
Everyone not in closet: ^.^;;;  
  
Shippou: That's enough! I'm sick of all the giggling and chuckling! I wanna know!  
  
Sakura: No! You're too young!  
  
Shippou: So what? *Opens door* ^.^;;;  
  
Inuyasha: Leave us the hell alone! *Slams door closed*  
  
Sakura: Well? What happened?  
  
Shippou: O.O  
  
Sakura: Uh-huh. R&R!! 


	7. Resturaunts and Chases

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Shippou is still in shock and won't tell us what they were doing. *Cough*Iknowbuthteydont*cough*  
  
Miroku: What was that?  
  
Sakura: Oh nothing. *Giggles* Anyway R&R!  
  
Closet - Kagome: Hey! Don't do *Muffled*  
  
Closet - Inuyasha: Make me.  
  
Sakura: Well on to the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
Kagome left Miroku at the closed door of his room and continued down the hall. She stood in front of her door and took a deep breath. She knocked but there was no answer. 'It's my room.' Kagome decided and opened the door. Sango sat on her bed with headphones on. Her back to the door.  
  
Sango knew Kagome was there but thought it best if Kagome thought she wasn't. She continued humming to the song playing. She loved J-Pop and was glad she had brought her Radio Head phones. She stood up still with her back turned and began practicing some moves on the wall. She did them in slow motion and then tried a move Inuyasha had been trying to teach her since he was thirteen but to no avail.  
  
She launched into the air with her legs pulled towards her body and she pounced forward and swiped the wall with her fist. She could never do it though. Inuyasha would always try to make her feel better by saying it was a hanyou - youkai thing.  
  
Kagome smiled at the attempt. 'Why am I mad at Sango? She didn't do anything to me and she was only defending *him*.' Kagome sighed and walked over to Sango. "Sango?" She tapped her shoulder mid-jump.  
  
"Huh?" Sango pretended not to have noticed her and turned quickly. "Oh. It's you Kagome. I thought it was that hentai." She lied easily. 'Is it good I can do this as well as Inuyasha can?' Sango shrugged it off and put her full attention on the girl in front of her.  
  
"Are you going to dinner with us?" Kagome put on a genuine smile, which caused Sango to return the favor.  
  
"I guess so, if Inuyasha is going." Sango walked to her suitcase and pulled out a blue sweater and some jeans. "Just none of that crappy Shojomin. Inuyasha can eat it fine but I sure as hell can't!" Sango laughed lightly and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"How *did* he eat it?" Kagome leaned up against the wall. She looked over to her pillow and blushed. Underneath was a drawing of someone that she didn't get why she had drawn. She quickly turned back to face Sango.  
  
"Rich family food." Sango vaguely answered.  
  
"You're saying his family is rich?" Kagome walked closer and sat at the edge of Sango's bed.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Sango hoped Inuyasha wouldn't mind her saying this. She would find out when they got in Fang.  
  
"Oh." Kagome sighed. 'I'm not getting anywhere with this.' Kagome rested her head on her hand.  
  
"So what's your relationship with the hentai?" Sango tried to sound casual although she was trying not to growl. 'I really am turning into Inuyasha.' Sango inwardly smiled.  
  
"Miroku and I have been training here since we were little and we have come to be best friends." Kagome smiled.  
  
'So he's not her boyfriend? Wait why do I give a damn?' Sango mentally slapped herself and grabbed up a small ring off the table. 'Why do I still wear this thing?' Sango hated herself for it and Inuyasha always told her it wasn't healthy to carry such a thing with her but she always just shrugged it off.  
  
"That's so pretty, where'd you get it?" Kagome tried to change the subject. She figured it was Inuyasha.  
  
"It was a gift." Sango gave a faint nod like she was agreeing with someone and stood up. "Well I gotta go change." She smiled and turned the knob.  
  
"No need to leave, I'm already dressed I'll go see what's up with Miroku." Kagome smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks," Sango smiled back and got dressed.  
  
***  
  
Miroku walked in to see Inuyasha staring at his claws. Inuyasha could hear Miroku enter the room not to mention smell him. 'Why waste my time with him? Let him just continue to *observe* me in my natural habitat.' Inuyasha scoffed and stuck one of his claws into a piece of chocolate on his nightstand. 'At least my yarou brother can't eat this.' Inuyasha smiled happily. (A/N: Yarou means bastard. Yeah I know. lol)  
  
"So are you coming with us to the restaurant?" Miroku didn't take his eyes off Inuyasha's claws. "By the way, why do you have such long nails? They're like claws or something."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled and left the room. "Nosy baka," Inuyasha walked down the hall with his eyes on the floor. That is until he bumped into something that smelled like lavender. He liked that smell. "What the hell? Why don't you watch where you're go-"  
  
"Sorry," Kagome turned the lightest shade of pink possible and continued down the hall towards Miroku's room. 'Wow, I was actually nice to him.' Kagome mentally patted herself on the back and continued down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked towards Kagome's room and knocked the door. "Sango?" He heard curses being muttered, which were followed by a thud. Then another curse. After this the door opened. "Sango what the hell?"  
  
"Nothing. Just some damn female necessities," Sango laughed at Inuyasha's embarrassed face.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha growled. "C-come on, I have something to give you." Sango followed him down the hall towards Miroku's room. They came just in time to hear Kagome yelling at the perverted agent.  
  
"You are the most perverted man on the earth!" Kagome threw a CD towards Miroku's head, which he dodged with ease.  
  
"Sorry Kagome! Gods!" Miroku held up his hands to block the incoming CDs being chucked towards him. Miroku didn't wipe off his lecherous grin when Inuyasha and Sango entered the room. "Hello Sango." He tried to work his 'charm'.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha just ignored the two and plopped down on Inuyasha's bed. "Here." Inuyasha handed Sango a CD. "I burned it before we left America."  
  
"Thanks!" Sango took the CD and looked at the label, "3 doors down, Jason Mraz, Simple Plan, Black Eyed Peas, Nelly?" Sango smiled. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him from the side.  
  
"Hey hey! Calm down damn it!" Inuyasha shrugged off her hug and grinned. "It's the most I could do for your birthday, even though it's only a week away." Inuyasha grabbed Fang's keys, "Besides, it doesn't look like I'll have any money for your birthday anyway. There are no races around here to get money." Inuyasha sighed and got up. "You two coming or are you enjoying this too much?" Inuyasha left the room headed for the garage.  
  
"Come on you two." Sango smiled and followed after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Can I play my new CD in Fang?" She pleaded.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Whatever."  
  
"I'll put it extra low," Sango turned the volume down to one and pushed play.  
  
"How about I just open the windows and you play it higher?" Inuyasha suggested dryly.  
  
"That would work." Sango smiled sheepishly and turned towards Miroku and Kagome who were heading towards them.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Miroku headed towards Kagome's car and they got in. He could hear Kagome turn the key and nothing happened. He heard her yell damn and then she got out of her car. "Why the hell is it broken now?" Kagome opened her hood and looked down in. "What the hell is wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and slid out of Fang. "Let me take a look." Inuyasha walked over and looked down into her hood. After a few moments in silence, other than Kagome's curses under her breath, Inuyasha sighed. "Someone cut the wire to the engine." Inuyasha growled. "Any names come to mind?"  
  
"Kouga!" Miroku growled. "Damn that baka!" Miroku pounded his fist into his other hand.  
  
"Kouga?" Inuyasha sighed but something struck his nose full blast, youkai. "What the hell does this crappy-named guy have against you?" Inuyasha ignored his senses and stared from Kagome to Miroku. "Fine don't tell me." Inuyasha walked back over to Fang and jumped in. "Come on." Inuyasha grudgingly motioned for them to come over, "You can ride with us."  
  
Kagome and Miroku looked grateful but annoyed they couldn't ride Kagome's car at the same time. "Thanks." Kagome whispered and jumped in the back seat. Kagome looked around the inside of Inuyasha's car. The seats were leather-covered, a picture of a young woman rested behind the steering wheel and there were many advanced things up front.  
  
"Nice." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha turned the keys in the ignition and Fang began to "purr". "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Inuyasha pulled out of the parking space as Sango's new CD began to play 3 doors down's Here without you. Inuyasha liked the song although he would never admit it. He had listened to the CD a few times before he had given it to Sango.  
  
"Over near WacDonalds." Kagome pointed to the tracking system, which showed a map of Tokyo within a 20-mile radius. "Right there." She smiled.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha pointed to the screen where Kagome had shown him and a small beep went of in the car. Inuyasha laid back in his seat and took his hands off the wheel.  
  
"What the hell Inuyasha? Put your hands back on the wheel!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha began to burst out laughing at this. Inuyasha turned to face her and Miroku, both scared for their lives, "It's on auto-drive. Calm down it's ok." Inuyasha turned back and looked at Sango. "You like it?" Inuyasha nodded towards the CD player.  
  
"I love it!" Sango smiled and turned to face Miroku and Kagome. "So how do you like Fang?"  
  
"It's the best car I've ever s-" Miroku stopped once Kagome nudged him in the ribs, hard. "It's a really good car. You say you fixed it up from a Honda, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha looked at the rearview mirror and adjusted his hat.  
  
"Don't you ever take that thing off?" Kagome leaned towards the front.  
  
"Why do you care?" Inuyasha replied dryly. He was doing that a lot lately and he liked it. Speaking in the dry tone would signal his annoyance. It always terminated the conversation, with most people.  
  
"Because I want to know," Kagome pushed farther hoping for a straight answer. "Come on tell us."  
  
Sango fidgeted around in her seat and shifted from side to side. She whispered low enough for only Inuyasha to hear. "What are you going to do?!" Sango looked at him and he shook his head.  
  
He mouthed the words, "I don't know." But another beep saved the day. "We're here." Inuyasha turned off the auto-drive and parked the car. They all got out and headed into the restaurant.  
  
"That was close," Sango whispered. "What are you going to tell them next time it comes up?"  
  
"To shove it." Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome and Sango and then followed them in.  
  
They all sat down by the window and took a look at their menus. There was so much to choose from at this place. Inuyasha looked for his favorite category, Soup. He found it and grinned happily at the one dish he could never stop eating.  
  
Ramen.  
  
"Does everyone know what they're getting?" Kagome looked around at the nodding heads. "Ok then," Kagome signaled for a waiter.  
  
"May I help you?" The waiter was a waitress and this meant big problems controlling Miroku.  
  
"I'll have the Oden and some water," Kagome handed the waitress her menu.  
  
"Ok, how about you sir?" The waitress turned to Miroku who was grinning.  
  
"I would like to have the same my beautiful lady," He smiled a 'charming' smile. The waitress blushed and turned towards the disgusted Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"How about you two?" The waitress eyed Miroku and continued to hold her pen and pad tightly. Inuyasha could sense she was flattered but annoyed all the same.  
  
"I'll have the sushi and some coco-cola." Sango smiled at the waitress and gave Miroku's wondering eyes an angry glance.  
  
"I'll have three bowls of ramen and some sake." Inuyasha looked at the others who were all staring at him.  
  
"May I see your ID?" The waitress waited while Inuyasha dug into his pocket for his driver's license. He handed it to her, "Ok, I see you're 21." She handed back the ID and left the table.  
  
"Sake?" Sango laughed. "Gods, I thought you never drink." Sango nudged Inuyasha.  
  
"I need some today," Inuyasha growled looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.  
  
Sango gave a quick chuckle and turned to Kagome. They began a conversation about something Inuyasha just scoffed at. 'At least Sango is having fun.' Inuyasha sighed and then bowed when his sake came. He took a long sip and sat the glass down.  
  
"So." Miroku looked at Sango. "You have some good moves, who taught you?"  
  
"Master Kaede, she is the greatest trainer in America and I heard she is good friends with Master Myouga," Sango looked back at Miroku and for a split second their eyes locked. She quickly looked away out the window blushing slightly.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and they both rolled their eyes. Quickly noticing this they both turned to look out the window themselves. 'That was close.' Inuyasha took another drink of sake and the glass was empty. 'What the hell am I taking about?' Inuyasha smelled ramen and his spirits quickly lifted.  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "I bet you a dollar I'll know when the foods coming before you." Sango grinned competitively.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha smiled. "It'll be here in three minutes." Inuyasha held up three fingers and grinned.  
  
"Whatever." Sango looked at her watch. "Let's just see," Kagome and Miroku watched with interest and the minutes quickly went by. "3,2, -" Sango stopped because the waitress had put down all their meals. "Damn." Sango handed over a crisp American dollar bill to Inuyasha who grinned.  
  
"Whoa." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. (A/N: Incase you're wondering why they haven't noticed his nose it's because they don't pay close attention to his features and when they do they don't really think about it. Basically they just haven't.)  
  
"What?" Inuyasha mumbled while eating his first bowl of ramen.  
  
"How did you know that?" Miroku finished for Kagome.  
  
"Good sense of smell I guess." Inuyasha grinned and went back to eating his, now, second bowl of ramen.  
  
"Everyone of you bastards! HANDS UP!" A man with a ski mask on entered the restaurant with a gun in his right hand.  
  
"Damn it!" Kagome growled and turned towards the robber. "What the hell?"  
  
"Down Kagome!" Miroku knocked her to the floor once a shot was fired from the gun.  
  
"Shut the hell up over there bitch!" The robber walked over towards their table with the bag full of money he had just collected. "Hands up!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed and turned to face the robber. He could hear the robber's heart beating fast and he smelled of sweat. "Let me handle this." Inuyasha stood in front of the robber grinning. 'I need to prove myself anyway.' He smirked.  
  
"Get on the ground." The robber pointed his gun towards Inuyasha. Then the robber pushed Inuyasha who was still holding his ramen cup. Some of the noodles spilt on the floor.  
  
This, you see, was a mistake. (A/N: Hehehe)  
  
"You... Made me spill some of my ramen." Inuyasha growled and withdrew Tetsusaiga. "Prepare to die."  
  
The robber swallowed hard once he saw the Tetsusaiga transform right in front of his face from a small sword to a very large one, which could slice him in half with one move.  
  
Sango knew there was nothing to worry about although it was one of the stupidest most un-thought-out things he could have ever done. He had been in worse situations with just his fists and could beat them. He *was* a hanyou after all.  
  
Kagome and Miroku looked at the scene from beneath the table where Miroku refused to allow Kagome up. They were both thinking the same thing, 'Boy is Inuyasha one not to think.'  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the exit while other people in the restraint just hid silently. "You, pathetic bastard, will die with one swipe. Care to take any chances?" Inuyasha positioned himself to strike.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliffy (not really a cliffy but yeah). The next one will be up, probably, by tomorrow. I wrote what I'm going to write about in each chapter. I have quite a few planned! R&R You know you want to!  
  
Closet: *Giggles*  
  
Sakura: ^.^;; R&R! 


	8. You thought I had it bad?

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Well we finally know what they're doing in there. We used my miko magic to get Shippou to calm down and speak.  
  
Shippou: Humph. You could have just asked. -.-*  
  
Everyone: WE DID!  
  
Shippou: *Gulp* Oops...  
  
Sakura: Well reviewers see for yourself. *Quietly opens closet*  
  
Inuyasha: *Licks chocolate off Kagome's finger* That's good. *Kisses Kagome's cheek* *Looks up* What the hell? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW! DAMN IT!  
  
Kagome: *Blushes* Will you respect our personal time together please? *Glare*  
  
Everyone but Sakura, Kagome, and Inuyasha: *Shudders*  
  
Sakura: See. *Closes closet door* They were not only making Ice Cream sundaes in there, they were also giving each other *Cough*samplesandenjoyingit*cough*. For all you hentai out there, NO THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY WERE DOING!!! *Ahem* Anyway R&R!! And enjoy Chapter eight, which is dedicated to Yun Fei. Another loyal reviewer.  
  
Shout out Time!!!:  
  
Zonza: I'm glad you liked that chapter! I loved that part, I was practicing some karate when I thought about his ramen at the restaurant. Aren't I good? YES! Are you all good reviewers? YES!!! R&R  
  
Inushemeeko: Thanks for continuing to review each chapter. Everyone should try and do this b/c I love to get reviews and I'm sad when I come home and have ONE. ONE people, we can do better. JK but I do mean it!  
  
TTYL! Chapter 8!  
  
***  
  
The robber quickly dashed from the restaurant towards his car. "Damn," Inuyasha growled and sped from the restaurant.  
  
"Let's go," Sango yelled towards Kagome and Miroku who were already behind her racing towards Fang. Inuyasha was already pulling out of the parking lot getting ready to follow the robber and his van. "Come on guys! Inuyasha doesn't let anyone get away, we'll have to dive in." Sango looked at the two agents' faces.  
  
Kagome nodded and rushed towards the moving car. Luckily the back window was open, she used a Dragonlancer to fly threw the open window and land sprawled across the back seat. Kagome guessed Sango had done this before because she was already safely secured up front when Miroku dived into the back also.  
  
"Glad to see you made it," Inuyasha grinned still racing through the streets after the getaway van. "He chose a nice little van to challenge Fang with. Easier for me to catch." Inuyasha made a sharp turn causing Kagome and Miroku to give thanks for their seatbelts.  
  
"Don't crash dog boy," Sango opened the window more. "Kagome! Hand me Hiraikotsu will ya?"  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed Hiraikotsu from behind their seats. "Here!" Kagome tossed it up front as Inuyasha turned another sharp turn.  
  
"Damn the bastard! He's taking this to the highway is he?" Inuyasha grinned. "This'll be fun." He sped up to around 60 miles an hour as the van switched lanes. "Now Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and threw Hiraikotsu out the window. "Boomerang Bone!" She sat on the bottom on the window as Inuyasha continued to drive. All the other cars were quickly getting as far away as possible.  
  
Inuyasha sped up faster to about 80 mph and zoomed up by the van's side. "You think you can win bastard?" Inuyasha pulled a lever underneath the seat and silver spikes appeared on the tires. Inuyasha rammed up close enough for the wheels to be punctured and he succeeded.  
  
"He's still going!" Sango yelled and hopped back into the car as Hiraikotsu returned from a very long trip towards the van.  
  
"Damn it! I should have known!" Inuyasha pounded Fang's steering wheel. "He has two sets of tires!" Inuyasha sped up once more and was side by side with the van. "Hold on." He warned and slammed Fang into the other car. Surprisingly there was not a single scratch or dent in Fang after this. (A/N: Couldn't have something happen to Fang now could I? Well the reason will be explained LATER. ^.^)  
  
Seconds later the van swerved off onto a small road leading off the highway. The robber quickly dashed from his car and ran down the street. Inuyasha growled. "Stay here. I'll handle this." He opened Fang's car door and slowly walked in the direction the robber had run with his bag of yen.  
  
"Shouldn't he be running?" Kagome looked at Miroku then Sango.  
  
"No." Sango laughed, "It's a dead ended road." With this said all three began to burst out laughing. "Besides there's no where to hide out there with Inuyasha's good he-." Sango trailed off. "Instincts." She quickly covered up her slip up and they continued laughing until they saw the faint shadow of someone walking back with something over their shoulder. The moon was out and two gold orbs and white hair shined through the night.  
  
"Well that was too easy," Sango smiled as Inuyasha's form began to take shape. Over his shoulder was an unconscious man still holding tightly to his yen.  
  
"Yes it was," Inuyasha grunted as he stopped to give them all a wink. He continued to walk behind Fang and open the trunk. "The bastard will just have to stay there until we get to the police." Inuyasha slid into his seat and pulled back out of the dead end road.  
  
"That was impressive," Miroku grinned. "How did Fang stay unscathed after you slammed into that van?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha lied. "Luck." He took a quick glance at Sango who was eyeing him with relief. 'I can't let them know my identity Sango.' Inuyasha and Sango, after years of practice, could read each other's eyes if it was important enough. Another rare gift Master Kaede always spoke of.  
  
'I know Inuyasha. If they find out you're a hanyou they might try to kill you and you would never complete your mission.' Sango nodded silently and looked out the window. The rest of the drive was silent except for the occasional whispers from Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"If they find out you're half demon what will we do?" Sango spoke in English, which caused the two Japanese agents to become interested.  
  
"What are they hiding?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha with suspicion. "They have no need to speak in English unless they do."  
  
"Maybe they are talking about their mission. Since it's top secret they must speak in English about it while here." Miroku sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Where does Inuyasha keep the magazines?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Under the middle seat back there." Inuyasha pointed and continued to speak to Sango in English.  
  
"Well I'll just hope everything turns out fine. It'd be a pity if I'd have to kill our allies." Inuyasha sighed. "You know I could never kill an innocent like that right?" He eyed the worried Sango.  
  
"Hai," Sango spoke in Japanese and then turned to see what Miroku and Kagome were doing. Not to her surprise she saw Miroku with a lump on his head and a Playboy in his hands. "Inuyasha! You hentai!" Sango bopped Inuyasha upside the head and growled.  
  
"What the hell Sango?" Inuyasha growled back. "What the hell was that for wench?"  
  
"Get me the hell out of here bitch!" The robber yelled and cursed continuously from the trunk, which brought the occasional laughter.  
  
"Playboy?" Sango growled. "You have *that* in Fang?" She could hardly control the urge to use Hiraikotsu on him.  
  
"So? What is it to you if I do?" Inuyasha stopped at the police station and got out the obscenity-yelling robber. "Hold on. We'll continue this chat once I return." Inuyasha then slung the criminal over his back and walked inside.  
  
Sango sighed and leaned back into her seat. "Men." She sighed and slapped the Playboy out of Miroku's happy hands.  
  
"I know." Kagome sighed. "I never thought of Inuyasha to be a pervert though."  
  
"What were you saying wench?" Inuyasha growled leaning into the car from his window. "Never mind, I know everything you said anyway." Inuyasha slid into the car and turned the key. "Just to let you know I'm no damn pervert. I'm a guy get over it." He scoffed and drove off growling in youkai tongue all the while.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha. Why are you being such a Mr. Sensitive?" Sango nudged Inuyasha in the arm and waited for him to respond. Instead there was silence that filled the car. "Damn it talk." Sango growled.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha turned towards the base. "What should I say?" He parked in the parking lot and just sat there as did everyone else.  
  
"Because come on Playboy?" Sango sighed giving a faint smile.  
  
"One playboy is the key." Inuyasha growled and opened the car door. "One. That's all any guy would need, unlike the hentai sitting back there. He's an exception." Inuyasha jumped out of Fang. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's broken car and stared at it. "If you want I'll fix it." Inuyasha looked to Kagome for her reply.  
  
"S-sure!" Kagome smiled. "Thanks." Kagome and Miroku walked out of the garage saying something about data for their missions being ready.  
  
"Sango get the stuff." He sighed and opened up the hood.  
  
Sango nodded and walked towards Fang to get the things he would need from the trunk. She laughed remembering that the robber had to lay in there for thirty minutes because Inuyasha was deliberately going slow. She laughed to herself.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and began to smell the scent of youkai near the car once more. The same smell he had smelled around the car before but this time it was coming closer. 'Is this that Kouga yarou?' Inuyasha emitted a low growl and the scent of the youkai stayed at the same level. He wasn't coming closer.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air. "Hanyou." He growled and turned to see Inuyasha staring into the hood of Kagome's car. Inuyasha sensed Kouga's eyes on his back and slowly turned.  
  
'So Kagome and Miroku live with a youkai and don't even know it, eh?' Inuyasha grinned and continued to ignore the youkai.  
  
Sango walked back from Fang and could feel the tension between the two agents and quietly rested the tools down by Inuyasha. "Inu-" Sango stopped mid-name to see Kouga's eyes opening widely. "... Yasha?" Sango walked closer to him. She felt something in her youkai exterminator blood. One word came to mind, 'Youkai.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kouga walked closer, "The Lord of the Western Lands and not to mention that human bitch's half-breed son ?" Kouga smirked. "I thought my kind would have killed you by now. Especially seeing how your brother still hunts you."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled turning around. "Kouga is it? You had no business doing this," Inuyasha nodded towards Kagome's car. "Nor do you have the right to EVER speak of my mother that way." Inuyasha's eyes were cold and distant full of hatred.  
  
"Heh," Kouga just grinned. "I can speak any way I wish of a human bitch." Kouga enjoyed watching the half-breed angry.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as it transformed.  
  
'He holds his fathers fang!' Kouga kept a smirk on his face to hide his true feelings. "Give your best shot pup." Kouga pulled out his own sword from his side and awaited the first strike from Inuyasha. 'He doesn't even know about the Scar of the Wind does he?' Kouga grinned.  
  
"Pup? I'll show you pup wolf!" Inuyasha lunged towards Kouga who just dodged it as quickly as it had come out of nowhere.  
  
"The Wolf Prince won't be easily killed mutt." Kouga dodged another swing and sighed. "I would think this would be like fighting Lord Sesshoumaru but I see I was wrong."  
  
"Don't talk to me about that bastard!" Inuyasha began to sense the Scar of the Wind and grinned. Inuyasha sliced Tetsusaiga through the path of the Scar of the Wind with tremendous force.  
  
Kouga dodged just in time. 'This... Isn't right! How did he discover the Scar of the Wind? Unless he has the weapon bond!' Kouga dashed towards the exit. "We will fight again Inuyasha." Kouga dashed from the garage and into the base.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked at Sango. "What does he have against those two agents and why the HELL is he trying to piss me off?"  
  
"I-I don't know Inuyasha." Sango still stared at his eyes timidly. "I'm sorry he said that about your mother."  
  
"I know you are Sango." Inuyasha sighed and looked at a claw. "Kouga will pay for what he said. The coward runs for now. But only now." Inuyasha sighed and turned back to Kagome's hood. "I'll need the oil testing cloth." Inuyasha leaned back farther into the hood and began working.  
  
***  
  
"Yes Sir?" Kagome opened the door into their bosses office. No one knew his real name except for himself. "I heard the information for our missions was complete?" Kagome walked into the darkened office with Miroku right behind.  
  
"Yes Higurashi, the information has come in for both your missions." The boss got up and walked towards a filing cabinet and unlocked it with a key at his wrist. He pulled out two black folders and handed one to each agent. "Your mission will begin in four days." With this the boss answered the ringing phone and began cursing at the poor soul on the other side.  
  
"Thank you sir. We won't let you down," Miroku bowed and turned to leave with Kagome. After the door was closed he hastily opened his folder. He pulled out one of the many pictures and glared down at it. "Naraku." He growled.  
  
Kagome opened her folder slowly knowing her sisters picture would be included. 'I wonder what she looks like now?' Kagome took a deep breath and pulled out one of the pictures. The picture showed a girl in her mid twenties with long black pin-straight hair. Her eyes were gray and solmn as she spoke with another man. She couldn't tell who he was. But her sister was still there but looked angry and evil not loving like she was when Kagome knew her.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku poked her.  
  
"It's just m-my sister, she's changed." A single tear trickled down Kagome's cheek and landed on the photograph. "Why did she do this damn it?" Kagome rushed towards her room leaving Miroku standing in the hall alone.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in her tree at the indoor park. She had always been able to be alone there when she was little until Miroku finally found it and then he still refused to climb up there. "Kikyo you bitch." Kagome growled and crumpled up the picture she still held in her hand. Then she heard something and looked out from behind the leaves, tossing the picture to the ground below.  
  
"She's here." Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked up directly at her and nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, he was covered in oil and grease from fixing her car. She could tell he had accomplished it when he gave her another nod and turned back to Sango. She whispered a thank you to the wind and was surprised when he turned and mouthed 'Feh.'  
  
"That was so damn tiring." Inuyasha sighed and plopped down by the God Tree.  
  
"I thought hanyous never got tired." Sango joked and poked him playfully. "Not *you* anyway."  
  
"Feh, with that car even a youkai could get annoyed." Inuyasha dipped his surprisingly cleaned hands into the pond and splashed his face.  
  
"Where's Kag?" Sango looked across the lake blindly.  
  
"Up in that tree. It's ok, she's not spying, she is just thinking." Inuyasha sighed and jumped up into the God Tree.  
  
"I see." Sango walked over to the trunk of the tree and smiled. "So... How long have you liked her?" Sango winked up at the annoyed hanyou.  
  
"Wha-" Inuyasha turned away hiding his slightly-pink face from his best friend.  
  
"Aw you're *blushing* aren't you?" Sango walked away from the tree and then using youkai exterminator moves leapt up into the tree. Barely making it she took a deep breath. She was a few branches beneath Inuyasha but felt proud all the same.  
  
"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha hissed and turned back to face her. His cheeks were now their regular color and he glared at her menacingly.  
  
"Why don't you just make me? Don't just sit there." Sango laughed as Inuyasha slipped and fell from the tree.  
  
"Sango-chan." Inuyasha smiled very falsely causing Sango to nervously giggle.  
  
"Yes Inu-kun?" Sango blinked innocently.  
  
"Come down here." He continued to smile. Seeing Inuyasha smile didn't exactly comfort her this time.  
  
"I think I'll just stay up here." Sango chuckled and continued climbing limbs higher and higher until she couldn't climb any higher. She took a deep breath and laughed until she felt a clawed finger poke her in the back.  
  
"Hi there." Inuyasha grinned and grabbed Sango and pushed her out of the tree.  
  
"BAKA!" Sango planned on landing on her feet with her knees bent and her arms outstretched. This, you see, never had a chance to happen. Two strong arms caught her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Miroku stared down at the blushing girl in his arms and hastily put her down.  
  
"Yeah. T-thanks," Sango gave a small smile and slowly walked back towards the tree. "I can take care of myself though so don't worry yourself into a heart attack."  
  
Inuyasha watched with curiosity as the two exchanged glances and quick sentences. "She says *I* have it bad." He sighed and leapt out of the tree.  
  
"Why didn't you help Sango?" Miroku looked annoyed and a bit angry. "Well?"  
  
"Because I knew she could take care of herself. She's done it during missions all the time." Inuyasha scoffed and walked past Sango. He whispered, "You thought *I* had it bad did you? Feh." Inuyasha leapt across the pond and leaned against the trunk of Kagome's tree.  
  
"That's Inuyasha's way of saying, 'Thank you Miroku for saving my best friend from falling.'" Sango blushed when she saw the look Miroku gave her. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Something beautiful." Miroku smiled and walked out of the indoor park.  
  
Sango felt her cheeks get redder but quickly shook her head. 'Maybe coming here wasn't all THAT bad.' Sango smiled and left Inuyasha with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and laid back on the trunk and closed his eyes. He felt like just laying there and resting his muscles. The fight with Kouga was a hard one and he knew that it was just the beginning of many he would have with the Wolf youkai Prince.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Hope you liked this chapter! R&R Or I won't continue. I need at least F-I-V-E reviews so R&R&R&R&R! LOL. Anyway thanks for all past reviewers. Don't worry my Dreamt Romance story will be back in the mix soon.  
  
Closet: Yummy! Cherries and whipped cream!  
  
Sango: -.-;;; Miroku...  
  
Miroku: Yes Lady Sango? ^.^  
  
Sango: Just because they are finally together doesn't mean anything for you HENTAI! *Removes hands* *WHAM*  
  
Miroku: @.@ Pwetty Cowers!  
  
Everyone: *Sighs*  
  
Sakura: Don't worry Shippou, you'll be mentioned soon enough with a big entrance! *Promises*  
  
Shippou: Ok!  
  
Closet: Mmm yummy! (Kagome) 


	9. Starting Dates

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hello everyone! Listening to J-Pop! WOOHOO  
  
Closet: Hey these Sun-daze are good!  
  
Sakura: ^.^;;  
  
Sakura: *Sighs* Well I guess they are having fun with their Sundaes. Oh well. Next chapter!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
OMG! This chapter has gotten the most reviews EVER! THANKIES & R&R!  
  
Zonza: Just to let you know this chapter is dedicated to you! Don't worry, I'm not a Kouga lover, he makes me so mad. But anyway I'm glad you liked the chase scene and all. R&R! P.S. Thanks for the e-card! You're so sweet!  
  
Michellethemiko fan: sorry you were sick! Well I'm glad you're better and apology accpeted (although there didn't need to be one!)  
  
Lugia-mew: Soon they will learn. Hehehe. Enjoy and R&R!  
  
Inushemeeko: Breathe! LOL! That's enthusiastic but thankies b/c I appreciate it! This miko is pleased.  
  
CorruptedAngel: Thanks for that great compliment! R&R!  
  
Yun Fei: Another great R&Rer! Well thankies and R&R this chappie too! ^.^  
  
Shattered iMacs: Whoa. Sorry I couldn't get it up there, I was planning for my birthday (yesterday) So here it is! SORRY!  
  
Anon: thanks, I hope everyone likes it like you do! R&R&R&R&R LOL! Anyway, you get it everyone, R&R  
  
Keala-chic: I have Kikyo (I hate her too, don't worry) because she is a great villain and she works in good with my story. I hope you still like it though! R&R!  
  
rain angst: thank you!  
  
Purple Elf: Don't worry, they'll discover either chapter 10 or 11. (Of the story not including AN pages or Extras)  
  
Well that's all for now! TTYL!  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked down through the branches to see Inuyasha asleep. She was about to jump from the tree but knew better. Kagome listened closely to his breathing patterns; they weren't those of someone sleeping. He was only resting.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the ground a few inches away from him. There was a crumpled piece of paper lying there. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha picked up the scrunched up paper and opened it.  
  
'Damn.' Was Kagome's only thought. She had carelessly thrown down the picture and now Inuyasha was going to see it. 'Hopefully he will have no clue.'  
  
Inuyasha opened the picture and his eyes widened. "...Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice was low and sad.  
  
'How does he know?!' Kagome's eyes widened as she peered down at the American agent.  
  
'How the hell did this get here?' Inuyasha held the paper to his face and sniffed it. 'Kagome.' He looked up into the tree and stared at her eyes and then back at the picture. 'You look like her.' He continued to look at her for a moment and with that he was off.  
  
"What the hell?" Kagome leapt out of the tree and began running after him. No matter how hard Kagome tried she could not catch up with Inuyasha. "Damn it Inuyasha stop!" Kagome sped up and was almost to him when she heard a dreaded voice.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kouga grinned at her and leaned up against the wall. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't have time for this Kouga." Kagome growled and shook him off. "Get a life." She continued after Inuyasha to find he was out of sight. "Damn it bastard! You made me lose him!" Kagome slammed Kouga up against the wall and sneered, "Get this straight Kouga. I don't like you and never will. You are a jerk and don't EVER bother Miroku again. I won't be there to stop him next time like the time at the alley. So get the hell out of here." With this Kagome sped down the hall looking for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome cursed under her breath the whole time while she tried to find Inuyasha. Then she finally allowed herself to remember that night in the alley.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I don't care what you say. That American movie wasn't all that good Miroku." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yes it was! Charlie's Angels was the best thing we've seen in a while." Miroku nudged Kagome in the ribs and winked. "You know what to get me for my birthday now right?"  
  
"Hai, hai." Kagome smiled and they continued walking towards the base. "Damn it's late! It's one in the morning!" Kagome sped up looking around checking for any threats.  
  
"Well we did grab a bite afterwards," Miroku reasoned but sped up to keep up with her nonetheless.  
  
"Hey Kagome, why don't you ditch this ass hole and come with me. I'll show you a real good time." Kouga stepped out of the dark alleyway and grinned.  
  
"Go to hell Kouga," Kagome waved him off and turned to continue walking only to be grabbed by two hands.  
  
"Bitch." Kouga growled and grabbed her by the arm tighter.  
  
"Damn it Kouga!" Kagome kicked him where it hurt and jerked away.  
  
Kouga grunted in pain and buckled over but seconds later managed to grab onto Kagome again. "Come on bitch!" He moaned and held her at the waist.  
  
"Damn you baka! Let Kagome GO!" Miroku lunged towards Kouga punching him in the jaw sending him flying back into the alley. (A/N: Hai, hai, I know I said the "F" word. But we've all heard it and I've managed only to use it once in 9 chapters, 9! So we know it won't be frequent don't we. *Nods* BTS)  
  
Kagome pulled away from Kouga before he flew into a brick wall in the alley and took a gasp of air. "Stop Miroku!" Kagome couldn't stand seeing Miroku kill him because she knew he would. He had hated Kouga forever. She knew if he killed it would be her fault.  
  
"NEVER touch Kagome again or any woman at headquarters again!" Miroku kicked Kouga where it hurt once more and jumped in for the final blow...  
  
"STOP Miroku!" Kagome grabbed his fist and held it tight, "You can't kill him! You wouldn't be able to show yourself anywhere!" Kagome slowly dropped her hand back to her side when she figured he had calmed down. Kouga was already bloody and panting heavily on the ground. "Let's just go."  
  
With that the two best friends ran off leaving Kouga in the alleyway.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha reached Miroku's room and grabbed up his silver cell phone and dialed a very important number. Miroku looked up from his file and stared at Inuyasha quizzically.  
  
"Inuyasha?" A voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Who else idiot?" Inuyasha began speaking in English knowing anyone could try to overhear especially Miroku since he was in the room.  
  
"Shut up." The voice on the other line sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"I need to know when the mission starts." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as Miroku eyed it.  
  
'Strange. When in battle it seems to transform but here it's so thin and small.' Miroku was confused but just went back to reading the file on Naraku. He could hardly stand to read the name.  
  
"Four days." The voice said dryly. "Are you sure you're up to this. I mean I know you're history with Ki-" The voice was silenced by another entering the room.  
  
"Thanks fox boy." Inuyasha growled and was about to shut off the phone when he heard the other person mention his name.  
  
"Welcome. Just don't get blown up or something. You and Sango are two of the best." The voice sighed and Inuyasha could tell he was listening to the other person.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, I'm not going to die. How could I be happy in hell knowing I couldn't pound you anymore?" Inuyasha grinned to himself and ended the call. "Four days until I can get my revenge." Inuyasha growled and stood.  
  
"Where you going Inuyasha?" Miroku didn't glance up from his folder.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed and left the room. 'You wish you knew.' Inuyasha walked off towards the training rooms.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango met up with him on the training grounds. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to practice. My mission starts in four days. Shippou said so and he knows everything about the boss."  
  
"Yeah I know," Sango chuckled. "That little kitsune is a good researcher." Sango smiled. "I called him earlier, mine starts in four too." Sango sighed and kicked the ground.  
  
"Well let's go at it then." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and gripped it tight.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement and held Hiraikotsu.  
  
"You know what?" Inuyasha dodged another attack from Sango's boomerang bone and grinned.  
  
"What?" Sango grinned back.  
  
"Remember Kirara?" Inuyasha slashed the air once more with Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sango stopped and sighed. "I do."  
  
"Whatever happened to her? She just disappeared one day. You never told me why."  
  
"She didn't do it on purpose. She was trying to protect me from a youkai. She never returned." Sango sighed and clutched Hiraikotsu tighter.  
  
"That neko youkai always helped us practice when we were little." Inuyasha threw his sword half heartedly remembering all the times when he was younger Kirara would play with the two and help them with new moves.  
  
"I miss her too Inuyasha," Sango gave a faint knowing smile and threw Hiraikotsu.  
  
"I never said I *missed* her. Nekos and inus don't exactly get along very well. Not even in youkai standards." Inuyasha lied to keep his tough act. 'Wish she'd come back though, she made Sango happy.'  
  
"Sure." Sango winked and they continued fighting.  
  
***  
  
"So our mission is in four days?" Miroku sighed and nodded to Kagome.  
  
"Yes." He looked down at the floor, "You ready for this?"  
  
"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be to kill that bitch." Kagome growled and clenched her fists.  
  
"Well I'll take that as a definite yes." Miroku sighed, "Naraku will pay for killing my family."  
  
"He killed your family?" Kagome had never known this; all she knew is that Naraku was who he was trained to kill. "I-I'm sorry Miroku."  
  
"Don't be, it's the bastard who should be sorry," Miroku growled and headed towards the indoor park. "My family was from a long line of monks who killed demons all the time. Naraku was against this and came to kill my family.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Father!" Miroku ran inside to find his father. "There's some people outside and they have a lot of weapons with them! What do they want?"  
  
"Naraku." Miroku's father stormed from the room and grabbed his staff by the door. "What do you want?" Miroku's father opened the door and was immediately pushed back inside by a group of angry minions.  
  
"Your life to cease," Naraku said dryly and walked in through the crowd of slaves. Naraku walked forward and stabbed Miroku's father's hand with a knife. "This poison will first cause hallucinations, then blood loss, finally death. I hope you enjoy your last minutes alive." Naraku laughed evilly. "Kukukuku. You will never slay another demon again houshi," Naraku turned towards the door and glided through along with his minions trailing behind.  
  
"Die Naraku. You. Will. Pay." With this Miroku's father closed his eyes as blood seeped through his lips.  
  
"Father?" Miroku rushed to his father's side. "Father?" Miroku shook his father.  
  
"Miroku, you must avenge our family line. Kill Naraku," With this fathers eyes closed forever.  
  
"Do not worry father. You will be avenged." Miroku was later taken to the base and trained to kill Naraku.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku," Kagome sighed and looked away.  
  
"Don't be I told you," Miroku flipped his folder closed and they left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Sango." Inuyasha had already changed and was waiting outside the girl's locker room. "Damn it you are a slow changer." He growled.  
  
"Shut up," Sango sighed as she left the locker room and followed Inuyasha to the garage.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha slid into Fang and started the ignition. "Get in."  
  
Sango nodded and Inuyasha pulled out of the parking spot heading towards a fast food place. Sango grabbed out her cell phone and pushed four.  
  
"Shippou." A voice on the other end seemed distracted.  
  
"It's Sango," Sango tapped the dashboard, which secretly annoyed the hell out of Inuyasha. "The mission starts in four days right?"  
  
"Yeah, you have the bio right?" Shippou typed on the keyboard searching for something. 'Where did I put it when I saved it damn it?' Shippou growled into the phone and pushed his swivel chair away from the desk.  
  
"Yeah Shippou, it's in the mattress at the Tokyo base." Sango sighed and stopped tapping the dashboard when Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye menacingly.  
  
"Ok, well I have to find something for Ayume so I've gotta go." Shippou sounded very happy and quickly gave her a quick goodbye. "Bye Sango! Good luck and keep me informed if anything new comes up," With that Shippou hung up.  
  
"Does the annoying brat still like the boss?" Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road. Inuyasha grabbed the food from the carryout window and  
  
"Yep." Sango laughed and nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. "You should have heard him."  
  
"I prefer not to," Inuyasha turned a corner as he bit into his burger. "He annoys me." He sighed and turned another corner.  
  
"He only picks on you because you get so damn pissed about it," Sango laughed. "Anyway, how long have you known." Sango trailed off when she saw Inuyasha's glare.  
  
"Sango, if you are talking about who I think you are." Inuyasha growled and eyed Sango carefully, she had a joyful look in her eye.  
  
"You liked Kagome." Sango winked.  
  
"Hell no!" Inuyasha growled and screeched to a halt at the docks. "Damn it Sango!"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I'm not an baka." Sango sighed, "There are signs ya know."  
  
"Shut. Up. Sango." Inuyasha finally realized where they were and looked out the window.  
  
"It's nice here." Sango looked out at the calm water. Very few yachts were there and it was peaceful.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha took note of this place, it would be nice to be here tomorrow night.  
  
***  
  
Kagome continually read her file on Kikyo closely.  
  
***  
  
Higurashi Kagome, this is the most important mission you will ever do. You have been trained to combat Kikyo's powers and you are now ready.  
  
Name: Higurashi Kikyo  
  
Age: 25  
  
Mission: To regain the Shikon Jewel and kill the one who carries it.  
  
Speaks: Japanese (First Language), English, Spanish  
  
Additional Information:  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha parked Fang at the base's garage and slid out. He walked over to the exit and sighed, how did Kagome know Kikyo and why was her picture in the park? 'How can Kagome be confusing me so much when she barely ever talks to me? DAMN IT!'  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Here's the long awaited Chapter 9. Well it took me a while because my friend was over playing on neopets. But I'm back and here it is. Well I hope you liked it. So R&R! Thanks! 


	10. New Moon

Most Important Mission By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! Well I'm glad everyone loves my story so much! R&R this chapter like all the others.  
  
Sango: You haven't opened Inuyasha and Kagome's present yet.  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah! ^.^;;; Sorry! *Opens box* OMG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! A haori like yours! *Runs to room*  
  
Everyone: ^.^;;;  
  
Kagome: I'm glad she likes it. ^.^;;  
  
Sakura: *Runs back in a red girls haori* Thank you! *Huggles Inu-kun and Kagome-chan*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Glad you like it.  
  
Kagome: I am too Sakura-sama! Come on Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: *Grin* *Follows Kagome to closet*  
  
Sakura: Ok. Well I have cool stuff now and so I'm gonna write this new chapter. R&R and see you after this chapter.  
  
Shout Outs!:  
  
Inushemeeko: Thanks! I know, cliffies can be so annoying! LOL R&R  
  
CorruptedAngel: I like people who dislike the same people I do. I know how you feel, Kouga and Kikyo. Well Kouga I don't hate as much. But I do *hate* him.  
  
Shattered iMacs: Sakura-sama? I like it! LOL. Anyway thank you and R&R!  
  
Zonza: I love long reviews and you always come through! Well thanks and I'm glad you can relate to me. That was my favorite scene too. R&R!  
  
Yun Fei: You will see my loved reviewer! R&R&R&R It make me write more. -.^  
  
Ladyofthedragons1: Thanks! You should see all the upcoming twists and turns and to see them you need to. . . That's right! R&R!  
  
Take care everyone! I love all my dear reviewers! TTYL  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: New Moon  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath after finally finishing the five pages of 'extra information' on her sister. "The bitch can speak Spanish?" Kagome growled. "When did she learn that?" Kagome sighed again and laid back in bed.  
  
Miroku knocked on the door and entered after a 'uh-huh?' from Kagome. "So you finally finished huh?" He smiled, "Same here." Miroku flopped down on Sango's bed. "Are they back yet?"  
  
"Yes we are," Sango opened the door, smiling, and walked over to her bed. "Excuse me," She waited for Miroku to move over some to sit down. "Thanks."  
  
"Hi Sango." Miroku gave a small, nervous smile.  
  
Kagome noticed this although Sango didn't. Kagome gave Miroku a flashed knowing smile and quickly turned back to Sango. 'He's never been nervous around a girl before.' Kagome smiled to herself and then continued talking to Sango. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Dog boy? Oh, somewhere. We parted once we got inside." Sango smiled and looked down at her hand where the ring was. 'Thankfully Inuyasha hasn't noticed.' Sango inwardly sighed.  
  
"Why do you call him dog boy?" Miroku stared at Sango's brown eyes that glistened in the light.  
  
Sango turned a light shade of pink and quickly stared back down at her ring. "Just a childhood nickname." Sango quickly thought up something. 'I can't just tell them he's a hanyou.' Sango gave a half-hearted chuckle and continued twisting the ring on her finger.  
  
'I-is that an engagement ring?' Miroku's heart sunk. 'How could I have not guessed? A girl like her? Of course she'd be engaged.  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's gaze on her ring and smiled at him. "So." She sighed.  
  
"So." Kagome looked from the ring to Miroku's eyes. They were filled with sadness since the second after he discovered it was an engagement ring. 'Poor Miroku. First Akane and now Sango.' Kagome sighed and got up. "Well I'll be back." Kagome hastily left the room leaving the door ajar.  
  
"Miroku? Are you ok?" Sango looked up at Miroku who still stared off into space.  
  
"Oh! Of course!" Miroku jumped up and smiled. "Don't worry about me." He hastily left the room holding back the urge to find Kouga and beat him up. "Stupid baka!" He scolded himself; unbeknownst to him Sango heard this.  
  
"Huh?" Sango shook it off and laid back on her bed and slowly removed the ring. "Oh Juujoumaru why did you?" Sango cut herself off and slipped the ring back on her finger and closed her eyes to meditate.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha held the retrieved picture of Kikyo in his hands. "Kagome looks so much like Kikyo. Why?" Inuyasha jumped higher into the God tree and sighed. He could smell youkai, Kouga, coming closer.  
  
Kouga entered the indoor park and sniffed the air. Growling, he looked towards the God tree and smirked. "Hello Inuyasha," Kouga sat directly underneath and sighed.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha began to growl very low in youkai tongue. He could barely hear himself with the cap on. 'No one will be able to see me here,' Inuyasha yanked off his cap and shook his head.  
  
"It feels good doesn't it? Exposing those pathetic ears of yours?" Kouga looked up into the tree in Inuyasha's general direction.  
  
"Shut up yarou. Who the hell asked you?" Inuyasha growled and slammed the cap back on his head. He jumped from the tree and snarled, "What in all the hells do you want?"  
  
"Shut up dog shit. This place is for all agents and I am one of them so shove it." Kouga turned away and sighed.  
  
"Rot in hell." Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga holding it to Kouga's throat.  
  
Kouga growled and turned to face Inuyasha. "Just try it, you kill me and you're off your case." Kouga grinned. "I knew you wouldn't." He scoffed and got up.  
  
"One day Kouga." Inuyasha growled, "You will die."  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked towards the indoor park. 'I've seen him in there enough times to know that's where he probably is.' Kagome got to the indoor park doors in time to see Inuyasha throwing them open and storming towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at the agent facing the wall a few feet in front of her. 'Is he *growling*?' Kagome cautiously walked towards him a few steps and stopped. Kagome looked into the park to see Kouga under the God tree.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Don't worry, Kouga's a jerk to everyone. He tried to take me back to his room once but Miroku tried to kill him. Just ignore him." Kagome offered the best advice she could but, you see, that didn't *help* the matter.  
  
"He WHAT?" Inuyasha turned with an angry look in his eyes. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought his eyes to be fire.  
  
"Forget it Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and blocked the indoor park doors from him. "Let's go find Sango and Miroku ok?"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled began walking down the hall.  
  
***  
  
"Sun, moon, earth, star, sun, moon, earth, star," Sango repeated over and over. (A/N: Hai, this is from Sailor Moon's Sailor Mars. It does calm you b/c I've tried it after doing some high kicks and punches to J-Pop. So you should try it too! ^.^;; A true otaku uses what she sees to her advantage. Anyway, bts) Sango slowly took in a deep breath.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku walked into the room to see the meditating Sango sitting on her bed. 'She looks so beautiful. Wait? What am I thinking?! She's engaged!' Miroku shook his head.  
  
He couldn't like her.  
  
She was engaged.  
  
Yeah. Engaged.  
  
Couldn't like her. No.  
  
Sango blinked and then took in one final deep breath and stood up on her mattress to face Miroku. She did a back flip off the bed and smiled. "Hey Miroku." She cocked her head. "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Sango?" He smiled and entered the room walking to Kagome's bed.  
  
"Never mind." Sango re-did her ponytail and quickly grabbed her mission file from under her bed.  
  
"Oh ok." Miroku gave a faint smile and grabbed a Chobits manga from Kagome's shelf.  
  
Sango glanced up at the manga and smiled. "You like Chobits? So do I it's good."  
  
"Yeah. Not as much as Kagome but I do like chi." Miroku gave a lecherous grin, which caused Sango to frown.  
  
Sango sighed, "Hentai." Sango got up with her file and left the room.  
  
(A/N: I love Chobits! It's almost as good as Inuyasha! Anyway, my favorite is Chi, then Plum. I love it! BTS)  
  
***  
  
"Damn it jerk." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"Tell it to my face," Inuyasha growled waving a hand at her.  
  
"How did you-?" Kagome decided it'd be one more thing for him to yell about so she just quickly ran past him towards her room to get her report. She needed to check on something.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha sighed and slowed down as he caught the scent of chlorine.  
  
Faint, but it was definitely there.  
  
'This will come in handy,' Inuyasha gave a faint smile and hurried off to tell Sango.  
  
***  
  
Kagome brushed past countless agents heading towards her room. She walked to her room where Sango was twitching angrily muttering something in English as she walked out. By what Kagome could tell Miroku had tried something. "Hi Sango." Kagome gave a fake smile.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango slowly stopped twitching and muttering. "Find Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he had been arguing with Kouga." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kouga?" Sango's eyes narrowed and she began muttering in English again. "I gotta go see Inuyasha, I'll be back later." With that Sango walked off. She felt a little sad. No alone. Why?  
  
She didn't like Miroku...  
  
He was a hentai.  
  
He made her sick.  
  
Yeah. He made her *Real* angry.  
  
. . .  
  
Right?  
  
***  
  
"So what did you do this time?" Kagome sighed and stared at the manga in his hands. "I see. Volume 1 huh? Could you *get* more perverted?" Kagome sighed, "If you like her so damn much then you need to stop being so hentai around her!" Kagome grabbed the manga from his hands and laughed, "We'll start with Chobits."  
  
Miroku gave a disappointed sigh but agreed. "Who said I liked her?"  
  
"That's just sad." Kagome slapped her face with her hand and laid back on her bed. "If you don't know why should I tell you?"  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango walked through the halls full of busy agents looking for the hanyou. 'The garage? The indoor park?' Sango was worried. Was he off killing Kouga now that Kagome was out of the way? "Damn." Sango heard the faint obscenities of her friend and sighed.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!?" Inuyasha was holding Kouga up by the collar growling.  
  
"What did you think I meant yarou?" Kouga growled. "That bitch you hang out with? Are you and her-?" He stopped when he saw Sango over the corner of Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Don't. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again." Inuyasha was ready to punch Kouga's lights out when he smelled Sango's scent.  
  
"Let him down Inuyasha," Sango said dryly. "He's not worth your valuable time. I mean he's just a pathetic youkai that cowers from a human boss." Sango grinned and walked closer to Kouga. "But me on the other hand, I think I could squeeze him in . . ." Sango had a devilish grin on her face.  
  
Inuyasha gave a smug grin when Sango kneed - very energetically - Kouga in his *ahem*. "See you around yarou." Inuyasha turned to leave and grinned. "I could have done it myself Sango."  
  
Sango turned to get a quick glimpse of Kouga doubled over on the ground before responding. "Yeah but it seemed like it would be fun," She grinned.  
  
"You scare me how I'm rubbing off on you." Inuyasha joked and then walked towards Miroku's room. "Night Sango." He closed the door behind him and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Night." She walked lazily towards Kagome's room and sighed in bliss when she found Miroku wasn't there and Kagome was drawing something.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome gave a quick smile and returned to her drawing.  
  
"Hey." Sango laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. 'Three more days. . . Then Naraku's dead.' With this last thought Sango drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Lord Naraku, Kikyo wishes to speak with you." A girl with sapphire eyes entered the room with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Very well Kagura." Naraku sighed and turned towards the large plasma screen TV. "Tell her I'm connected."  
  
"Yes *sir*," Kagura growled and glided out towards the plasma screen in her room. "Master Kikyo, Naraku is connected." Kagura nodded and left the room for yet another.  
  
"Yes Kikyo?" Naraku growled, "What is it?"  
  
"Have you found anything on my sister's whereabouts?" Kikyo's eyes were cold and desolate.  
  
"No," Naraku growled. "Since the day you left with the Shikon no kakera there has been no trace of her anywhere in Tokyo." Naraku sat down in his leather chair behind his desk. "Is there anything else *Master* Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes. You need to learn respect for the girl who could destroy you right now." With that Kikyo's connection dropped and the plasma screen was once again with a screensaver of Kagome's picture.  
  
Juujoumaru silently walked in and stared at his 'father'.  
  
"She hates me." Naraku sighed and turned. "What do you want?"  
  
Juujoumaru kept his solemn look until something else spoke. Kageromaru growled, "Aren't you going to tell that bitch you know where her sister is?"  
  
"Both of you leave NOW," Naraku growled back and turned. "One day Kikyo, you and I will rule together."  
  
***  
  
The Next Day. . .  
  
Sango changed and quickly entered the training grounds to see Kagome fighting the air fiercely while J-Pop played. She leaned back on the wall to watch how her new-found friend battled this invisible opponent.  
  
'I'm going to get this right damn it!' Kagome yelled to herself as she leapt up into the air did a back flip, while getting and arrow and lodging it in her bow, and then twisting back to the ground after shooting an arrow. Then before she could finish her right ankle faltered and she fell forward.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango rushed forward to check on her friend. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome grunted as she got up and took in a deep breath. "That damn move gets me every time!" Kagome looked up at the confused Sango. "Just a move that someone I know tried to teach me when I was little."  
  
"Oh." Sango smiled and turned away.  
  
"So. . ." Kagome looked up at the ceiling and then back at Sango. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"L-lucky guy?" Sango stuttered. 'What the hell is Kagome talking about? Better not be about Miroku!. . .' Sango sighed. 'Because I hate him. . . Yeah. . . Hate.'  
  
"Yeah. Your fiancé?" Kagome winked and nudged Sango in the ribs. "Well?"  
  
'Ok, I'm officially mystified now.' Sango looked down at her hand and was struck with the answer. "Oh this?" Sango sighed, "I'm not. . .anymore," She looked back down at it and then to Kagome's eyes. "I was but. . .then. . ." Sango trailed off as she realized Inuyasha standing a few feet away.  
  
"I'm ready. . .Sango. . ." Inuyasha also trailed off after he saw the ring on Sango's finger. Inuyasha glared at it and then hastily turned away.  
  
"I'll be right back Kag." Sango slowly stood and walked over to the angered hanyou. In a voice only he could hear she began to talk, "Inuyasha I know, I know."  
  
"Why do you wear it Sango?" Inuyasha sighed, "It's over. It's not healthy damn it!" He hissed. 'I'm worried. Does she still think he'll return? How could she fall in love with the silent son of the one who killed her family?' Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"I can't help it. It feels right there and I have this feeling like he'll come back or something. Ever since I told you Juujoumaru's relation with Naraku you've been getting more and more angry about this."  
  
"What do you expect me to do? He's TROUBLE Sango. He can't be trusted if he's Naraku's son. Based on what you tell me Naraku is almost as evil as K- " Inuyasha stopped quickly and sighed. "You need to stop wearing it Sango. You're turning 20 and you were engaged when you were 18." With that Inuyasha walked off towards Kagome.  
  
"What was that about?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Something that you can ask Sango." Inuyasha grunted and pulled out Tetsusaiga. It didn't transform when he pulled it out like it usually did when Kagome saw it.  
  
"Your sword. Tetsusaiga? Can I ask you a question?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock when Inuyasha tensed and then he said something she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Shoot." He re-sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned to her.  
  
"Well. . . Um. . . How does it do *that*?" She waited for a yell.  
  
"Do what?" He sighed unsheathing it once again and swiftly manuvaring it.  
  
"When you're fighting or training it does this weird thing like it's transforming or something." Kagome's eyes focused on the sword.  
  
'Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh DAMN!' Inuyasha's mind raced with obscenities as he thought of a god answer. Luckily Sango heard and can to his rescue.  
  
"Ready to start training?" Sango walked over to Kagome's boom box who was booming and lowered the volume. "Inu-chan doesn't really like loud music." Sango gave a weak smile and looked at Inuyasha. She read his thankful eyes and nodded.  
  
'Thank the gods for Sango.' Inuyasha took a deep breath and leapt up into the air. As he did so Tetsusaiga transformed into it's true form.  
  
***  
  
Kagome watched as the two did their training and she couldn't help but cheer on Sango. She could tell Inuyasha didn't really care so she continued. Sango had won by one point when she swung Hiraikotsu towards Inuyasha's head knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Sango rushed to him with Kagome right behind.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome tapped Inuyasha's forehead but there was no response.  
  
"Damn it." Sango sighed, "He's out cold."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha coughed weakly and jumped to his feet. "Well I guess you won this time," He gave a half hearted grin and began to leave for the lockers. "I'll meet you soon," Inuyasha headed towards the locker room to quickly change before it could get dark. They'd trained longer than he had planned.  
  
***  
  
Sango dashed from her and Kagome's room as fast as she could towards the parking garage. "He better not have left already!' Sango sped up to see Inuyasha already sitting impatiently in Fang.  
  
"What the hell took so long?" Inuyasha growled but quickly dropped it as he sped out of the garage towards the docks.  
  
"Where're we going?" Sango sighed pulling out her Gameboy from the glove compartment.  
  
"The docks." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
***  
  
Minutes later they arrived just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. "Damn I hate this shit." Inuyasha groaned as his inu ears disappeared and human ones began to form. Soon it was done. Inuyasha was human once again.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Ok. I think this is where I'll stop this chapter. Don't worry, I think next chapter will be around 9 pages because usually it's 7 but today it was 8 and I'm still not where I need to be. So guess what?  
  
Shippou: I'm just glad I've been mentioned. ^.^  
  
Sakura: You guessed right reviewers! Next chapter is the one I know you've all been waiting for. Now here's a little note that'll help you along. . .  
  
Sakura(5 x Reviews)= Faster Chapter11  
  
To put it simply, the more reviews, the faster I put up chapter 11 because as you're reading this chapter 11 is already being written. But I WILL NOT POST UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! *ahem* Don't think that meant yelling, it's just caps because it's important. I don't like writing in HTML so bolding is out. Oh well. I'm in an extra happyful mood because of the following:  
  
*I went to meganimedvd.com and ordered 6 Angels and Inuyasha Movie 2!!  
  
*I still had more birthday money left so I got to buy two Chobits mangas.  
  
*I still have more left over to go on the Williamsburg fieldtrip. (2 beds, 4 people to a room, so I'll either be the fast girl who claimed a bed and stretched out on it or the unlucky girl who's not gonna share a bed with a stranger and is sleeping on the floor) BUT anyway, LOL. See you soon!  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. Second Meetings

Most Important Mission - Chapter 11 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Chapter 11: It Begins  
  
Sakura: Well I'm back and I'm happy because you are all going to be so happy with this chapter and I know reviews will be swarming in. This miko is here to please the audience. I'll be working on Dreamt Romance more after this it's just this is my best fic ever! Well if you don't count Sleepover. Oh well! R&R&R&R&&R  
  
Closet: Maybe we should go out and be more social . . .  
  
Closet (Can you guess who *this* one is? Nah duh.) To h--- with social.  
  
Sango: ^.^;;;  
  
Sakura: Hehehe. Well anyway, I've decided to include myself in this fic. So enjoy and R&R!  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Inushemeeko: The usual enthusiasm ne? Well arigatou! R&R  
  
sacredmist: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you review more! I'm glad you liked last chapter although not much happened. Well here's to make up for it! 13 pages of story! Enjoy!  
  
Demon angel: I love when people say they love my story! I love all of you! And for all the hentais out there, as a friend you sickos.  
  
Yun Fei: Yeah, I liked the MirSan moment myself. More fluffiness coming soon, there's some in this chapter but you'll just have to read. Arigatou!  
  
Blackkiller: Thanks for thinking so! ^.^  
  
Shattered iMacs: Thanks for reviewing again! This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!  
  
KCbaB sama: I love when people tell others about my fanfics so arigatou! Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
***  
  
"So what should we do?" Sango took a sip of coffee Inuyasha had picked up before he had gotten into Fang.  
  
"I don't care," Inuyasha sighed leaning back in Fang. "At least I'll have a whole month of strength before having to hide again like a pathetic puppy.  
  
"Don't worry. You're the best agent in America. You'll find her before then." Sango sighed looking down at the ring on her finger.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes traveled to her hand and then to the ring. "Sango . . ." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Leave it alone Inuyasha. It's not your business anyway!" Sango pushed Fang's door open and rushed from the car.  
  
"d*** it Sango!" Inuyasha slowly slid out and followed her to the edge of the waves.  
  
"It's not you who loved someone and thought they loved you back! It's not YOU who was willing to do anything for someone and then they leave you all alone! It's not you . . . Who was abandoned and taken advantage of!" Sango just stood there in silence, as did Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango . . .I . . ." Inuyasha walked over to her and sighed, 'I hate when women cry, I feel so d*** useless!' Inuyasha knew what had happened. He had been there the whole time she was with Juujoumaru and knew he was a demon with another inside him. Inuyasha had told her but she didn't care. "Go ahead. Cry," Inuyasha let Sango weep into his shoulder while he stood there. All he could think about though was someone else.  
  
Kagome.  
  
She looked so much like Kikyo.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Miroku spent the night alone in their rooms both wondering where their roommates were. Kagome had just figured Sango was out with Inuyasha doing something. Miroku, on the other hand, was not thinking much about Inuyasha.  
  
Or Sango.  
  
"Naraku's alias is Onigumo. Disguise, baboon suit, has five known detachments. What the h--- does he need five for?" Miroku growled and slammed his file down. "I will avenge you father." With that Miroku closed his eyes knowing the next day would be the day he would never forget.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry I acted so d*** sissy on you Inuyasha." Sango sighed as she laid looking up at the sky from the docks. "It's just knowing tomorrow is when we start is just innerving." Sango wiped the last tear away and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha sighed. "Did you know that there was a pool at their base?" Inuyasha tried to make conversation.  
  
"Really? Well that's cool." Sango smiled and looked back at the ocean. "I wish I could use it."  
  
"You never let me teach you," Inuyasha defended. "Come on," Inuyasha waded into the water.  
  
Sango thought about it for a second. "At night?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled off his t-shirt and dived into the water disappearing. Seconds later he appeared on the bank with a smug grin on his face. "Get in."  
  
"Fine," Sango walked into the water and crouched down stupidly. "This is stupid Inuyasha," She should have been talking to a brick wall.  
  
"Take a deep breath and then lay down." Inuyasha continued to instruct her all during the night until she could do a good doggy paddle, float, and back stroke.  
  
***  
  
"What is it sir?" Kagome walked into the boss' office and glanced around the dark room. Sir stood in front of the same filing cabinet.  
  
"There's been a change in plans," Sir motioned for her to take a seat in a leather chair across his polished desk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome was nervous, 'Does this mean my mission . . .has been cancelled?' Kagome's heartbeat sped up and she could feel it in her ears.  
  
"We have word on the Shikon no tama. It's being transferred to a scientist for some kind of examination. We think it's for a new security system that confirms its safety based on different aspects of it." Sir took a short pause and looked at Kagome. She was listening intently. "Kikyo won't be there but a lot of her people will be. They don't know you, or what you look like. Be mindful of that. They will be making the transaction at the Sakura Ball."  
  
"So that means I'm going to try to acquire the Shikon no tama there?" Kagome's eyes widened with excitement. This was more like a spy movie all the time . . . The only difference was she could kick butt and NOT get caught. She smiled to herself and nodded.  
  
"The ball, as you know, will be held tomorrow. So get some sleep and good luck Higurashi." Sir sighed and turned around as Kagome closed the door behind her. "Good luck my sunshine . . ." Sir sighed and quickly shook the memories from his mind.  
  
***  
  
"Well it looks like you learned how to swim. That'll come in handy today won't it?" Inuyasha turned the corner towards the garage of the base.  
  
"Yeah . . . Thank you." Sango smiled. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful. You're the only family I have." Sango took in a deep breath and looked out the window.  
  
'Family?' Inuyasha liked that, he didn't have any family of his own and Sango was the closest he had since his mother. "Feh, you better not get killed." Inuyasha grinned as they parked. "Go on ahead Sango, I'll see you soon." Inuyasha waited for Sango to leave before he pulled out Kikyo's picture again. "D*** it Kikyo. You wench! Why make my life such a d***ed h-- -?" Inuyasha quickly put the picture away when his cell phone rang.  
  
"hello?" Shippou sighed on the other end waiting for a reply.  
  
"Shippou? What the h---?" Inuyasha slid out of Fang and closed the door.  
  
"Change of plans. You're going to the Sakura Ball today. NOT her hide out. There's gonna be a pass over of the Shikon Jewel to some scientist for a new security program. He's trustworthy and knows Kikyo would kill him if he ran with it. But anyway, you'll need to try and get the jewel there." Shippou drummed his small fingers on the desk and grinned. "You get what I just said riiiiiight?"  
  
"Shut up kitsune brat!" Inuyasha growled, "I get every d*** word. So when is the Sakura Ball and where's it being held?"  
  
"The Sakura mansion. Some rich authoress lives there, part miko. She's the one of the richest people in all of Japan and she is holding the ball there. Her name's Sakura Katsana." (A/N: Hai! I had to put me in here to see Inuyasha. I admit it! ^.^)  
  
"And the time it's being held would be . . .?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"7 Tokyo time." Shippou looked at his computer screen. "So you have nine hours." Shippou cleared his throat. "So how was the new moon?"  
  
"Taught Sango how to swim. That's basically it." Inuyasha sighed, "So how are you and *Ayume*?" Inuyasha grinned to himself when the other side of the line became quiet.  
  
"Shut up!" Shippou growled, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha laughed. "I'll call you with the details once I get some more info." Inuyasha began walking out of the garage and began talking in Japanese. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne." Shippou sighed and then there was a click on the other side. "Inuyasha, you better not leap into this . . ."  
  
***  
  
"Yeah . . . I learned how to swim Shippou . . ." Sango rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a laugh. "Uh huh Shippou. She asked you something huh?" Sango giggled. "Well lucky you!"  
  
"Well yeah. Anyway back to business . . . You need to go to the Sakura Ball. Naraku will be there and he'll be under his alias."  
  
"Onigumo?" Sango questioned. "The baboon skin right?"  
  
Shippou shuddered, "Yes. I have no clue why. It's so d*** obvious but yeah." Shippou could picture Naraku wearing the baboon skin and grinning stupidly while Sango kicked his butt. "It's being held at the Sakura Mansion by Sakura Katsana. She has nothing to do with it though. Just an innocent by stander so don't get suspicious. Also it's at 7 so you don't have much time for an extra practice. Good luck Sang."  
  
"Thanks Ship." Sango laughed and then hung up. "Our little nicknames . . ."  
  
***  
  
"Ayushima, your mission is being altered a bit," Sir closed the folder on his desk. "Naraku's going to be at the Sakura ball tonight and you'll need to go. He will be in his usual baboon skin and his alias, Onigumo." Sir shifted his position and then let out a sigh. "Be careful Miroku, I know you want to avenge your father but going in blindly won't do any good."  
  
"I know sir," Miroku nodded. "I will be precautious. Do not worry, I will not fail you or my father." With that Miroku left the room for he already new the details of the famous Sakura Ball and the famous girl holding it.  
  
***  
  
In two hours Inuyasha would be off towards the Sakura Ball after someone he'd known for years. He would be hunting her ready to kill her the second she was off guard. Inuyasha sighed and looked over at Miroku who was hastily reading over a manila folder.  
  
Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha already digging through his suitcase in search of something. "So Inuyasha? When do you leave for your mission?" Miroku glanced at the clock on his wall it showed 5:30PM.  
  
"Today," Inuyasha grunted as he heaved his rather heavy bag onto his bed. "You?"  
  
"Today," Miroku returned to reading. 'Coincidence . . . Inuyasha and I having our missions start on the same day? Kagome's too?' Miroku shrugged it off and went off in search of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his Tux and laid it down as he continued digging for a small container. 'Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?' Inuyasha repeated it to himself over and over until he found the small silver case with a small keyhole. Inuyasha pulled out a small key from his pocket and opened the container to see seven small darts.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku knocked on the side of her door as she looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome turned wearing a black silk kimono with white and gold flowers embroidered in it. A small chain attached itself from the back of the left shoulder to the right. She held a brush in her hand and a few pins in her mouth in attempt to fix her hair.  
  
"You look beautiful." Miroku gave a faint smile. "Where are you going? Isn't your mission today?"  
  
"Thanks and exactly." That was code for, 'Thanks for the compliment but sorry, wish I could say but can't.' Kagome twisted her hair into a braided bun and pinned it high up. She rushed towards her full-length mirror and applied dark red lipstick and misty gray eye shadow.  
  
"Ah." Miroku walked in and snuck a peek at a Chobits manga. "I wanted to wish you luck Kagome. Don't worry, you will be able to do it be strong like you always are."  
  
"Thanks. You do the same." She smiled and gave him a quick reassuring hug.  
  
"Well I better get ready, it's already 6." Miroku gave her a faint wave and left the room heading for his own.  
  
Inuyasha straightened his tux and made sure his Tetsusaiga couldn't be seen through the pants. He pulled out a purple dart from the case and closed his eyes. "I hate this crap." He growled and stabbed his right arm's main vein with the dart quickly. He could feel a numbness going towards his dog-ears and soon they were gone. He looked in the mirror to inspect Shippou's handiwork.  
  
"Thank you kitsune. At least your magic isn't annoying." Inuyasha smirked and turned away grabbing up Fang's keys.  
  
"You're leaving then?" Miroku entered the room throwing down his folder and walking to his drawers.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha picked up his keys and began walking to the door.  
  
"Good luck." Miroku smiled and then turned back to his closet.  
  
"Same to you," Inuyasha gave a faint nod and then began walking down the hallway towards the garage.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango came rushing down the hall in the same kimono she had worn to the restaurant on their first day there.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in thought. 'Why's she dressed up too? Why the h--- is all this crap so d*** confusing?!' Inuyasha sighed and looked back at his friend that was staring back.  
  
"Can I have a ride?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Feh, it depends where the h--- you're going." Inuyasha walked with Sango down the hall as they talked about where she was 'going'.  
  
'I can't let him know EXACTLY where I'm going, if he lets me off a block away then I'll be fine.' Sango smiled to herself and they both slid into Inuyasha's car. As Inuyasha backed Fang out of it's parking spot Inuyasha could have sworn he saw Kagome slide into her car wearing a kimono herself. 'What the h--- is going on?'  
  
***  
  
Kagome started up her car and pulled out of the parking space. "Where are they going?' Kagome decided to ignore it and she pulled out onto the road.  
  
***  
  
Miroku walked over to his car that sat next to Kagome's. He barely ever used it because it was better riding in Kagome's car. He slid in and turned it on as the J-Pop station began to play. The announcement for the Sakura Ball was on . . .  
  
"The Sakura Ball will be celebrated tonight at seven o'clock. Katsana Sakura, the famous authoress and miko, is holding it. The richest woman in Tokyo has invited most of Tokyo to attend. And now here's Call Me, Call Me by The Seatbelts." The radio DJ began to play the song as Miroku drove towards the mansion where he would be able to annihilate the one who killed his father and was bringing so much grief to people all over the globe.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the curb about a block away from the Sakura Mansion. "I'll see you soon Sango, be careful." Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but part of him was afraid he might never see Sango again. With all the people working for Naraku it would be a challenge. 'I know she can do it, she'll kill that yarou and be safe.' Inuyasha nodded as they said their goodbyes as he pulled away from the busy curb and headed towards the Sakura Mansion.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha turned the final corner and passed through the high silver gates of Sakura Mansion along with other imported cars and limos. He sighed knowing he'd be spending his night with snobby idiots and he wasn't too happy. He pulled up to the valet and sped on by despite the attendant's arguments. "No d***ed baka is going to drive Fang," Inuyasha scoffed as he parked his car where most of the other expensive non-limos were.  
  
Inuyasha got out of Fang and walked towards the mansion. "D*** . . ." Inuyasha looked up at the mansion in front of him. There were 14 columns surrounding the grand entrance, all the columns were silver. The steps were covered in silver - no not red- carpet and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.  
  
He liked this place.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and nodded respectfully at the waiter that welcomed him into the large ballroom. As he entered his invisible dog-ears caught many different conversations, which caused him to become annoyed. Then he saw her, Sakura Katsana.  
  
***  
  
Sango reached the mansion and looked on its silver beauty. Everything that could be the color silver was and she knew if Inuyasha were there that he'd love it.  
  
She walked up towards the steps and stopped. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw Miroku in a tux. 'No. Get him off your mind baka!' She shrugged it off and continued up the stairs and entered the large ballroom. She looked around and saw a girl who looked to be around thirteen chatting with the guests. As she walked down the steps she tried to get a look to see if any baboon-skin-wearing men were dwelling.  
  
***  
  
Miroku had made it and he was relieved that now was his chance to kill the baka known as Naraku. He would be easy to find right? Baboon skin? Too easy. "Thank you," Miroku nodded to the attendant and allowed his car to be taken by the man to be parked. He needed to blend in as much as possible. "Wait!" Miroku darted his gaze up to the top of the stairs where a very beautiful girl stood smiling at the waiter. It looked almost like . . .  
  
"Sango!" Miroku was in shock. 'What the h--- is she doing here? It's not safe if Naraku's here!' Miroku tried to get to her but failed because at that same moment a jet-black limo pulled up and a young girl exited. She had black hair herself in a tight pony-bun* and her eyes were scarlet red.  
  
***  
  
"Finally!" Kagome got out of her car and allowed an attendant to park it as she quickly walked towards the stairs leading to the Sakura Mansion. "D***." Kagome looked at the massive size and gasped. It was the largest thing she'd ever seen. Kagome quickly entered the ballroom to see many other people talking and laughing with each other. Almost everyone had a glass of sake or a foreign drink called a martini.  
  
Kagome looked around trying to spot any sign of strange activity but to no avail. "This is going to be a long night," Kagome sighed as she took a martini from a passing waiter. Kagome bit off the olive and sighed. "So this is what a martini tastes like?" She laughed. "Not even 21."  
  
"Hello," A young girl with dark brown hair and eyes smiled at Kagome from behind.  
  
"Oh! Hi!" Kagome smiled as she turned to face a girl. She was about thirteen years old and she wore silver eye shadow and a silver kimono.  
  
"I'm Sakura. Katsana Sakura." Sakura laughed at the look on Kagome's face. "And your name is . . .?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome smiled. "You're Sakura?"  
  
"I'm younger than you thought right?" Sakura smiled. "Well I guess by that look I'm right. Well anyway it's nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"You can call me Kagome." Kagome smiled and took a sip of her martini. "So you're a miko?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm real good with a bow but there's not much need for a miko around here and plus I spend a lot of time writing mangas and regular books anyway." Sakura smiled. "Let me introduce you to one of the guests here. He's really nice and I think you'd hit it off really well." Sakura walked through the crowd greeting people as she passed. Then she stopped by a crowd of giggling girls who were flirting shamelessly with the guy in the middle.  
  
"What the-?" Kagome couldn't finish because Sakura had stuck her hand into the cluster of girls and pulled a grateful someone out.  
  
"Well I see you made it out alive." Sakura smiled gesturing towards Kagome. "Inuyasha, this is Kagome."  
  
The boy who had been looking back at the group of crazy girls in terror now turned to look at Kagome in the face.  
  
His white hair was a dead giveaway. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the guy in front of her.  
  
"Kagome?" He looked from Kagome to Sakura in complete confusion.  
  
"You know each other? Well that's great! I'll leave you to talk, some of these people have been nagging me for autographs anyway." With that Sakura walked gracefully towards a group of guys that held her mangas in their hands.  
  
"What the h--- are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Me? What the h--- are *you* doing here?" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Why the h--- should I tell you?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Kagome sighed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Inuyasha growled. "Get out now while it's safe." He warned and then turned to see a man with a briefcase looking at his watch.  
  
"What do you . . . mean . . . by . ." Kagome's voice trailed off as she followed Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
"The trade off," Both said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to look at Kagome in the eyes. "What?"  
  
"The. Trade. Off." Kagome growled. "What the h--- is going on?"  
  
"How in all the hells am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha growled looking back at the guy walking towards another man in the corner. "Get out now before you get in the way!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"No. I can't and WON'T!" Kagome shoved Inuyasha to the side. Kagome saw Inuyasha being surrounded back into the group of giggling girls once more. "That should hold him." She grinned and continued to watch the two men from the corner of her eye. This was good that the trade off was here. She followed a few feet behind the two men who were creeping through Sakura's mansion.  
  
"The Shikon no tama is inside this briefcase." The shorter man dressed in a tux handed it to the other. "Kikyo says she'll be sending for it tomorrow. So watch it."  
  
"Hai hai. I respect Kikyo's wishes and I know the fate of the one who carries this for too long." The scientist motioned for the handler to leave as he shifted the suitcase to his left hand.  
  
Kagome stood up against the wall behind a tree as the worker of Kikyo left back towards the party. "Perfect," Kagome whispered. She pulled her slender collapsible bow out from her inner thigh where it had been secured and launched a bow. Kagome crept up slowly behind the scientist and pointed the bow to the back of his head. "Don't even breathe."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha pushed fiercely through the still-giggling girls and looked around. "D*** you Kagome." He hissed. "Wait!" He sniffed the air and caught her scent. 'You thought you would just take this on your own don't you?' Inuyasha quickly dodged the approaching hoard of girls and began for the room where Kagome was.  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" The man cursed under his breath once he noticed the arrow tip had not moved. "What the h--- do you want?"  
  
"The question is what did I tell you?" Kagome grinned. "I told you not to even breathe." Then Kagome felt a sharp something stab her in the shoulder. 'What the h---?' Kagome collapsed just as her hand reached out for the briefcase.  
  
"That wench didn't stand a chance." The man brushed himself off and smiled in the direction where the dart had come from. "I know I can always rely on my people."  
  
"Whatever," Kagura sighed and stepped over Kagome. "That dart contained a temporary paralyzing poison. She won't be able to move for a while." With that Kagura turned and walked over to the door.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha could smell blood along with a strong poison. 'Kagome!' She was all he could think about as he ran down the hall as two people walked out. The girl was straightening up her kimono as the man was redoing his tie. 'Something isn't right.' Inuyasha growled as they passed him.  
  
"You are a very bright girl, Kagura." The scientist grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he actually thought I'd be doing something with *you*." Kagura walked off leaving the scientist standing slightly insulted in the ballroom.  
  
Inuyasha rushed into the room to see Kagome with a rather long dart protruding from her right shoulder. A trail of blood ran from the dart down her back. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side and quickly removed the dart. It disintegrated in his hands. "What the h--- happened?"  
  
Kagome tried moving her mouth but it only shook. She tried to move her arms and legs but they only shook in response. 'D*** it! The paralyzing dart worked too d*** fast! I can't move anything. I can't even blink and h--- do I need to.' Kagome's eyes were filled with anger and desperation.  
  
"D*** it! That wench . . . She poisoned you with paralyzing powder didn't she?" Inuyasha growled and dug into his inner pocket. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. The little black container, which still held 6 small darts. "Your darts do come in handy kitsune," Inuyasha grinned and picked out a green dart.  
  
Kagome looked at the dart with her eyes burning like fire. She needed to blink or her vision would be damaged. (A/N: It's true that if you don't blink for long enough then your eyesight can become damaged. Keep in mind it's been like five minutes without blinking. Now that's pain. BTS) 'What is he doing with that? I thought he was an agent? Is this how he's going to get me out of the way?' Kagome's eyes would have widened if she could have.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her fear and sighed shaking his head. "Calm down wench. I'm not going to kill you. Now brace yourself, this might sting." Inuyasha pricked her with the small dart in the side and waited.  
  
Kagome felt not only a sting but also a burning sensation go through her veins towards the wound of the first dart. Her eyes were burning still. She still couldn't blink and her arms were cramping up. "D-d***," she winced as a spasm in her leg started. She could barely talk but at least it was something. "Need . . . T-to . . . Blin . . . Kah." She tried to force the words from her mouth but Inuyasha's dart wasn't taking full effect yet.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl in front of him. He knew she was in pain he hadn't been through in a long time. Then he did something he never thought that he would do. He inched closer to her and knelt down farther. He reached out and forced her eyelids shut and then reopened them again. 'Why do the gods put me through such crap?' He inwardly sighed as he saw the shocked expression coming to the girls face.  
  
'Did he just-?' Kagome stopped as she felt the spasms slowly leaving and her breathing to become normal instead of rigid once again. "What's going on?" Kagome sputtered. "Why are we both here?"  
  
"I told you. I don't know and I don't give a d***. Just get out of my way." Inuyasha growled. "I told you you'd get in the way and you proved me right! Now the Shikon Jewel is lost again! Another opportunity wasted!" Inuyasha regretted the words as soon as they spilled from his mouth. 'Why is she so able to make me talk?' He growled and dashed from the room. If he stayed around her any longer he'd have told her everything.  
  
***  
  
Sango looked around the large ballroom once more and couldn't spot anyone who would be Naraku. "D***," She cursed. Sango walked towards a group of girls and scoffed. "Probably some rich guy showing off his cash." Then something clicked in her mind. 'Naraku's rich!' She pushed through the crowd as far as she could before being blocked by some stubborn girls. A hand reached through the crowd and groped her.  
  
Sango growled and flipped the person over her head. 'If that's Naraku . . ." Sango looked at the shocked girls' faces and then down to the person she had flipped over. "Miroku?!"  
  
"Sango?" Miroku blinked several times before the girls realized that Sango must be his girlfriend and they all sadly shuffled away. "What the h---?"  
  
"What the h--- are you doing here?" Sango growled helping the hentai up.  
  
"I'm here on my mission," Miroku stated obviously. "Why else would I leave the base for my mission, come here, and then be working?"  
  
"Working? WORKING?! How the h--- is groping people working?" Sango growled.  
  
"Do not misunderstand Sango, I was merely looking for a certain girl. I thought that was the best way." Miroku sighed.  
  
"What exactly is your mission Miroku?" Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"I can't tell you that Sango. Although I know I could trust you it is against orders." Miroku had a look of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Just get out of my way and we'll call it even ok?" Sango turned only to be grabbed by the wrist. "Let go Miroku!"  
  
"If we're here for the same reason neither of us is going to back down." Miroku reasoned. "We'll be quiet about this Sang."  
  
"Sang?" Sango eyed Miroku strangely but let it slide. "Whatever, Mir." She punched him jokingly like she would Inuyasha and then walked off. She saw a flash of silver but thought nothing of it since most of the things were and Sakura herself was in a silver kimono.  
  
Miroku stood there until he saw a glimpse of who he thought to be Kagome. He walked past a few fat rich men talking about how they made their fortunes and then he saw her. Kagome was standing by a waiter with a martini in her hand. "Kagome?" Miroku walked over to her and she looked up in shock.  
  
"Miroku! You're here?" Kagome couldn't take the confusion.  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku had the basically the same thought going through their heads at this very moment. "Inuyasha/Sango is here too!" They said in unison.  
  
"S-Sango?" Kagome looked around and sure enough there was Sango talking happily with Sakura. "Why the h--- are we all here?" Kagome cursed more under her breath.  
  
"You should tell her we're all here and that we need to figure this out." Kagome looked over at Sango who was sipping at her drink. "Hey she's not 21!"  
  
"You're not either." Miroku stated dryly.  
  
"Oh come on." Kagome made her way to where Sakura had left Sango to go talk to some fan. Sango turned to face her as she came. "Sango?" Kagome walked up to her as Sango became annoyed.  
  
"Kagome? I'm not going to even ask why the h--- you're here." Sango sighed rubbing her temples. "What the h--- is going on?" She whispered. "I'd be a whole big d***ed reunion if Inuyasha was here." Sango's eyes widened when she noticed Kagome and Miroku looking at her with regret.  
  
"Um . . ." Miroku began, "He . . ."  
  
"Inuyasha's here?!" Sango grabbed Miroku by the shoulders and shook him vigorously. (A/N: Don't it sound like he's a drink? LOL)  
  
Kagome and Miroku nodded slowly as Sango pushed through a crowd of girls looking for him. She looked around but there was no trace of him or Naraku.  
  
"Wait!" Sango pushed through Kagome and Miroku towards a small room down the hall.  
  
"Should we follow?" Kagome nodded to this as Miroku and her began to run after the American agent.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha circled the scientist with a steady growl emitting from his throat. "So . . ." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from it's scabbard.  
  
The scientist shifted his weight to his left foot and held his breath as Tetsusaiga was held to his throat. "W-what do you want?"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled. "You already know d*** it."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"You do and I'll make sure you hand it over one way or another." Inuyasha spoke calmly as he grinned. "Hand it over. One flick of my wrist and you're dead."  
  
"I can't! Kikyo would kill me!"  
  
"You should be worried about me right now baka." Inuyasha pushed the scientist up to the wall and grabbed the suitcase. "Thanks."  
  
The scientist laughed heartily. "Well, well, well." He pulled out his gun. "Aren't you the busy bee?"  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't you the gayest baka I've ever met," Inuyasha continued to grin.  
  
The scientist smirked. "Kukuku. Inuyasha you underestimate me." The scientist quickly transformed into another. One with a baboon skin cloak.  
  
"Who in the seven h---s?" Inuyasha clutched the briefcase tighter.  
  
"I go by many names. You will die soon so why not tell you one of them? Onigumo." Naraku cackled.  
  
"Only cowards hide their faces around the one they will kill," Inuyasha growled.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Well that's it for this chapter. It's the longest one I've ever written for ff.net. If you want longer chapters like this I'm happy to do so. I type fast and so it'll be easy. Well R&R for the next chapter! Minimum R&R's: 10.  
  
Miroku: Sakura-sama?  
  
Sakura: Yes? ^.^  
  
Miroku: Will you bare my child? .  
  
Sakura: *Sighs* Shouldn't you be asking Sango? *WHAM*  
  
Miroku: @.@  
  
Sango: WHAT?!?!? -.-*  
  
Sakura: This is just so, so sad. R&R and Ja ne!  
  
*Pony-bun: Think of the hairstyle Kagura wears in the anime. 


	12. Darts and Decisions

Most Important Mission - Chapter 12 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hello everyone! I feel so loved because I got so many reviews! Glad you liked chapter 11! Well why wouldn't you? You've wanted that chapter since chapter 3. LOL. Well anyway here's the next chapter. I don't know how long it'll be because I get carried away sometimes.  
  
Quick Announcement: I'll no longer be using any clear curse words. They'll be d*** or h--- and crap and butt. Hopefully it'll have the same effect so be happy! No harm done! R&R! o(^.^)\./  
  
Sango: What. Do. You. Mean. By. What. You. Said. Earlier? -.-  
  
Sakura: I'll explain while they're reading this chapter.  
  
Miroku: O.O *Blink Blink* I can see again! WOOHOO!  
  
Sakura: Well just wait a while before your next hentai move and you'll be fine. *Sighs* *Rolls eyes* QUICK NOTE: I'm sorry; I spelled Ayame's name wrong. It's not Ayume it's Ayame. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Please forgive me and continue R&Ring. It'll be right from now on. Arigatou.  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Jetflash: Don't worry. My character has a very small role in the story. It will ALWAYS be focused on Inuyasha and Co. R&R  
  
Lugia-mew: I hope this one isn't as confusing for you! R&R and enjoy!  
  
Yun Fei: Well I hope you love this chappie too! Things unravel here so be proud that I got here! WOOHOO! *Ahem* Thanks for reviewing, keep on b/c I love your reviews. Don't get me wrong people, I love everyones! ^.^;;  
  
Stalker: Sorry. I start writing the next chapter before I post the completed one. ^.^;; But if you have anymore great ideas for later chapters (even though you don't know what I have planned you could help out w/ ideas) include it in your next review!  
  
Zonza: I'm glad you loved it! Well R&R and thanks! I love long reviews. Hehehe. Well anway enjoy this chapter! ^.-  
  
ladyofthedragons1: I'm glad you agree with me. Well here's the update as promised. Sorry it took a while.  
  
deamon fighter: I thought so too. I love when things began piecing together.  
  
sacredmist: I'll write longer chappies from now on because I was thinking on doing it anyway. Reviewers with ideas help decisions go MUCH faster. Enjoy and R&R!  
  
InuShemeeko: I liked that fluffy moment as well. ^.^ I love fluffy moments and everyone can rest assured that I will have many more but there will be the action so it's all good. ^.^  
  
XLimpBizkitFrEaKX: This review is for chapter 4 just to let everyone know. Well thanks for reviewing this chapter! I was surprised but continue R&Ring the chapters b/c I love knew reviewers! TTYL.  
  
Michellethemiko fan: Thanks, I know, internet can be evil. Oh well thanks and R&R Ja ne!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Many more than minimum! Yay! R&R&R&R! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 12: Darts and Decisions  
  
Kagome and Miroku nodded slowly as Sango pushed through a crowd of girls looking for him. She looked around but there was no trace of him or Naraku.  
  
"Wait!" Sango pushed through Kagome and Miroku towards a small room down the hall.  
  
"Should we follow?" Kagome nodded to this as Miroku and her began to run after the American agent.  
  
Sango had seen a flash of silver dashing into a room and she heard something. 'Could it be Inuyasha?' Sango stopped in front of the door to see Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga and another man with a gun. She quickly pulled out a small, razor boomerang from underneath her kimono and threw it across the room.  
  
Naraku dropped the gun to the ground and his hand began to bleed from when the boomerang had sliced it seconds before.  
  
"Sango?!" Inuyasha whipped around to see his best friend with an angry look on her face. 'What is she doing here?'  
  
"Naraku!" Sango and Miroku growled in unison. Miroku had the urge to look at Sango in question at this moment but decided it was better not to.  
  
Sango dived towards Naraku in his weakened state but he dodged easily. "D***!" Sango dived to the side when Naraku lunged for her.  
  
"We'll meet again," Naraku laughed as he glided from the room.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he chased after this 'Onigumo' towards the end of the hall. 'I will not allow the jewel to stay in their hands anymore!'  
  
Naraku stopped at the balcony and grinned back towards Inuyasha and the others who had decided to follow. Onigumo got on the railing and leapt off.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grinned. "Now THAT was a mistake." Inuyasha and Sango ran side by side and dived off the balcony too with their weapons in hand. "ONIGUMO!" Inuyasha growled as he chased after the baboon-covered man.  
  
Sango chased without speaking until Naraku turned around and laughed. "Quit playing Naraku! It's over!"  
  
"Kukuku, I have no time to be playing cat and mouse with you fools," with that Naraku/Onigumo disappeared.  
  
"D***!" Inuyasha began cursing further in youkai tongue and Sango and Miroku stood there full of anger.  
  
'If I had only come sooner,' Sango thought walking over towards Miroku. 'Naraku is gone and it will be hard to find him again. A tear of anger splashed on the ground as she threw her razor boomerang into the trees behind the mansion.  
  
Kagome looked around at the disappointed people around her and sighed. They had all needed to capture Onigumo. Then something reminded her that three others were standing in the same yard staring off into the trees and all disappointed. "Hold on," She looked around at the others that were now listening to her intently. "Why are we all here?"  
  
***  
  
"Kikyo, the jewel is safe at the lab," Naraku bowed to the screen and sat down.  
  
"Good." Kikyo sighed, "Was she there? Kagome?"  
  
Naraku thought for a second before answering, "No, she wasn't."  
  
"Very well. Tell me when you get word of her," Kikyo's connection logged off and Naraku sat in a dark room with a huge grin.  
  
"This time Kikyo, I hold the cards."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha took a second to think before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 'If that kitsune has anything to do with this I swear I'll- ' Inuyasha's thought was cut off by the call being answered.  
  
"Shippou here," Shippou continued typing on the keyboard waiting for a response. He quickly stopped typing when the answer was a growl.  
  
"Kitsune . . . I have a question for you . . ." Inuyasha growled.  
  
'This isn't good.' Was Shippou's only thought when he responded squeakily, "What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha decided to spare the Japanese agents there that he would talk in English, "WHY THE H--- ARE THERE TWO JAPANESE AGENTS AND MY BEST FRIEND STANDING NEXT TO ME RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha begin to yell in English. "I'm glad I'm not on the other side." Kagome whispered to Miroku.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "As am I Kagome, as am I."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shippou growled, "Why the h--- *are* there two Japanese agents and Sango there with you?"  
  
"Kitsune . . . Don't toy with me. I just finished having a run-in with someone named Onigumo who was carrying the Shikon Jewel. Then out of nowhere Sango, Kagome, and Miroku are following me in the chase for him."  
  
"Onigumo? There?" Shippou thought for a second before answering. "Why would Onigumo have the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Does. It. Look. Like. I. Know?" Inuyasha growled. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"  
  
"No it's not some joke Inuyasha! Onigumo is the alias of Naraku!" Shippou sighed. "Why was Naraku at the Sakura Ball with the Shikon Jewel that belongs to Kikyo unless . . ." Shippou trailed off in thought.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha was growing more annoyed every second. "Unless . . ."  
  
"Unless Naraku could have stolen the jewel from the person who was trading it off." Shippou opened up the file for Kikyo he had.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent. 'Could Kikyo be losing her power?' Inuyasha just sighed as a response. "What should we do about the Japanese agents then?"  
  
"I don't know. If they were chasing you then chances are they-" Shippou was cut short by another entering the room. "Ayame?" Shippou squeaked.  
  
"Oh great Sango, Ayame is there." Inuyasha scoffed. "We'll never get anything out of him now."  
  
"Mushi mushi Inuyasha." Ayame gave a vague smile as she took the phone from Shippou.  
  
"Ayame?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. They barely ever spoke to Ayame on the phone.  
  
"Yes," Ayame laughed. "I've been listening to this phone call from the door."  
  
"Uh huh." Inuyasha sighed waiting for her to continue. "And . . .?"  
  
"If there are two Japanese agents there, which by the sounds I can tell there are, then they must have followed for a reason. They probably have the same missions you and Sango have."  
  
"No! This is our job. We can settle this ourselves!" Inuyasha growled and began to speak in youkai tongue.  
  
"Inuyasha, for once, just shut up." Ayame sighed rubbing her temples. "Look, they can be of help to you. You should partner up, it'll get your missions completed faster."  
  
"H--- no!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"That's an order, not a request." Ayame stated dryly. "Call Shippou-kun when you have more information." Ayame sighed.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed as he turned off his cell.  
  
"What?" Sango walked closer to him so it could be confidential. "What'd Shippou say?"  
  
"Not much, Ayame is there, she called him Shippou-kun so now he's probably off in Fluffy Land somewhere." Inuyasha sighed. "He says Naraku/Onigumo probably stole the jewel from the people who were trading off the jewel and now he's running from Kikyo . . ." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he realized the Japanese agents were paying attention even through he was speaking in English.  
  
"I know you're hiding something. Spill it." Sango turned her back to the other agents.  
  
"Ayame said that we should work with them because they might have the same missions," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I think it might be a good idea Inuyasha." Sango reasoned, "They have their own information that could be useful to us. We have info they might not have. Both Naraku and Kikyo could be killed much faster."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"I'll take it as a yes." Sango winked at the annoyed hanyou and then turned to the two agents who were into their own conversation.  
  
"So they're after the same people?" Kagome gave a sideways glance to Sango and Inuyasha. "Can they be trusted not to interfere?"  
  
"I'm sure they are. They are as serious as we are about this." Miroku gave Sango a quick smile and then returned to the problems at hand. "We should just go talk to Sir."  
  
"That'll only prove we can't handle one little fluke in our mission." Kagome sighed, "Let's think about this now." Kagome rubbed her throbbing temples. 'Think Kagome! Think!' Kagome turned to face the two agents that now stood in front of them.  
  
"We have a proposition for you," Sango sighed. "Would you want to work with us on this?"  
  
"What?" Kagome's mind raced with questions. "Work with you on what exactly?"  
  
"Our missions," Sango stated obviously. "It'd be better if we all work together on it."  
  
"We need time to think about it," Kagome stalled for time.  
  
"We'll give you some then," Sango nodded and walked off with Inuyasha towards the forest. "Do you think Naraku's still in there?"  
  
"I would remember that stench anywhere. He's not in there." Inuyasha took one last sniff to confirm it.  
  
"Could you track him?" Sango hoped he would say yes.  
  
"It'd be hard but if we hurry I might be able to," Inuyasha looked at his watch. It was 10:14.  
  
"Well finally some good news." Sango looked back at the two agents talking off in the distance. "Can you hear what they're saying?"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha sighed, "I can hear things for miles. They're thinking of joining us but they're still confused." Inuyasha scoffed, "Ayame told me they have the same missions. Why didn't we know before?"  
  
"There are just too many secrets in this line of work. Sometimes betrayal." Sango sighed looking down at the ring on her finger. "I wish I could let go," She looked back at the trees.  
  
"It's hard," Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "You just can't . . . Walk away from love," Inuyasha looked back down to his pocket. 'Kikyo . . .'  
  
"And what do YOU know about that?" Sango sighed and then realized how he would. "Never mind, it was a insensitive question."  
  
"Forget it." Inuyasha lied. 'Kikyo, you are always on my mind.'  
  
"So we're joining them then?" Kagome gave a small smile. "I have to admit it will be much easier."  
  
"Hai. It will be." Miroku nodded, "Go tell them."  
  
"Me?" Kagome growled. "You!"  
  
"Do not be immature for this Kagome-chan." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Me? IMMATURE? Look who's talking?" Kagome retorted stomping off towards the American agents. "Sango? Inuyasha? We'll be joining you." Kagome gave a quick smile and then glared back at Miroku.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
***  
  
Sakura walked down the hall towards her room. "Gods, it always wears off so quickly . . ." Sakura opened her room's door and stepped inside before silently closing the door behind her. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small purple pill.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Sango looked around scanning the room. "I wanted to thank her for her hospitality before we left."  
  
"Sango, you're always are so polite." Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "Let's just go."  
  
"Without saying goodbye? Ha! I don't think so." Sakura walked up behind Inuyasha and smiled. "So you're leaving hai?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going back." Kagome nodded. 'Back to what? Is it really *good* for me to lie this good? I guess so.' Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and gave a faint frown. 'I smell hanyou again. But it's not Naraku. It's more feminine.' Inuyasha disregarded his senses and gave a rare smile. "Thank you for your hospitality Katsana-sama." Inuyasha did a quick nod and walked off towards the entrance.  
  
"Arigatou Katsana-sama," The others bowed in unison as the young girl smiled.  
  
'That was close.' Sakura inwardly smiled and walked off to other guests and began chatting once more.  
  
"So Inuyasha? *I'm* the one who's always polite?" Sango nudged her friend in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha knocked Sango towards Miroku who quickly caught her.  
  
'I'm going to hurt you Inuyasha . . .' Sango growled.  
  
'No, I'm gonna KILL you . . .' Sango glared at Inuyasha and then turned a slight pinkish color when she noticed she was still leaning back on Miroku. "A-Arigatou Miroku." Sango stammered as she quickly jumped off of him.  
  
'And I thought this whole night would be a bore.' Inuyasha grinned as he slid into Fang. "We're going to track him down. Follow behind us." Inuyasha started the engine and waited for Sango to get in.  
  
Kagome and Miroku nodded although both were lost. 'How is Inuyasha going to track down Naraku if he went through the forest?' Kagome decided it was best not to think about it as she got in her car and followed after Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku jumped into his car and followed the other cars as he thought about what had happened that night. "I saw Sakura coming out of a room with a pill in her hand." Miroku turned with the other cars. "Why would a girl of her age need one?"  
  
"Oh-ho, so Miroku's got a car too?" Inuyasha stuck his head out of the window again and took in a whiff of air. "So that's where we're going." Inuyasha gave a triumphant grin. "This will be easier than I thought."  
  
***  
  
"Naraku, they are coming, should I handle it?" A young boy walked into the room with a serious look on his face.  
  
"So they've found their way hmm? Very well, take care of them." Naraku looked back at the black screen. "They won't live very long."  
  
***  
  
"Park!" Sango growled.  
  
"There's no way in hell that I'd park Fang *here*!" Inuyasha growled back with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"How long have they been at this?" Kagome sighed resting her head in her palms.  
  
"About five minutes," Miroku leaned up against his parked car.  
  
"Fang will be fine!" Sango growled.  
  
"If ANYTHING is wrong with Fang when we come back I swear I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Sango dared.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha growled parking Fang.  
  
"Finally." Kagome sighed stretching. "I'll be back." Kagome said as she slid back into her car and rolled up the window.  
  
"What's she doing?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.  
  
Sango walked to Inuyasha's car and pulled out Hiraikotsu. Sango had realized what Kagome was doing and quickly tapped the window of Kagome's car. "Kagome? Can I use your car when you're done?"  
  
"Sure Sango." Kagome's muffled voice came from inside. A few seconds later Kagome exited the car in her fighting clothes.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then back to their cars. Inuyasha nodded to himself as he jumped back into Fang.  
  
Sango had already changed and both girls were laughing in a corner.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled from inside Fang. This only caused the laughter to get worse. Inuyasha growled as he stepped out in his red haori.  
  
Miroku soon stepped out of his own car wearing his fighting clothes and holding his staff. They all decided they were prepared and headed off after Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll walk the rest of the way." Inuyasha sighed. "Come on."  
  
The others followed thanking the gods that Inuyasha finally parked the car. "Is he always so protective of Fang?" Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
"Is that YOUR business wench?" Inuyasha growled over his shoulder.  
  
"How did he-" Kagome stopped when they reached a tall warehouse by the shore. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said dryly walking towards it. "He's here."  
  
***  
  
"Be careful," A girl with short black hair gripped a boy's shoulder. "I don't know why Miroku's making you do this!"  
  
"They are orders from my master." The boy said dryly. "I'll come back."  
  
"Be careful . . ." The girl sighed sitting back down in a chair. "Naraku will get what he deserves soon."  
  
***  
  
They entered the warehouse quietly. "Listen," Sango whispered.  
  
"I know," Inuyasha whispered back. "Nothing, I can't even pick up anything with my d-" Inuyasha stopped abruptly and shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
They continued walking in silence until Inuyasha's head jerked towards the left. "Wait." Everyone did as followed based on the urgency in his voice. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood ready to fight. Sango took this as a warning and pulled Hiraikotsu off her back.  
  
"What is it?" Sango whispered. She quickly realized as she felt a bullet graze her sleeve. "What the-?" She did a back flip just as another bullet was shot towards her head.  
  
Kagome turned around to see a hoard of men, women, and demons heading towards them. She pulled out an arrow from her back and shot it towards an advancing man. "Miroku! Behind you!"  
  
Miroku dodged the demon as he knocked a man unconscious. "Arigatou Kagome." He panted as he leapt over another man and stabbed him in the back with the blade from his staff. "Youkai here?"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango fought side-by-side, back-to-back, attacking the enemy full force. A woman about Sango's age rushed towards Inuyasha with her gun pointed towards him. Inuyasha grinned and swung Tetsusaiga towards her causing her to die instantly.  
  
Sango turned to see how Kagome and Miroku were doing to see demons swarming around them. "Youkai!" Sango growled, "HIRAIKOTSU!" Her boomerang bone flew through the air and sliced a group of demons clear in half.  
  
"They're more coming!" Kagome warned as she shot three arrows at once. Kagome spun around to see a demon advancing on Sango. "Sango!" Kagome shot another arrow towards the youkai advancing on her friend.  
  
Sango noticed the arrow flying towards her and leapt to the side as she caught Hiraikotsu. She looked to see an arrow in the chest of a centipede youkai. "Kagome?" She glanced up to see Kagome fighting off more of the enemy with Miroku. "Arigatou," Sango whispered throwing Hiraikotsu once again.  
  
"D***! They just keep coming!" Inuyasha growled swinging Tetsusaiga once more. He ducked a bullet as a youkai snuck up behind him. Inuyasha spun around with his sword at the ready but them he felt something sharp stab him in the side.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome was the first at his side. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted as a response. He looked down at the wound in his side and growled spinning around to face the demon. Sango and Miroku were also at his side fighting the oncoming youkai and ningen.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango knelt down beside him to see his wounds. His entire left side was bloodied already and his breathing was rigid. "Kagome-chan, stay with him! Miroku, come with me." Sango was off towards the advancing enemies in an instant throwing Hiraikotsu faster every time she caught it.  
  
Miroku did the same, stabbing and knocking youkai and ningen down right and left. Miroku glanced back to see Kagome standing near Inuyasha firing arrow after arrow with a glare on her face. "Kagome! Behind you!" Miroku threw his staff towards the man but a demon got in the way and died instead.  
  
Kagome looked behind her to see a gun pointed at her between the eyes. The man's cold eyes stared into hers as he laughed triumphantly. Then in a split second the man was on the floor moaning and Inuyasha was panting as he towered over Kagome. "Inuyasha you need to rest! You're hurt!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha clutched at the wound on his side. 'Not even a thank you?' Inuyasha scoffed. "Nothing a few hours can't take care of." He didn't realize until Kagome looked at him strangely that he had let something slip. "Never mind," Inuyasha grunted slicing a demon in half.  
  
"But-" Kagome stopped when she saw the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face. "Fine," Kagome sighed in defeat and rushed off to shoot more youkai since all the ningen were already dead.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and continued fighting off more demons until a curved blade* came down towards Inuyasha's heart. "What in all the hells?" Inuyasha dodged it just in time. He turned to see a young boy about 14 holding his returned blade.  
  
Sango noticed Inuyasha's hesitation and slowly turned to see what was wrong. Her eyes opened wide, "K-Kohaku?"  
  
***  
  
*I don't know the name of Kohaku's weapon, so if you have a better name for it or know it's real name please include that in your review. Arigatou!  
  
Sakura: I know! I'm sorry! A cliffy! Well I hope you liked this chapter; the next one is coming up soon! ^.^ Well anyway I explained to Sango and now she's not talking to me. T.T She's pouting. But we all know it's true. Well anyway R&R!  
  
Sango: HMPH!  
  
Closet: *Opens*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: *Snickers*  
  
Miroku: Shouldn't *we* be snickering? -.^  
  
Inuyasha: You hentai! NOTHING happened! -.-****  
  
Sakura: Well I'll see you next chapter. Don't forget to R&R! Just push the little button below, it isn't hard! ^.- Ja ne! 


	13. True Forms Revealed

Most Important Mission - Chapter 13 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked last chapter! I feel so loved. Well anyway this chapter will be longer than last chapter although last chapter was 10 pages it still wasn't as long as chapter 11 and I promised longer chapters. I just thought that'd be the perfect evil cliffy. Muwahaha! ^.^; Sorry . . .  
  
Inuyasha: Why am I the one injured? -.-*  
  
Sakura: Because it's the perfect way for them to find out your secret . . . You'll see in this chapter. *Sighs* Don't be so impatient.  
  
Sango: Humph.  
  
Sakura: You're still mad at me? Gods, all I did was speak the truth. -.-  
  
Sango: *Sighs and turns around to face the others*  
  
Sakura: I'll try and work this out. Well anyway R&R and hope you like it! See you later!  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
CorruptedAngel: Thanks for the name of Kohaku's weapon. Hope you like this chapter and R&R!  
  
SakuraSpring: Well here's the next chapter so be happy!  
  
6thrityindamorn: Yes it is unraveling. Hope you like this chapter. R&R  
  
Mrp qt2: This chapter has tons of fluffiness so enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to you and your fluffy wishes. R&R LOL.  
  
Ladyofthedragons: Thanks for the name of the weapon! I really needed the name. R&R  
  
Yun Fei: Yup I am. I love being a hanyou. Well I see you figured out the secret of Sakura in MIM. R&R ^_^  
  
Josie: Thanks! I love words of encouragement. R&R!  
  
InuShemeeko: Yeah, I hated having to pin him to that wall but I had to. Well it turned out fine. So R&R you know you always do! TTYL!  
  
DUcKzRuLe: I'm glad you think it's cool, so do I! Enjoy this chappie!  
  
sacredmist: Happy Birthday! Congrats on being 12! Whoa, you read as fast as me! LOL  
  
Vegito044: They will all find things out over the next few chapters. Enjoy! And keep R&Ring!  
  
Lugia-mew: I'm glad. If anything confuses everyone then just tell me and I'll explain it next chapter during shout outs.  
  
Enjoy this chapter! R&R&R  
  
***  
  
Chapter 13 - True Forms Revealed  
  
Inuyasha sighed and continued fighting off more demons until a curved blade came down towards Inuyasha's heart. "What in all the hells?" Inuyasha dodged it just in time. He turned to see a young boy about 14 holding his returned blade.  
  
Sango noticed Inuyasha's hesitation and slowly turned to see what was wrong. Her eyes opened wide, "K-Kohaku?"  
  
'Kohaku?! Her brother? Why is he here with Naraku?' Inuyasha sliced another youkai as he rushed towards Sango.  
  
"You know this boy?" Miroku pulled his staff out of a youkai and grimaced noticing a deep cut on his leg.  
  
Sango didn't answer she just stood there in complete shock. 'His eyes are cold without emotion. He's possessed . . .' Sango took a step forward as Kohaku stood paralyzed in a heavy sweat. "Kohaku . . ."  
  
Kohaku's eyes turned normal again. "Aneue," He breathed. Kohaku blinked and his eyes were once again colder. "Die." He threw his blade once again grazing Sango's arm.  
  
Kagome lodged an arrow into her bow and pointed the bow at Kohaku. She let go of the trigger and allowed the arrow to fly towards the boy in front of her.  
  
"Kagome! NO!" Sango rushed towards Kagome knocking her down but it was too late. The arrow was already flying towards her brother.  
  
Inuyasha saw the look of fear in his best friends eyes. It seemed everything was in slow motion but Inuyasha's mind was faster than ever rushing through memories.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well it looks like you learned how to swim. That'll come in handy today won't it?" Inuyasha turned the corner towards the garage of the base.  
  
"Yeah . . . Thank you." Sango smiled. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful. You're the only family I have." Sango took in a deep breath and looked out the window.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'She's not losing her brother, not again,' Inuyasha rushed towards the arrow and stopped a few feet away from Kohaku causing the arrow to stab him instead. Kohaku dodged to the side lazily as the arrow carried Inuyasha towards the wall, pinning him.  
  
Kohaku's brow furrowed quickly but as he did so he dashed off into the shadows.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Sango was first to reach him. His eyes were closed as blood trickled from the place the arrow had entered his body. His chest was pinned to the wall.  
  
"You baka!" Kagome growled. "Why would you save him?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and he gave a smug grin. "Is that any of *your* business wench?" He coughed and his eyes closed again. His breathing slowing down by the second.  
  
Miroku stood silent watching the agent die. 'Sango knew that boy and Inuyasha saved him for her.' Miroku's eyes closed as a single tear fell to the ground. (A/N: Calm down everyone.)  
  
"Kagome, help me get this arrow out of him." Sango said harshly. Kagome nodded and they pulled the arrow from his chest as Miroku kept him from sliding down the wall. "Come on!" Sango rushed towards the warehouse exit hoping they wouldn't be too late.  
  
Miroku carried Inuyasha over his shoulder as they rushed towards the alley. He looked towards Kagome, "Kagome, calm down."  
  
Kagome wiped the tears, as she ran, "No it's my fault." She growled running faster. "Come on! We have to get back to the base."  
  
***  
  
They reached the alley to see all the cars safe. Sango reached into a small fold of Inuyasha's haori and grabbed Fang's keys. "Miroku, put him in the back!" She slid into Fang and opened the back door automatically.  
  
Miroku did as he was told and then rushed back to his car and pulled out of the alley. His car was followed by Kagome's and then finally by Fang.  
  
"Don't you die on us Inuyasha!" Sango warned speeding down the highway. 'Inuyasha you can't die. Be strong until we get you to their base!'  
  
***  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood around Inuyasha's hospital bed. It'd been three hours already. 'Your healing powers are working, I can already tell.' Sango smiled to herself as a tear fell from her cheek.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango and gave her a reassuring hug. He didn't even bother to grope her, he just held her silently from behind.  
  
Sango's eyes widened for a moment before she allowed herself to be held. It felt . . . Right.  
  
Inuyasha could hear the sniffling coming from the others but his eyes still wouldn't open. He felt numbness on his side although it was slowly fading he was worried.  
  
"Come on Sango, get yourself some tea, he'll be fine here. You too Miroku." Kagome sighed sitting down in the seat by Inuyasha's bed. "I'll stay just incase."  
  
"I guess so Kagome. Can we get you anything?" Sango moved from Miroku's arms.  
  
"Yeah. Just some regular tea," Kagome sighed. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Miroku and Sango walked silently from the room, although both were sad for Inuyasha's condition, with knowing smiles on their faces.  
  
Kagome sighed looking down at Inuyasha's peaceful face. It wasn't until now that she realized how cute he was. As he slept his face was slack. He looked like a peaceful little child. His eyes and left hand twitched suddenly causing Kagome's train of thought to disappear. "Inuyasha?" The twitching stopped and his hand slowly relaxed again.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong? Is it a dream?' Kagome gave a faint smile and put his hand in her own. "You'll be alright Inuyasha. Don't worry." Kagome's eyes widened when she received a slight squeeze from Inuyasha's hand. 'Inuyasha?'  
  
"We're back with the tea . . ." Sango trailed off when she saw Kagome's hand in Inuyasha's. "A-any changes?"  
  
"No," Kagome gave a faint smile once more. "When do you think he'll wake up?"  
  
"He'll be awake soon," Sango said optimistically. "Don't worry."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Miroku interjected.  
  
"Don't worry. I know Inuyasha better than he knows himself half the time. He'll be awake and better soon." Sango took a deep breath and looked out the window to see agents going on with their daily tasks.  
  
Inuyasha grunted as his eyes opened. He turned his head to see Sango, Miroku, and Kagome standing over him all with relief in their eyes.  
  
"You're awake!" Kagome had a thankful look on her face. "You scared the h--- out of us!"  
  
"How do you feel?" Sango sat down in the chair.  
  
"Like crap," Inuyasha grunted sitting up.  
  
"Inuyasha? W-where did your wounds go?" Kagome blinked to make sure she was seeing the truth. The bandages wrapped around Inuyasha's torso and chest were white. Not a speck of blood could be seen.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the bandages and scoffed. "What about them?"  
  
"Where did they go?" Kagome repeated. "There's no blood."  
  
Sango was nervous; how could Inuyasha explain this to them? "He stops bleeding very fast," Sango stalled.  
  
"Don't stall Sango," Inuyasha sighed. "It's none of their concern anyway."  
  
"It *is* our concern Inuyasha. If we're going to work together we're going to need to be o-" Kagome stopped as her eyes widened and her heart stopped. "Inuyasha . . . What in the-"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "What?!"  
  
Miroku's mouth worked but nothing came out. Finally he managed to breathe, "Y-your ears."  
  
Inuyasha realized what was going on. The dart had worn off and there was no hat to hide in now. 'Crap,' was Inuyasha's only thought.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . Are those . . . Dog ears?" Kagome sputtered.  
  
"No. I just like wearing dog ears that can only be seen half the time," Sarcasm was dripping off every syllable. He sighed rolling his eyes. Inuyasha just sighed as he picked up his now-clean haori and walked off towards the bathroom muttering under his breath. After he was safely in the bathroom with the door closed he slapped himself for not being careful.  
  
'You baka! How could you not remember to take the next dart?!'  
  
Sango stood awkwardly staring out the window. 'Inuyasha how, after all the times of doing it, did you forget to take the next dart?!' She just knew Kagome and Miroku were about to ask her the question she couldn't bring herself to answer.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome looked over at her. "What are you hiding?"  
  
Miroku averted his gaze from the nurse in the hall to Sango.  
  
"Can we even trust you?" Kagome mentally slapped herself for asking the question. Sango could be or not be trusted she'd say the same thing, that she could be.  
  
"Inuyasha's business isn't any of yours." Sango stated dryly. "It's not that we can't be trusted, it's that he has things he rather not mention."  
  
"That means anything we should know about the missions he could hide. In other words, not being able to trust him. Or you," Kagome retorted. "For all we know you both could be here under Naraku's orders. Or Kikyo's." Kagome growled.  
  
"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Sango growled back. "It's his business, not yours! He would sacrifice his life for either one of you if he had to and you shouldn't go around saying he can't be trusted without thinking at all." Sango gave both a cold stare. 'How can they doubt him? He just sacrificed his life for my brother that he didn't even know.'  
  
"He'd protect you any day. We can't be so sure." Kagome walked closer to Sango with each word. "If you can't tell us why he has *dog ears* then how can we trust you to tell us anything?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled on his haori as he listened to the conversation going on outside the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome, calm down." Miroku warned, "Let her be this time."  
  
"What?" Kagome looked back at her friend. "Miroku, if we're working with them we should know. Not even the details, just a quick explanation. We can't work with a liar and a guy with unexplainable dog ears."  
  
Inuyasha had had it. Sango was no liar unless it was the enemy she was talking to. Calling Sango a liar was the worst thing you could ever do and he wasn't taking it lightly. He practically ripped the door off it's hinges when he opened it. "You want a quick explanation wench? Well here it is, I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha took a quick glance at Sango and stormed from the room.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a side glance, nodding at Miroku, she left the room as well. 'How can we work together if this is how we get? We are all protecting our pasts like it's our life.' Sango sighed as she walked down the corridor silently a few feet from Inuyasha.  
  
'Kagome is not a trusting person . . .' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'Just like me . . .'  
  
'No. I won't compare myself to her.'  
  
'But she has my same mission and she seems like she has emotions that she's trying to hide.'  
  
'Like me.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of the insane fight he was having with himself. Then Inuyasha put his hand to his side waiting to feel his scabbard. "Where's Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sango. "Sango where's Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"I think you left it back in the room if it's not with you right now. I remember you having it in Fang."  
  
Inuyasha growled but walked past Sango towards the hospital room where Kagome was bandaging Miroku's leg. "What did this to you?" She grimaced adding the peroxide.  
  
"Youkai," Miroku grunted. "I hate this crap."  
  
"Well deal with it." Kagome sighed pulling out some bandages from the cabinet. "You don't want all those youkai germs in your body do you?"  
  
"Whatever," Miroku handed her the scissors and looked down at the floor. "So he's a hanyou?"  
  
"That's what he said," Kagome said dryly wrapping the gauze around his cut.  
  
"That explains everything," Miroku sighed. "Well now you know."  
  
"I know I know, he told us directly." She growled. "I feel guilty about calling them those things but still. They are way too secretive."  
  
"American agents are. It can't be helped." Miroku stated simply. "That's what they're trained to do, keep the information to themselves. We're lucky they decided to team up with us instead of trying to get us out of the way." Miroku eyed Kagome's angry stare and then continued, "It's not like they would succeed though."  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha strode into the room looking around for Tetsusaiga. "You think so?"  
  
"Who beat you at training?" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Who beat Miroku?" Inuyasha eyed them both for a second before continuing on with his search.  
  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. Looking to the side he saw Tetsusaiga in it's scabbard. He grabbed it up and turned to leave.  
  
"You find it?" Sango entered the room and leaned against the wall. Inuyasha nodded as Sango stole a glance of the two Japanese agents. The room filled with awkward silence.  
  
The silence was broken by Inuyasha's cell phone. "Gods," Inuyasha growled pulling it out of his haori. "Yeah?"  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" A small voice came from the other side. "I heard you were hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed looking up at the ceiling helplessly, "Yes I'm fine ." He listened to the girl on the other line and rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure." Inuyasha sighed again.  
  
Sango giggled in the corner. 'Looks like I didn't have to kill him, I just had to make a phone call. Pushing me into Miroku. Keh.'  
  
"Sango . . . Who's he talking to?" Kagome decided to let the confrontation go.  
  
"Oh, that would probably be Shiori, the hanyou girl at our base that can't keep her hands off of him." Sango continued to giggle. She was in no mood to hold a grudge, a call from Shiori was no time to be angry.  
  
It was a time to make fun of her best friend.  
  
Kagome felt relief and then confusion. 'Why do I care anyway?' She mentally slapped herself and then looked over at the annoyed hanyou and couldn't hold back her own laughs.  
  
"Uh huh," Inuyasha sighed sitting down on his hospital bed. "I'm fine . . ." He took a deep breath trying to control himself. "Yes Shiori," Inuyasha growled, "For the last time I'm sure!" Inuyasha slapped his hand to his forehead when the girl on the other end began to cry.  
  
"I was worried about you! Why are you so mad at me?" She sniffled.  
  
"I'm not *mad* at you," Inuyasha lied. "Come on, stop crying."  
  
"This is sad," Kagome shook her head. "That girl is so, so, sad."  
  
"I agree," Miroku nodded.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah. Fine. Careful. Yeah." Inuyasha sighed flopping down on his bed once he had ended the call. "Thank the gods for nature calls." Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
"*That* actually *stopped* her? *Shiori*?" Sango laughed, "Last time she called and needed to she took the cell phone with her!" Sango and Kagome began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Not even I would want *her* after me. At least I don't have someone like that," Miroku sighed. Then a girl's voice came from down the hall.  
  
"I need to get in there!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Gods forgive me, I spoke too soon," Miroku shook his head and ran behind the curtain for Inuyasha's hospital bed.  
  
"What the-?" Inuyasha was cut off from saying his usual profanities by a young girl, around Kohaku's age, bursting into the room and looking around frantically.  
  
"Where is he?!" The girl whimpered.  
  
"Depends on who you're looking for," Sango stated obviously.  
  
Kagome stood to the side quietly. 'I'm not about to turn Miroku in.'  
  
"I'm looking for Miroku," the girl looked around once more. "Where is he?" Then her head snapped towards the curtains, which had just moved slightly. "Miroku!" She yelled pulling back the curtain.  
  
"K-Koharu?" Miroku grinned a fake grin inching his way towards Kagome. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you were in a fight," she said obviously. "Are you ok?"  
  
'Sounds like an exact copy of Shiori.' Inuyasha grinned inwardly lying back in bed with his hands behind his head.  
  
"I'm fine Koharu, thanks for caring," Miroku sighed trying to hide the cut on his leg. "I thought you were off training in Kyoto."  
  
"I came back today!" She yelled cheerily.  
  
"Oh, that's great," Miroku sighed.  
  
"Isn't it?" Koharu leaned into Miroku.  
  
"Uh . . ." Miroku inched away causing everyone to snicker except the clueless little girl.  
  
"Wanna hang out sometime?" Koharu winked.  
  
"I'm really busy nowadays, sorry," Miroku gave a fake grin.  
  
"Oh," Koharu looked down at her watch, "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow!" She cheerily bounced from the room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Gods," Miroku slumped over in a chair.  
  
Kagome and Sango gave each other quick grins and then stared at the boys. They burst out laughing almost literally rolling on the floor.  
  
"Oh shut up Kagome, at least I don't have Hojo and Kouga after me," Miroku grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Shut up," Kagome growled. "It's not like I *want* them after me," Kagome stick out her tongue.  
  
"Are you saying we *want* those girls after us?" Miroku growled.  
  
Sango and Kagome ignored what had just been said and continued laughing and imitating the two younger girls.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs Indian style and scoffed. The laughing continued, "Shut up Sango." Inuyasha ordered dryly.  
  
"Make me," Sango dared. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" She mocked.  
  
Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes and then down at the ring still on her finger. He didn't notice the others following his eyes as well.  
  
Sango's laughter died down as she cleared her throat. "Never mind," she whispered leaning up against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha took a good look at the two girl agents in the room. He could feel his cheeks growing red. "Maybe you two should go get changed," he faced away from them knowing Miroku would do enough staring for the both of them.  
  
Kagome looked down at her clothes, not only was there blood but also slashes in the material that wasn't very modest. It was beyond repair. Kagome blushed crimson as she rushed towards her room.  
  
Sango looked down at her own clothes to see basically the same problem. She slowly turned her head to see Miroku with a perverted grin on his face. "HENTAI!!" She slapped him hard enough to throw him across the room and then ran out after Kagome.  
  
"Baka," Inuyasha sighed shaking his head.  
  
"I'm used to it," Miroku inwardly sighed. "Inuyasha, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Why did you risk your life for her brother back there?" Miroku looked back at the hanyou.  
  
"It's Sango's brother. She lost him once already, she shouldn't have to lose him again," Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga and slashed the air.  
  
"You love her don't you?" The sparkle in Miroku's eyes disappeared.  
  
"It depends on what kind of love you're speaking of," Inuyasha stated obviously.  
  
"You know what kind I'm speaking of." Miroku took a sip of tea.  
  
"Not in that way, no." Inuyasha looked over at the door to see an embarrassed Kagome and Sango entering. Both in turtlenecks. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So what have you two been talking about?" Sango played with the sleeve of her black sweater.  
  
"Nothing," Miroku answered quickly.  
  
"Me and Sango were talking," Kagome looked at the guys.  
  
Sango nodded, "Wanna hit a club?"  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Sorry there was more for this chapter but it can be next chapter. I'll start writing it today. Well anyway I wanted to post this one today so that I could wish sacredmist's birthday. TTYL Ja ne! 


	14. Remembering the Past

Most Important Mission - Chapter 14 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! How are you guys? I hope you're good like I am. Well anyway here's the next chapter. I'm so, so, sorry! See, here's what happened. First I got a hacker and had to reload the Internet onto my comp, and then it wouldn't connect so I got a new virus protection. (I won't go into why) Then it still didn't so my mom had to do all this DOS stuff and finally I could connect but couldn't log in to fan fiction! It's been annoying yes. So I hope you're not mad and you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Other stuff: Well I got my first flame and I had some good roasted marshmallows. The flame had a good point and one I can see I need to clarify. Well I'll discuss that later. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Inushemeeko: Thank you for reviewing, yet another, chapter! I love your uplifting reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Lugia-mew: Kag-chan will tell them soon enough, like in the next 3 chapters or so.  
  
Ladyopfthedragons1: Yeah, clubs would be fun . . . If I could go . . . Ah well  
  
No.1InuFanficCritic: All I have to say is . . . WHOA. That's the best review I've gotten in a long, long time! Thank you! I'm honored. ^_^  
  
Yun Fei: Yep, Miroku was jealous! I loved having him be like that for once in his life, 'cause in the anime and manga he's always calm, never jealous. And yeah, I finally revealed Inu-kun's secret. It was hard to hide it up 'til now.  
  
DevilishGrl17: Kouga will be heard from again next chapter. So be happy! R&R  
  
sacredmist: Thanks! R&R  
  
KCbabE sama: Well here's the next REALLY LATE chapter. But you guys know why so that's ok, I hope.  
  
Josie: Yeah, they do handle problems strangely. That's just them, they handle it strangely in tha manga too don't they? *Everyone nods* Well thanks for loving this chap! R&R  
  
SesRin: This was a review for chapter 10, wishing me a happy birthday. Thank you so much! Even thought it's late I don't care, it's the thought that counts.  
  
Well that's all the good reviews I got. No complaining! I love them! Well here's the flame broken down so I can answer it individually. Let's just say I got a LOT of marshmallows roasted because of this:  
  
Horseman1706: Bad. Bad. Ye Gods this is bad. The plot may hold some depth, but the way you introduce it is... lacking, if I may. You explained that the Shikon no Tama held power beyond nuclear bombs, I understand that, but a child won't feel vengeful because her sister stole it from her, unless she is petty. She might care about its power, but not enough to cry for vengeance.  
  
Sakura: Ok, let me just clarify this, hopefully this'll help you out. She wasn't crying forever, it's just like realizing your sister just stole something that could destroy the WORLD from you. She knows she needs to get it back because of something she's going to remember next chapter. That'll help clarify, let me just point out that this review was for chapter 1 and some stuff was brought up in the next chapters . . . Anyway, moving on:  
  
Another thing: The arrow pierced the stone. "Gods Kagome!" He breathed heavily, "Your arrow pierced the stone!" What the hell is that for? You make it so redundant. 'The arrow pierced the stone', then you make Miroku state the exact same thing. It is a great waste and does make your story sound very repetive, if this keeps happening.  
  
Sakura: I admit, that's a valid point that I'm going to be fixing and re- posting that one little piece. So chapter 1 will not be so repetitive. One point for flamer.  
  
Horseman1706: Oh yeah, your thing about Miroku hating Naraku. We all know in the original Inuyasha series it's because of the Kaza ana and stuff, but as this is... different, you need to explain that. If you don't want to explain it now, fine, but show some things to prove that there is a reason, not just 'he exists so he must die' type.  
  
Sakura: Well if you would keep reading you'd see why he hates the guy. Come on people, flame with stuff to back it up. I think it's chapter 3, or 8. Something like that. I don't know. I don't remember.  
  
Horseman1706: Fix it.  
  
Sakura: Well I'm fixing the one valid point.  
  
HM: For the love of all that's destructive,  
  
Sakura: "For the love of all that's destructive"? I never knew it had love but ok.  
  
HM: change it, remove it, at least get this waste of talent away from my eyes.  
  
You're being a bit repetitive yourself, changing it and fixing it are kinda the same by the way you're using it ya know. Also, if you want the 'waste of talent' away from your eyes . . .  
  
Click the 'BACK' button.  
  
^.^;; Well now that that's all cleared up, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 14: Remembering the past  
  
"Me and Sango were talking," Kagome looked at the guys, her eyes glimmering.  
  
Sango nodded, "Wanna hit a club?"  
  
Both guys looked from the surprisingly happy girl to each other. "Why not?" Miroku shrugged. "There's nothing to do around here anyway." The three pairs of eyes averted their gazes to Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you talking about 'nothing to do?' We should be out there after them again!" Seeing he was alone on this Inuyasha sighed as a sign of defeat. "I guess I have to go to make sure you don't make complete fools out of yourselves," Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked to the door.  
  
Sango and Kagome shared a satisfied look before rushing out of the room towards their own.  
  
***  
  
That night, 10:00  
  
"We'll be back soon!" Kagome and Sango rushed off down the hall to get into their club attire.  
  
The day had been quite slow until nine o'clock. They had trained - due to their injuries not very well - eaten, lounged around, and literally began counting down the minutes until they'd go out to the club.  
  
Inuyasha had rolled his eyes to all of this. Constantly pacing around anxiously wishing their wounds would magically disappear.  
  
He wouldn't admit it but he was looking forward to taking some time off. They *did* need to heal after all.  
  
"They seem to have forgiven each other completely," Miroku smiled walking back into his room.  
  
The hanyou gave a nod of agreement. "What's the name of the club anyway?" Inuyasha pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and another purple dart.  
  
"The Scorpion." Miroku pushed a few CDs aside. "I used to go with Akane."  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Ex." Miroku hurried his answer grabbing up a pair of dark blue jeans ending the conversation.  
  
***  
  
" . . . Kami . . . I haven't had this much trouble finding something to wear forever!" Kagome's muffled voice was heard as she rummaged through her closet.  
  
Sango just laughed pulling a short black kimono skirt out of her suitcase. "Find something yet Kag-chan?"  
  
The question went unanswered.  
  
Finally, minutes later, Kagome gave a sigh of fulfillment. "Finally!" Kagome pulled out a black see-through blouse and threw it on her bed. "Took me long enough . . ."  
  
Sango gave a faint smile as she smoothed out her black silk tank top. "So what's the name of the club?"  
  
"Oh, it's called The Scorpion," Kagome walked out from behind the closet door in a pink halter-top and red skirt. "It has the best DJ and it holds tons of dance contests."  
  
"Sounds cool," Sango put on a few bracelets and secured her silver hoops.  
  
"It's a 21 plus club but of course being an agent has it's perks," Kagome flashed an ID stating she was 21 at Sango.  
  
"Yes, yes it does," Sango pulled out her own and both girls grinned.  
  
***  
  
"Are they ready yet?" Miroku sighed leaning up against the wall with closed eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's unseen ears shifted their attention down the hall towards the girls' room. "Almost," he sighed. "What the h*** are they doing in there?"  
  
"It's amazing how long it takes. But in the end . . ." Miroku turned to see - almost like on cue - two girls who had just left their room. 'And I thought she couldn't get any prettier,' Miroku smiled at Sango getting, in return, a quick unsure glance.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, 'Kami she's beautiful.' Miroku didn't notice Sango slow down to a halt and slowly turn towards him.  
  
"What *are* you staring at?" Sango growled.  
  
" . . ."  
  
Sango just mumbled as she sped up to walk with the silent Inuyasha and Kagome. "Is he *always* that perverted?"  
  
"Mostly yes." Kagome sighed lazily looking back at Miroku. "One day he's going to try something that he'll regret."  
  
Miroku just gave a sheepish grin as they entered the garage and walked towards their cars. "We have to stop for gas. D'you guys mind?"  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha slid into Fang and started the ignition.  
  
Kagome nodded pulling out of the parking space into the night. "So . . . how many girls are you going to . . . How can I say? . . . *Annoy* this time?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean Kagome?" Miroku's face brightened.  
  
"You know what I mean," Kagome turned a corner.  
  
"I truly don't Kagome-chan," Miroku blinked innocently. Miroku pointed towards a busy gas station. "There I guess."  
  
Kagome groaned looking at the long lines in front of the gas tanks.  
  
'This is nice.'  
  
'REAL nice.'  
  
' . . .'  
  
'I wonder if Inuyasha'll be dancing?'  
  
' . . . And that came from . . . Where . . . Exactly . . .?'  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Sango. "You're being quiet." He stated obviously.  
  
"No Inu-kun, I'm singing." Sango drawled.  
  
"Well then sing louder, I can't hear you let alone Miroku."  
  
"N-n-nani?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her question savoring every stutter flowing from her in her state of utter confusion.  
  
Sango, deciding she should just let it go, sighed looking out the window where Kagome was honking and cursing out her window at the slower-than-ever other customers.  
  
"Feh," Then his attention went back to the ring on Sango's finger. 'She'd be so much happier if she just forgot about that yarou.' Inuyasha sighed turning his full attention back to the important situations at hand.  
  
Like how many times he was going to hit his d***ed half brother when he saw him next.  
  
Life was good . . .  
  
. . . Sometimes.  
  
"I've decided it's a symbol of some kind," Sango had obviously realized what the sigh was for. "I haven't been able to take it off but once and it was hard to not see it there . . ." Sango paused unsure if she should continue.  
  
A shift in position from her best friend was her signal to continue.  
  
" . . . I think that the day I will be able to let it go will be the day I meet the one person who I'll spend the rest of my life with," Sango looked down at the ring. "What do you think?"  
  
"Why are you asking me my opinion?" Inuyasha looked over at her.  
  
"Because . . . We've both been . . ." Sango stopped by the look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Never mind."  
  
"No. It's fine." Inuyasha quickly muttered.  
  
"We've both been scarred by love," Sango looked out the window to see Kagome had accomplished her task of getting to the front of the line.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly. 'So many things remind me of you. Kikyo . . .' "We have."  
  
"So do you think what I'm doing is right? Holding onto him as a sign?"  
  
"That's not for me to tell you Sango," Inuyasha laid back in his seat. "Although it seems foolproof." He looked over at Sango, she looked too sad. "But *hentai* proof," Inuyasha nodded toward Kagome's car where Miroku was hitting on yet another girl, "Well *that's* another story."  
  
"Shut up." A small smile playing across her face.  
  
"You shut up wench," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Seriously, what do you think?"  
  
"I told you, it's not for me to decide." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What . . . What did you do about Kikyo?" Sango looked over at him, her eyes timid. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.'  
  
'Kikyo . . . Why do I keep caring about you? I should *hate* you shouldn't I?'  
  
Sango looked at the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. There was only one thing that made his eyes that dim and lifeless.  
  
He was thinking about her.  
  
'Kikyo, you betrayed me. You lied to me . . .' His eyes softened for a moment before he put his guards back up. He wouldn't leave himself vulnerable to another woman again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kikyo gave a rare smile as she patted the ground next to her. Inuyasha complied with the gesture and sat down next her allowing Kikyo to rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by the way she had said it but the coldness of his eyes disappeared, "I love you too."  
  
"I'm sorry my koi," Kikyo looked over at the silver-haired boy next to her.  
  
"For what?" Inuyasha rested his chin on Kikyo's head looking out at the stars.  
  
"For your parents. I . . . It wasn't me who . . ." Tears wetted Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"I know Kikyo," Inuyasha soothed. "It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself." Inuyasha patted Kikyo on her back.  
  
"But my people . . . They betrayed me." Kikyo calmed down a bit before snuggling closer to Inuyasha's warmth.  
  
"I know." Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes, "It's ok."  
  
Kikyo took one last sniffle before falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms. "Inu . . ."  
  
"'Night Kikyo." Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair with a faint smile. He too closed his eyes. They both fell asleep as the ocean water crashed against the rocks.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the sound of low murmuring. Seeing as he could easily hear it he kept his eyes closed but his ears focused.  
  
"It's going well. Although I really don't want to get rid of him like I did his parents. I guess I'll have to won't I?" A soft woman's voice came from farther down the beach.  
  
"Don't tell me you've fallen in *love* with that hanyou baka?" A cold males voice came from the same place.  
  
Inuyasha suppressed a low growl. 'Kikyo you bi-' His thoughts were interrupted by the voices quickly approaching. Inuyasha rose from his sleeping spot and looked around. About six yards away stood two figures. Kikyo he knew, but the other was tall with long black hair. "A woman with a man's voice?" Inuyasha crouched down in the tall grass and watched.  
  
"Really Kikyo, I am surprised. I thought your heart could lead you to better men. I see it hasn't." The male voice had a bit of humor as well as . . . Jealousy?  
  
"Don't you have something better to do than follow me around?" Kikyo sighed walking faster. "I've been giving you enough work to keep you busy."  
  
"Exactly what I realized . . . 'Keeping me busy from finding *what* exactly?' I put things together quickly don't I? So I decided why should you go mess around with some boy when I'm working my a-" the male voice stopped as if sensing Inuyasha's presence. "Someone's here."  
  
"Well Inuyasha *is* here with me, baka." Kikyo knocked the other person into the sand and walked off. "Leave NOW. I have my ways of knowing if you haven't."  
  
"Don't threaten me girl." The male voice warned.  
  
"Then go. Or it'll be more than threats. Remember where you stand, you work for me." Kikyo said in monotone. She watched the figure fade into the distance before returning towards where she had left her next victim.  
  
Inuyasha waited until she had stopped at the patch of grass she had left him before lunging out at her. "Kikyo." He hissed. "You're gonna die. Any last requests?"  
  
Kikyo's eyes turned innocent once Inuyasha unclamped her mouth. "What are you talking about?" She was careful not to let him sense her fear.  
  
"You know d*** well what I'm talking about." He growled. "You lying-"  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you. You should know that." Kikyo looked into his golden eyes. "You . . . don't understand."  
  
"Oh I understand," Inuyasha glared. "I understand you killed my parents and made a fool of me."  
  
"It wasn't me! I told you! It was a group of people working for m-"  
  
"You're a liar." Inuyasha stated dryly gripping her wrists tighter r back. "We all have our little secrets don't we?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kikyo turned her head - to the best of her ability - to face him.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Inuyasha threw her to the ground. "Prepare to die."  
  
Kikyo clutched a hand-full of sand in each palm and scrambled back away from her attacker.  
  
"She's over there!" A feminine voice yelled.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, his claws hovering inches from Kikyo's face.  
  
This was Kikyo's chance; she leapt up and knocked the hanyou down. "The agent went that way!" Kikyo pointed in the exact direction . . .  
  
. . . Opposite Inuyasha.  
  
"Go my koi." She whispered rushing off towards the guards. "I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked at the retreating form of the girl he once thought to be his soul mate.  
  
The one he had given his heart to.  
  
The one he loved.  
  
"Kikyo . . .?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
***  
  
"I'll be right back," Kagome sighed sliding out of her car. She slammed the door behind her causing Miroku to flinch.  
  
Miroku got out himself to get some fresh air.  
  
Or as much fresh air you could get at a crowded gas station in Tokyo.  
  
Kagome pushed through a group of annoying little kids that were running around their Toyota before reaching the line.  
  
The *middle* of the line.  
  
"Kami-sama why me?" Kagome sighed shuffling her feet towards the end of the line. The line was slower than she'd ever seen it.  
  
Miroku leaned up against Kagome's car until he caught a glimpse of a girl pumping gas. 'Well hell-O.'  
  
As Miroku walked towards the girl's car she looked over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
Miroku had worked his 'charm' once again.  
  
Kagome looked over at her abandoned car. "Miroku . . ." She sighed looking over where he was talking to some girl. "I *really* feel safe of leaving my car now . . ." Kagome rolled her eyes turning back to face the line.  
  
'Oh well, Inuyasha and Sango are right there,' Kagome tried comforting herself and unbelievably it worked.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome got up to the front of the line, "20 gallons."  
  
***  
  
Miroku walked back over to Kagome's car with a piece of paper in hand. "Works like a charm." Sliding back into the passengers seat he was greeted by an annoyed Kagome.  
  
"Why'd you leave my car alone?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures Kagome-chan," Miroku smiled holding up the phone number.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about? Girls?"  
  
"Well I *am* a guy, what do you want me to think about? *Guys?*"  
  
"Well . . . No . . ." Kagome was confusing herself now, Miroku always did this to her. Made her think too hard and what she said turn out all wrong.  
  
"Well then, I think I had a good reason. Besides, the American's are right there," Miroku pointed behind them.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked out the window. Now back in her car came the next challenge, getting up to the gas tanks. Kagome groaned. "Why me?" She did a double-take out the window to see five cars blocking her way to the precious gas pump ahead. All the owners were taking a drink by the side of the gas station.  
  
As he looked at Kagome's face he knew this wasn't good for the cars' owners. "Kagome . . . Don't-"  
  
He was interrupted by the slam of the car door and Kagome stomping over to the drinking idiots to yell at them to move their cars.  
  
"Oh Kagome-chan," Miroku slid down in his seat hiding his face.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked back to the car brushing herself off. "I think that I succeeded in showing them why they should keep the line moving," Kagome mentally patted herself on the back.  
  
Miroku didn't even look out the window as Kagome pulled up to the gas pump merrily. She slid out and pumped her gas. "Ok, we're all set."  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango poked the hanyou in the ribs causing him to slowly come out of his thoughts. "We're here."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, 'How'd I drive here and not know it?'  
  
Almost sensing his confusion Sango sighed, "When I saw you off in your thoughts I put Fang on auto pilot." Sango stated obviously pointing to the screen, which was flashing - rather annoyingly - 'REACHED DESTINATION' over and over.  
  
Inuyasha managed a simple, "Feh."  
  
His usual answer to anything he didn't have an answer for.  
  
Sango sighed getting out of the car. "Come on."  
  
Seeing that Sango had managed to get Inuyasha out of his daze Kagome pulled out her fake ID and walked up to the bouncer. The man nodded and Kagome entered the lively club, the other agents right behind.  
  
Looking around at all the dancing girls, Miroku gave a hentai grin.  
  
He had always like it here.  
  
"I know this song," Kagome sang along. "Twinkle Trick fushigi ne itsumo Like Magic sono KIMI no OORA ga sameta kibun nomi hosu no daisuki yo . . ."  
  
Inuyasha brushed past dancing person after dancing person until he reached the bar. The bar tender smiled. "What can I get ya?" She leaned up against the counter.  
  
"Sake." Inuyasha lowered his head in thought.  
  
The young bartender poured him a glass and slid it over to him from the other side where she was counting some yin. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and took a long sip turning around on his stool. What he saw made him grin.  
  
Kagome and Sango were scowling as they dragged one perverted agent over to him. The girls tossed him into a chair where he slouched - partly because he was unconscious - partly because of the manner that Kagome and Sango had thrown him onto the barstool.  
  
Taking another sip of his sake, Inuyasha scoffed, "So what happened to the hentai now?"  
  
"Just the normal stuff except this girl knocked him out," Kagome pointed over her shoulder at the agitated Sango who was glaring down at the unconscious agent.  
  
"That's Sango," Inuyasha grinned drinking the last of his sake. "The hentai didn't even have a chance."  
  
***  
  
A crimson-eyed woman stepped out of a black limo and flashed her ID. "Nice to see you back so soon, Kagura." The bouncer moved out of the way allowing her entrance.  
  
"Thanks," Kagura smirked entering the loud club as she looked around. 'So where are you now hanyou?'  
  
***  
  
The three conscious agents turned to look at the groaning Miroku who was slowly taking in his surroundings. "Wha-?"  
  
"Don't speak to me." Sango stated menacingly.  
  
"What did I do?" He looked helplessly from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "Never mind hentai." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome and Sango talking. 'Kagome's kinda . . . *Pretty* . . . now that I look at her . . .'  
  
'What in the seven hells is wrong with you?'  
  
'It's not like I like her.'  
  
' . . .'  
  
'I don't like her.'  
  
Inuyasha shook the thoughts from his head. 'Baka.'  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder to see the hanyou shaking his head and muttering under his breath.  
  
It was almost like he was . . .  
  
*Arguing* with himself.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome glanced over at the agent and smiled. Turning back she sighed, "I have no idea." Kagome shifted uncomfortably to the side. 'Was he looking at . . . *me*?'  
  
'No, never. Why would he?' Kagome sighed and turned her full attention back to Sango.  
  
"He's been acting strange," Sango glanced back at the hentai who was still sitting there looking confused.  
  
"I've noticed they both are." Kagome looked up at the DJ her spirits were automatically lifted. "It's Harunobu! When he's here they have the best dance contests."  
  
"Well I like the music he's playing so far," Sango admitted.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the two girls lazily, "So how long are we staying here for?"  
  
"Oh come on dog boy, you can't *not* be enjoying yourself?" Sango nudged him in the ribs. "Go out there and dance."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "When hell freezes over."  
  
"It did." Kagome smirked. "You just didn't notice."  
  
Inuyasha eyed her for a second before folding his arms again in defiance. "These ear plugs don't help drown out much Sango," Inuyasha informed.  
  
"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. So you wear them to all the clubs in America . . . to drown out the sounds . . . But all of a sudden, for some strange reason, they don't work here huh?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Is that how it is?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Sango and Kagome shared a sigh as they turned to face the DJ. "Ok ok. It's what you've been waiting for, the first dance contest of the night!" The DJ flashed the audience a smile and grabbed up a new CD.  
  
There were murmurs and cheering from the crowd as the DJ continued on.  
  
"The prize is to our favorite food's factory. Ramen Co.! Prize is two tickets for you and your special someone for a trip and a year's free supply of ramen!" The DJ's smiled widened, "But you know me, pleasing the people, you also are getting 108,813 yen!" The crowd went wild with excitement.  
  
Someone decided to get a second in the spotlight by yelling out how many anime DVDs they could get with that.  
  
This earned them many strange looks . . .  
  
. . . and not-so-nice remarks.  
  
"Why does that name ring a bell?" Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. Surprisingly it looked as if he was in thought, not drooling all over the floor with the mention of ramen.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sango looked around the area of the warehouse. A faint smell of spices filled the air. 'Why does that remind me of something . . .?' Sango's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha motioning for them to enter the warehouse. Sango flashed a glance at the sign on the side of the building for what she could make out was 'Amen Co.'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"We need that tour to get into the warehouse!" Sango whispered so only the other three could hear. Miroku had gotten up from his stool and carefully eased around Sango toward Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango's my partner!" Miroku grabbed Sango by the arm and dragged her out onto the dance floor leaving Kagome and Inuyasha wide-eyed. This had caught everyone by surprise.  
  
"Um . . . I guess that leaves us to be partners," Kagome waited in awkward silence as Inuyasha lazily nodded. "Let's go then before they start without us." Kagome sighed walking onto the dance floor.  
  
The DJ announced the song was 'Party Night' and Kagome's eyes lit up. Looking behind her she noticed Inuyasha was taking his time getting there. "Come on! Hurry up! This is my favorite song!"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated taking his next step. 'Why the h*** does she remind me of Kikyo so much?'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on Inu-kun!" Kikyo gave one of her rare but beautiful smiles and dragged Inuyasha onto the dance floor. "It's my favorite song!" She laughed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as a sign of defeat, "Alright, alright, don't drag me d*** it."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The flashback had ended as fast as it had come but he was still a bit shaken by it. They were so alike.  
  
'Could Kagome be . . .?'  
  
'H*** no.'  
  
'But still . . . There's something about her.'  
  
***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are we going?" A young girl entered the room breaking the silence.  
  
"To Tokyo," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual stolid tone.  
  
"T-Tokyo?" Rin's eyes widened. "You promised we'd never go back there Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"You won't be in danger this time Rin. I will make sure of that," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly before turning to face the young girl.  
  
"I trust you Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin bowed leaving the room with the door ajar.  
  
"This time she won't be left behind," Sesshoumaru looked down at his claws.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What . . . Did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru whipped around from where he was facing the wall to look at the other man square in the eye.  
  
"Whatever do you mean Sesshoumaru?" The other man walked over and sat down in his leather chair.  
  
"You know d*** well what the h*** I'm talking about!" In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was across the room with the other man pinned to the wall.  
  
"I've never seen this side of you before Sesshoumaru. You're the one to hide emotions." The man grinned.  
  
"Shut your mouth," Sesshoumaru growled. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I do not know what you're referring to," the other man smirked.  
  
"Don't play games with me Naraku," Sesshoumaru slid the man higher up the wall. "I could kill you right now."  
  
"Then go ahead." Naraku sneered.  
  
"I think I'll make it slow . . ." Sesshoumaru dropped Naraku to the floor before picking him back up and throwing him across the room. "You did something to her . . . While I was on a mission, I know."  
  
"Kukuku," Naraku straightened himself up before leaning on the wall. "She had it coming, that little b-"  
  
Sesshoumaru lost all control as he slammed Naraku to the floor slashing him with his claws. "You should have never laid a hand on Rin!"  
  
***  
  
"What happened in there?" the young woman caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he left Naraku's office.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he walked down the hall gloomily.  
  
The young woman silently followed knowing his answer would be shown not spoken.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned the corner before walking towards a door at the end of the hall. As he slowly opened the door and entered the woman paused. Deciding she might as well she walked to the threshold and stood silent . . .  
  
. . . Not able to comprehend what she saw.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama . . ." The young girl looked up at the youkai towering over her.  
  
"You shouldn't talk," he walked to her dresser. "Here," he tossed her another yukata, "Can you get into this?"  
  
"Yes, why Sess-"  
  
"Just . . . Do it." Sesshoumaru blurted grabbing a small picture off the dresser.  
  
"Yes my lord," She quickly limped towards her personal bathroom. Sesshoumaru looked down at the bed, covered in blood.  
  
"That yarou . . ."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," the young woman hesitantly entered the room. "What . . . Did he do to her?"  
  
"More than I want to know . . ." Sesshoumaru looked away out the window at the dark night.  
  
"No . . . He didn't . . ."  
  
"No. He didn't. If he would be hanging by his intestines right now." Sesshoumaru growled clenching a fist.  
  
"I'm back Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin entered in an almost blood red yukata.  
  
It used to be pink.  
  
The woman silently gasped looking the young girl over. "Why . . .?"  
  
"I wasn't here to protect her. She refused to kill an assassin who had directly violated Naraku's orders."  
  
"So sick . . ."  
  
"Are you coming with us, Kagura?" Rin looked up at Kagura with her one open eye.  
  
"You're leaving . . .?" Kagura looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs.  
  
"I'll be d***ed before I allow her to breathe another breath here." Sesshoumaru picked up the girl and left the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what about -" Sesshoumaru's quick pause in leaving silenced her question.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagura," Sesshoumaru continued walking down the hall and turned still carrying the young girl in his arms.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Lord, your bags along with Rin's have been packed. Do you wish them to be brought down to the hall?" A small toad-like youkai stopped at the slightly opened door.  
  
"Yes Jaken. Make sure the plane tickets are in order and have Rin be taken to the limo."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Jaken nodded leaving the door heading towards the young girl's room.  
  
***  
  
The music began to play as Inuyasha and Kagome reached where Sango and Miroku were. Miroku grinning happily like he was in heaven and Sango scowling like she was standing next to a pervert or something . . .  
  
Probably because she actually was.  
  
Kagome nudged Sango in the ribs and winked, "At least make it look a little like you're a couple. It's a couple dance contest ne?"  
  
Sango muttered incoherent words but nodded with an understandable, "I guess."  
  
"Good! Well good luck," Kagome walked back over to where Inuyasha was looking a bit bored until he noticed Kagome walking back over.  
  
The music began to play and the two 'couples' began to dance slowly.  
  
"Hold me baby, odorouyo Sunday. Touch me baby kibun wa holiday . . ." The music continued. Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome breathed in sharply in surprise. 'N-nani?'  
  
The music began to speed up and he hesitantly let go, it wasn't as bad as he thought, dancing with Kagome. He almost didn't want to let go. 'What in all the hells is wrong with me? Is this because she reminds me of Kikyo?'  
  
'I guess he's only trying to win,' Kagome sighed inwardly and continued dancing. 'Well if he's willing to do *that* to win then I'll just have to go along with it.'  
  
***  
  
'Where is that ugly hanyou brat?' Kagura sipped more of her rice wine and looked back out at the crowd.  
  
The dancing crowd was way to thick for her to see anything. 'Are they even here or did Naraku send me here to get rid of me?'  
  
' . . .Figures . . .'  
  
She sighed, 'I guess I'll just have to go out and find him and *her* myself.' She grinned as she pulled a gun from its holder on her hip. 'If they *are* here they won't survive the night.'  
  
Kagura's head began to throb. It had been doing this lately. 'What's *wrong* with me?'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagura watched as Sesshoumaru turned the corner.  
  
***  
  
"Naraku!" Kagura burst open the door to find no one there. "Where . . .?" She cried out in pain and she felt something stab her in the shoulder.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kagura . . ." Naraku pulled out the dart and bent down to look at the crippling yasha* in front of him.  
  
"Naraku . . . Why?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'What am I remembering?' Kagura shook her head clear of her thoughts back to her mission at hand.  
  
***  
  
"Miroku . . ." Sango growled looking over at where Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing.  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"When the song says 'Touch me odorouyo Sunday' you don't need to *do* it. You know that right?" Sango fought back the urge to throw him to the ground and stomp on him right then and there.  
  
"Well they're doing it," Miroku pointed defensively at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Not in a hentai way." Sango retorted. 'I thought you said you weren't having fun dog boy,' Sango smiled towards the two other agents who both seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
"Well why can't I do the same?" Miroku pouted playfully.  
  
"'Cause I don't trust you," Sango stated obviously.  
  
"You can though," Miroku gave her a quick glance, long enough for Sango to see a bit of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Sango continued dancing as she looked of at the two agents that seemed to be having a much better time.  
  
'D*** you Naraku, if I didn't have to get those tickets this wouldn't be happening . . .' Sango's theory on who was to blame for her being groped by Miroku subsided.  
  
'Well it isn't *that* bad.'  
  
' . . . Thank you Naraku . . .'  
  
"Prove it," she muttered.  
  
People started to dance even harder than ever when they caught a glimpse of Kagome dancing with Inuyasha. Some felt threatened when others just tried to show off.  
  
To put it simply they weren't doing a good job of 'showing off' anything other than that they were idiots.  
  
"Hold me baby NORINORI Party. Touch me baby, are you ready, okay?" The song continued to get faster as the other contestants continued to work harder and harder to beat the two agents.  
  
It's not like they were going to just *give* the yen away.  
  
"Hold me baby, UKIUKI lady." The song stopped and as it did so a huge slap could be heard throughout the club. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped suddenly to look around.  
  
After finding the source of the slap it was all they could do not to laugh. Miroku now owned a large red handprint on his face as Sango scowled violently.  
  
Inuyasha bit his fist to keep from cracking up right then and there.  
  
After a few silent seconds the DJ cleared his throat to announce the winner. "I think it's obvious what couple won this contest tonight ne?"  
  
Harunobu's words were greeted by a lot of murmuring such as "That raven- haired babe and the silver-haired hottie" or "You know *they* won."  
  
The DJ grinned pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Come on up you two."  
  
"We won?" Kagome's eyes widened as the cheering got louder.  
  
"Feh. Didn't you know we would from the start?" Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
Kagome nodded to show her agreement as they made their way through the crowds towards the stage.  
  
"Tell us your name," Harunobu directed his question to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," The raven-haired agent smiled towards Inuyasha.  
  
He couldn't help but smile back. 'Wipe that stupid smile of your face!' Inuyasha ordered himself.  
  
Well, 'himself' wasn't exactly listening.  
  
"And what's this lucky guy's name?" The DJ smiled.  
  
"This is Inuyasha," Kagome averted her eyes back to Harunobu.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you're a lucky man." Harunobu patted the hanyou on the back and then turned towards the black curtain behind his equipment. "Let's show you what you've won then."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face the curtain themselves. "Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered low enough only he could hear.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes darted to the girl next to him, "For what Kagome?"  
  
"One, for dancing with me." She paused, "Two, for calling me by my name."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her eyes, they really looked happier since he called her Kagome. "Feh," He muttered looking back to the curtain. "It was nothing."  
  
Kagome sighed shaking her head, "You know how to ruin a moment don't you?"  
  
"This was a moment?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
Inuyasha decided not to ask again as he smelled the scent of ramen growing stronger.  
  
"Well you two love birds, here it is . . ." Harunobu turned to face them smiling as he pulled back the curtain to reveal a check made out for 108,813 yen. "Here are the two tour tickets and the one year of free ramen certificate."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome took their prizes happily. As they were about to turn and leave someone in the audience began to yell, "Kiss! Kiss!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome shot the audience a look before turning to one another awkwardly.  
  
"Uh . . ." Kagome stammered.  
  
"Oh come on," Harunobu walked over to the two and shoved them closer to one another. "Give em' what they want."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha could have both killed the DJ right then and there with their own hands.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes locked both wearing blushes on their faces. Kagome gave the crowd a side-glance to see them all chanting 'Kiss kiss!' to the 'couple'. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha as they both slowly leaned in.  
  
A gunshot sounded somewhere in the crowd.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha dived on top of the female agent knocking her out of the bullet's path. Another bullet was fired grazing her cheek.  
  
The crowd had gone wild as young men and women rushed everywhere looking for the nearest exit. Anywhere to get them away from the gunfire.  
  
Miroku had already shielded Sango from the gunshots and was looking around for the source of the shot fires.  
  
By this time the club was empty except for the four agents and apparently the shooter.  
  
"Where the h*** did it come from?" Sango yelled whipping out her razor boomerang from under her skirt.  
  
"I don't know but," Inuyasha pulled out a gun from under his shirt, "They're not making it out alive on my watch."  
  
Kagome jumped off the stage and looked towards the hall leading to the bathrooms. "Spread out."  
  
Sango gave her friend a quick glance, "I'll go," she cocked her head towards the shadowed hallway.  
  
The others nodded all splitting up to check the different areas.  
  
Sango gripped her razor boomerang tighter as she reached the hallway. 'Darker than I thought . . .' Sango sighed.  
  
She gave a quick grin she loved the dark.  
  
It gave her senses a workout.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, come with me." Inuyasha motioned for her to follow him into the back room of the bar.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be splitting up?" Kagome followed anyway.  
  
"You didn't bring a weapon," Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
"Well sorry, I don't usually bring my bow and arrow to a club ya know." Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha responded with a 'feh'.  
  
"Here," Inuyasha reached under his shirt and tossed the Japanese agent another gun.  
  
"How many guns do you have?" Kagome looked down at the black gun in her hands.  
  
"As many as I need to," he gave her a quick smile before raising his gun above his head and kicking the door open.  
  
"Where's the cylinder?" Kagome turned the gun upside down.  
  
"It's not that kind of gun," Inuyasha took the gun from her. "We can trade if you want."  
  
"Just show me how to use it dog boy," Kagome said in monotone.  
  
Inuyasha sighed walking back over to her. "It holds poison darts. The trigger is the same just aim and shoot."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding, "Why'd you even bring, not one, two guns to a club?"  
  
"In my line of work you can't always be too careful," Inuyasha motioned for her not to speak as he stopped at the doorway leading into the second part of the back room.  
  
Kagome raised the gun above her head as Inuyasha kicked the door open and scanned the room. "Nothing."  
  
Kagome sighed taking one last look around. "What exactly *is* your line of work?" Kagome glanced to her left.  
  
"An agent . . ." Inuyasha drawled.  
  
"I mean you don't trust anyone do you?" Kagome's eyes looked a bit hurt but she quickly covered her emotions. Something she had been trained to do.  
  
Never let your emotions get in the way.  
  
"I trust in some," Inuyasha didn't keep eye contact as he walked back through into the bar.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Not only her."  
  
"Who else then?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"You and Miroku I guess . . ." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He hoped she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Well it's good to know the feeling's mutual," Kagome looked over where Miroku was closing the supply room.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent pausing in his tracks.  
  
"I guess Sango said the truth when she said you'd risk your life for us. Like up on the stage," Kagome gave him a quick smile before putting her serious face back on and walking towards the center on the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
As she walked farther down the hallway she held her boomerang above her head ready to throw it if necessary. Then, before she could react, a hand clamped over her own.  
  
"I thought this would be harder," the voice laughed. "Oh well, maybe your other little agent friends will be more of a challenge . . ."  
  
***  
  
"Nothing back in the supply room," Miroku called. Miroku walked back towards the center of the dance floor to join the other agents.  
  
"Wait, shouldn't Sango be back by now?" Kagome looked towards the hallway and then back to the guys.  
  
Suddenly the strobe lights flickered off as brighter ones lit up, "What in all the-"  
  
"Hells?" A young woman with scarlet eyes emerged from the hallway. But the worst part wasn't the girl she was holding captive . . .  
  
. . . It was the gun being pointed to that girl's head.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku took a step closer and the young woman tightened her grip on the girl and placed her finger on the trigger.  
  
"I'm not one for guns . . ." The girl began, "But it'll do if you take a step closer."  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Wow! 20 pages this chapter! Well I'm not complaining, I love long chapters. It satisfies the readers hunger for the moment. Well sorry about it being so late, like I said I've been having some internet trouble and then there's school -.-. School . . . -.-Oh well! ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: How can she be so cheery?  
  
Sakura: 'Cuz I can be. ^.^  
  
Feel free to ask questions about this chapter if you have one, I like my readers to be informed. Well I hope you liked this chapter. R&R! 


	15. Captured and Saved Sort Of

Most Important Mission - Chapter 15 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Well I'm glad you all loved the last chapter. It's the longest so I'll try to write ones like that. Well I don't have much to say other than I read book 15 and loved it. I really want to get writing Chapter 15 so I'm gonna stop now.  
  
Also, I spelled another name wrong, yes I know. Bad Sakura, ^_^;; Well his name isn't Juujoumaru, it's Juuroumaru. Sorry everyone!  
  
Well I think that's all for now. Right?  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah. That's it. ^^  
  
Oh wait!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Molly: Wow. Enthusiastic! I love it! LOL. Well I'm glad you love it so much! I do too. Well keep on R&Ring and I hope you like this chapter just as much or better yet, more.  
  
Yun Fei: Thankies! ^^ I am forgiven. LOL. Well yup, my computer problem is finally finished and now I'm back to writing and posting, writing and posting. R&R!  
  
Alexis of the Westlands: I love long chapters and I'm glad you do too. How'd ya guess about the Kagura thing? LOL. Just kidding. It was kinda supposed to be obvious.  
  
Koni: I love when they're nice to each other and its about time don't you think? *Everyone nods* ^^ I thought so. Well anyway, Miroku DOES need to learn that but he never did in the manga. Well I guess in my fanfic he will. R&R  
  
Josie: ^.^ I'm glad it was better to understand this time. Well thankies and R&R!  
  
Myinuyasha04: Wow. A lot of enthusiasm this chapter! I'm glad you think it's so wonderful. I feel so loved! ^.^;  
  
Kohana: I know cliffies are hard to handle but we all must deal with them ne? Anyways, thank you! R&R  
  
SakuraSpring: This chappie will be even longer. I'm so happy that you're happy.  
  
InuShemeeko: Well here I am and I'm proud that I'm wanted back so soon! YAY! LOL. *Ahem* Thanks R&R!  
  
Sango: How'd ya guess? Oh course I love cliffies! LOL. I hope I wasn't gone too long for you. Well ja ne and R&R  
  
LC-V.Ball73: I got skills! LOL. People at my school tell me that a lot. Thankies! I'll check out your work soon! Ja ne! R&R  
  
Lugia-mew: Sorry about the cliffy. But I thought it was a good way to end it. Anyway I'm back now so be happy! ^^ I think it's the best chapter yet too.  
  
IZone iZack: I see you refreshed twice, lol. Anyway thank you for the long review! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Animecrazed101: Well here's the next chapter! R&R this one too! Thanks!  
  
Michellethemiko fan: I liked the flashbacks the best too. Thankies and R&R!  
  
sacredmist: I'll read your story, but first what's your pen name? ^_^ Thanks for the review! R&R!  
  
Kitty Hanyou: Thanks! R&R!  
  
Shelly: LOL, more car enthusiasm. I love his car too. I had to give Inu-kun a nice car!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. You didn't *really* give it to me . . .  
  
Sakura: Aw, here: *Snaps fingers and Fang appears* There ya go! ^_-  
  
Inuyasha: WOOHOO! *Ahem* Thanks wench.  
  
Sakura: Now have someone teach you . . . I don't want to find you wrapped around a pole . . .  
  
Inuyasha: *Driving off in car*  
  
Sakura: ^_^;; Anyway, back to reviews . . .  
  
Inukagsanmir: This review was for chapter 14: Thanks! I thought the dart idea was smart too. R&R!  
  
Krystal of Darkness: Can't wait for your review! I'm flattered you took a whole half a day! I feel loved! LOL. R&R and enjoy this chapter . . .  
  
Why?  
  
Cuz it's dedicated to you! ^_^  
  
I think that's all the reviews . . .  
  
Yup, I was right.  
  
Well here's the next chapter!  
  
~Sakura  
  
***  
  
Chapter 15: Captured and Saved . . . Sort Of  
  
"Sango!" Miroku took a step closer and the young woman tightened her grip on the girl and placed her finger on the trigger.  
  
"I'm not one for guns . . ." The girl began, "But it'll do if you take a step closer."  
  
"Kagura . . ." Miroku growled.  
  
"I see my name proceeds me," Kagura grinned.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome looked at Sango's calm eyes. In the deepest part of the magenta pools Kagome could see a glint of fear echoing through.  
  
"Your life," Kagura stated like it was the most obvious thing she'd ever known.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"What was that dog boy?" Kagura grinned towards him.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent, his throat finally emitting a low growl.  
  
'Dog boy? How does she-' Kagome decided there were more important things at the moment. "Let her go Kagura," Kagome warned.  
  
"Inuyasha's new little girlfriend telling *me* what to do?" Kagura rolled her red orbs. "There's something to talk about later." Kagura snapped her fingers, "Let's just see if any of you are worthy of fighting me."  
  
Inuyasha waited for the right second to strike. He needed to get Sango's attention. He needed to lock eyes with her. Finally, she did. 'Sango, remember Kouga?'  
  
Sango thought for a moment and realized what Inuyasha was talking about. 'Yeah, I do.' Her eyes smiled as she back-kneed Kagura causing her to loosen her grip.  
  
Everything happened simultaneously.  
  
Inuyasha whipped out his gun and fired towards one of their attackers. Sango jerked away from Kagura, whipping out her razor boomerang, throwing it towards an oncoming attack from around a dozen men. Kagome shot a poison dart at Kagura, which grazed her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do they work if they just cut the skin?" Kagome yelled over the sound of guns being shot off.  
  
"H*** yeah!" He slammed another man to the ground jumping into the air. A group of men rushed towards him as he slashed the air killing them all instantly.  
  
Kagura stumbled back a few steps, her vision getting blurrier by the minute. Slowly she backed into the wall and leaned on it to steady herself.  
  
As the battle continued a silent figure entered the club unnoticed.  
  
***  
  
"Naraku," Kikyo appeared on the large plasma screen.  
  
"Well Kikyo, to what do I owe this visit?" Naraku's eyes glimmered.  
  
"Spare me your 'politeness', Naraku," Kikyo glared at the youkai** in front of her. "You've defied me again."  
  
"What are you talking about Kikyo?" Naraku gave a quick glance over to his office door.  
  
"Your 'daughter', if you can actually call her that," Kikyo played with the small sphere around her neck, "fired her weapon in the middle of a club full of ningen."  
  
"Ningen? You make it sound like you aren't one yourself," Naraku smirked.  
  
"She could have been seen, the authorities could have been called d*** it," Kikyo growled.  
  
"I don't control her every move, Kikyo," Naraku took in a deep exasperated breath, "My youngest daughter has a will of her own."  
  
"I thought you handled that."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"The dart you stabbed her with before wiping her memory clean," Kikyo drawled.  
  
"I didn't brainwash her, although that would have been a good idea." Naraku smiled.  
  
"You make me sick."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Take care of your disobedient daughter now. I won't have her screwing this whole operation. I will get what I want." The transmission ended and silence filled the room.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku continuously fought off more of their attackers wishing each one they punched was the last.  
  
Their wishes weren't coming true.  
  
What was coming true was exactly the opposite.  
  
"Where did they all come from?" Kagome yelled over the sounds of guns blazing.  
  
"Don't know!" yelled Miroku from his spot by the bar. "We'll try and find out later!"  
  
Sango threw her boomerang again doing a tri-kick, while waiting for it to return. As Sango landed she saw something out of the corner of her eye, long, silvery-white hair. "Inu . . .?" Sango heard Inuyasha yell something to Kagome from her other direction. "Who . . .?"  
  
***  
  
"Rin . . ." A young woman sat in a darkened room. A single tear splattered on the photo in her hands.  
  
A loud banging on her door caused her to quickly wipe her tears away, hiding the picture in the process. "Come on stupid wench! Get up! Naraku wants to talk with you!"  
  
"Shut up Goshinki!" The woman slammed her fist against the wall as she got up. "Who said I was asleep?!"  
  
"One day . . ." Goshinki growled retreating down the hall.  
  
"Baka . . ." The said 'wench' walked to her dresser grabbing up her blade. "Naraku needs smarter sons . . ." She sighed, leaving the room making sure to lock her door on the way out. 'If I could only see you again, my dear Rin . . .'  
  
***  
  
"Juu . . ." Sango was silenced by the figure walking towards her.  
  
"Sango?" Juuroumaru whispered once he was about a foot away.  
  
'Brother? You speak?!' Kagura became dizzier than she was as she tried to think. 'I've heard that voice before . . . Somewhere.' She tried focusing her eyes up towards her brother.  
  
"Juuroumaru, what are you doing here?" Sango growled taking an instinctive step back.  
  
Juuroumaru gave a small chuckle, "To see you, Sango," he took a step closer to her, "To see you dead." Juuroumaru pulled out his own gun and fired, aiming for her heart. "This time I'll break it for real!"  
  
Inuyasha whipped around too see Sango being attacked by someone, which by the looks of him had more authority than the ones he was fighting, and it seemed she was going extra hard on him.  
  
Really . . .  
  
Really hard.  
  
'Is that . . .' Inuyasha was interrupted by having to toss another man across the room.  
  
Inuyasha painfully, due to a bullet wound in his side, turned around to see that they were hopelessly outnumbered. With a bullet wound in his side that he had gotten moments before, Inuyasha painfully turned around to see they were hopelessly outnumbered.  
  
"You two take the left, I'll take the right!" Inuyasha growled knocking out a few ningen in the process.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Alright!" her and Miroku began to attack.  
  
After knocking Sango to the ground Juuroumaru hesitated taking a final blow. Holding Sango to the ground by her neck, Juuroumaru turned to look at the poisoned yasha crouched down by the wall.  
  
"Kagura?" Juuroumaru cocked his head.  
  
Kagura's eyes slowly fluttered shut. Although she was not unconscious it was hard to stay awake.  
  
Juuroumaru nodded towards Sango then got up allowing the ningen to keep her on the ground. "Sister? What the h***?"  
  
Kagura's eyelids only trembled as she tried, but failed, to open them to look at her brother's face.  
  
"So that's what he did to you," Juuroumaru formed it more as a fact not a question. "Hold on," the younger youkai slowly heaved his poisoned sibling into his arms and looked back at the battling agents.  
  
Kagura gave an involuntary twitch showing she was still among the living.  
  
"Take care of them," Juuroumaru growled walking towards the back door. "Take them to the base, leave their deaths to me," Juuroumaru called over his shoulder before exiting into the cold night air.  
  
"Get off me you b-", Sango lost consciousness as one of the men holding her hit her on the back of her neck.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku lunged forward only to see a gun being pointed at the back of Kagome's head. Hesitantly, Miroku backed up until he was back-to-back with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, before any of the agents could react to seeing Sango being dragged from the building, everything went black.  
  
***  
  
A ningen dressed from head to toe in black opened the door to the limo allowing Juuroumaru and Kagura to enter.  
  
"Ju . . ." Kagura murmured.  
  
"Just keep talking," Juuroumaru instructed laying her on one side of the limo.  
  
Kagura felt like her head was splitting open, and her legs felt numb. "Juu . . ."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Naraku!" Kagura burst open the door to find no one there. "Where . . .?" She cried out in pain and she felt something stab her in the shoulder.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kagura . . ." Naraku pulled out the dart and bent down to look at the crippled yasha* in front of him.  
  
"Naraku . . . Why?"  
  
"You were coming to finish me off weren't you? Here to defend your lover's adopted child?"  
  
Kagura stayed silent as the room began to spin. "What . . .?"  
  
"Did I stab you with?" Naraku chuckled, "Let's just say your mind will be 'reborn' to better fit my needs after today." Naraku stood and snapped his fingers. "Take her away."  
  
Two men in black grabbed Kagura's arms and dragged her from the room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'I . . . Remember . . . Naraku . . . Did this to me!' Kagura's thoughts began to darken as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
"Kagura?" Juuroumaru emitted a low growl, which was unlike him, and brushed her bangs out of her face. "D*** it hurry up!" Juuroumaru snarled banging on the small bulletproof glass blocking himself from the driver.  
  
***  
  
The sound of water dripping somewhere in the distance echoed through the otherwise silent halls.  
  
"Where . . .?" Inuyasha groaned opening his eyes. As he tried to move his arm up to his face realization struck . . .  
  
'I'm chained . . . To a wall . . .' Inuyasha growled trying to yank the chains off the walls. "D***!"  
  
***  
  
2 Hours Later . . .  
  
The groaning of another captive being heard from Inuyasha's left interrupted his silent thoughts on escaping. Even with his enhanced eyesight, Inuyasha could only vaguely make out the figure as Miroku.  
  
"What the h***?" The shackles rattled showing no sign of breaking as Miroku groaned in annoyance. "Inuyasha, are the girls in here?"  
  
Surprised that Miroku had noticed him in the pitch black room, it took Inuyasha a moment to register the question. The hanyou glanced to his right to see the outline of Kagome. "I . . . Only see Kagome . . ."  
  
"What?" There was a slight rattle from the chains to Inuyasha's left.  
  
"I only see Kagome, she's still unconscious next to me." Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I can't smell Sango, no . . . wait." Inuyasha sniffed a bit harder and could detect Sango's scent, "Well *this* is a big room."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku turned his head to see two golden eyes staring off into the distance.  
  
"I mean, Sango's here but about a quarter mile away . . ."  
  
***  
  
1 Hour Earlier . . .  
  
Naraku looked up from his computer screen when a light knocking was heard from his polished oak door. "Nani?"  
  
"Goshinki said you wished to see me," the woman's voice said in a monotone from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ah, it's you, come on in." Naraku saved his file before closing his laptop and focused his attention on the woman at the door.  
  
"Well . . .?"  
  
"I have an assignment for you," Naraku's lips curled up at the corners, "Are you interested?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" The woman sighed walking further into the room.  
  
"I see you've learned from *last* time," Naraku picked up a black folder off his desk and slid it across the finely polished top.  
  
The woman caught it with ease before opening it with mild interest.  
  
"What happened to you?" Naraku eyed her over quickly. "You look hideous."  
  
"You always know what to say," she responded, throwing the folder back onto the tabletop. "So you want me to get rid of him do you?"  
  
"He's useless to us, unlike the others. Just knock out the *valuable* one and kill him." Naraku concentrated his attention on his laptop.  
  
The young woman nodded dully and turned to leave the darkened office.  
  
"You won't decide to do otherwise, ne?" Naraku growled.  
  
"Hai." The woman walked to the door, "But if this is some kind of trick, Naraku . . ."  
  
"You'll . . . *What* exactly?" Naraku's eyes glimmered.  
  
Instead of speaking the young woman pulled out her blade feigning slicing off her head. With a smirk she left the room with a bit more of a happy sway in her hips.  
  
***  
  
Same Time . . .  
  
The only visible slice of the moon shone through Kanna's window. Although morning would be here soon Kanna rolled over in bed still clutching her mirror to her chest.  
  
It had been a long day.  
  
Killing that assassin that had betrayed her father . . .  
  
Spying on those two undercover agents at her father's black market trading site . . .  
  
Killing those two undercover agents at her father's black market trading site . . .  
  
Ah . . . It had been a long day indeed.  
  
Kanna groaned in protest as a low knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Kanna," a low male's voice whispered, only managing to reach her ears by some kind of miracle.  
  
"Juuroumaru?" Kanna rose slowly from her bed and walked to the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Our sister, Kagura," Juuroumaru waited for Kanna to unlock her door and allow him inside.  
  
"What happened?" Kanna's usually emotionless eyes flickered with concern.  
  
"She's been poisoned," he stated simply while closing the door.  
  
Kanna nodded turning her mirror over to the back and pulling a small circular disc from a crevice. "Follow me."  
  
Juuroumaru readjusted Kagura in his arms as he followed his elder sister out of the room and down the hall to a set of cleverly disguised doors. Opening the second door, Kanna gestured for Juuroumaru to follow her.  
  
They walked through the secret door and down a series of completely silent halls towards a wall at the far end.  
  
"What *is* this place Kanna?" Juuroumaru looked around amazed he had never heard of this place before.  
  
"Naraku's personal chemical lab." Kanna walked to a metal table. "Put Kagura here."  
  
Juuroumaru did as instructed and looked over at the older yasha of the two. She was carefully looking at her sister as if trying to guess what type of poison had entered her body.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Kanna's voice was colder than Juuroumaru had ever heard it.  
  
"An agent, I'm not sure," the youkai followed Kanna's eyes to Kagura's arm where a trail of red was trailing up her arm, across her neck bone, and towards her heart.  
  
"We don't have much time." Kanna whispered holding her sister's hand.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to look at who was on his right.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"She still hasn't woken up yet?" Miroku asked pulling at his chains one last time.  
  
"No," Inuyasha replied solemnly. "How long have we been here?"  
  
"Well, we went to the club and last time I checked my watch, which was a few minutes before the ambush, it was 1:05." Miroku paused in thought as if thinking if he was correct. "What time is it now?"  
  
As if on instinct, Inuyasha tried lowering his arm to look at his watch . . .  
  
"D***," Inuyasha cursed looking back at Kagome. "Miroku, move your arm so I can see your watch."  
  
Miroku grunted as he readjusted his arms so his watch faced Inuyasha. "That good?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in response trying to focus on the watch that he guessed was about three feet away from him. "It's nine something . . ." Inuyasha shifted back into the most comfortable position possible.  
  
"She's been out seven hours then," Miroku glanced over to where he guessed Kagome was before looking out in front of him into the somewhat endless darkness. "Do you think she's awake?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and shifted his now-visible ears to try and hear any sound from where Sango was. "From what I can tell, no." Inuyasha took a final glance into the darkness hoping to see his best friends outline.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"How dark can a place get?" Miroku looked over at the barely-visible hanyou next to him. The only things he could see were his two golden orbs.  
  
"How are we getting our air if there are no doors?" Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
"What makes you think there are no doors?" Miroku looked to his left hoping to see some hint that there was a way out.  
  
"With even a single door I'd be able to see *some* light," Inuyasha paused in thought.  
  
"Then how, like you said, are we even alive? Shouldn't we be out of oxygen?"  
  
"Vents." Inuyasha stated simply looking above his head.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean their tracking systems can't find them?" the yasha growled to the unfortunate agent on the other side.  
  
"They must be in some type of lead-covered area for the tracking chips not to work," the man on the other side reminded.  
  
"Well have you tried using our computer system to track the last place they were before they were untraceable?" She grew more annoyed, not to mention worried, by the second. 'Keep calm, keep calm.'  
  
"We're doing that as we speak boss," the voice cupped the mouthpiece to his cellular and began talking with another agent in the background.  
  
"It's no use Joe, I can hear everything," the yasha rolled her eyes tapping her desk. "So it seems their tracking systems were removed?"  
  
"Yes boss," the agent paused as he listened to someone in the background. "Are you coming down here?"  
  
"I guess I'll have no choice. Tell me, is the *prince* still a jerk?" She paused waiting for an answer.  
  
The agent on the other line paused a few seconds before responding, "Yeah, seems to be."  
  
"Well tell him I'm coming, that'll make him shut up." The boss sighed but couldn't help but give a vague smile. "I'll be on the plane tonight."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him."  
  
Based on his voice, the agent seemed to have found something to be happy about.  
  
"Bye," the yasha hung up the phone standing up.  
  
"Boss?" A smaller voice came from the door.  
  
The boss smiled, "Yes Shippou?"  
  
"Um . . . Ayame, I've been trying to hack into Naraku's personal computer all night and I think I found something." Shippou turned quickly to hide his blush.  
  
"I'm glad you're around, Shippou. At least I can count on you to find something." Ayame followed the kitsune from her office towards Shippou's.  
  
"I traced a signal coming from another outbound computer and it lead me here. It came in about an hour ago and I just now got in a few minutes ago. It seems Naraku's been busy trying to find Kikyo's sister, her name's Kagome." Shippou clicked on a file to show a picture.  
  
"This picture came in today?" Ayame squinted trying to make out the girl's features.  
  
"As far as I know, yeah." Shippou right clicked on the picture and copied it into a photo analysis program. "I'll enlarge her as much as I can," the kitsune cut out the girl's small picture from the original and pasted into a new file clicking 'Zoom'.  
  
Ayame and the kitsune both looked at the girl in awe, "She looks . . ."  
  
"EXACTLY like Kikyo," Shippou finished the sentence for his boss.  
  
"Wait a second," Ayame put her hand on the mouse causing Shippou to blush redder.  
  
His hand was under hers.  
  
"What's *that*?" Ayame pointed to a small part of the zoomed picture that indicated someone standing next to her.  
  
"It looks like . . . *White* hair . . ." Shippou squinted his left eye trying to make out anything else, "It's too blurred. I can't see anything."  
  
Ayame went back to the original picture and tried zooming in on the scene. "That's . . ."  
  
Shippou finished for her, "Inuyasha."  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, when will we reach Tokyo?" Rin stood up in her seat and plastered her face to the window looking out into the night.  
  
"Soon Rin," Sesshoumaru settled the young child back into her seat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked up at 'her' Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru said lazily.  
  
He *had* been trying to get some rest before he knew he would have to fight again.  
  
"Why are we going?" Rin's quizzical face looked from Sesshoumaru to her palms and then back to the youkai.  
  
"We're going to get someone," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.  
  
"Are we going to get Kagura-sama*?" Rin smiled hugely at the youkai in front of her.  
  
Sesshoumaru became very interested in the stars outside.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore the girl long, "Yes Rin?"  
  
"Are we going back for Kagura-sama?" Rin repeated.  
  
"Maybe," Sesshoumaru sighed looking down at the girl. "Maybe."  
  
(A/N: I seriously thought of ending it there but I love you guys too much to make you wait, plus that would only be 12 pages and I promised you longer ones like chapter 14. So that'll mean 20 pages. Anyway, BTS)  
  
***  
  
"It'd be a great way of escaping if it weren't for these d*** chains," Miroku growled tugging once again at his chains hoping, that by some weird miracle, they would just crumble away.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air once more to check on Sango. After making sure she was still unconscious Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. 'When will she wake up? Could she be . . .?'  
  
'No . . . She couldn't, I can hear her breathing . . .' Inuyasha pushed all the negative images out of his mind.  
  
"They've been out too long," Miroku turned in the direction of Inuyasha's voice to the best of his ability.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha grunted trying to listen to Kagome heart beats. 'Good, they're regular.'  
  
"Maybe you should try waking her up," Miroku looked out into the darkness. 'Sango . . . Are you alright?'  
  
"And how am I going to do that?" Inuyasha didn't look away from Kagome's sleeping face.  
  
It was times like this that Inuyasha was glad he had the keen eyesight of a dog.  
  
"I don't know, think of something," Miroku sighed closing his eyes. "Maybe just nudge her to try and wake her up."  
  
"Nudge her?" Inuyasha turned his head to face Miroku, "How would I be nudging her? With my arms that are chained to a wall two feet off the ground?"  
  
"Sometimes, Inuyasha, you don't use your head . . ." Miroku shook his own and looked over to the hanyou. "Use your legs, they *aren't* chained."  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent realizing his lack of thought on the whole 'nudge' idea. The hanyou lightly nudged the sleeping Japanese agent with his knee praying to Kami that she would wake.  
  
For once his prayers were answered.  
  
"Nnhh . . ." Kagome groaned slowly moving her restrained arms. "What?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief as he and Miroku both gave their full attention to the bewildered agent.  
  
"Where . . . *Are* we?" Kagome groaned turning to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here Kagome, Miroku too," Inuyasha wished he was still strong enough to rip his chains from the wall but that bullet took a lot out of him. "You can move as long as you ---," Inuyasha was interrupted by the girls whispered swearing. ". . . Don't try and pull too hard on your arms."  
  
"Thanks for telling me *before* hand," Kagome feigned genuine thanks lightly tugging at the chains.  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Sango's about a quarter mile away so ---"  
  
"A quarter *mile*?!" Kagome hissed. "How the h-"  
  
"Don't interrupt a pissed off hanyou with a bullet wound," Inuyasha warned. "There's no way to see her in this darkness so we need to try and wake her."  
  
"How do you know she's in here?" Kagome spoke as if he hadn't just threatened her.  
  
"My nose sniffed her out," Inuyasha allowed himself to go limp and hang from the wall like the others.  
  
"Where's your wound?" Kagome's voice softened.  
  
"Feh. It's nothing," Inuyasha grunted when he tried shifting his position.  
  
"A wound isn't *nothing* even with your fast healing," Kagome countered. "Where is it?"  
  
"There's a bullet in my side, is that good enough for you?"  
  
". . ." Kagome sighed turning her head to look away from the men.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Inuyasha turned away and stared at the floor.  
  
"Why don't you just save me and Sango the trouble and get a room," Miroku sighed closing his eyes once again.  
  
Neither agent said anything about Miroku's little side comment and continued feigning sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Oh h*** no," the agent groaned walking over to his car and resting his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh yeah, she told me herself." Joe leaned on the agent's car and looked out at the sunrise. "She's coming alright, she's coming TODAY."  
  
"Why? Why is she coming for me *now*?" The agent looked up from his hands at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Whoa, who said she was coming for *you*?" Joe grinned.  
  
"You mean she's not?" the agent gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"Kouga, you really *are* conceded," Joe pulled out his gun reloading it. "She's coming to track down two of *our* agents."  
  
"What do you mean 'track down?'" Kouga raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean they're missing, off our tracking system." Joe aimed his gun at a nearby tree and shot. "Bulls eye."  
  
"Who?" Kouga pulled out his own gun and aimed for the same unfortunate tree.  
  
"Our two best, Inuyasha and Sango."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Juuroumaru gave a thoughtful look to his younger sister.  
  
"I . . . Hope so." Kanna pulled down part of Kagura's kimono to reveal her shoulder. The yasha took the needle and tapped the side before injecting it into her sister's arm.  
  
"How long does it take?" Juuroumaru scanned the room for any cameras.  
  
"It shouldn't take long, it's already taking effect," Kanna nodded towards Kagura's shoulder where the redness was already receding.  
  
"Good." Juuroumaru walked to the exit, "I'll be back later."  
  
Kanna nodded as her brother left the room and headed down the hall, the secret entrance sliding closed behind him.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up something coming from above. "Someone's coming," Inuyasha tensed ready to fight.  
  
A small creak came from above Kagome's head, followed by a small rope ladder.  
  
The three agents stayed silent and watched as light filled the dark cell causing their eyes to burn. As their eyes readjusted to the light they saw a young woman with short black hair climb down into the shadows.  
  
"Well Hell-O," the woman walked over to where Inuyasha and Miroku hung chained to the cold cement wall. "What have we here?" She walked closer to Inuyasha putting her hand under his chin.  
  
Inuyasha growled jerking his head away and pulling himself and lunging as far as he could towards their captor.  
  
"Aw, the poor little puppy chained to the wall?" she gave a smug grin turning her attention to the other male agent. "And who are you?"  
  
Miroku stayed silent scowling at the woman, his eyes flickering from her face to her short skirt for a split second before regaining his senses.  
  
"Such a pity, two such hot guys having to die so young." She shook her head. "My name's Yura, but I won't be offended if you don't remember it." She winked at the hanyou twirling a lock of her hair.  
  
Yura turned her attention to the vent-like opening in the ceiling. "You can go Goshinki, I've got this under control now," she gave a dismissive wave to the assassin above and sighed looking back at the three trapped agents.  
  
At the sound of Goshinki retreating Yura slowly lowered her blade and put it back to it's sheath by her side. Seeing the confused looks on the agents' faces she just chuckled. "Shh . . ."  
  
Yura turned and walked towards Kagome despite Inuyasha's angry, defiant, tugs at his chains. She looked back at him with mischievous eyes and pulled out a key. Yura unlocked the cuff around Kagome's left arm she repeated with the right allowing her to fall silently to the floor unscathed.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened once Yura pulled out a gun . . .  
  
. . . And handed it to her.  
  
"Take it." Was all Yura said as she threw Inuyasha's gun and a specific razor boomerang at his feet and climbed up the ladder making sure to toss Kagome the key before pulling up the ladder and closing the grate covering their exit - leaving it slightly cracked..  
  
Kagome shook off her confusion hurrying to free her companions.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to the ground, although in pain, with ease. "What in all the hells was that about?" He looked from Kagome to Miroku.  
  
"I . . . Don't know," Kagome breathed rubbing her wrists.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air; he smelled blood, Kagome's blood. "Kagome, you're injured."  
  
"I am?" Kagome looked at her arms and legs. "Where?"  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha sniffed again, "But I smell your blood."  
  
"What are you talking about-" Kagome paused as she fought back a blush. "N- never mind, I'll check it out once we get back to the base." She quickly rushed off into the darkness towards Sango.  
  
Miroku glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, "What was *that* about?"  
  
Inuyasha took a second to answer, "N-nothing." Inuyasha blurted out. "Come on, it's still too dark. Without me telling her where to go she'll be bumping into everything," as if proving his point Kagome's 'Ow' could be heard from off in the darkness. With this Inuyasha rushed off into the pitch black area of the cell towards Kagome.  
  
***  
  
Yura sighed as she pulled up the rope ladder. 'Naraku, when will you learn not to trust those who you've screwed around with way too much?'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Naraku!" Yura stormed into her boss's office fuming.  
  
"Back so soon Yura?" Naraku didn't bother looking up from his laptop.  
  
"You're d*** straight I'm 'back so soon' Naraku!" Yura slammed the door behind her. "You sent me out there knowing there was a hoard of Japanese agents waiting for me!"  
  
"Correction, waiting for *me*," Naraku corrected, "I sent you out there knowing you would beat them and get them out of the way . . ."  
  
"Don't even try." Yura spoke with malice, "An agent almost *killed* me."  
  
"Oh really? I thought you were better than that Yura," Naraku gave a trivial sign of humor as he spoke. "Well no matter, I have another job for you anyway."  
  
"No." Yura growled turning on her heel heading for the door.  
  
"No?" Naraku's amused face quickly faltered.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Yura turned the knob.  
  
"You'll regret not taking orders," Naraku threatened allowing the woman to leave.  
  
***  
  
Yura closed her eyes after a long day of fighting off dozens of agents single handedly only leaving with her life and a bit more confidence.  
  
Her mental pat on the back was rudely interrupted by a rapping at her bedroom door.  
  
"Go away," she growled, already becoming grumpy from lack of sleep.  
  
The rapping continued.  
  
"Gods," Yura slid out of bed and shuffled her feet towards the door. "What is-" She felt something hit her head causing her to black out immediately.  
  
***  
  
She woke up in a dark room with a single light a few feet away. "Where . . .?"  
  
"I told you you'd be sorry," Naraku's smirked from somewhere in the room. There was the sound of someone, most likely Naraku, snapping their fingers and five large men came into the light.  
  
The last thing she knew before she slipped back into unconsciousness was the feeling of being punched into oblivion.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yura flinched as she remembered how she wasn't able to sit or lay without crying out for weeks after that *pleasant* punishment. "Let's just see how long it takes you to get them again . . ." Yura carefully cut her thigh causing a few droplets of blood to form on her blade.  
  
'That'll do.'  
  
Goshinki grinned when he saw Yura turn the corner, "They're dead then?"  
  
Yura put on her best smug grin and nodded raising her blade to her mouth and licking the blood droplets away. "Dead as dead could be."  
  
Goshinki laughed stupidly as he walked off towards his father's office - probably to tell him the good news about the kill - and cautiously entering.  
  
Yura rolled her eyes as she continued down the hall to her own living quarters. 'I had a mission didn't I? Oh screw it.' She sheathed her blade and entered her room.  
  
***  
  
She sat in the corner watching her sister intently hoping for the best.  
  
Kagura stirred slightly and her arm began to involuntarily twitch.  
  
"Kagura?" Kanna stood, tightly gripping her mirror.  
  
Kagura just groaned slowly trying to move her muscles once again.  
  
"Kagura? Can you speak?" Kanna laid down her mirror, a rare action from her, and walked up to where Kagura lay.  
  
"Sess . . ." She whispered, "Sesshoumaru . . ."  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Well there's another small little cliffy for all of you to enjoy. You know what to do . . .  
  
. . . R&R. ^_^;  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the next one up by next weekend!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Sakura  
  
*Yasha is the female version of youkai. So yeah, Inuyasha's name literally means Dog Girl Demon but let's just overlook that. ^_^;; I might be wrong so if I am please tell me. It's based on what my friend, Yukina, told me.  
  
Since this also has to do with Kagura I thought to spare you the annoyance of seeing three * I would just combine. Yes I know what 'sama' means. I know I'm using it the way I am and you'll see soon why if you haven't already figured it out. ^^  
  
**In this fanfic Naraku is a full demon not a half demon. Thought it'd better fit the purpose. ^^ 


	16. Lost Memories Found

Most Important Mission - Chapter 16 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of MIM and I hope you all like it! A few things before you start reading though, if you don't mind.  
  
How are all of you?  
  
Good? ^^  
  
And . . .  
  
Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Ok, I've changed my author's note format; hope this is more effective for answering people's questions!  
  
1) Lugia-mew: So, is it like Kagura *was* Sesshy's girlfriend in this fic? Or are they just close to each other?  
  
Sakura: I think everyone probably has a vague idea of what kinda happened between them but just incase some of you are fuzzy on it I won't ruin it for you just yet. Great question though!  
  
2) The whole "yasha" thing . . .  
  
Well I've gotten a few responses about that. I went to a great romanji site I know of and looked up demon for another of my stories (Original, not fan fiction) and saw yasha indeed mean demoness, ogress, along with another thing. I have a feeling everyone was right though, because the darkness and night translations could relate to that also. Well lets not dwell on that, instead, let's dwell on the story. LOL.  
  
3) When are Kagome and Kikyo going to meet and why does Kikyo want to find Kagome so much?  
  
I don't like to ruin surprises, you'll see soon. Maybe even this extra- long, took-two-weeks-to-write-because-I-wanted-to-give-you-guys-a-special- thanksgiving-treat will have it. Who knows how carried away I'll get.  
  
I think those are all the questions I had this chapter, ne?  
  
. . .  
  
Yup. ^^ Well I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and those who didn't for reading last chapter.  
  
Thanks to: WhenImoveyoumove, JustAnotherInu, Sun Light Hajime, killersmurf, angel81, Red Rose Scandal, molly, Kohana (Hope you passed your test), Yun Fei, sacredmist, Silver Moon Megami, koni, deathboo, animecrazed101, InuShemeeko, Michelle the miko Fan, and Lugia-mew.  
  
I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving vacation and enjoy the chapter! Here it is.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16: Lost Memories  
  
Kagura stirred slightly and her arm began to involuntarily twitch.  
  
"Kagura?" Kanna stood, tightly gripping her mirror.  
  
Kagura just groaned slowly trying to move her muscles once again.  
  
"Kagura? Can you speak?" Kanna laid down her mirror, a rare action from her, and walked up to where Kagura lay.  
  
"Sess . . ." She whispered, "Sesshoumaru . . ."  
  
Kanna's eyes widened. She grabbed a wet cloth to wipe her sister's forehead. Her sister was sweating profusely. "Kagura?"  
  
Kagura's eyes darted open to reveal her crimson eyes. There was something different about them . . .  
  
'. . . Emotions can be seen in them now . . .' Kanna stared down at her younger sister.  
  
'The way they used to look before Naraku.' Kanna, her thoughts interrupted by her sister's shaky words, looked back up from the white-tiled floor.  
  
"Kanna . . . What am I doing here?" Kagura groggily spoke trying to hoist herself up into a sitting position, but was discouraged when Kanna's hand was placed on her shoulder forcing her to lie still.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"I remember . . . Thesscorpion . . ." Kagura's words began to slur.  
  
"Kagura, don't talk. Rest." Kanna whispered clutching her mirror so tight her knuckled turned as white as her attire.  
  
"I remember what happened." Kagura whispered before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
'The dart that poisoned her must have awakened her old memories of how things once were.' Kanna glanced over her shoulder at her quiescent sister. "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, gods, if you're going to have the bright idea of walking into pitch black darkness then at least tell me so I can make you're not going to knock yourself unconscious first!" Inuyasha growled grabbing the girl's arm to steer her away from yet another inanimate object.  
  
"Aw, Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared," Kagome winked in his direction knowing he could easily see it.  
  
"I don't!" Inuyasha insisted, with a hint of doubt in his voice, "I just don't want you knocking yourself unconscious and leaving *me* to carry you out of here." The was a brief pause as he contemplated the situation, "Which I won't be doing."  
  
Kagome just chuckled at the annoyed hanyou continuing through the darkness with a simple, "Uh huh."  
  
"I don't!" He growled reluctantly following the girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, if it weren't true you'd have let it go already," Miroku smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha growled quickly changing the subject. "Sango's close."  
  
***  
  
"Nnnh . . ." Kagura opened her eyes to be greeted by bright lights.  
  
"She's coming to," Kanna whispered to an unidentified youkai.  
  
"Kagura?" The low voice automatically registered in Kagura's memory.  
  
"Brother?" She spoke just above a whisper, her voice hoarse from sleep. "What the-"  
  
"Kagura, do you remember what happened?" Another voice, raspier, not to mention louder, questioned her.  
  
"Kageroumaru?" Kagura sat up; surprised her sister hadn't forced her back down.  
  
***  
  
" . . .Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete, Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou." Yura finished her rendition of 'I Am' continuing to hum the ending as she stepped out of her shower. Wrapping her towel around herself, Yura strode out of her private bathroom onto her black-carpeted bedroom.  
  
Satisfied at the lack of her boss' pick-pocketing thugs, Yura turned her attention to her sixth sense for sensing others in her area.  
  
Someone was in here, proving her first room-scan report false.  
  
So much for no pick-pocketing thugs . . .  
  
"I know you're in here, so why don't you save both of us some trouble and hall your pathetic self out here right now." Yura walked to her dresser to retrieve her spare knife from a drawer.  
  
"You shouldn't leave your weapons in such obvious hiding places, Yura," a young woman around her age dropped silently to the ground.  
  
"Nazuna, what the h*** are you doing in my room?" Yura stood still clutching her knife tighter in her free hand.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to your sister?" Nazuna dodged to the left as Yura spun around slashing the air Nazuna had been breathing seconds before. "Your surprise attacks need some work."  
  
"You're NOT my sister, so stop calling yourself that." Yura snarled grabbing up her silk black robe and walking behind her dressing screen.  
  
"I might as well be," Nazuna shrugged. "I was like an aunt to-"  
  
Yura stepped out from behind the screen, a scowl on her face. "Don't," she threw her knife at the assassin, "Ever speak of that again."  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Nazuna 'tsk'ed the temperamental girl in front of her. "Before I left for my mission in China you weren't this easy to get to."  
  
"Too bad you weren't killed there," Yura smirked at the thought. "So," she said conversationally, "why are you in my room, while I'm in the shower, hiding on my ceiling?"  
  
"To surprise you," Nazuna stated obviously.  
  
"You never surprise me, you only annoy me," Yura growled collecting her clothes from her drawers, "You think a little mission in China is going to change that?"  
  
"'Little mission'?" For the first time Nazuna's smug look hardened, "I wouldn't call having to collect forty grand worth of black market weapons 'little', Yura."  
  
Yura only shrugged, "I guess you think you've reached my level have you?" Yura grabbed up a black skirt and walked back to the screen in the corner of her room.  
  
"I surpassed it long ago," Nazuna's smug grin returning.  
  
Oh how Yura wished she could slice those lips right off Nazuna's face every time that grin appeared.  
  
"Oh really?" Yura remarked as she pulled on her black tube top. "You did, did you?"  
  
Nazuna just scoffed, "This last job alone caused that."  
  
"I still remember the time when Naraku sent me to get one million *American* dollars worth of black market goods," Yura sighed remembering the payoff for that little mission of hers, "oh, I almost forgot, I had to get some other thing, I have no idea what Naraku wanted it for, 100 mil or it, if I remember right." Yura smugly grinned pulling her see-through black jacket on as a final touch.  
  
She could just imagine Nazuna's look right now.  
  
"My first job too," Yura added for effect as she stepped out in her new black-clad ensemble.  
  
Nazuna scowled, "It isn't important."  
  
" . . . Now that you've been beaten once more in mission stories." Yura added thoughtfully.  
  
"Shut up Yura," Nazuna growled throwing her a small velvet pouch, "From Naraku." With that Nazuna opened the door and stalked from the room.  
  
***  
  
"Sango!" Miroku rushed forward as he heard rigid breathing in front of him. "Sango, are you ok?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, "Miroku . . .?"  
  
"Sango," Miroku squinted his eyes trying to focus on the woman in front of him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine-OW!" She grimaced as she tried shifting her left leg. "You know what I just said about being fine?"  
  
"Oi Sango!" Inuyasha sighed. "What happened?"  
  
"Well since I guess you were knocked out after me, I woke up first. I tried breaking out of the truck but I couldn't, instead the driver stopped and decided he was going to make sure I couldn't kick the truck again."  
  
"Truck?" Kagome interrupted, confused. "What truck?"  
  
"Well when I woke up we were in a truck sprawled across the floor. I got up and looked around trying to see if you guys were ok but it was too dark. So I kicked the back hoping it would give and I could get us out." Sango explained, her chains jiggling with each movement. "By the way, Inuyasha how's the bullet wound?"  
  
"I thought you couldn't see anything," a hint of amusement was in the hanyou's words.  
  
"I smelled it," Sango shook her chains in exasperation. "You don't know how strong that blood of yours is, especially to the kin of a taiji-ya."  
  
"I thought you said you woke up first, why were you out when we got here?" Kagome squinted trying to see Sango but only helped worsen her already splitting headache.  
  
"They knocked me out when they twisted my ankle," Sango explained.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" Miroku nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered causing everyone to look her way.  
  
"Maybe you should free Sango from the chains . . ." he drawled bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome gave a nervous chuckle before she stepped forward trying to place the key in the lock.  
  
There was a moment's silence.  
  
Then,  
  
"It's too dark over here," she admitted annoyed.  
  
"Here," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand which contained the key and, using his keen eyes, inserted it into the hole with ease. Then repeated this action with the other lock.  
  
. . .  
  
"Oh yeah," Inuyasha hastily let go of Kagome's hand and took his place at helping up newly-released agent.  
  
"Thanks," Sango breathed rubbing her arms as the two guys helped keep her up.  
  
"We gotta get out of here," Kagome allowed Inuyasha to lead them as she took his position next to Sango.  
  
"Follow my voice," Inuyasha directed walking slowly back towards the small sliver of light in the distance.  
  
"How did you guys get free?" Sango looked at Kagome in the now brighter cell.  
  
"An assassin, Yura, came and freed us," Miroku paused in thought, "What if she set us up?"  
  
"Like I care, we have our weapons now," Inuyasha scoffed. "Who knows what she was thinking letting us out, but thank the gods for it."  
  
The others agreed as Inuyasha leapt into the air above the exit and kicked it open. "All clear. Help Sango up here."  
  
Miroku and Kagome propped Sango up on their shoulders before allowing her to grab Inuyasha's hand to pull her out.  
  
Miroku and Kagome followed suit into the light of the headquarters.  
  
"Where are we?" Sango eyed her surroundings, her hand blocking most of the light out, with the utmost interest.  
  
"Don't know," Inuyasha admitted, "I think we're still in Tokyo though."  
  
***  
  
"Come on Rin," Jaken grabbed the girl's suitcase from the luggage carousel and turned to face Sesshoumaru. "We are ready to go to the hotel then, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Hai, Jaken." Sesshoumaru sighed apprehensively when Rin insisted on holding his hand.  
  
As they walked outside to their awaiting limo Sesshoumaru stopped, "I smell something."  
  
"Well, sir, there are many things to smell." Jaken pointed out obviously.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a cold stare before taking another vague sniff of air. "I smell him."  
  
"Smell who Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken opened the door to the limousine allowing Rin inside.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo," the young flight attendant smiled as Ayame left the plane.  
  
"Arigatou," Ayame gave a slight bow and headed to collect her luggage.  
  
Then her phone rang.  
  
"Mushi mushi," Ayame held her phone to her ear with her left shoulder as she grabbed up the last of her bags.  
  
"Ayame?" The voice sounded doubtful.  
  
"Who's this?" Ayame readjusted her stuff on a dolly as she exited the airport and signaled a cab.  
  
"So you're really here, huh, Red?"  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kouga? Don't toy with me . . .," She warned.  
  
A click could be heard on the other side showing whoever it was had hung up.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day!" Inuyasha hissed raising his gun over his head before turning another corner.  
  
"Calm down, dog boy, we'd be out of here already if it wasn't for my ankle almost getting shattered," Sango sighed, "It's not their fault."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha signaled for them to stay where they were. "Hold on."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome whispered loud enough only a dog's ears could hear.  
  
"We have company," A smile tugged at the edges of Inuyasha's lips. "Miroku, take the girls out of here. NOW."  
  
"What about you?" Miroku whispered back.  
  
"I have something I need to take care of first," Inuyasha nodded towards the advancing group of assassins.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Kagome warned, her eyes focused on the same place his amber orbs were.  
  
"Yes you are," Inuyasha stated casually. "Don't worry about me. Just head down that hall until you reach the doors, then get out. Sango knows how to find Fang."  
  
"How do you know if they even brought Fang?" Kagome argued. 'Why am I stalling for time to stay with him?'  
  
"Have you *met* Fang? They seem the type who would try selling 'er of the black market to me," Inuyasha shoved Kagome towards the escape hall and then turned back to face the oncoming attackers. "Go."  
  
This time his voice was more urgent, and this time Kagome gave in.  
  
Miroku and Kagome quickly readjusted Sango and hurried down the hall, each saying a silent prayer for their friend.  
  
***  
  
Yura sighed laying back in bed, eyes closed in deep thought. 'He said when she turned eleven he'd come back . . .' Yura sighed looking at her calendar where a large, red circle surrounded the 15th. 'He should be coming soon.'  
  
There was a loud knock at her door causing the young assassin to jump. "Yura!"  
  
"What is it now Goshinki?" Yura rolled her eyes sitting up to face the door.  
  
"Father wants you," Goshinki grunted in distaste. "Says he has something to discuss with you."  
  
"One, he's not *my* father so don't make it sound like he is. Two, tell him to shove it, I'm busy," Yura snarled lying back down and shifting until she was comfortable.  
  
"If you don't come on your own I'll drag you out." The doorknob jiggled with this said.  
  
Yura smiled in satisfaction, "That's what locks are for," she jeered.  
  
"Why you-" Goshinki paused. "Yes father, she's inside."  
  
Yura's eyes turned to slits when the sound of a key being inserted into one of her locks could be heard. 'Naraku . . . That yarou . . .'  
  
Moments later the door swung open and a very agitated looking youkai entered, a sinister atmosphere surrounding him. "Yura."  
  
Yura stayed where she was but slowly allowed her hand to creep down her thigh to where her favorite dagger was sheathed. "Naraku," she acknowledged casually.  
  
"Do you mind telling me the reason Kageroumaru is still with us?" Naraku's eyes glowed a blood red.  
  
"Hold your horses, *boss*," she used the term lightly, "If you're referring to why one of them isn't dead yet it's because I haven't been able to locate your precious *sons*," Yura rolled her eyes but other than that lay perfectly still.  
  
"Do you take me as a fool?" he seethed.  
  
"The truth?" Yura smirked. "Or do you want me to lie and say no?"  
  
Naraku took a moment to register what her sudden cockiness might represent. "What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yura's smile disappeared to be replaced by a humorless stare.  
  
"What brings this sudden cocky attitude?" He growled clenching and unclenching his fist.  
  
"Nothing but realizations," Yura said, "Nothing but realizations."  
  
Naraku glared at the woman in front of him, "You'll regret this Yura. You don't undermine my authority and expect me to walk off leaving you unscathed."  
  
"So I'm guessing I should be expecting some kind of beating again, is that it?" Yura shrugged off her leather jacket and tossed it to the side. Yura turned her back to both youkai to expose the scars from her last ordeal. "I'm immune to it now Naraku, expect nothing but blood shed, no pain."  
  
Naraku smirked, "You have no idea." Naraku turned on his heel and exited the room, his son close behind.  
  
"Yarou . . ." Yura hissed plopping back down on her bed. "It's not safe for them to come here, not now."  
  
***  
  
"Where's Fang?" Kagome panted, resting her hands on her knees.  
  
Sango leaned her head back against the wall with her eyes closed, "Fang can be tracked by this," Sango revealed a necklace, a small emerald-like teardrop at the base.  
  
Miroku looked over at her to see for himself, "How, is it tracked by-"  
  
"There's a tiny transmitter inside, or at least that's what Inuyasha told me." Sango shrugged, "I've had to use it before, when we were on lower missions for practice they were always trying to take his car."  
  
"Well it is a very unique car, I can't see why they wouldn't." Miroku admitted staring at Sango with deep concentration.  
  
Apparently Sango hadn't noticed because she hadn't tried to kill him yet, instead the young agent twisted the bottom of the 'jewel' and a low hum was emitted. Eight small green lights shone through the 'jewel' and went out one-by-one until only one was left glowing.  
  
"That way," Sango pointed to the west.  
  
***  
  
"What do we have here?" Inuyasha smirked at the group of a dozen or so assassins. "A group of pathetic men who want to take a chance at killing the hanyou?"  
  
The men charged at him, bullets whizzing by him as he focused in on one specific enemy; it seemed he was the leader of this little 'assembly'.  
  
"This is too easy," Inuyasha smirked dodging yet another pathetic attempt of knocking him unconscious. 'Now that they aren't in the way I'm the only one they're after. They have nothing holding me back.'  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin's wide eyes took in her surroundings from the inside of the limo.  
  
"To a suite," he drawled looking out the window himself.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken gave nervous glances to his master as he spoke.  
  
All he received was a slight nod.  
  
"Will we be going to get Kagura-sama soon?" Rin's eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer but he thanked the gods when the limo stopped at the hotel ending the conversation for him.  
  
***  
  
"Which way now?" Miroku asked, "All I see are these crates."  
  
"We'll have to check behind them, the transmitter doesn't lie," Sango braced herself for the pain she would endure walking alone on her ankle as she let go of the others.  
  
"Sango, don't-" Kagome stopped with Sango's grimacing face.  
  
"It's fine," she winced limping towards the crates, "Just help me look."  
  
Kagome nodded sticking close by Sango the whole time, just incase she might stumble and fall due to the pain. 'I hope Inuyasha is ok.'  
  
***  
  
"Make sure she doesn't leave this room Jaken," Sesshoumaru's icy glare caused the small youkai to shiver slightly.  
  
"I will Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken bowed his head respectively before making sure Rin was asleep in the bedroom, "Where exactly are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere you should be concerned about," Sesshoumaru said closing the suite's door behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango signaled her friend to come, "Look."  
  
Both Japanese agents rushed to their injured friend's side to see . . .  
  
. . . Nothing.  
  
"Um . . . Sango-chan, maybe you're hallucinating?" Kagome walked forward only to slam into something and fly back into Miroku.  
  
"Fang?" Kagome climbed off Miroku.  
  
Sango nodded, "But I want to know how they figured out it could turn invisible."  
  
"Someone must have known beforehand," Miroku looked at the invisible car and felt for the handle. "It's locked."  
  
Both girls gave an disappointed sigh, "When is Inuyasha coming?" Kagome gave a nervous glance back towards the building.  
  
"Don't worry, Kag-chan, he can take care of himself," Sango's words didn't ease Kagome's mind.  
  
'What if they captured him again?'  
  
'I won't think about it. I won't.'  
  
'But what if-'  
  
Kagome shook her head to rid it of the terrifying thoughts that were forcing themselves in.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku waved a hand in front of her face, "If he isn't out in the next five minutes I promise I'll go check on him."  
  
"No," Kagome shook her head slightly in disagreement, "I'll go, you need to stay with Sango."  
  
"But Kagome! I can take care of myself fine without Miroku here, stay," Sango tried walking towards her friend from where she had been leaning on Fang seconds before but only succeeded in wincing.  
  
"Miroku, you're staying, I'm going," Kagome pulled out the dart gun Inuyasha had given her earlier, "Do you think they could have screwed with the weapons?"  
  
Miroku and Sango were silent, a new idea hitting them both in the face full blow.  
  
"If they did Inuyasha wouldn't know!" Kagome's heart beat faster as she began to imagine what was going on inside. "I gotta go!"  
  
"Kago-" Sango sighed when Kagome reentered the building despite her protests.  
  
"She'll be ok," Miroku soothed. "We both know it."  
  
Sango nodded although her concerns still lingered.  
  
***  
  
"Do you remember . . . Anything?" Kageroumaru's raspy voice caused Kagura to cringe.  
  
"Yes," Kagura nodded, standing up, "Everything."  
  
"Kanna, what could have caused this?" Juuroumaru's own softer, calmer, voice resurfaced.  
  
"The agent's dart must have had the Naraku's poison's counterpart included inside," Kanna looked at her sister's shoulder, "The infection's gone."  
  
"Aren't his poisons supposed to cause paralysis?" Juuroumaru stared at his elder sisters.  
  
"When he was with Kikyo they were," Kagura admitted causing her siblings to eye her with disbelief.  
  
"You remembered?" Kanna's eyes brightened a tone.  
  
"I told you I remember everything, nii-chan," Kagura spoke with some annoyance.  
  
"So you remember how you were . . . Before?" Kanna spoke just above a whisper.  
  
It took a moment for Kagura to speak, "I do." She paused, "He made me into a heartless b**** didn't he?"  
  
The brothers stayed silent.  
  
Kanna only nodded.  
  
"Where is he?" Kagura growled with menace.  
  
"Don't Kagura, he would only brainwash you again," her younger brother held her back.  
  
"I don't care! After that I never saw Ses-" Kagura stopped, turning around to face the wall. "I need to be alone, come back later."  
  
Kanna nodded turning to leave, grabbing her brother's sleeve before sliding the disc into the wall.  
  
He wasn't leaving on his own for anything.  
  
Kagura heard the hidden door slide open and closed signaling she was definitely alone.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What do you want?" Kagura leaned up against the wall, looking at her nails with great interest.  
  
"I have something for you," Naraku's tone bordered on amusement.  
  
"And that would be . . .?" Kagura drawled dryly. 'Gods, he can never just go out and say it, always trying to be so dramatic.'  
  
"A partner." Naraku stated simply, snapping his fingers causing the door to open allowing a man about her age to enter.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagura screeched causing her father's lips to tug at the sides showing that he was fighting back a smile. "A partner?!" Quickly Kagura took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
The stranger looked from Naraku to Kagura with great interest, although his eyes showed deep, incomprehensible boredom.  
  
"I work alone. I don't need a partner." Kagura spoke as if uninterested, pulling out her fan.  
  
Naraku rolled his eyes in a very lady-like fashion before giving his full attention to the other assassin in the room. "You *will* be working together, so deal with it Kagura," Naraku ordered, "Kagura, meet Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagura's eyes widened in surprise before quickly covering up her emotions as she was trained to do. "Sesshoumaru? The son of the Lord of the Western Lands? Why would the heir to the West become an assassin?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru spoke jadedly.  
  
To jadedly for Kagura's liking.  
  
The agitated yasha scowled.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed the 'Lord of the Western Lands' title was taken from the youkai back in the Feudal era, it's only a light term used by youkai now," Naraku leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles as a sign of strength.  
  
'Who do you think you are?' Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru with distaste.  
  
'But his eyes . . .'  
  
'What . . . In all the hells . . . Was THAT?' Kagura berated herself for acting like a fool.  
  
"Is something . . . Wrong?" Naraku's smirk widened.  
  
"What would make a fool like you think that?" Kagura snapped back, glaring from youkai to youkai.  
  
"You, Kagura, of all people, don't usually daydream," Naraku pointed out, amused.  
  
"I work alone." Kagura glanced over at Sesshoumaru before storming out of the room.  
  
"Go after her, you WILL be working with her, no matter what she says," Naraku waved a dismissive hand as he swiveled to face the wall.  
  
Sesshoumaru lazily left the room, leaving the door open behind him.  
  
Naraku hated when people left the door open.  
  
Kagura heard Sesshoumaru walk to the door so she quickly left her favorite eavesdropping spot and began stalking down the hall.  
  
'How *dare* he get me a partner?! I'm the best one working for his sorry-'  
  
She stopped brooding realizing someone was following her.  
  
Kagura turned on a dime, "Why are you following me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped as he leaned against the wall feigning disinterest. "Orders," he spoke in monotone.  
  
"Unless you want to be an unknown gender I suggest you stop," Kagura growled taking a step towards him.  
  
'Those piercing gold eyes . . .'  
  
Kagura froze, 'What the-'  
  
"You don't seem to need a partner," Sesshoumaru spoke, eyeing Kagura over carefully.  
  
"You're right, did you get that on your own or did your *mommy* help you?" Kagura rolled her eyes and continued to stroll down the hall.  
  
"You're fifteen aren't you?" Sesshoumaru scoffed with aversion.  
  
A lot of that was going around . . .  
  
Kagura stopped mid-step, "Why?"  
  
"I could have guessed as much. Based on your juvenile attitude."  
  
"And what is *that* supposed to mean?" In one liquid movement Kagura grabbed her fan and was at Sesshoumaru's throat. "You're new here so I don't expect you to know this, but no one. NO ONE, messes with me."  
  
"Oh-ho, what a quaint little 'tough-act' you're pulling," Sesshoumaru drew one of the swords at his side. "You haven't known me, so I don't expect you to know this, but no one's. NO ONE'S tough act scares me, not even that nice little fan you have there."  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his sword at Kagura's torso, "We're partners, like it or not. I know I don't. But we are, live with it or suffer the consequences."  
  
"What consequences?" Kagura lowered her fan before placing it back in it's place; the belt of her leather pants.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a moment to respond, contemplating whether or not he should.  
  
"The consequences your father informed me of earlier."  
  
Kagura's eyes widened before staring daggers at her father's office. "What exactly-"  
  
"Don't ask," he spoke in monotone again, the interest was gone.  
  
"Disgusting . . ." Kagura spat at the door before continuing down the hall.  
  
After a few steps Kagura groaned in woe, turning back around. "I have a job to do, so if you don't mind . . . Or even if you do, just go somewhere."  
  
"Sadly, if you have a job, I do too," Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword before following the 'girl' down the hall.  
  
"You're not filled in on it, you'd only screw it up as well as you get us both killed." Kagura passed a teenager about her age. "Thanks Yura," she whispered as she accepted the item from young assassin.  
  
Yura nodded, stopping her friend by placing her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, who's the hottie?"  
  
"You're so guy-oriented," Kagura rolled her crimson eyes before turning to face Sesshoumaru, slipping the item into an inside pocket of her jacket.  
  
"So what? Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Sesshoumaru," Kagura got a wicked look in her eye, "Why don't you go flirt with him for a while? You know, keep him busy?"  
  
Yura eyed her friend oddly with this.  
  
"I'm his new partner, I can tell; he's absolutely into you!"  
  
Both girl's shared a squeal before Yura gave her Kagura a hug. "Arigatou Kag-chan!"  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok, calm down." Kagura straightened her leather jacket. "See you later."  
  
"Only if I don't score a date," Yura winked at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, heh heh," Kagura fought back the urge to vomit and gave her friend her best 'I'm-so-excited-for-you' wink.  
  
It's not like she really was.  
  
She was actually quite angry and annoyed . . .  
  
'Wait,' Kagura's thoughts halted as she ordered herself.  
  
'Was that a surge of jealousy that just ran through me?' Kagura shrugged it off, "Whatever."  
  
As she entered to get her gun she could hear Yura shamelessly flirting with the youkai and his annoyed and rushed responses.  
  
"I haven't lost it," Kagura whispered to herself.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I can still remember how I came back to find Yura still nuzzling up against him in the hall," Kagura scrunched her nose, "We really used to hate each other then."  
  
"But then . . ." Kagura sighed looking down at her shoulder.  
  
"What a long time ago that was . . ." She sighed, "That we fell in love."  
  
***  
  
"So . . ." Sango averted her gaze from the pavement to the clear blue darkening sky.  
  
"Yeah?" Miroku looked at Sango for the third time since Kagome had gone inside, hoping to catch her eye.  
  
"What cha doin'?"  
  
Miroku's face faltered.  
  
What kind of question was that?  
  
"The same thing I was doing last time you asked . . . Two minutes ago," Miroku sighed in disappointment, "You know, sneaking a lean on Inuyasha's car."  
  
"Oh." Sango sighed turning to look at him. "Sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm boring you aren't I? Why don't you go check on the others, I'll be fine here." Sango gave him a look of self aggravation. "I think they probably need some back up, taking this long."  
  
"You're not boring me," Miroku said just above a whisper.  
  
"Whatever," Sango allowed herself to chuckle for a moment.  
  
"So, you're a taiji-ya?" Miroku pushed for conversation.  
  
"My mother's side," Sango answered, "Modern times rarely need them, but mother stayed true to traditions . . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
'Mother . . .'  
  
Miroku's eyes filled with understanding, "My mother died too."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, full of surprise, "How did you-"  
  
"I know that look, I've worn it enough times to know."  
  
"How young?" Sango's eyes became soft and compassionate.  
  
"Same day I was born," Miroku said looking up at the stars, then into Sango's eyes.  
  
'Gods, her eyes are brighter than the stars.'  
  
"I'm sorry," Sango's undamaged leg stumbled, causing her to lean on Miroku for support.  
  
Neither seemed to mind.  
  
"My parents were both killed by Naraku," Sango spat out the word Naraku as if it were a deadly poison.  
  
"As was my father," Miroku spoke softly, "I am sorry for your losses Sango."  
  
"Don't be," she whispered looking into his eyes. "Pity doesn't help heal the heart, it only helps deepen the wound."  
  
She took a moment to force the tears back.  
  
"Besides, my parents are in heaven now, and I know they're watching down on me. They were a great couple you know, a demon exterminator and a Buddhist monk. An odd couple, but they were perfect for each other."  
  
"A Buddhist monk?" Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"My father, if he hadn't been killed, would have brought me up as one, just like he was."  
  
Sango's eyes widened before looking down at her feet, "Coincidence, huh?"  
  
"You could say that," Miroku paused, "Or you could say history repeats itself . . ." With that Miroku put his hand under Sango's chin and brought her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Miroku-" Sango was cut short by Miroku bringing his lips to her own in a long-awaited kiss.  
  
***  
  
Well, there ya go, my second favorite couple on earth finally kissed! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. R&R! See you soon.  
  
~Sakura 


	17. Seven, Tomorrow Morning

Most Important Mission - Chapter 17 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hey to all my terrific reviewers! How are you? Well, you can say how you are in your reviews, because I do care. Anyway, I made a one shot in Souta's PoV and I would like to get some feedback, if you don't mind. ^_^; I hate asking but I'm curious. I don't have much to say except that this chapter will be long, probably around 25 pages or so, so it'll be the longest one.  
  
Also, one quick thing for all Sleepover fans: I added more to chapter 2, so go reread if you want. I don't really care, won't hurt me none.  
  
Responses:  
  
1) When's the Inu/Kag fluffiness gonna start?  
  
The fluffiness began back at the club, but very mild, this chapter however . . .  
  
Be prepared.  
  
There will be a lot of fluff, but rest assured that they will still be their old, lovable characters, no OOC. As for the coupling:  
  
When I started writing MIM I was thinking about having a sequel where Inu/Kag get together, and then in MIM San/Mir get together. . . I'm confused on which I should do:  
  
- Combine the two (MIM & Sequel) to form this one story. It'd be the same, only that three months would have passed somewhere in the story, (not that bad) as it would have been the start of the sequel.  
  
- Have the sequel and hope you guys keep reading.  
  
If you want to help out by voting, you can, it'd be HIGHLY appreciated.  
  
2) Is this Sess/Kagura?  
  
I thought that when Kagura had the flashback that it was obvious that they did fall in love, but that's ok. Today's been a good day, so I'm happy to repeat that: Yes, it's now safe to say that it's Sess/Kagura.  
  
3) Storm-Maker: Sango and Miroku sitting by Inuyasha's car... Are they kissing, YES they are!  
  
^_^ I love your cute little rhyme, lol! I know, I'm insane, but I prefer to be called 'special'.  
  
Um yeah, ^_^;  
  
Arigatou to: NewGirl.0, Miko Sakura-sama Fan, Jingles&Sammy, Alexis of the Westlands, sacredmist, Lugia-mew, Storm-Maker, Yun Fei, WhenImoveyoumove, Jingles, GoldenWings, InuShemeeko, and Silver Moon Megami.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17: Seven, Tomorrow Morning  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome rushed towards the sounds of gunshots. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha punched another man causing him to go out of consciousness instantly. 'I thought I told her not to come back!'  
  
Didn't Master Myouga teach her that you should follow orders at a time like this?  
  
Guess not.  
  
"Kagome, get out of here now!" Inuyasha growled, oblivious to the new horde of men advancing.  
  
"You took too long! We were worried about you, you jerk!" Kagome growled rushing past him to slam her fist into a man's face.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around now conscious of the new threat. "D***."  
  
"Well, well, well," a young white-clad woman walked through the parted group of men, making her way to Inuyasha. "Never thought I'd see you again," she placed her dagger underneath the hanyou's chin.  
  
Kagome, who had wisely hid behind a crate full of ammo, checked Inuyasha's gun. 'I haven't used but one, there should be enough to get this girl off our backs.'  
  
"So, you thought you'd play the hero and come kill off half Naraku's people, eh?" She winked at Inuyasha, enjoying him staring daggers at her. "You don't remember me do you? I'm hurt."  
  
"I never forget a sickening wretch when I see one, Nazuna," Inuyasha snarled, jerking his head out of her dagger's range.  
  
"Well then, I'm flattered," she smirked, "Not only will you remember me, but your soul will remember me as the one who killed you."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Kagome stuck the dart gun in between Nazuna's shoulder blades.  
  
"And who would you be?" Nazuna turned, confident she wouldn't be this agent's target, "His new . . . Little . . . Girlfriend?" Her voice trailed off. "You."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'What?'  
  
***  
  
"Kagura?" the hidden door slid open allowing Kanna to enter. "Kagura?"  
  
"What?" Kagura's response came from the behind Kanna. "What are you doing out?" Kanna whispered, tugging at her younger sister's sleeve.  
  
"I wasn't going to stay in there forever, plus, you know he'll be coming any time now, ne?" Kagura pulled out her fan and laced the tips with poison. "Yura does come in handy . . ."  
  
Kanna cocked her head, "Kagura-"  
  
"Look, she's turning eleven tomorrow and he said he'd be coming a day early. Even though he's not coming for me, I'm not letting him go without saying something." Kagura sighed whipping her fan back into a spot inside her shirt.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Kanna spoke slow, hinting she was annoyed of being ignored, "There's a problem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Inuyasha and the others are here, and Nazuna is-"  
  
"Nazuna?! That b-"  
  
"I wasn't done." Kanna growled.  
  
This was definitely unlike her.  
  
Kinda scary.  
  
Kagura became quiet.  
  
"Like I was saying," her unflustered voice back, "Her and her horde of men will probably draw out our father, which means he won't have a safe way of getting in the building."  
  
Kagura stayed silent.  
  
"You can talk now . . ." Kanna drawled.  
  
"How am I supposed to control that . . ." Kagura's voice trailed off, "I have to go."  
  
The young yasha hurried down the hall turning the corner as she pulled out her poisoned fan. 'I don't care what happens to me, as long as him and Rin are safe.'  
  
"Juuroumaru," Kanna spoke into the white flower on her head, "Make sure Naraku doesn't leave his office for a while."  
  
There was a grunt showing Kageroumaru was in control, which meant Naraku was near by.  
  
"I'll take care of Yura."  
  
Kanna walked towards the living corridor.  
  
"For you, little sister."  
  
***  
  
"Naraku's been looking for you," Nazuna grinned triumphantly. "I can only imagine my prize for bringing you back to him."  
  
Both agents only glared at the woman, neither giving her enough importance to speak.  
  
"Silence?" Nazuna's brows furrowed, "So you think you're better than me?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Nazuna!" Kagura growled, reaching her destination. "What in all the hells do you think you're doing here?!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at one another.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Nazuna waved her dagger in the yasha's face, "I'm bringing her," Nazuna pointed her dagger at Kagome, "to Naraku, and this hanyou brat I'm going to kill."  
  
"You've been away in China for six months and you come back thinking you have any business here? And even if you did . . . In the hallway?" Kagura growled at the men behind her, "I see you brought your little boy toys to back you up, huh?"  
  
"Who do you think you are acting like your father, you're no leader!" Nazuna shoved Kagura aside. "I have business to attend to."  
  
Kagura ignored Nazuna's last comment, turning around to face the 'boy toys', "If you would like to keep your jobs, you'd better get the h*** out of here!" She hissed, turning back to face the ningen in front of her.  
  
"You can't do that Kagura," Nazuna growled, the bubbly-ness gone from her persona. "You have no right, I found them and I can do as I wish with them."  
  
"I think I have more of a hold on these two than you do," Kagura held her fan to the assassin's throat, "You weren't recently poisoned by one of them were you?"  
  
Nazuna slowly shook her head.  
  
"Well, you see, I was."  
  
Nazuna's eyes darted to the agents behind her.  
  
"And unless you do wish to be poisoned you can get out of my way . . ." Kagura smirked, "Understand?"  
  
Nazuna growled, but nodded in defeat before whipping around and heading down the hall with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"Well now, I think you should go." Kagura spoke coolly, "Unless you want to get killed."  
  
Kagome eyed Kagura with distrust before turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"We can go, Kagome," Inuyasha grunted, putting his gun away.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're. Going." Inuyasha confirmed, more as an order than a request.  
  
Kagome gave one last look at the yasha before hurriedly leaving after Inuyasha.  
  
'The coast is clear Sesshoumaru.' Kagura turned around and headed back for her room, now satisfied with her days work.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed as they reached the exit.  
  
"What?" He barked, a little harsher than he'd wanted.  
  
"You knew them."  
  
"What of it?" Inuyasha growled, refilling his gun with a new round of bullets.  
  
"How?" Kagome's voice held a accusing tone.  
  
'He isn't one of them is he?  
  
Or wasn't one of them?'  
  
"Why do you care?" Inuyasha growled, annoyed.  
  
"Why are you not telling me?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"It's complicated," Inuyasha whispered, "So forget it."  
  
"Tell me one thing, Inuyasha, you've never worked with-"  
  
"Listen Kagome, you need to believe me when I tell you I never worked for Naraku . . . Or Kikyo. Leave it at that."  
  
***  
  
Yura leaned back in bed, clutching her favorite dagger to her chest. 'Let's see him try and 'punish' me again.'  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Gods!" Yura growled, slamming her hand onto the bed. "Will there ever be a day wh-"  
  
"Yura?" A familiar voice came from the hallway.  
  
Yura treaded over to the door for the third time that day, "Kanna, what is it?" She allowed the older yasha to enter before closing and locking the door.  
  
"Your room is bugged." Kanna said simply, looking at Yura's boom box.  
  
"What?!" Yura growled looking at Kanna is disbelief. "What do you mean bugged?"  
  
"Shh," Kanna walked over to the accused item and opened up the left speaker. As she did so, a small black cube fell and toppled over itself a few times before resting on the floor.  
  
Yura scowled as she stomped on the small device until no one would have been able to identify it. "Arigatou Kanna, but how did you know?"  
  
"Naraku used to make her do them," Kanna looked up at Yura's now-distant eyes. "You didn't know?"  
  
"So he made her . . ."  
  
Kanna nodded, "He made her bug you."  
  
Yura shook her head, clearing her mind, "Learn something new everyday here, ne?" She gave a light chuckle before collapsing onto her bed. "What did you come here for Kanna?"  
  
"Kagura said he would be coming a day early to make the preparations," Kanna shifted her position by the window, "She went to get rid of the agents that I suppose you released, not to mention that pathetic, giddy, Nazuna."  
  
Yura's eyes turned to slits as Nazuna's name was mentioned. "What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing my sister can't handle," Kanna gave a faint smile, "She would have caused it to be insecure for him to come here. Naraku wouldn't be happy seeing him around."  
  
"No, he wouldn't," Yura agreed. "So I'll see her today?"  
  
"No, only him, he needs to make a plan with you." Kanna looked at the moon outside, "He should be here any moment."  
  
Yura nodded.  
  
"Kanna," Kanna turned, "Have you heard from him, at all? Do you know how she's doing?"  
  
"No, neither has Kagura, she'll probably be bringing him here for you." Kanna nodded before closing the door behind her.  
  
The yasha's footsteps became lighter and lighter until they had gone.  
  
"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama, for watching over her for this long . . ."  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the same way he always had; Kagura's balcony.  
  
Old habits die hard.  
  
He entered the room nonchalantly looking around.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
The youkai sighed before looking at the digital clock on her bedside table.  
  
It was 7:15 PM, right on time.  
  
The door knob turned and a young woman entered, her crimson eyes oblivious to the other presence inches away from her.  
  
Her sixth sense, however, noticed this.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be coming through there," she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Yura?" Sesshoumaru looked through the dark, able to make out the figure of none other than Yura.  
  
"Fluffy," Yura giggled flicking on the light.  
  
"I thought I told you I hated that," Sesshoumaru's growled out of pure annoyance.  
  
"And I thought I could say it once, it has been four years."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat walking over to the assassin. "I thought you might want this," he handed her a small photo packet.  
  
Yura's eyes brightened, "Arigatou!"  
  
"Don't mention it," Sesshoumaru sighed leaning up against his favorite wall of Kagura's room.  
  
Yura skimmed through the pictures until the first one resurfaced, "She's here then? In Tokyo?"  
  
"Do you actually think I'd leave her in America?" Sesshoumaru drawled.  
  
"No, I just can't believe I can see her, finally, after all this time." Yura smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Don't get so emotional, save it for tomorrow," Sesshoumaru looked away uncomfortably.  
  
He hated it when women cried.  
  
It made him feel so useless and pathetic.  
  
Not the kind of thing he'd ever admit though.  
  
"Where should we meet?" Yura whispered looking around the room cautiously. 'I guess there's no need to worry, Kanna would have told her if there was spy ware in here.'  
  
"So you're going through with it then?" Sesshoumaru looked back at her seriously. "You're moving to America?"  
  
"I've done enough jobs here to get enough to keep her comfortable for a long time, it's not like I won't be working." Yura nodded, "So yes, I will be leaving."  
  
"Then meet me here," Sesshoumaru held out a slip of paper, "The number's on the back incase."  
  
"What time?" Yura looked the paper over, memorizing it so she could burn it later.  
  
She would d***ed before she would allow Naraku to do anything to interfere.  
  
"Seven, we'll be leaving in the morning." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura's laptop screen.  
  
Yura's eyes narrowed in concentration before following the youkais gaze. "She's missed you Sesshoumaru," Yura admitted, "She wasn't the same for two reasons; one Kanna told me that Naraku brainwashed her," Yura glanced nervously up at Sesshoumaru to see his face in a scowl, "and because she missed you."  
  
". . . Brainwashed?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Don't worry, your brother helped her out of it, in a sense . . ." Yura trailed off, knowing she was confusing the youkai, even though he would never show it.  
  
"*Half* brother," Sesshoumaru corrected.  
  
"Once again, arigatou Sesshoumaru, Kagura's nearby, I'll send her in," Yura kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, the girl had been a flirt since the day he'd met her, even though it was out of graciousness . . .  
  
It was *still* disturbing.  
  
*  
  
"Kagura-chan," Yura tapped the girl's shoulder, "You deserve some time with him, ne?"  
  
Kagura's eyes widened, "He's in there?"  
  
Yura nodded, "Now go," Yura winked.  
  
Kagura to some extent nodded as she nervously walked towards her room.  
  
She turned the knob, entering her room to find Sesshoumaru looking out from her secluded balcony. She gave a faint smile before walking towards him, "I've missed you, koibito*."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened, turning around, "Kagura."  
  
It was as if time had stopped.  
  
In a matter of seconds Kagura's legs unfroze allowing her to run towards the ex-assassin in front of her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagura tightly wrapped her arms around the youkai.  
  
After a few silent moments Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagura's waist.  
  
"You don't know how much I've wanted to see you, talk to you . . ." Kagura whispered.  
  
"I know," Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice no longer void of all emotion. "I felt . . . the same way."  
  
***  
  
6:45 PM  
  
"Sango," Miroku reluctantly removed his lips from hers, "When I met you I thought you were the most beautiful woman on Earth," Miroku paused, basking in Sango's shy smile, "but I realized I was wrong, beautiful isn't strong enough."  
  
"Miroku . . ." Sango didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know you think I'm a pervert, but even perverts can love . . ." He paused when he saw the look in Sango's eyes. "And this pervert has, thanks to you. I love you Sango."  
  
'Miroku . . .' Sango's eyes sparkled but she couldn't express her happiness with words.  
  
So she expressed them the only other way she could.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Finally she regained her ability to speak and whispered, "I love you too," before closing the gap between them yet again.  
  
"Fang's over here!" Kagome called over to the provoked hanyou following her.  
  
Inuyasha muttered something incomprehensible before digging around in his pockets. As he pulled out keys he sighed, "You'd think such a big crime lord would tell his 'help' to take the keys away from their hostages."  
  
"Well at least it worked out for us," Kagome reasoned.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he approached the crates, "Yeah."  
  
"You agreed with me?" Kagome smiled, "So things *do* change."  
  
"Are you keeping track of what I do and don't do for your own personal enjoyment?" Inuyasha grumbled pushing a button on the key chain so Fang became visible.  
  
"They're coming," Sango breathed looking up into her love's eyes.  
  
"So what?" Miroku chuckled before kissing her nose.  
  
Sango giggled before turning around to notice an audience of two staring at them in surprise.  
  
"Oh, hey! You made it out ok then?" Sango put on her best innocent act.  
  
But at this moment it didn't look that innocent.  
  
Silence filled the area as Miroku turned to look at the two agents as well.  
  
"Oh . . . My . . . God!" Kagome squealed running to Sango, grabbing her hands in her own and jumping up and down. "I thought this would never happen!"  
  
Both men stared at each other, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Calm down Kag-chan!" Sango blushed redder as she tried to control her own giddiness.  
  
"I was beginning to think you two would never get together," Kagome whispered into her friend's ear. "I'm just so glad it did!"  
  
Miroku slowly walked towards Inuyasha, eyes still locked on the two rambling girls.  
  
As Miroku was about speak Inuyasha held up his hand and shook his head, "Don't ask."  
  
***  
  
"I've got to go," Sesshoumaru admitted looking down at the yasha still in his arms.  
  
"I'll . . . Be coming with you . . ." Kagura whispered into his shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened before his calm exterior hid it again, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm not staying in this crooked place. It was fun while it lasted but," Kagura sighed looking above at the moon, "I have something more important."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Get the details from Yura then, you can leave together."  
  
Kagura nodded, "Wait until you see our signal," Kagura waved over her shoulder before leaving the room as casual as possible.  
  
"Come on Yura," Kagura called over her shoulder to the young woman who had been waiting outside the door, as usual.  
  
"So, you were in there a long time . . ." Yura snickered.  
  
"Shut up, nothing happened and you know it," Kagura rolled her eyes as they both walked to the entrance, passing Goshinki as they went.  
  
"Where are you-" He growled.  
  
"Shut up, just because you're oldest doesn't mean anything, you're just a suck up." Kagura waved her hand dismissively before beginning to 'argue' with Yura.  
  
Kagura opened the door and walked towards the side of the building, her fan already by her side.  
  
Yura sighed, rolling her eyes as Kagura had done minutes before, and followed. "Why did you interfere with my job?!" Yura growled, pulling out her dagger.  
  
"I didn't interfere with anyone's job, Naraku gave it to me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up the 'fight' below signaling it was safe for him to leave. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips as he jumped down from the balcony, landing inches away from Kagura and Yura's 'argument'.  
  
"You think because your father is the boss that you can pick and choose what you do around here?" Yura hissed.  
  
"No, I'm not a hotheaded ningen, am I?" Kagura smirked as she noticed Sesshoumaru leaving through the trees. "Whatever, we'll split the yen."  
  
Yura sighed, putting her dagger away. "You should really think up a new 'signal' girl."  
  
"I was fifteen!" Kagura growled, "I wasn't that *creative*."  
  
"This coming from the yasha that made a very *nice* 'collage' of dead Japanese agents when they tried to arrest you," Yura smirked.  
  
"It doesn't make a difference, he had me under his control then." Kagura sighed looking up at the red sky. "I have my own heart back now."  
  
***  
  
"Come on! We have to go before they notice we're gone!" Inuyasha resisted the temptation to honk Fang's horn.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome rolled her eyes as she slid into the front passengers seat and stared directly out the window, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Why are you sitting up here?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"To give them some alone time . . ." Kagome looked over at the hanyou and winked.  
  
"We're still here you know," Sango said dryly, "It's not like we're in a lip lock."  
  
"Not *yet*," Miroku corrected, earning a slap to the head.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you make us spend the whole night out here?" Kouga growled, yawning.  
  
"Because this is where she's meeting us," Joe drawled.  
  
"What d'you mean by 'us'? She's your boss," Kouga reloaded his gun, the hilt of his sword sticking out from underneath his jacket.  
  
"She said she needed to talk to you before she headed for your base," Joe shrugged, "Don't ask why."  
  
"But-" Kouga was interrupted by a black car pulling up by his own.  
  
"Well speak of the devil," Joe smirked, "Wow, my phone's ringing . . . Guess I gotta go." Joe smirked before walking towards his car.  
  
"Hey boss," he smiled at the yasha emerging from the car before grabbing up his phone.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, jumping up onto the roof of Kouga's car. "Where's-" she stopped, her eyes focusing on the youkai by the tree. "Hey Kouga."  
  
Kouga ignored her, his full attention on the star-filled sky.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" Ayame sighed jumping off the car, "After all this time."  
  
"What of it?" Kouga snarled, avoiding her eyes.  
  
Ayame walked over to him, "Look, don't flatter yourself, I'm not here to see you, I have people over here in need of some answers."  
  
"Then why aren't you out looking for the incompetent fool and that Sango girl?" Kouga turned, still avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Coming to see you was only a perk," Ayame shrugged it off, diffidently smiling up at him.  
  
"Well, what d'you want then?" Kouga mumbled looking down at her with uncertainty, staring at her hair more than her green eyes.  
  
Those green eyes . . .  
  
'Baka!' Kouga growled to himself.  
  
"I want to know what happened between us," Ayame stated simply, "That's all."  
  
Kouga sniffed the air, pointing his gun out over the slope, "Then you're asking the wrong person."  
  
"What the do you mean 'I'm asking the wrong person'?!" Ayame growled, "You should know better than anyone, since you're the one that . . . broke it off."  
  
She spoke the last three words with a hint of sadness, catching Kouga off guard.  
  
Kouga quickly shook off the feeling of guilt, "I had my reasons, would you just drop it already?"  
  
"Why should I?" Ayame rebuked, "If I can shoot off a round into that stump," Ayame eyed the distracted youkai before rolling her eyes, "Then we'll be talking again after I take care of business."  
  
He shrugged so she considered it a take on the bet.  
  
Grabbing his gun away she aimed for the 'bulls eye' before shooting off a round of bullets, all hitting the stump head on. Kouga's face hardened.  
  
"Talk to you later." She smirked heading for her car.  
  
***  
  
"Hey . . ." Kagome looked back in the direction of the hideout, "where's my car?"  
  
Everyone's faces faulted.  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha growled turning down another road in a sense of confusion, "what makes you think that they stole *your* car?" He glanced over at the agent, annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean *my* car?" Kagome fumed.  
  
"Well how much could yours really be worth in the black market anyway?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Here they go," Miroku sighed, but smiled when Sango rested her head on his shoulder, face slack with sleep.  
  
"And what is *that* supposed to mean?" Kagome growled slamming her hand on Fang's dashboard.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha scolded, knocking her hand off the dashboard before putting his eyes back on the road.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I need to find my car!"  
  
"We'll find it later," Inuyasha sighed pulling over to the side of the road. "We have to stay here for the night," Inuyasha admitted, yawning.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes widened as she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
Tree.  
  
REAL dark forest.  
  
Rock.  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah, *real* safe.  
  
"I mean just what it sounded like," Inuyasha killed the engine, "We have to stay here for the night."  
  
"Why?" Kagome whined, looking at the back seat where Sango was already curled up, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder as a pillow. The other agent was nodding off as well.  
  
"Because," Inuyasha laid back in his seat, "It's too far back to the base from what I can tell."  
  
"Isn't their HQ close to our base? Ramen Co?" Kagome turned back to look into the hanyou.  
  
"It extends over a lot underground," Inuyasha shrugged, looking at her. "Around thirty miles I think."  
  
"How can their hideout be that big without being noticed?"  
  
"Power." Inuyasha lowered his voice, respectful of the sleeping Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I'm worried about my car."  
  
"Would you let it go wench? I'll find it for you later."  
  
"You will?" Kagome's eyes became hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now get comfortable and go to sleep," Inuyasha growled leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes.  
  
"Arigatou," Kagome murmured before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"Dou itashi mashite*," Inuyasha sighed, his eyes still closed.  
  
Minutes later he rolled onto his back, asleep as well.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha groaned before unconsciously wrapped his arm around whatever was snuggled up against him.  
  
Wait.  
  
What *was* snuggling up against him?  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to see Kagome cuddled up against his shoulder in content. "Kagome?" He whispered, more to himself than anyone else. After a moment he yawned, his tongue curling out as he did so.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha reluctantly transferred the girl's head from it's comfy position on his shoulder to the driver's seat, making sure to leave his hoodie, which he had had in Fang already, as a makeshift pillow.  
  
Walking to the back of the car he silently pulled his sword from the trunk with it's equally-ancient scabbard. He could use it better than any gun he had ever held.  
  
He groggily closed Fang's trunk before taking a whiff of fresh air into his nostrils.  
  
Not very many things to be smelled in the middle of nowhere. 'This should be easy.'  
  
***  
  
Kagome stirred slightly, gripping at the air that was once a source of heat. "Nnhh," she groaned as her arm fell through the emptiness onto the unoccupied driver's seat. "Huh?" She sat up abruptly, fearing they had been discovered.  
  
Looking out the window she could see nothing but the dark early morning sky. Glancing at her watch she noted it was only three thirty in the morning.  
  
'Where is he?' Kagome's heart began pounding fiercely in her chest. 'Did he go out and they find him?'  
  
As the terrible thoughts filled Kagome's mind she quickly felt around underneath the seat, fumbling around in hopes of finding nothing. Instead, she found his gun. 'Oh Kami-sama, he left it.'  
  
"Sango . . ." Miroku moaned in his sleep, "I didn't mean it . . . Honest!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, laying back in thought. Then she looked at what had slid onto Inuyasha's seat when she had sat up; it was a hoodie.  
  
Inuyasha's hoodie.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to smile despite her worry and pick up the black piece of clothing. 'Inuyasha . . . Come back safely.' She sniffed at the hoodie, taking in the scent of Inuyasha before falling back into unwilling sleep.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sighed, kneading his temples as he walked back to Fang.  
  
That had been an unnervingly long night.  
  
First he had been searching for Kagome's scent somewhere other than there in hopes of it leading to her car. Then he finally traced it back to the base, where it had been hidden in a garage. After bashing in the heads of two annoyingly stupid thugs he had been able to hotwire it before anyone else could have found out and driven it back to their little 'camping spot'.  
  
It had been a tiring night too.  
  
And now it was almost morning and he wouldn't be able to sleep for another 17 hours.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
The exhausted hanyou, though he would never admit to being that, treaded back to his car but stopped at the window.  
  
There, cuddled up against his hoodie, was Kagome. Her face etched with tiredness, sleeping with innocence, murmuring, brows furrowing, and fingers twitching every few minutes.  
  
For some unexplainable reason Inuyasha stood there, watching her for a few moments, head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
Quickly realizing how stupid he was acting, Inuyasha opened Fang's door and slid in.  
  
"Inu . . ." Kagome murmured, rolling over onto his leg and sighing in content.  
  
Inuyasha froze, his cheeks burning.  
  
Well this was awkward.  
  
Although he didn't really seem to mind.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, his cheeks still burning crimson. 'She's had a long day, I guess I can let the wench sleep.' Sleep claimed him the second his eyes closed.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
That hoodie was really warm and soft, unlike last night . . .  
  
Hold it.  
  
Kagome jumped off the agent's leg in shock. 'Oh my god!' Kagome filled with embarrassment not to mention odd relief that he was back safe.  
  
"Kagome?" In her frantic display she had failed to notice Inuyasha awaken.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep shade of red before looking out at the sky. The sun was coming up. "Y-yeah?"  
  
Inuyasha looked out the windshield as well, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "I . . . Um . . . I found your car."  
  
Kagome's face involuntarily turned to look at the hanyou, "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep and there was nothing better to do."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at his reserve, "Whatever."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha opened his car door, glancing at the back seat where the couple still slept, and walked behind Fang.  
  
Deciding this was a sign to follow, Kagome left Fang herself. Behind Fang, unharmed, sat her sleek, black sports car. "How'd you get it here?" She sputtered.  
  
"Hot wired it."  
  
"You hot wire?" Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"When I have to."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thank you for going and getting it."  
  
Silence.  
  
Just before Kagome was about to give up hope of him responding she faintly heard him mutter something under his breath. "What?"  
  
"You were right."  
  
"About what?" the agent tilted her head to the side.  
  
"They did take your car back with them." Inuyasha spoke harsher than he had wished.  
  
Kagome flinched at his harsh tone, "Oh."  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
The question caught Kagome off guard, "Uh, yeah, I guess." She paused, "A little worried when I woke up and you weren't there, but other than that, good."  
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"No, I was having a party," Kagome said wryly, "Of course I was worried."  
  
Inuyasha eyed her for a moment, "We'd better get going, we need to get some supplies."  
  
"Oh, right," Kagome walked towards Fang with Inuyasha and slid in. "Miroku!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"D*** it Miroku, you hentai, wake up!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Miroku, bikini model."  
  
"Where?" Miroku's eyes snapped open.  
  
"You are pathetic." Kagome slumped back into her seat.  
  
"Seriously, where is she?"  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"You're such a hentai," Sango grumbled.  
  
"What?" Miroku whined, "It's not my fault! I was asleep!"  
  
Sango muttered something under her breath before closing looking up front, "Morning."  
  
"Morning," Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
"Miroku, are you going to the base with Sango and Inuyasha or with me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku sat up, "He found your car?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome rubbed her head, "Before we go back, we need some stuff."  
  
***  
  
"Ayame!" the man quickly hung up the phone and turned to the young yasha in front of his desk. "Nice to see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you, Sir," Ayame smiled, "Any word on our two missing agents?"  
  
"No, Joe hasn't been able to track them since he got here," Sir looked at his computer screen, "Higurashi and Ayushima haven't been heard from either."  
  
"That's because they're all working together," Ayame explained, sitting down as she pulled out a silver laptop. "Look," she spun the laptop so the screen faced Sir.  
  
"That's-"  
  
"Inuyasha and Higurashi," Ayame nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Shippou has reason to believe that since their missions are linked that they've joined forces in hopes of tracking down and capturing the crime lords faster."  
  
"When was the last you heard of them?" Sir looked up from the laptop to Ayame.  
  
"Same time Higurashi and Ayushima left for their missions, Sir," Ayame pulled the laptop back over to her, "Last time the tracker logged their whereabouts was around the time this picture was taken. Two days ago."  
  
"Are you going back out on the field?"  
  
"I'm sure as h*** not going to sit around about this, their after the top crime lords in the world, I would usually just have faith, but this time I can't sit back."  
  
"You're not going alone," Sir picked up the phone, waiting for it to ring. "Kouga, report to my office now."  
  
Silence passed between the two men while Ayame sat back, listening intently to the conversation.  
  
"Yes now." Sir grunted hanging up the phone. "Ayame, Kouga will be coming with you."  
  
Ayame nodded, personal feelings pushed aside.  
  
"What is it Si-" Kouga paled at the sight of the agent sitting across from his boss. 'No . . .'  
  
Ayame ignored him, instead closing her laptop, standing up, and walking to the door. "Meet me in the garage when you're done speaking with your boss," Ayame grunted before leaving the office.  
  
"Sir, what the he-"  
  
"Kouga, she's your old partner," Sir lectured, "you're best fit for watching out for her. Two of her agents are missing, along with Higurashi and Ayushima. I know you and Ayushima have had problems in the past but hopefully you're both mature enough to overlook it. Ayame shouldn't go alone."  
  
"She can take care of herself," Kouga growled, "I'm not going with her in search for that pathetic half-breed, even if Higurashi's involved."  
  
"What happened between you two before you left America?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Kouga snapped, "I'll go, but only because and I have a family to support."  
  
"How are your brothers and sisters by the way?"  
  
"Enough small talk," Kouga snarled, pulling out his gun to reload it after a recent aiming game, "I'll go, and they're fine." With that said, the youkai stormed from the room towards the garage where his downfall was waiting.  
  
"Sir?" A brown around Kouga's age entered the room seconds after Kouga's departure.  
  
"Yes Hojo?"  
  
"The latest reports about where Kikyo resides are in," Hojo stepped into the office, a folder in his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Sir took the folder. "I'll send it off to the analyzers."  
  
"Where was Kouga going? All peeved like that?"  
  
"Went off with Ayame to find some of her agents," Sir looked down at the folder.  
  
"Poor guy has a lot on his plate, risking his life to feed all his siblings like that."  
  
"How's his mother doing, do you know?"  
  
"Last time I heard she was still in the hospital in that coma," Hojo shook his head. "I've got to go Sir, but tell me of any updates."  
  
"Yeah," Sir pulled out a drawer, pulling out a picture frame, two young girls in the snow in the frame.  
  
***  
  
"Get in," Kouga grunted as he slid into his car.  
  
"Sure," Ayame sighed, closing the car door behind her.  
  
"Where are we going?" He let out a deep breath.  
  
"To the last place they were spotted," Ayame burred.  
  
"And that would be . . . Where?" Kouga gritted his teeth to keep from storming from the car.  
  
"The Scorpion."  
  
"Alright," Kouga turned his key, starting the ignition, and pulled out of the garage towards the club.  
  
***  
  
"Why?" Kagome whined, crossing her arms in a defiant nature.  
  
"Because I want to ride with Sango," Miroku answered, grabbing the young American agent by the waist as she walked by. "Plus we don't want you riding alone."  
  
"Why not I ride with you guys?" Kagome reasoned, desperate for any alternative.  
  
Miroku eyed Kagome with annoyance.  
  
"Alright, alright," Kagome threw up her hands in defeat, "I'll leave you two loves birds to whatever love birds . . . do." Kagome crossed her arms looking back at Fang with dread.  
  
This was going to be awkward.  
  
"What exactly are you implying?" Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything," Kagome rolled her eyes and headed for Inuyasha's car, where he could be found leaning on it, unnecessarily wearing sunglasses.  
  
Probably to cover his closed eyes since he was sleeping.  
  
They all knew he was although his ego was too big to admit it.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome decided to ignore the fact that at the mention of his name he had slightly jumped. "Come on, we're going."  
  
"Finally," he got into Fang, waiting for Kagome to get in as well. "Well?"  
  
"You locked the door," she drawled, pulling at the handle as a demonstration.  
  
"Oh," he flicked a button on the steering wheel and the lock popped up.  
  
Kagome slid in, staring off into space. "So."  
  
Inuyasha pulled onto the road, ignoring the words she'd uttered.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Just spiffy."  
  
Kagome broke into laughter.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she managed to choke out before the fits of laughter took over.  
  
Inuyasha glared for a moment before he couldn't help but let out laughter of his own.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Mhm," he glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Sango spoke, almost inaudible to the world.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you loved me."  
  
Miroku smiled, "Of course! What would make you think I didn't?"  
  
"Never mind, it was a stupid question," Sango allowed herself to chuckle.  
  
"I love you, Sango, remember that and don't ever doubt it." Miroku changed lanes as Fang did. "Ever."  
  
Sango smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "I love you too," in one swift movement the only ring she'd worn in years no longer resided on her finger, but on the paved road.  
  
***  
  
Well that's this chapter. I don't think it's a cliffy, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer (This is 21 pages), have more answers, and also will come closer and closer to the truth about why Kikyo wants to meet Kagome. ^_~  
  
*I thought you could learn a new romanji word, so that's why 'Dou itashi mashite' is there. What does it mean? It means 'Don't mention it'. ^_^  
  
R&R! 


	18. Tracking Them Down

Most Important Mission - Chapter 18 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Here's the next chapter, so sorry for getting it out late. ^_^; Anyway, I *do* have valid excuses:  
  
I have a cold. -.- *Cough* But, one happy thing about that is I get to eat Halls Fruit Breezer cough drops for a good reason ^_~  
  
-And- Interims came out, so I had to work on something in two classes . . .  
  
I hate it, I'd rather be here, typing and working on my Inuyasha site, but sadly, school is just . . . "There" . . . And it won't leave me alone for 3 more days . . . *Sigh*  
  
Anyway, onward.  
  
Responses:  
  
1) Sequel?  
  
Nope. No sequel, I'll just combine the two. Like one of my reviewers said (hanyougal34), it's easier to find and just continue reading. So, yeah. I didn't know what the sequel's name would have been anyway. ^_^;  
  
2) Dou itashi mashite  
  
Yeah, I think since 'don't mention it' and 'you're welcome' are both very similar, like in Spanish 'de nada' means it's nothing, and that equals our 'you're welcome', well anyway, you can consider it as both in my book. The place where I got it from had both under it's meaning.  
  
Also, KaGoMe39, thanks for the info, and it's really cool you have a Japanese friend, there's only one student from Japan where we are, *sigh*, oh well, can't have it all. This chapter will be 23 pages. Maybe more, no less.  
  
Thanks to: Storm-maker, InuShemeeko, Yun Fei, sacredmist, yamiyumetenshi, Josie, hanyougal34, KaGoMe39, Miko Sakura-sama Fan, and Krystal of Darkness.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 18: Tracking Them Down  
  
"You called Naraku-sama?" the young boy stood by the youkai's desk.  
  
"Kohaku," Naraku paused, "I know that there are people inside our organization that are planning something."  
  
Kohaku's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"  
  
Naraku stood up and walked towards the counter in the corner, pouring himself some sake before returning back to his seat, "Find out what they're planning."  
  
Kohaku nodded dully.  
  
"Start with my daughter, she's the easiest to get to, that hot head of hers."  
  
Kohaku nodded again.  
  
Just because he was under Naraku's control didn't mean the guy wasn't the most annoying thing on Earth.  
  
"Report back to me with all the details," Naraku swiveled in his chair, picking up the ringing phone, "Who is this?"  
  
Kohaku sat patiently, humoring his pathetic master.  
  
"Listen, Bankotsu, you don't call me, I call you." Naraku picked up his sake before downing it in one gulp, "No one has the *right* to call me, I call you." Naraku growled, "What the h*** is it Bankotsu?"  
  
Kohaku smirked but then, suddenly, an image of a young girl, her hair dark brown, and her eyes the purest magenta, flashed before him in his mind. 'Who do I keep thinking of?'  
  
***  
  
"So you actually dived off a forty-story building . . . And landed in a garbage truck?" Kagome broke into new fits of laughter.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my idea, Sango just dived off the side of the building, so I followed," Inuyasha defended, shoving the girl towards the opposite side of the car.  
  
"Why did you even dive off the building in the first place?" Kagome finally contained her laughter, slapping the agent on the shoulder.  
  
"My yarou of a half brother," Inuyasha growled, checking his rearview mirror.  
  
"You have a half brother?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in response.  
  
"What'd he do that you'd jump off a building?" Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side, eyes wide.  
  
"We're not on the same side," Inuyasha sighed, using the same hand he'd shoved Kagome with seconds before to fumble around, looking for something. Finding it under his seat, Inuyasha tossed the slip of paper at her. "Name's Sesshoumaru, if you see him, don't trust a d*** thing he says, he works for Naraku."  
  
"So is that why you knew the assassins back there? Fighting with your brother?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "You could say that, chased me and Sango every time we tried fumbling up Kikyo's plans."  
  
Kagome nodded, looking down at the picture in her lap, "He looks . . . Like . . . A girl!" Kagome exploded with laughter, giving the hanyou a side- glance before continuing her laughter.  
  
Inuyasha blinked before chuckling a bit as well, "One of the reasons I'm glad we don't share the same mother," Inuyasha smirked, nodding his head upward so his sunglasses fell back over his eyes.  
  
Kagome glanced at the agent and turned to face the left window, "Take those off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take those off," Kagome spoke a little softer, refusing to look at him. "They hide your eyes."  
  
"No one will miss them," Inuyasha stated, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"So I'm no one?" Kagome whispered, soft enough she was surprised when she looked over at him from the corner of her eye -  
  
That he was staring at her. "No, you're not."  
  
The awkwardness that had so quickly had dissipated returned with a vengeance.  
  
Kagome turned away, feeling as though she was the biggest fool alive. 'What the h*** am I saying?!'  
  
Her cheeks held a pink tint, her raven hair revealing her natural highlights with the rising sun. Inuyasha was glad she couldn't see him stare at her, 'Gods, she's beautiful - - -  
  
No, not strong enough.  
  
Gorgeous?  
  
No, still not strong enough.'  
  
Inuyasha silently removed his sunglasses, his mind still battling itself with what to say next.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes briefly, rolling them behind her eyelids. 'I'm an idiot-  
  
No, not strong enough.  
  
Fool?  
  
No, still not good enough.  
  
Imbecile? Dolt?  
  
. . .  
  
Well don't I have a high self-esteem?'  
  
Leaving her with that depressing thought, Kagome's mind decided to change the subject to a certain silver-haired hanyou sitting to her right.  
  
'God, he's hot.  
  
Those golden eyes . . .  
  
That shining silver hair . . .  
  
Those rippling muscles he hides under hoodies and t-shirts . . .  
  
Why does he hide behind baggy clothes and sunglasses?  
  
He has no right to hide his hotness!  
  
And the idiot doesn't even know.  
  
. . .  
  
Aw, he's modest.  
  
What am I? A pervert like Miroku?'  
  
Kagome leaned back in Fang's passenger seat; her mind racing with random thoughts, all only related by them all being about Inuyasha.  
  
"It's hot in here," Inuyasha finally declared.  
  
'You're telling me.'  
  
"Mind if I open the windows?" Inuyasha asked, hand poised over a small switch by the wheel.  
  
"No, go ahead," Kagome waved a dismissive hand.  
  
Inuyasha flicked the switch allowing the windows to open fully and rested his elbow on the window ledge, hand clasping the roof of Fang.  
  
"What business causes you to chase after Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.  
  
Kagome snapped up, eyes at attention, "What?"  
  
"It seems we all have a grudge against the person we're ready to brutally murder, what's yours?"  
  
Kagome stiffened, 'What do I tell him?'  
  
Her mind switched to defensive mode, "What's yours?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Well then we have something in common!" Kagome exclaimed, fake happiness echoing in her words.  
  
With a sigh of defeat Inuyasha began the edited version of his grudge against the woman, "Kikyo killed-"  
  
The sound of a shot fired behind them interrupted his explanation.  
  
***  
  
Sango winced, her face twisted to hold in the pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku took one eye off the road, "Is it your leg?"  
  
Sango's face slowly eased back to normal, "It's not that, my location chip's gone." Sango indicated a gash on her arm.  
  
"What the h*** Sango?" Kagome's car swerved slightly with Miroku's excitement, "What happened to you?"  
  
Sango groaned, slapping her head with her unharmed arm, "They took it out! D*** it they took it out!" Sango banged her head lightly against the glass.  
  
"Sango, what are you-"  
  
"Inuyasha and I, both, have a tracking chip, mine in my arm, his on his shoulder. The chips are placed in an area uncommonly attacked by our enemies-"  
  
"Then why in your arm? Why not down by-"  
  
Miroku's statement was rudely interrupted by Sango whapping his head, "You pervert!"  
  
"Well, you don't get attacked there do you?"  
  
"No!" Sango sighed with exasperation, "They aren't perverts, Miroku, they don't look for excuses to look . . . Look - - -"  
  
"Way down south where-"  
  
"Don't-" Sango growled, "-Say another word."  
  
Miroku nodded timidly before Sango continued, "Like I was saying before the perverted half of your brain took over, the chips are below our skin and they are easily proficient to trace us. That way, incase something of significant importance occurs, they can effortlessly locate and contact us."  
  
Miroku blinked before a praising smile appeared on his face, "My Sango and her smart vocabulary."  
  
Sango's cheeks tinted pink as she allowed herself to chuckle, "My Miroku and his perverted mind." Sango gave him a peck on the cheek; leaned back in her seat, and allowed herself to bask in Miroku's slightly flushed face.  
  
The tint on the young couple's cheeks instantly faded with the sound of a bullet fired from behind.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango knocked Miroku to the right*, slamming him into the door awkwardly as she herself fell on top of him.  
  
A bullet penetrated the back windshield and then, seconds later, the front, but not before it shot through Sango's seat.  
  
Sango heaved herself off Miroku, grabbing the razor boomerang placed underneath her seat, and pushed herself onto the top of the car via the sunroof.  
  
"Be careful!" Miroku warned. 'Where does Kagome keep her spare gun?' He jerked the glove compartment open, groping blindly - seeing he couldn't turn away from the road - for Kagome's emergency weapon. 'Thank you Kag.'  
  
***  
  
"Who the-" Inuyasha pulled his head back into the car when a bullet flew past.  
  
"Naraku must have found out we escaped!" Kagome informed, unbuckling herself from Fang's passenger seat and sliding into the back.  
  
"Took him long enough," Inuyasha growled, grabbing his gun from underneath the seat. "But if they're so intent on catching us again, then they'll be disappointed." With one hand still on the wheel, the hanyou fired a group of bullets out, all hitting the furthest car from them head-on.  
  
"Gotcha." Inuyasha smirked, swerving into the next lane.  
  
"Where do you keep your spare guns?" Kagome yelled over the gun fire.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha growled, "How many 'spares' do you expect me to have?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Behind the back seat."  
  
Kagome nodded, flinching when a bullet cracked Fang's back window. "Roll down the windows back here!"  
  
Inuyasha complied as he reloaded his gun with a new round of bullets hidden in the honker on the steering wheel.  
  
Miroku fired at the car behind him as he heard the cry of the passenger as Sango's boomerang sliced through halfway through his arm. Grimacing slightly, Miroku shot off another couple of bullets, only one hitting the windshield.  
  
Sango ducked back into the safety of Kagome's car as bullet's blazed pass from a machine gun. "Oh sh-" She was cut off by the sound of screeching metal.  
  
"D***." Miroku growled, "They hit the front right tire."  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going now?" Kouga said dryly, sliding back into his car.  
  
Ayame gave the wolf demon a cold stare, "Towards the Ramen factory by the docks." Kouga grunted. "Don't you even care what happens to your own agency and it's welfare?"  
  
Kouga kept his eyes on the road, "Of course I do." Ayame's eye twitched. "Do you think I'd be chauffeuring you around Tokyo if I didn't? Even if that yarou Miroku is involved . . ."  
  
"Your boss ordered you to accompany me, I thought you had to do it, but I guess that's just me." Ayame sighed, leaning back into Kouga's leather seat. Giving a side-glace to Kouga she saw the slightest smile surfacing on the agent's face. "What're you so happy about?"  
  
"I've missed you smart little mouth," Kouga admitted, a wry grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Shut up," Ayame warned.  
  
"Shut don't go up, Ayame dear," Kouga settled more comfortably into his seat, turning onto the highway.  
  
The young youkai agent scowled.  
  
This was not going to be an easy day.  
  
***  
  
Yura looked at the clock by her nightstand.  
  
It was five thirty in the morning.  
  
She sighed, looking at her watch that she had reset the night before, it read five. Ever since she had begun working with Kagura and Sesshoumaru they had had this special timing system to fool other assassins. It worked like this; they would say they would be attacking at five pm, then set their watches back thirty minutes. When their watches read five, not the real time, they would attack.  
  
There was a slight rapping at her door. Yura quickly slid her suitcase underneath her bed and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Kagura."  
  
Yura quickly opened the door and tossed the young yasha into the room. "What the h***, Yura?"  
  
"Shut up." Yura hissed, "Did you send the word to your brothers?"  
  
Kagura leaned on her left foot slightly, eyeing the wall ahead of her, "No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" Yura whispered, "I thought Kanna, Juuroumaru, and Kageroumaru were coming!"  
  
"I haven't been able to get in touch with them," Kagura tapped the feather on her head, "They won't respond."  
  
Yura's eyes widened, "When did you lose their signal?"  
  
"Around 2 this morning, why-"  
  
"Oh gods." Yura whimpered, "Your father has them."  
  
***  
  
*In Japan the driver's seat is on the other side, so instead of her having to push Miroku right, like in America, she'd have to push him to the left.  
  
Short, I know, but better this much than none ne? ^_^;; I promise the next one to be longer. Happy Holidays!  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	19. Sisters?

Most Important Mission - Chapter 19 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura's Note: This will possibly be the longest chapter so far in this story! I'll be typing like mad on this all break (Today's Christmas Eve).  
  
*All of the below was written on January 2nd, 2004.*  
  
Disclaimer: Which of the following is true?  
A. I am Rumiko Takahashi.  
B. I have Rumiko tied up in my attic and have assumed her identity. Shhh.  
C. I own nothing except for what's in my room, half of which someone else bought for me, the Fruit Breezer in my mouth, and my tissues.  
D. I am Kagome and Inuyasha and I are getting married tomorrow. ^_^ (Tonight I'm killing Kikyo)  
  
Page goal as of 12/24/03: 30-31 pages (minimum)  
  
Well, first of all, Happy New Years! *Throws leftover confetti in the air* I hope you all had one much better than mine. -.- At home, with yet another cold. But, the one upside is . . . An excuse to eat Halls Fruit Breezers! I swear, I'm addicted to those things. My immune system is being so . . . Grrr . . . right now.  
  
Second, I'm sorry about all the slow updates. I will finish all my stories, it's just this one is the one I'm focusing on. I wanted to hurry and post WAALHW before anyone else could write about it, because half my ideas are written before I can finish up stuff. ^_^;; Yeah, I can be possessive, but we all have our faults right?  
  
Don't answer that.  
  
Third, I'm once again torn between having a sequel or not. I thought I'd come to an answer but then I got doubts. T_T I hate doubts. I have a title for the sequel now, if I write one it'd be called Mission Completed.  
  
Anyway, enough of my doubts and sickness updates . . .  
  
'Cuz that's just depressing.  
  
Quick Question:  
  
I know once I find out I'll feel stupid because it's probably the simplest thing in the world, but what does OVA mean? ^_^; I know it has *something* to do with DVDs but I still have no clue. *Feels stupid* Thanks in advance!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
1) De ja vu?  
  
Here's the deal: When ff.net posted an update about not having author notes as a chapter I removed all of them from all of my chapters. So since I had one chapter in MIM that was an A/N I took it out so there were only 18 chapters, causing the first chapter 19 to become chapter 18. Then I posted the next chapter and so now there are 19 chapters again. Well, actually with this chapter 20, but . . .  
  
Confused? ^_^;;  
  
Don't worry.  
  
Frankly, so am I.  
  
So don't worry everyone! ~_^  
  
2) For sacredmist: Yes, I have read your story. LOL. My computer isn't letting me post a review, but I'll keep checking to see if it'll let me. Plum (my computer) can be annoying sometimes.  
  
Plum: -_-  
  
Sakura: ^_^;; Heh heh . . . Please don't shut down! You're great! You really are!  
  
Plum: ^_^ *Goes back to playing Tenchi Muyo CD perfectly for Sakura*  
  
Anyway, incase I can't here's my review:  
  
I think it's cute. A little hard to follow, but if you work on it some it has the potential to be really funny. ^_^  
  
3) Quotes  
  
Thanks, trixie-trix, for liking my quotes ^o^ *Hands trixie-trix pocky* Enjoy this chapter too and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kitkat101, smoothie, InuShemeeko, Josie, Anonymous, trixie-trix, bbeeffffccaakkee, sacredmist, Angel81, KaGoMe39, animechicky444, and Sir Klux A Lot (Via email).  
  
I hope you all enjoy this chappie and R&R!  
  
Without further ado, Chapter 19.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 19: Sisters?!  
  
"I haven't been able to get in touch with them," Kagura tapped the feather on her head, "They won't respond."  
  
Yura's eyes widened, "When did you lose their signal?"  
  
"Around 2 this morning, why-"  
  
"Oh gods." Yura whimpered, "Your father has them."  
  
Kagura stayed silent.  
  
For the first time ever-  
  
Since Sesshoumaru left at least-  
  
Kagura was in a state of panic.  
  
The older of the two assassins was the first to regain her calm composure.  
  
She allowed Kagura a minute to process what she'd just heard by doing something she always did when she was nervous - - -  
  
- - - Finger the closest sharp object she could find.  
  
But hey, everyone had their weird little thing they did that-unlike everybody else-they thought was completely normal.  
  
Yura flinched when the 'closest sharp object she could find' cut her finger.  
  
She sighed, hoping she'd given Kagura enough time to think.  
  
The assassin brought her injured finger to her lips and sucked her finger gingerly before waving her hand for a few seconds.  
  
Yura put her hands on Kagura's shoulders, shaking her gently, "You know they can handle themselves, well, Juuroumaru can handle them anyway. You know how they feel about your dad. Kageroumaru won't stop Juuroumaru from killing your *old man* even for a million American dollars." Yura looked into eyes just as red as hers, "They'll be ok."  
  
Kagura nodded soberly, "Why would he have them?"  
  
Yura paused, knowing her answer would only worsen the yasha's worries.  
  
Sensing the older woman's hesitation, Kagura took a deep, despairing, breath. "Tell me. It can't get much worse."  
  
She swallowed hard, "Kagura, Naraku gave me another assignment. He wanted me to get rid of Kageroumaru for him."  
  
Yura saw Kagura's eyes widen in shock and anger.  
  
For a split second Kagura felt like slicing her friends throat from holding that back from her.  
  
Then common sense returned to her.  
  
Killing her friend was wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
Yura looked over at the yasha again, chastising herself for making this more complicated than it was.  
  
"But-there is a but-I refused. I shrugged it off and thought that if I wouldn't do it and he bought my excuse for not being able to find him then he would let it go."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagura growled.  
  
"You had too much on your plate, I'm sorry Kagura, I hate myself because it's all my fault but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I think he was planning on killing me after I killed his son."  
  
Kagura finally understood what everything her father had been doing meant, "He would say you killed Kageroumaru and then he'd have an excuse to kill you. I wouldn't be able to go after him because I was brainwashed . . ."  
  
Thanks to Inuyasha's poison, and Kagome shooting her with it, the brainwashing had somehow been undone.  
  
Kagura hadn't believed in miracles since she was a little kid, then she realized her *father* was an idiotic, insane demon . . .  
  
What's better than *that* to take away your belief in miracles?  
  
Yura nodded, "I've been thinking about it for some time," Yura turned on her laptop, "Look. You know when his last accountant died he was having me do the accounting?" Kagura nodded.  
  
"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Sometimes you can be slower than syrup," Yura grumbled.  
  
?  
  
"Slower . . . Than *syrup*?" Kagura drawled, "Yura, what the hell is going on in that mind of yours?"  
  
"Never mind," Yura sighed in despondency. "Look, he was imprudent enough to give me access to not some but all his personal money-management files."  
  
Kagura nodded, still totally clueless to what Yura was talking about.  
  
Her mind was too busy with other things right now.  
  
Where in the seven hells were her brothers?  
  
Why would her fa-  
  
Naraku-  
  
Want to kill his sons?  
  
The ones he was always sending on the most dangerous missions?  
  
Next to hers of course.  
  
She had to admit she was cocky and arrogant most of the time. But even if she wasn't, you can't deny the truth.  
  
She *was* the best here.  
  
All that training her father put her through . . .  
  
She had started training and killing before Kanna had even learned how to load a gun.  
  
And that was saying something.  
  
But . . .  
  
Putting family matters aside,  
  
Why should she care if her *father* decided to give away his personal information to an assassin outside of the family?  
  
It wasn't like he hadn't been that thick before.  
  
"After he found another accountant he supposedly deleted all the files off my notebook and changed all his passwords-"  
  
"-But he didn't," Kagura finished, her eyes full of sudden comprehension.  
  
Wait.  
  
What did *that* mean?  
  
"Your silence says volumes."  
  
Kagura scowled, "I'm no idiot. I get it."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"I do!"  
  
" . . . Uh huh."  
  
"Just shut up and tell me the rest."   
  
"How is that even possible?" Kagura glared, reaching for her poison-tipped fan. "Alright, alright, I know, it's no time to be difficult," Yura sighed. "Look, I tried getting in there the other day. He's losing money, Kagura. He barely has enough to keep us all paid."  
  
Somehow, no matter how peeved or distressed Kagura was, Yura always brought comedy into her otherwise hardcore life.  
  
She'd have to give her something for that one day . . .  
  
A hug?  
  
. . .?  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
Kagura didn't give out hugs.  
  
"So he's trying to kill the one's who actually are able to get the money he needs? What kind of crap is he trying to pull doing that?"  
  
"The one's getting him all the money are the one's that are demanding the most out of him," Yura continued, "So I guess he's trying to kill us off by using us against each other."  
  
"What the f-"  
  
"Language," Yura warned, "You better not use any of that around my daughter. You should start practicing now."  
  
Kagura glared at her dead-serious friend but acted in accordance with her request, "What the *heck* is he thinking?"  
  
"That's better," Yura spoke in a voice a mother would use on her daughter.  
  
Kagura shot her friend a bitter glare.  
  
But her temper was short-lived when she saw her friend jump slightly.  
  
"If he kills us off, yeah, he'll have more money, but those bumbling idiots that follow Nazuna around aren't going to get him anything. It'll be as if we never left."  
  
After clearing her throat and regaining her confidence, the crimson-eyed assassin continued her explanation, deciding to ignore the smug look on Kagura's face.  
  
"That's the flaw in my theory, his purposes aren't sound-at all." Yura sighed, "Look, enough thinking. We need to find your brothers. Soon. Before Naraku has a chance to kill Kageroumaru."  
  
"Isn't he trying to kill them both?"  
  
"Not as far as I know." Yura pulled out a collection of daggers from under her mattress along with a gun, "It doesn't matter though, that insane youkai changes his mind at the drop of a hat."  
  
Kagura nodded, "I'll try and find Kanna, she's already off doing her daily rounds, hoping to find them and not look suspicious. Then after that," Kagura pulled one of a couple of metal feathers from her bun, "I'll use this to contact you."  
  
Yura nodded, taking the two-way radio from her, "We don't have much time, Kami-sama be with us."  
  
***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru continued to watch his DVD as the girl happily skipped towards him.  
  
"Why did we come here?"  
  
The girl had a valid question.  
  
It wasn't *that* hard to answer.  
  
'Rin, your mother that you somehow forgot-except for a few fragments-is here and we're taking her back with us . . .'  
  
Not hard to say at all.  
  
So why was he, Sesshoumaru, still silent?  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin gasped, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Have you gone deaf?"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Then why don't you answer Rin?"  
  
"Answer *me*," Sesshoumaru immediately corrected, reclining his chair, "It's complicated Rin."  
  
"Well, Rin's-"  
  
"Well *I'm*," Sesshoumaru corrected again.  
  
"Well, *I'm*," Rin repeated, exasperation evident in her voice, "a smart girl. I can understand complicated things."  
  
"Don't you know when to shut *up* girl?!" Sesshoumaru and Rin both turned and glared at the lesser youkai in the corner. "Um . . . Uh . . . never mind."  
  
"Yes, Jaken, go back to your *knitting*," Sesshoumaru waved a flippant hand.  
  
Jaken scowled, despite his fear of being tossed from the suite's balcony, "I'm not *knitting*, I'm *crocheting*." He sniffed, "There's a difference."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to ignore-to the best of his ability- his the toad- like being as he continued to watch the movie.  
  
"Shut up Jaken!" Rin whined, "Knitting, crocheting, sewing-it doesn't matter- we don't care."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
The phone rang.  
  
The young girl bounded across the opulently furnished suite.  
  
"Mushi mushi!" Rin beamed, holding the phone close to her ear as if it would run away if she didn't keep her grip.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Uh huh." She narrowed her eyes in concentration.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Yes." she nodded her head vigorously.  
  
Pause.  
  
"My mommy isn't here right now."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I think you've got the wrong number." Rin scrunched up her nose and plopping down on the bed.  
  
Pause.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and got up from his chair, reluctantly leaving his movie paused behind him, before picking up the phone. Clearing his throat, he began to speak in a voice very contrasting to his own. "Who's this?"  
  
Pause.  
  
Rin bounced over to her 'Lord Sesshoumaru's' chair as jumped in, staring at the paused frame with mild interest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number, like my daughter said."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I don't have a wife by the name of Yura."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Well, I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for," Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, "bastard."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru cursed!" Rin's eyes opened wide. "Lord Sesshoumaru said Rin-*I* shouldn't curse 'cuz it's bad!"  
  
"Who was it my lord?" Jaken dropped his crocheting and hopped towards Sesshoumaru, completely ignoring the babbling girl behind him.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
***  
  
"You know, this is getting old," Ayame informed, crossing her arms tighter in front of her.  
  
Kouga had been laughing to himself off and on since the 'shut don't go up' incident.  
  
Kouga didn't respond, instead, he looked over at her, looked back out through the windsheild, and chuckled once again.  
  
"Gods! What is wrong with you?" Ayame seethed, looking down at her watch.  
  
It read 5:45.  
  
Kouga stayed silent.  
  
Ayame sighed, settling back in her seat.  
  
This was *really* getting old.  
  
Finally, "I'm just remembering some stuff." Ayame turned to look at the youkai, her eyes slits as she did so.  
  
"Really? And what *stuff* are you remembering?" Kouga took a deep breath and put on his turn signal.  
  
"The pillow fight, for example."  
  
. . .?  
  
Pillow fight?  
  
They never had a pillow fight . . .  
  
Ayame cleared her throat, "Exactly what pillow fight was this?" She asked nonchalantly.  
  
Kouga coughed.  
  
"Need a cough drop?"  
  
Kouga shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "No."  
  
"Exactly what pillow fight are you talking about?" Ayame reiterated.  
  
Kouga scratched his head, "Oh, it was after you left, it was with . . . Hmm . . . What was her name?"  
  
Ayame's eye twitched, "A girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, Mina, I think it was," Kouga smirked looking over at the yasha, "Why?"  
  
"I just thought that someone as old as you are, not to mention a guy, wouldn't be into pillow fights," Ayame shrugged.  
  
"Oh, but what it lead to . . . That was for someone my age," Kouga grinned.  
  
"You're sick, you know that?"  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
"Who said I was going to repeat it?" Ayame crossed her arms-if humanly possible-tighter across her chest.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous." Kouga nudged her, "I should thank you for leaving."  
  
It was like a knife through her heart. They had been partners since they were thirteen, a couple since fifteen.  
  
But here he was, thanking her for leaving so he could have pillow fights . . . Among other things . . . With someone else.  
  
Ayame looked away, out at the sunrise, trying to hide the tears she tried so hard to hold in.  
  
One escaped.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air inattentively but caught something he didn't expect.  
  
Salt water.  
  
He gave the yasha beside him a side-glance. She was breathing normally, or at least as normal as he could remember, and didn't look like she was bawling. But they were most definitely her tears.  
  
"Ayame I-"  
  
"What?" she snapped. "You're welcome. There. You've thanked me, I've reciprocated."  
  
"Ayame . . ."  
  
"How far are we from Ramen Co?" Ayame said, changing the subject. Doing that was one of her best abilities. The day she couldn't change the subject successfully would be the day she could get Kouga to talk about what had happened with them.  
  
"You can't change the subject."  
  
Maybe that day was today.  
  
***  
  
"Why did these yarous have to come now of all times?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that was the point."  
  
. . .  
  
She had a point there.  
  
"Arrgh! We're not getting anywhere just running from these bakas!" Inuyasha growled, looking out the side-view mirror with a glint of malice in his honey orbs.  
  
Kagome looked over at the reckless hanyou driver next to her.  
  
There was something about his eyes that told her he was about to do something he did a lot.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't do something stupid!" Kagome warned, "I'm not about to die because you did something-"  
  
"-Stupid," Inuyasha finished, annoyed, "You don't need to repeat yourself, it gets annoying."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
So she was the annoying one?  
  
Huh.  
  
Well that was new.  
  
***  
  
"Kanna," Kagura hissed into one of her hair feathers, "Kanna!"  
  
Static was all that could be heard.  
  
Then-  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"I think I've found them."  
  
Kagura slid into the darkened room marked 'Lab Tech', "Where-"  
  
"But we have a few more problems than we planned." Kanna lowered her voice on the other line.  
  
"What else could there be?"  
  
"Kikyo's here, I saw her slip into Naraku's office a minute ago," Kanna walked down the hallway leading to the living quarters, "Kohaku is no where to be found, the Shichinin-tai are back on Naraku's payroll, and Naraku suspects something."  
  
Kagura slid down the wall, "I need to contact Sesshoumaru, he needs to know we can't meet him."  
  
"Don't say that yet, we still have an hour."  
  
Kagura scoffed, "An hour? One gods be damned hour before he has to take Rin back. If Naraku suspects something then he probably already knows by now what that *something* is. Sesshoumaru can't afford to keep Rin and himself here for long."  
  
"Our brothers are with Kyoukotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu in Tech Lab, Room 2," Kanna coughed, "Gods . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Naraku knows," Kanna coughed again.  
  
"Kanna, what are you talking about?"  
  
"There's some kind of fume in here, our *father* is trying to poison me," Kanna coughed again before the sound of a door slamming could be heard by Kagura.  
  
. . .  
  
Fumes?  
  
Yeah, that was the last straw.  
  
The second she got out of here she was calling a mental hospital.  
  
Kagura looked at her watch.  
  
Fifty-five more minutes.  
  
"Ok, listen, don't go back to your room for as long as possible. I'm going to try and find Kohaku."  
  
"Why are you even looking for that boy?" Kagura questioned, pulling out her poison-tipped fan.  
  
"Because Yura cares about him, she has since she left Rin in Sesshoumaru's care." Kanna sighed, "She won't leave if she knows he might be in danger. Anyway, where are you?"  
  
Kagura sighed, cautiously looking outside the door she had just entered to the wall on the left, she suppressed a gulp, "Tech Lab, room one."  
  
***  
  
"We're risking our lives, for what? Thirty thousand yen?" Jakotsu whined, almost losing his lunch when he looked down, "My arm!"  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Bankotsu seethed, "Shut up about your stupid arm and shoot them!"  
  
"Why couldn't we be the ones to get rid of that son of Naraku's? Kageroumaru was it? Why'd we have to be out here getting shot at and my arm sliced off!"  
  
Bankotsu turned to glare pointedly at the whining Shichinin-tai member next to him.  
  
"You imbecile! You still have your arm! It's just a little blood that's-"  
  
"A little blood?" Jakotsu whined, "It's halfway off!"  
  
"Here's a cheerful thought," Bankotsu mocked, "At least it didn't screw up your nail job."  
  
. . .  
  
"You're right!" Jakotsu grinned, "It didn't! I should count myself lucky."  
  
Bankotsu's face faulted, "You're kidding right?"  
  
". . .no."  
  
. . .  
  
Argh!  
  
"Shoot them! Shoot them!" Jakotsu, taken aback by his partner's sudden rage, grabbed up his machine gun with his unscathed hand and leaned out the window.  
  
"Um . . . Bankotsu?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How do I use this thing with only one hand?"  
  
The car swerved slightly.  
  
"You tell me! You're the one that robbed a bank so you could go to college!" Bankotsu said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You know what?" Jakotsu bellyached, "I do go to college. So I'll use my college brain to tell you my idea."  
  
"No." Bankotsu growled, "College caused all of your ideas to become gay and stupid."  
  
Jakotsu shot a glare at his partner, "Why don't I drive since that only takes one hand and you use the gun since it requires two."  
  
". . ."  
  
Jakotsu grinned smugly.  
  
"That's gay."  
  
His face faulted, "Then what do you suggest we do, since I sure as hell can't shoot off this!"  
  
Bankotsu thought for a moment, "How about we switch roles?"  
  
!  
  
"That's what I just said!" Jakotsu cried indignantly.  
  
Bankotsu smirked, "You said something?"  
  
"What happened to you? You said I was the only one you could trust, the only one you'd save if we got in a jam . . ."  
  
"I still say that!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning," Bankotsu retorted dryly.  
  
Jakotsu scoffed, "Whatever."  
  
If no one knew he was gay before, they would have surely realized by the way he'd just said 'whatever'.  
  
"I'm just pissed off right now."  
  
Jakotsu looked over at the man next to him. "Uh huh."  
  
"Hey! I am!"  
  
"I know! That wasn't sarcasm," Jakotsu sighed, growing bored of driving stupidly towards the people shooting at them every five seconds.  
  
"Look, this is stupid," Jakotsu threw his arm up in fake surrender.  
  
Bankotsu sighed. "I said we could switch places."  
  
"So did I!"  
  
They were back to square one.  
  
Jakotsu scowled, gingerly touching his bleeding arm.  
  
"Don't get blood all over the upholstery, this car is new."  
  
A bullet flew through the windshield into Bankotsu's shoulder.  
  
Jakotsu grinned as Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock and pain, "No what you said was gay," the man's lipstick-adorned lips curled at the edges, "I suggest you shouldn't bleed in the new car."  
  
Bankotsu growled, "Come to think of it, this car is Naraku's . . ."  
  
Jakotsu grinned, their fight forgotten, "Well then."  
  
***  
  
"They're slowing down!" Sango yelled over the screeching of the bare hubcap, "I think Kagome hit the driver!"  
  
Miroku brought his left hand back into the car, "No, that was me."  
  
Sango smirked, "Good aim."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
***  
  
"What the-" Kouga lowered his head down to the steering wheel and looked ahead, where he could see three cars in a highway chase, bullets being shot off every few seconds.  
  
"Fang!" Ayame shook Kouga's shoulder, caught up in the moment, "It's Fang!"  
  
"Who in all the hells is Fang?" Kouga asked, yanking his shoulder away from Ayame's constant tugging.  
  
"Inuyasha's car!"  
  
"Dog-face names his cars?" Kouga drawled, spinning his own car around.  
  
"Shut up, his car's a helluva lot better than this thing you've been driving me around in all day," Ayame informed, "But that's not the point!"  
  
"Then what is?!" Kouga roared.  
  
"Someone's chasing them!" Ayame pointed out the obvious as the cars came closer.  
  
"No." Kouga said feigning disbelief.  
  
"Follow them!" Ayame yelled, slapping his arm.  
  
"Wait till they get here! Gods woman!" Kouga waited until Fang and another car he recognized as Kagome's flew past him to slam on the ignition.  
  
***  
  
"Was that Ayame?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I've never seen her before, don't ask me." Kagome looked behind her, "Well, I guess so since that car's following us."  
  
The sound of a phone ringing filled the car.  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell, "You're taking a call *now*?!" Kagome yelled, apparently terrified.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked into the phone. There was a short silence, "Shippou! You d*** kitsune! Why, why in the world, are you calling in the middle of a car chase?!"  
  
Another short pause.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes I'm in a car chase! Don't you have ears-" Inuyasha growled menacingly, "That was rhetorical!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"If we're in a car chase, brat, then we escaped, now didn't we?" Inuyasha shot a glance outside of the car to where the new car was speeding towards them. "Shippou, don't you have something better to do than argue with me?!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha disbelievingly.  
  
This was insane!  
  
Who, anywhere, took a call during a car chase?!  
  
. . .  
  
Apparently Inuyasha.  
  
"Look, I'm hanging up now, and I swear when I get back to America I'm gonna- - - Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome grabbed the phone away.  
  
"That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Kagome hollered.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the girls complaints as he shot another bullet towards the antagonists.  
  
***  
  
Kagura quickly slipped into the darker shadows of the Tech Lab making sure that she didn't make a sound until the right moment.  
  
She reached the door of the lab and could hear the murmurings of three obnoxious thugs-twice removed-hired by her father.  
  
"Alright, how do we do this?" a gruff voice asked the others.  
  
"Where's Mukotsu? He's never had trouble thinking of ways to kill people."  
  
The sound of someone striking the Shichinin-tai member reached Kagura's ears.  
  
"Baka! None of us do!"  
  
Kagura stepped back from the door missing the next thing said.  
  
"P.S., Naraku shot him, remember?"  
  
She heard them to continue arguing, so she grudgingly returned her attention to the door. She could hear both her brothers' heartbeats.  
  
That was a good sign.  
  
"Sorry, Renkotsu!"  
  
"Just shut up, Ginkotsu, and get me a knife."  
  
Kagura's heart sped up. She reached for the knob to find - - -  
  
- - - it was locked.  
  
"No." She whispered, turning it more forcefully. Those idiots had never been smart enough to lock the door before killing someone, at least not before they left.  
  
Her father must have told them exactly what to do.  
  
"Kagura . . . Well, well, well." The yasha spun around, noticing the doorway was blocked by a figure. "Long time no see."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
The woman walked into the room, leaving the exit wide open for Kagura to escape.  
  
"Kagura." Kikyo took another step forward, one arm holding the other's bend casually. "Don't you have somewhere to *be* right now?"  
  
Kagura looked the older woman up and down. Kikyo wore blood red pants and a shirt as pale as her skin. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kikyo shrugged, "Maybe a plane to catch?"  
  
"Plane?" Kagura stared blankly at the woman in front of her. "I see you're still as paranoid as ever."  
  
"You talk like you know me," Kikyo said calmly.  
  
"Well, helping you arrange meetings with a certain hanyou agent for two years did give me a long time to get to know all about you," Kagura sighed, looking down at her fan. "Not to mention all the favors I did, no, *do* for you now."  
  
Kikyo scoffed, "You work for your father, he works for me, I could have *made* you do that."  
  
Kagura clenched her fists, "Either way I do know you, more than you probably know yourself."  
  
"You sound like my mother."  
  
"How would you even know what she sounds like? You ran away in search of power before you could drive."  
  
Kikyo shot the yasha an icy glare before looking at her watch, "Well, thank you for doing it anyway."  
  
Kagura gave Kikyo a incredulous stare, "I thought I was beneath you."  
  
"You are, if you want me to take back the thank you then I will," Kikyo sighed, "But the thank you, no matter how incredulous is seems, is sincere. You kept your word, Naraku seems to still be oblivious to our relationship."  
  
"What reason would I have in telling him?" Kagura returned the stare, "I hate that yarou."  
  
Kikyo shrugged, seemingly unsurprised by the reference. Then, stiffly, and somewhat forced, "Don't we all?"  
  
Kagura cocked her head to the side,  
  
'I don't have time for this. The Shichinin-tai are stupid, and slow, but they won't take forever to kill Kageroumaru.'  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
Kikyo's question slowly seeped into Kagura's thoughts.  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap," Kikyo said so low Kagura had to strain her ears to hear, "Where is my sister?"  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Kagura yelled in exasperation. "If you want to know ask my so-called father!" 'To him I'm just a detachment. Who knows if it's even true.'  
  
An emotion other than ennui* finally crossed over Kikyo's face. "So- called?"  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo smirked, "Why not?"  
  
Kagura didn't respond, instead she rushed back to the door and jiggled the knob in desperation. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a small pin and stuck it in the hole. Knowing the idiots her father hired they would still be bickering about which one was Kageroumaru and which was Juuroumaru.  
  
Somehow this didn't comfort her.  
  
Finally she heard a click.  
  
Barging into the room, she found her worst nightmare come true.  
  
Juuroumaru stood panting over the three unconscious Shichinin-tai, his eyes closed in silent agony.  
  
Kagura turned back to Kikyo, "You knew. He sent you to delay me!" She rushed towards the woman who still stood rooted in the same spot. "How DARE you?!"  
  
Kikyo smirked, "No one *sends* me anywhere."  
  
"You . . . Bitch!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Kikyo waved a finger back and forth, "Such language."  
  
"I'll show you more than language!" Kagura rushed forward, her fan inches from Kikyo's throat.  
  
Kikyo feigned left, causing Kagura's attack to miss. As Kagura angrily swiped once more, Kikyo caught the fan mid-swipe, her face hardening with seriousness.  
  
"An assassin has no friends, no family, only enemies and rivals. You can trust no one for too long, if at all. Anyone will turn on you for a certain amount of money in this business, as long as they get a tempting offer. Your father's organization is the perfect example. If there's a reward then even your own sister will turn you in. You can trust someone who, without you knowing it, is setting you up and working against you with someone that you thought was both your enemies."  
  
"Loyalties only lie with yourself, no one else, and don't ever doubt that. The Shichinin-tai are willing to lose one of their own for the smallest fee. Naraku, at this very moment, is hiding the whereabouts of my sister from me. At this very moment, you are hiding some very important things from him and me."  
  
"I couldn't care who they are, you are the only one other than Yura here that aided me in the least. If you all died I wouldn't be losing anything. That's how everyone here's mind works."  
  
With that said, Kikyo let the fan go and walked to the exit, "For now, you can chose to trust me and what I have just said or you can decide not to and see what happens."  
  
Kagura stood there, frozen in her spot.  
  
Kikyo nodded towards the Tech Lab's second room before gliding from the room, down the hall towards Naraku's office.  
  
"Honey, you obviously have been hanging around the wrong assassins," Kagura smirked half-heartedly.  
  
Kagura collapsed on the floor, "Kageroumaru . . ."  
  
She had never really cared about Kageroumaru as much as she had Juuroumaru, but he was still her brother. He was still there for her when she needed it, and other than her and Kanna, the only one that could control his rogue behavior.  
  
Why would her father kill him after Yura had ignored his orders? Their idea on why he was killing him in the first place didn't fit in this scenario. The three Shichinin-tai were either unconscious or dead, she hadn't had the time to check, but Yura hadn't killed him, so there was no excuse for killing her. Why had he done this?!  
  
She only knew one thing.  
  
Before she left here, Naraku would pay.  
  
"Kagura . . ." Juuroumaru's low voice came from the doorway to room two.  
  
"Juuroumaru!" Kagura shed her tough exterior and fled into her younger brother's arms. "Is he . . ."  
  
Juuroumaru nodded, apparently in pain due to the sharp intake of breath, "Yeah. He's gone."  
  
Kagura quickly let go of her brother, fearful of hurting him further. "Come on, this place is disgusting, we're leaving."  
  
Juuroumaru looked at his sister, nonplussed.  
  
"No time to explain, we need to go."  
  
She carefully put her brother's arm around her shoulders and helped him out of the room. "Kagura, I managed to kill three Shichinin-tai, I can walk to your room."  
  
Kagura nodded, letting him walk on his own from the room, trying desperately to ignore the blood all over his clothes.  
  
*  
  
"Yura," Kagura tapped the feather, waiting for reception.  
  
"Yeah?" Yura poked her head around the corner of the hall.  
  
Kagura sighed, pinning the feather back into her brown hair, "Well I guess you can see you don't need to look for him anymore."  
  
Yura looked for the first time at Juuroumaru, shock apparent on her face. "Juuroumaru, gods, are you ok?"  
  
Juuroumaru waved a hand, reaching for the knob of Kagura's door.  
  
"Don't!" Kagura batted her brother's hand away from the knob with a scowl on her face, directed to the door, not the assassins.  
  
Yura looked at her friend, confusion written all over her face. "Ok . . ."  
  
"Naraku's gone insane. He's killing everyone and he tried poisoning Kanna by the air vents in her room. I'm not opening that door until I have to." Kagura scoffed, "Besides, my stuff is in your room anyway, Yura."  
  
"If he knows about you then my room probably has twice the fumes."  
  
. . .  
  
Kagura hated when she looked stupid.  
  
At that moment though, she could care less. There were more important things to attend to. They had to find out what Kikyo and Naraku were planning before they all were killed.  
  
Because, lets face it, their father was not the sanest of youkai or men, let alone trusted to make decisions that made sense to anyone but him. Yes, usually he would send them out to collect money-of all nationalities-that people owed them, or some kind of drug that was being sold cheap in the markets, even rare weapons, but sometimes they would be sent out to get scarily odd things like pink tutus or teddy bears.  
  
Once, Kagura and Sesshoumaru had been sent all the way to Hawaii to get grass skirts.  
  
Both had raised eyebrows at this and refused to go for such a stupid thing - - -  
  
- - - but that was before they found out they'd be able to stay there for a month for free.  
  
To put it simply, Naraku was a youkai with a very unstable mind.  
  
If it hadn't been confirmed when he asked for the grass skirts it was when, while Kagura was entertaining herself by snooping through Naraku's office, she found a particularly disheveled grass skirt hidden in the bottom drawer.  
  
She had decided to take pictures and pass the around.  
  
But then, when some unsuspecting agents had attacked her and the dragged- along Sesshoumaru while they were out developing the film where Naraku couldn't see, her pictures had been *confiscated* as evidence.  
  
Well, at least *someone* had had a laugh.  
  
"Yura, have you seen Kohaku?"  
  
At the mention of the boy's name Yura perked up, "No, not since he went to talk to Naraku."  
  
Kagura nodded, hoping her friend wouldn't realize why she was asking.  
  
. . .  
  
"Gods, what's he done with Kohaku?" Yura looked from youkai to yasha. "What's he done?!"  
  
So much for not realizing.  
  
"Yura, I know you care about him, but we have to go as soon as we find Kanna."  
  
Just then static emitted from a feather on Kagura's head. "Talk."  
  
"Kagura, I know what they're planning," Kanna whispered, "Kikyo and Naraku have been fighting. Both are planning something."  
  
"Is it just me or is she much more talkative than she used to be?" Yura interjected.  
  
. . .  
  
"This isn't the time for lightening the mood, Yura," Kagura hissed, going back to listening to what Kanna had to say. "Go on Kanna."  
  
"Naraku told her that he can feel the heat from the agents. There's been an increase in their activity around here and he's uneasy. He thinks that there are people leaking out information for cash." Kanna silently passed Goshinki's room. "So he's planning on killing off everyone that he thinks is talking. Apparently you two because you're, and quote, the sassiest he's ever seen."  
  
"Sassiest?" Yura's brow furrowed, "Sassiest?! What a load of-"  
  
"Yura," Kagura whispered, "Calm down."  
  
"Look, where are you now?" Kanna turned another corner, passing the garage exit and explosive wing.  
  
"By my door," Kagura walked towards the window on the second floor. The sun was already coming up. "I need to contact Sesshoumaru but I can't get in my room with poisonous gases pumping into it."  
  
"It wouldn't matter anyway, the phones are tapped." Kanna walked towards the elevator and pushed the UP button, silently praying it would hurry before Goshinki could spot her.  
  
She barely came to this floor, unless she had to get some explosive for Naraku's sick games.  
  
She'd looked everywhere, but she couldn't for the life of her find Kohaku. 'Where are you?'  
  
"We only have five minutes."  
  
***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, why did we come here if we aren't bringing back anything but a DVD and that towel Jaken stole?"  
  
"Why you-" Jaken stopped when he noticed Sesshoumaru's golden-eyed stare burring into him.  
  
"You *stole* a towel?" Sesshoumaru drawled.  
  
Rin nodded, "He did, but you didn't hear it from me."  
  
Jaken glowered at the child, imagining how easy it would be to kill her right now if his Lord wasn't right there.  
  
"Give it back you fool," Sesshoumaru kicked the youkai towards the front desk as he strode out into the early sun's rays, Rin close behind.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "You'll see."  
  
Rin's eyes held a sudden comprehension, "Ooh! Is it a surprise Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, "Yeah, a surprise."  
  
Rin clapped her hands with joy and grabbed the youkai's hand in her own small one. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his watch.  
  
They were supposed to meet him *here*.  
  
In the next three minutes.  
  
If they didn't he would have to risk leaving Rin in Jaken's care to go after them.  
  
Something he rarely ever did.  
  
*  
  
Jaken scurried out of the hotel and constantly glanced nervously up at the silver-haired demon.  
  
"What's wrong with you Jaken?" Rin poked the youkai in the side, "Sick?"  
  
The 'sick' demon scowled, "No."  
  
"You look sick."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!" Rin argued, her hands balled up into two tiny, but threatening fists.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru roared, causing both shorter beings to jump. "Shut up!"  
  
Jaken blinked.  
  
His Lord Sesshoumaru never got that annoyed . . .  
  
. . .Not since that time when Jaken threw a pie at the unsuspecting Rin and was beaten severly for it.  
  
He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep, calming, breath and knelt down to come face-to- face with both Jaken and Rin.  
  
"Jaken, I'm leaving her in your care."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If she even has one scratch on her when I return you won't be able to move for weeks." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, but his threat was evident.  
  
Jaken nodded numbly, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
. . .  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond.  
  
***  
  
"Pull up beside them," Ayame ordered.  
  
Kouga sighed, why was he even involved in all of this?  
  
Wasn't this a top secret mission?  
  
Wasn't it against some rule that he was even here?  
  
Kouga followed Ayame's orders despite his conscience telling him not to, and pulled up beside the hanyou's car.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the newly-arrived car. "That's Ayame!"  
  
Kagome looked around Inuyasha out the window to see a young woman, probably a year older than her, maybe two, with bottle green eyes, and her hair acting as flame in the wind. "Ayame . . .?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away from where Ayame had pulled out a gun to Kagome, "You said you'd never met her!"  
  
"There's more than one Ayame in the world, I didn't think it could be same one!" Kagome argued, "What is your boss doing here anyway?"  
  
"This isn't the time for a conversation," Inuyasha countered.  
  
"Yes it is! They aren't even shooting at us anymore!" Kagome threw up a hand and waved it in front of Inuyasha's face. "They're pathetic."  
  
. . .  
  
Inuyasha looked out his rear view mirror to see Miroku and Sango already parked to the side of the road, surveying the damage a few yards back.  
  
Kagome was right.  
  
Curses.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, feh, keh, whatever." Kagome waved a dismissive hand, "I'm right, you're wrong. Any questions?"  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Just one."  
  
Kagome lazily turned her head, "Well . . .?"  
  
"Where'd those two goons go?"  
  
Kagome turned and looked behind them.  
  
There wasn't a car behind them, unless you counted her car, which Miroku had already pulled off to the side.  
  
"Oh, I have another question."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"How do you plan on fixing your car?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blink as Inuyasha bluntly ignored her and turned, signaling silently for Ayame and her driver, whoever they were, to follow.  
  
"What do - - - - you . . .mean?" Kagome's words dragged off into oblivion when she got her first sight of her car.  
  
To put it kindly it was a wreck.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Fang up behind Kagome's car, or what used to be her car.  
  
Before Inuyasha could speak the passenger door slammed, enveloping the car in silence.  
  
It didn't take his hanyou ears to hear what she was saying.  
  
"MIROKU! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome rushed towards her fellow agent. "What did you do to my car?!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, sliding nonchalantly out of Fang-which had not even a single scratch-and headed towards Ayame.  
  
"Ayame, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We lost your signal, I guess you haven't noticed the gash in your shoulder have you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his shoulder where he could clearly see blood seeping slowly through his shirt.  
  
"By that look I guess not," Ayame gave just enough of a smile to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well, actually I was a little preoccupied with a bullet wound."  
  
". . .oh . . .well then I guess that's a valid excuse for not contacting anyone."  
  
"Shippou said I shouldn't unless I needed backup!"  
  
"That's right. And it looks like you need some backup right now!" Ayame yelled back.  
  
The hanyou scoffed, "I don't need backup."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
The American agent nodded.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Sango yelled.  
  
Inuyasha and Ayame both turned to glare at Sango.  
  
The female agent did a double-take in their direction, "What? I'm talking to them!" Sango nodded towards where Kagome was yelling insanely at Miroku.  
  
"I swear Miroku, you're paying for all of this," Kagome said, finally calming down enough to lower her volume.  
  
"What? You said I could drive your car, I didn't steal it and go crash in some ditch! They shot at us!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"They did!"  
  
"I know." Kagome looked her friend over, "But, look at Fang." Miroku did. "Now, do you see anything different about it from when we first started the chase?"  
  
". . .No . . ."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Stop yelling!" Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice. Kouga stood there, glowering at the five agents in pure annoyance.  
  
"What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome whined.  
  
"Orders."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Yeah, now that we're all acquainted, Sango, Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." Ayame motioned for them both to go over to Fang.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango continued to shine up her razor boomerang, a small grin slowly growing as she did so.  
  
"I'm glad you have Japanese agents to help you out, but you should have asked for some backup once you escaped."  
  
"We were freed," Sango said in monotone.  
  
"Freed?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Well, I have time."  
  
*  
  
"This doesn't sound good," Ayame continued to shake her head. "How can you trust an assassin not to notify their boss? It was probably a trap."  
  
"Nah, it wasn't a trap."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "I just can! Alright?"  
  
Ayame eyed the hanyou skeptically. "That's an order; tell me."  
  
"I knew the one that allowed us out of the building," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"You what?!" Ayame placed her hand back on her forehead, "Gods, what have you been hiding for all this time?"  
  
Sango looked from Inuyasha to Ayame, then to the ground. 'What can I tell her? Inuyasha'll get kicked out for sure!'  
  
She hated lying to her boss.  
  
"Is it a crime to know some people on the enemy's side?" Inuyasha growled, "Kaede always said keep your allies close, your enemies closer."  
  
He did have a point there.  
  
Ayame sighed, "Whatever. Just don't get killed."  
  
Miroku walked over, pouting, "Kagome doesn't want me in her car."  
  
"So?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Sango whapped her partner over the head, "You can be so insensitive."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sango pushed. "We can't let her ride alone."  
  
"Inuyasha, you ride with her."  
  
"W-WHAT?!" Inuyasha sputtered, "You're not driving my car! Sango, you ride with her!"  
  
"I want to sit with Sango!" Miroku yelled over everyone.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Look, this isn't hard." Ayame snapped, "Gods . . . Miroku, ride with Inuyasha, Sango, ride with Kagome. Yeah, you have the hots for each other, well, you couldn't do anything anyway."  
  
Miroku and Sango blushed.  
  
"We're not going back to get supplies, if that's all we have to worry about we're going straight back there and shoot them all down." Inuyasha growled, "Come on Miroku."  
  
"Wait!" Kagome rushed over. "I want to ride with Inuyasha."  
  
"Y-you what?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"I'm embarrassed to ride in my car now. You and Sango can have it." Kagome slid into Fang's passenger's seat, a small smile on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You sick or something?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Kagome spat.  
  
"Since when do you want to ride with me?"  
  
. . .  
  
Inuyasha was *not* getting anything today.  
  
Maybe it was from lack of sleep.  
  
Hmm . . .  
  
"Fine, if you don't want me to ride with you I guess I could always ride with Kouga . . ."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened, "I never said you couldn't ride with me."  
  
"Alrighty then." Kagome settled into her seat, "I'm getting used to this."  
  
"Used to what?"  
  
"This. Riding in Fang."  
  
"You've done it three times."  
  
"So?" Kagome looked over at him and smiled, "I still have."  
  
"Ahem." Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Ayame staring at them knowingly. "If you two are done flirting I'd like to tell you that we'll coming too."  
  
"Thanks for telling us what we already knew," Inuyasha drawled, hiding his pink-tinted cheeks from view.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Oh, and Ayame, have fun with Kouga!" Kagome waved at the yasha, her smile as bright as the sun. She was oblivious to Inuyasha's shocked stare and Ayame red cheeks.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Or maybe Ayame's cheeks were from anger . . .  
  
"Aw, you don't think I've forgotten." Kagome smirked, "He turned into a complete jerk the second you left."  
  
Ayame blinked. "Yeah, well, um, we should kind of get going, ne?"  
  
Kagome smiled, settling back into her seat, and watching Inuyasha dig around under his seat.  
  
***  
  
Kagura growled, "I'm not leaving."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kanna, I'm not leaving until Naraku has had hell to pay."  
  
"Kagura . . ." Yura looked up at her, "I'm staying too."  
  
Juuroumaru watched the three girls with interest. None of them would be leaving if his sister kept this up. She was risking her own life for his revenge, and she wouldn't let him do it for himself. Or at least not alone.  
  
"What the hell Yura? Your daughter is in danger waiting here for you. Why are you staying?" Kagura shook the girl, "If it's Kohaku you're worried about I'll make sure I get him before I leave."  
  
The claret-eyed assassin sighed, "That's part of it."  
  
"Then what's the other part?"  
  
"I can't just leave you here, you might not come back . . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Of course I'll come back. That's insulting, to think I'd be stupid enough to get myself killed."  
  
Kanna cut in, "We should all leave, if he's only killing those who he thinks are leaking out information then he won't be killing the boy he's possessed will he? We can get back to America, get a plan, and come back."  
  
Just then, like a strike of lightening, an idea formed in Kagura's head.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"An assassin has no friends, no family, only enemies and rivals. You can trust no one for too long, if at all. Anyone will turn on you for a certain amount of money in this business, as long as they get a tempting offer. Your father's organization is the perfect example. If there's a reward then even your own sister will turn you in. You can trust someone who, without you knowing it, is setting you up and working against you with someone that you thought was both your enemies."  
  
"Loyalties only lie with yourself, no one else, and don't ever doubt that. The Shichinin-tai are willing to lose one of their own for the smallest fee. Naraku, at this very moment, is hiding the whereabouts of my sister from me. At this very moment, you are hiding some very important things from him and me."  
  
"I couldn't care who they are, you are the only one other than Yura here that aided me in the least. If you all died I wouldn't be losing anything. That's how everyone here's mind works."  
  
With that said, Kikyo let the fan go and walked to the exit, "For now, you can chose to trust me and what I have just said or you can decide not to and see what happens."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"For once, Kikyo actually helped me."  
  
Everyone gave her disbelieving stares.  
  
" 'You can trust someone who, without you knowing it, is setting you up and working against you with someone that you thought was both your enemies.' That's what I'm going to do." Kagura smirked, "I know just the person."  
  
"Who?"  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha . . ."  
  
"What?" he sped down the road, checking behind him every couple of minutes to check on the others.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha turned a corner and looked at the girl.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid or reckless," Kagome awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder, "Take care of yourself."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you, don't do anything stupid or reckless. I need you to take care of yourself."  
  
He was silhouetted by the moonlight, "I promise Kikyo."  
  
"Good bye, Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo walked off down the beach.  
  
She had found him after she had chased Naraku's people away. No matter how angry he was at her he couldn't deny her the last wish she'd ever ask him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Obviously this was some sarcastic joke she was pulling.  
  
She couldn't actually be acting as if she cared about him?  
  
She couldn't *actually* say exactly what Kikyo had told him that night at the beach.  
  
Could she?  
  
*  
  
"Alright, I'll head through the way we left," Inuyasha secured two guns to his belt. "Kagome comes with me."  
  
"Miroku and I'll go from the side exit we spotted earlier," Sango confirmed.  
  
"We'll go in from over there," Ayame indicated a loading area to the side.  
  
"I still don't feel safe with Hiraikotsu . . ." Sango murmured, looking at her razor boomerang at her side.  
  
"Would a gun make you feel safer?" Kouga offered, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Sango shrugged.  
  
Kouga popped the trunk of his car to reveal countless guns, knives, and even a few grenades.  
  
*  
  
"Well that was easy," Kagome said, slipping a master key into her pocket. "You'd think that they would have some kind of DNA analyzer to get inside."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "You actually think Naraku would throw that much money down for anything?"  
  
They dropped the subject and cautiously looked to their right, then their left. "Clear, which way?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his ears trying to pick up any sounds he could, "Left."  
  
Kagome nodded an affirmative and followed after him, her gun raised above her head.  
  
Up ahead she began to be able to hear a woman's voice, it seemed very familiar. "Gods, it's Nazuna."  
  
"So, big boy, you want to go somewhere and - - -" Nazuna slowed to a halt when she passed a few crates, "Wait."  
  
Kagome held her breath, ready to shoot if she had to. Before they did anything they needed to take care of Naraku.  
  
"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Nazuna continued, completely oblivious to the fact that all fifteen men behind her *were* watching a certain *something* of hers as she spoke.  
  
All of the male assassins shook their heads, "Oh, well anyway . . ." She smirked at the tallest man there, a smile playing at her lips. "Where was I?"  
  
Both agents snuck out from behind the crates, walking silently behind the farthest two thugs behind the flirtatious woman.  
  
"Hey," Kagome whispered to the one in front of her.  
  
Like an idiot he turned around to look at her.  
  
And like idiots none of the others heard.  
  
They were all too busy watching Nazuna walk to notice if the whole headquarters caught fire.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stepped over one of the unconscious men that lie on the floor, "That was a waste of time, you know that right."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter." Kagome smirked, "It was fun."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
Kagome walked farther down the hall, "Where's Naraku's office?"  
  
"Down some more."  
  
Kagome paused in her tracks, as did Inuyasha.  
  
Standing, right in front of them . . .  
  
Was Kikyo.  
  
"Well, hello Kagome," Kikyo smiled, taking another step forward.  
  
"Kikyo . . .?" Kagome breathed. It was all she could do not to stay quiet right then. If Inuyasha wasn't there she would have.  
  
Inuyasha watched the exchange completely dumbfounded. 'Shouldn't Kagome be attacking her right now?'  
  
For the first time since she'd spoken Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha, "Why are you so shocked, Inuyasha? Haven't you seen two sisters talk before?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry! I know, a cliffy. But I promise that I'll get out the next chapter by next weekend. Well, the final page count is 33. WOOHOO! I feel like I certainly accomplished something this week.  
  
Just to clear something up:  
  
Yes, I know I put Jakotsu in chapter one as the guy who goes out with Akane; Miroku's ex-girlfriend. But, if you read carefully, like I know all my wonderful readers did, you read that he went to college, so yes, that did happen. He is also part of the Shichinin-tai. If you're still confused just say so in your review.  
  
Well, I think that's all for now . . .  
  
I hope you can all find it in your hearts to review! ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	20. Exes?

Most Important Mission - Chapter 20 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura's Note: Well, the first thing I should say is the disclaimer because although it's completely unnecessary I like being creative and making up (at least what I think) are new ways or very rare ways of showing it. So, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I am innocent. I did NOT tie Rumiko Takahashi up in my attic and steal her identity. I did NOT marry Inuyasha or commit homicide via Kikyo . . .  
  
. . . But just wait till I get out of here.  
  
But anyway, back to business. ^_~  
  
First of all, I need to say thank you to all of you guys for reviewing last chapter. I'm really glad you liked it because let's face it; everyone loves reviews. Plus, your reviews inspire me to write a great chapter and then you guys review it and then I get inspired again and then I write another great chapter and then you revi-  
  
*Plum has frozen the keyboard*  
  
Sorry, Toaster Strudel at 10:17 at night can do that to people. ^_^;;  
  
Shout outs:  
  
200 Reviews!! I broke the 200 review mark. *does a little dance*  
  
*Confetti and balloons fall from ceiling* You don't know how happy I am! I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to review my chapters and give me the encouragement that I needed to continue. (_( *grabs a tissue* I would especially like to thank Greg the Fire Kitsune for giving me the remaining reviews I needed to reach my goal.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to reach 300. ^_~  
  
1) OVAs.  
  
I would like to thank Okibi Usagi (love your name by the way) for telling me what they are. This chapter, before I continue to ramble on for nothing, is dedicated to you. And incase no one other than you is reading this, it will be re-announced at the end of my A/N. For everyone that doesn't know what an OVA is here are the words straight from Okibi's review:  
  
OAV or OVA: Stands for Original Animation Video or Original Video Animation, respectively. Both mean exactly the same thing: an episode or series made directly for videotape sales, rather than for theatrical exhibition or broadcast as a regular television series.  
  
2) Kagura and Yura (Question by Josie)  
  
The question was a little hazy but I'll try my best to clear up everything here.  
  
*Rin is Yura's daughter. Yura gave Rin to Sesshoumaru when she was about 2 because it would be even more dangerous if she was around Yura (because of Naraku). Sesshoumaru could better protect her and later on, after Rin was hurt by Naraku, he left for America with her. Oh, and our *favorite* little annoying toad demon Jaken.  
  
*Yura and Kagura are best friends and they're there for each other all the time.  
  
*Yura, after allowing Sesshoumaru to take care of Rin, developed feelings (no not that kind) for Kohaku because he had been kidnapped when he was little, just like . . . You'll find out. So she acted as the closest thing to a mother figure that he had.  
  
Hope that cleared up at least some of your confusion, Josie, if you still have questions feel free to ask me. Hopefully they'll be cleared up in this chapter anyway. Thanks for the review and R&R!  
  
3) Rin's Father:  
  
Good question. I haven't exactly thought about it, ^_^;; I know there had to be one but I don't know if I'll mention the name or not. If someone has an idea they want to suggest go ahead, but don't be offended if I don't use it because I never really planned on putting him in here. LOL.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Okibi Usagi (thanks for the Snowballs review also), sacredmist, darklight (for both chapters), Kitkat101, hanyougal34, Virginia Choir, Josie, Angel81, InuShemeeko, Miko Sakura-sama Fan (for 3 reviews), NewGirl.0, jschu25, Sammy&Jingles, CanNotBe.Seen, 2hot4u, and StickySyrupPancakes (for all 20 reviews, Arigatou!).  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Okibi Usagi *hands her Pocky*  
  
And without further words from me, Chapter 20.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 20: Exes?!  
  
For the first time since she'd spoken Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha, "Why are you so shocked, Inuyasha? Haven't you seen two sisters talk before?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, who stared back at him fearfully. 'S- sisters . . .?'  
  
"By that priceless look on your handsome face I guess you didn't know, did you?" Kikyo smirked, "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag."  
  
"What . . .? Kagome, is this . . .?" He couldn't finish even the simplest sentence. He knew it was true, they resembled each other like sisters would.  
  
But even though all reason told him that they were indeed sisters, there was still that small part of him that refused it to be true.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome took a step forward, her heart breaking when he took a retreating step back in return, swallowed the lump in her throat and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you."  
  
Kikyo watched the exchange with a void expression on her face.  
  
On the inside though, that was another story.  
  
To see Inuyasha alive-  
  
Not to mention as good-looking as ever-  
  
And seemingly so close to her sister made her want to scream in outrage. The only thing other than that whirling through her head was ideas of how to make this be to her advantage.  
  
Then the perfect notion struck her.  
  
"Since you're in the state of telling the truth why don't you tell all of it, little sis," Kikyo cast a cheeky look at her sister before it transformed into one of seriousness.  
  
"All of it?" Kagome shifted her gaze from Inuyasha to her sister, "What do you mean by all of it?"  
  
Kikyo shook her head in disappointment, "What did our mother always say about lying?"  
  
Her sister cast her a hateful glance. "Don't speak about her to me, you have no right."  
  
Kikyo glared and diverted her attention to Inuyasha, "She's been playing you this entire time. Isn't she just the *best* little actress there is?"  
  
***  
  
He slid into the empty room silently.  
  
Instantly the scent of air-borne arsenic filled the air.  
  
Cursing wordlessly he walked towards the door, breathing only by slashing the air with his own poisons from his claws in front of him.  
  
"You're not going to find him anytime soon Kagura, why can't we just go where he wanted us to meet? It's suicide."  
  
He could hear Kanna's voice from outside the door.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Kagome cried. She turned to the agent next to her, "Inuyasha, that's not true, she's lying!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Inuyasha . . . Please believe me," she pleaded.  
  
That was her mistake.  
  
Kagome, right then, felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. Her mother, before she had left for the base, had told her something she would never be able to forget as long as she drew breath.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome eased into the empty kitchen and spotted her target.  
  
The cookie jar.  
  
She reached in a grabbed a handful of them, imagining how good they would be.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother called from the living room, "Can you come here?"  
  
"Yeah mama!" She quickly placed the cookies, sadly, back into the jar and bounded for the living room in search of her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat there folding clothes, "Kagome, have you seen Buyo?" Kagome shook her head no.  
  
Her mother gave her hands a second glance before looking up at her daughter, "Kagome, did you steal cookies from the cookie jar?"  
  
"No! No! I didn't steal the cookies from the cookie jar! Honest!" Her eyes held a pleading glimmer as her mother looked her up and down, resting her eyes on Kagome's hands, where melted chocolate still remained.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked into her daughter's eyes and gave a small smile. "I believe you." Kagome sighed with relief. "Kagome, let me tell you something."  
  
She waited for her daughter to sit down next to her, "When you're telling the truth, there's no need to be nervous because it'll be a lot worse if you're lying. People tend to disbelieve people, even when they're telling the truth, if they're pleading for them to believe. Remember that."  
  
"Yes mama," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Good, now lets go get us some cookies." Kagome giggled and followed her mother to the kitchen.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She looked at Inuyasha, calming her insides as she did so. 'He will believe. I know he will. I've never lied to him before, why would I now?'  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was more confused than he had ever been before.  
  
Could Kagome, his Kagome, be lying to him?  
  
. . .  
  
His Kagome?  
  
. . .  
  
Yes, his Kagome.  
  
That seemed right.  
  
Kikyo huffed angrily.  
  
The silence was killing her and the 'no movement' thing was attacking her nerves like a termite attacked wood. In reality it had only been about 30 seconds since she had last spoken, but she had always been one to blow things out of proportion.  
  
Now was one of those times.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's lying." Kagome's voice was cool as she spoke, "Yes, we are sisters. But I would never work with her.  
  
Ever."  
  
Inuyasha took a moment to look into her stormy orbs.  
  
How could he have ever doubted her?  
  
Nodding once to show he believed her he turned his attention, now, on Kikyo. "That was really convincing, Kikyo. You haven't changed at all, have you?"  
  
Kagome allowed herself to smirk.  
  
He believed her.  
  
Kikyo shrugged, "Hell, it was worth a shot."  
  
Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"You, on the other hand, *have* changed, Inu-kun," Kikyo smiled at him mockingly, "But not for the better though."  
  
"You act like you know him so damn well," Kagome said, looking her sister up and down, "Make's me sick."  
  
"Oh, but I do know him very well," Kikyo winked at the angered hanyou, "Almost every inch of him, actually."  
  
Kagome went stiff.  
  
'Almost every inch?!', what did that mean?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh.  
  
Well then.  
  
Wait.  
  
*Almost*.  
  
Almost was good.  
  
"What lies are you spouting now, Kikyo?" Her older sister smirked, closing the distance between her and Inuyasha in a passionate kiss.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock but he didn't pull away. Kagome's eyes widened as well, this couldn't be happening. The woman that had done so many wrongs that could never be undone was now in a very deep, hot, kiss with the hanyou she had come to believe despised this woman!  
  
Kikyo, somewhat reluctantly, ended the kiss, her brow furrowing quickly at Inuyasha's hurried getaway. She sighed, lazily turning to look at her sister, "You see, *little* sister, *that* is how I know him so well."  
  
Kagome stood there, nonplussed.  
  
What was her sister trying to say?  
  
No, she couldn't mean that . . .  
  
Could she?  
  
Kagome's hands balled into fists, "No . . ." The word was spoken with more anger than uncertainty and defiance.  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"No, I don't speak to liars." Kagome glared at the hanyou, her eyes- unbeknownst to her-tearing at his heart. "I came her for a reason, now it's time to fulfill it."  
  
She eyed her sister over carefully, knowing almost completely that she wouldn't try to kill her.  
  
Since she was a little girl she could see the jewel, not in it's globe form, but as a faint pinkish glow, when it wasn't right in front of her. It was nowhere near her sister, which was surprising.  
  
She took a retreating step back, "You're lucky you don't have it. I didn't know what I'd have to tell our mother." She spun around, giving Inuyasha a final glance, before running down the hall, not caring who she ran into.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we?" Sango asked, stopping at a corner to look about.  
  
"Looks like the second floor," Miroku answered, "How do we find him?"  
  
"Split up?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sango smiled at his urgency, "Fine."  
  
"So where would he be?"  
  
"Why can't we just split-"  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed, "Why not?"  
  
"No."  
  
". . ."  
  
"So where would he be?"  
  
Sango let out a low growl, "I don't know. Where do *you* think he'll be?"  
  
There was a pause on Miroku's part, "I know!"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
The young agent sighed, realizing she would have to ask, "Where. . .?"  
  
"The lowest floor."  
  
Sango blinked, "The lowest floor?"  
  
"The lowest floor."  
  
"It's worth a shot, come on."  
  
Miroku smiled happily as Sango bent down to tie her boot.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, ready." Sango eyed the agent curiously before heading towards the elevator she had spotted earlier.  
  
"Well this is nice," Sango said dryly, spotting two goons guarding the elevator as if it were a transporter for Naraku himself.  
  
. . .  
  
Ah.  
  
"You left, me right?" Sango cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Can I be right?"  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Because I'm right handed."  
  
"So am I!" Sango cried in exasperation. Looking over at Miroku's disappointed face her annoyed exterior melted away.  
  
. . .slightly.  
  
"Alright, you can handle the right one. He looks like he has the worst hygiene anyway." she stifled her laughter at his now pale face.  
  
"On second thought, you can take him."  
  
"No, that's ok, really." Sango smirked, getting up and walking past the two thick goons seductively.  
  
Miroku almost didn't notice the two goons' reactions due to Sango's swaying hips.  
  
"Hey, who are you? Where's your ID?"  
  
"Where do you think?" That said, Sango punched the clean-shaven man into the wall where he checked himself stupidly for blood.  
  
Miroku joined her in attacking the other thug that had unfortunately gotten up that morning to protect this . . . Elevator.  
  
*  
  
"I guess idiots take longer to feel the pain," Miroku considered.  
  
"Yeah," Sango stepped over the right goon and into the elevator, "Thick skulls can do that to people."  
  
Miroku smirked, looking for the 'Ground Floor' button.  
  
His disappointed look said it all.  
  
There was none - - -  
  
- - - that you could *push*.  
  
Both agents eyed the keyhole warily and in silence.  
  
Sango's head banging against the side of the elevator broke it though.  
  
"Why *bang* us? *bang* Why *bang* do *bang* we *bang* never *bang* get *bang* the *bang*-"  
  
The elevator door closed and jerked, showing it was lowering.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku, who was returning a metal pin back into his pocket. "You know, sometimes I wish I could just kiss you?"  
  
Miroku smiled genuinely back at her, "Wish granted."  
  
***  
  
"So, what exactly are we supposed to do during all of this?" Kouga said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We're going to take care of as many of these bakas as we can until they can finish what they need to do." Ayame took in a deep, ragged, breath sending locks of her blazing red hair to whirl around her face.  
  
Kouga was rapt in her.  
  
This was why he had fallen in love with her.  
  
The way she could be so tough and gutful, looking beautiful all the while, and still give off the impression of some graceful woman.  
  
. . . Until you saw her uppercut.  
  
"Yo, Kouga," Ayame slapped the back of the agent's neck, "You alive down there?"  
  
When had she stood up?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh well.  
  
"Oh course I'm alive, why? You wish I wasn't?" Ayame rolled her eyes in his general direction before walking off down the hall. "You didn't answer me!"  
  
Ayame ignored him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Was that a giggle he just heard?!  
  
Grumbling, the wolf demon trotted after the yasha, a small amused smile on his face.  
  
*  
  
"It hurts!" Another thug whined.  
  
Nazuna rolled her eyes, "What do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"You could . . .kiss it?"  
  
Nazuna smirked.  
  
She loved her job.  
  
She eyed the somewhat cute assassin over, "Alright."  
  
"I'm about to gag," Ayame murmured, "I'm really, truly, about to gag. Really, no lie, about to gag-"  
  
Kouga placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"et ore 'and oob my outh*," Ayame advised, her eyes full of forewarning, pleased when her ex-partner hastily removed his hand. "Thank you."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Kouga said in monotone. "I don't think that chick's gonna be done anytime soon."  
  
Ayame blinked, "Chick?"  
  
"Yes, chick - - -What?"  
  
"Never mind," Ayame groaned, lightly whapping the agent over the head- again.  
  
"When you think of what we're going to do just let me know," Kouga settled into a resting position behind the door and sighed.  
  
"You are the stupidest jerk I've ever met."  
  
Kouga sighed again.  
  
"Nazuna, my arm hurts!"  
  
She smirked before turning around to look at the stunningly hand-  
  
UGLY assassin behind her.  
  
Nazuna slowly rose to her feet, ignoring the saddened guy she had been helping, and looked at the thug's arm skeptically. "It'll get better."  
  
Ayame snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kouga grumbled.  
  
"It reminds me of something."  
  
". . .and . . ?"  
  
"When Inuyasha took me to a bar and this hideous guy came out of nowhere and asked me out. I acted the same-"  
  
Kouga nearly choked in astonishment.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
Ayame nodded unflappably.  
  
"Dog-face?"  
  
Ayame nodded.  
  
"Dog-face took you to a bar?!"  
  
"Will you shut up?" Ayame growled, "Yes, he took me to a bar. I had just come and he was the only demon I knew."  
  
"*Half-demon*," Kouga corrected.  
  
"Yes, oh my god!" Ayame said, feigning astonishment and rolling her eyes, "Half-demon."  
  
"Half breed," Kouga corrected again after some thought.  
  
Ayame scowled at him, whapping him over the head in the process, "Don't call my family that!"  
  
Kouga hated choking.  
  
But he seemed to be doing it a lot lately.  
  
"Family?!"  
  
Ayame sighed, desperate to get to beating up the assassins only feet away. "Distant cousins. Distant, distant, distant cousins. Like great, great, great, great aunt twice removed or something."  
  
"So if I were to marry you we'd be-be *related*?!" Kouga yelped indignantly.  
  
Ayame raised an eyebrow, "What even made you think of that?" Ayame blew some hair out of her eyes, "Sometimes I worry about that cute face of yours, having to live with such a STUPID brain."  
  
Strolling out casually among the thugs she winked back a Kouga.  
  
"Hey! Who are-" Nazuna was silenced rather quickly by a fist in the face.  
  
"So you didn't go out with him?" Kouga asked, somewhat relieved, as he punched out the ugly thug from earlier.  
  
"I don't go out with family, it's just not me." Ayame smirked, knocking over another idiotic male that had recklessly run towards her. "Why? Jealous?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
Another assassin fell to the floor.  
  
"You seem like it."  
  
Yet another assassin was punched senselessly to the white tile floor.  
  
"I'm not! It's just . . ." He trailed off as he was caught off guard by a goon about two sizes two small to hurt him.  
  
"You better not be, because if we're getting into that . . .what about you and Pillow Girl?"  
  
"So now we're back to that?" Kouga growled, punching another attacker from the side, not losing eye contact with Ayame.  
  
"No, I'm just saying," Ayame sighed, seeming to lose some of her fire, "Don't get started on it because I wasn't the one that moved on so fast to Pillow Girl and thanked you for leaving."  
  
Kouga paused, ridding himself of the remaining goon that still wished to fight him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kouga!" Kouga rolled down his window and looked out.  
  
"Hey Ayame, I thought you had the day off."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I do," Ayame smiled, looking up at Kouga with her bottle green eyes. He noticed some of their curious sparkle was absent.  
  
"What's up then?"  
  
"I have some news," Ayame took a step closer to Kouga and sighed, "I got promoted." Kouga's cerulean eyes sparkled with pride.  
  
"That's great! What to? Captain of our Division?"  
  
Ayame shook her head, "Higher."  
  
Kouga's smile broadened, "Vice President of Operations?"  
  
Ayame shook her head once again, "Boss."  
  
"Gods Ayame, I'm so proud of-"  
  
"In America."  
  
Kouga's smile disappeared with a look of confusion.  
  
"It's just that I lived there for a few years before coming out here and they're looking for a top agent who knows their way around the Japanese agencies, since they're teaming up with them for the missions of the others. You know? Miroku and Kag? Since I have so much experience and am bilingual they offered me the job and wouldn't let me refuse."  
  
Kouga stayed silent, allowing everything to sink in.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ayame whispered. A single tear trickled down her cheek, sparkling in the moonlight. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kouga got out of their car and unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be ok, don't cry. I've never seen you like this. You should be . . .happy." He forced the words through gritted teeth, hoping to Kami-sama they were believable.  
  
Seemingly they were.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Ayame whimpered, "I'm leaving you and I don't when I can see you again!"  
  
She didn't know, but with each word a little bit of him crumbled.  
  
It was true.  
  
All of it.  
  
She'd have too many responsibilities to come visit, he had to take care of all of his as well.  
  
There just wasn't a way.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
All of the rationale left him, deserting him in his own pool of sadness and anger.  
  
That was when he released her, got back into his car, and slammed the door.  
  
"Kouga? What is-"  
  
"Go. Don't come back. I-I never want to see you again." With that, he ripped out of the garage into the night.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door, allowing some of the venomous vapors to escape and cause everyone outside to cough involuntarily.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura gasped, "What in all the hells?"  
  
"You didn't come." He stated obviously. Kagura smirked, she hadn't known him this long and not picked up on his mannerisms. He had been worried and come.  
  
"Where's Rin?" Yura jumped in, grasping the youkai's shirt with hopeful eyes.  
  
"With Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, seemingly uneasy about his decision.  
  
*  
  
"Sit down and shut up girl!" Jaken growled, "Just because he said no marks doesn't mean I can't hit you!"  
  
Rin scowled, crossing her arms defiantly and sticking out her tongue, "You're no fun."  
  
"Neither are you!"  
  
"Uh huh! Lord Sesshoumaru says I am!"  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"We play Playstation together! I am too fun!" Rin argued, knocking the demon off the curb. Jaken scowled at the girl.  
  
"Since when do you play Playstation together?"  
  
Rin raised an intuitive eyebrow. She was much smarter than her childish appearance let on. "Is Jaken jealous?"  
  
Jaken took a step back, "No!"  
  
Rin alternated eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Rin smirked, "You better be nice to me."  
  
"And why is that?" Jaken grumbled.  
  
Rin picked up a piece of glass, "Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to find me with a cut, would he?"  
  
*  
  
"Jaken?! That *toad* thing?" Yura hissed, "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Of beating him up if she has a scratch," Sesshoumaru said in monotone, shaking the distressed assassin off him. If he didn't know any better he'd think she still thought he liked her after that lie Kagura had told on his first day . . .  
  
Everyone seemed to calm back down, save for Juuroumaru who had been emotionless as Sesshoumaru the entire time.  
  
"What are you all still here for, it seems you're all present," Sesshoumaru said unfazed by the awkward silence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, take Yura and the others back with you now," Kagura looked at Yura faintly, "She needs to be with her daughter and they aren't safe around Naraku."  
  
"What are you staying for?" Sesshoumaru's hard exterior cracked slightly. "If they're all here . . ."  
  
"Kohaku, revenge, and unfinished business," Kagura gave a faint smile at the youkai, "I'm sorry, but I can't leave yet."  
  
"I'll take them, but then I'm coming back here," Sesshoumaru spoke as if it was a promise, which Kagura was sure it was.  
  
"No." Kagura shook her head, "He'd kill you if he even knew you were here right now."  
  
"Too late musume*."  
  
***  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled, "This was all a trap, wasn't it? One huge scheme to get everyone after you into one place to kill."  
  
"I'm impressed," Kikyo pulled out a revolver from her side, "You figured out a lot, haven't you?" Inuyasha glared. "Seeing how I'm about to kill you, I'll fill you in on the blanks.  
  
When we were young, Kagome and I came upon a small jewel in our back yard. I realized it was the Shikon no tama, the jewel they thought had been destroyed. I wanted it, but Kagome was always with it, except when she was asleep she would put it in a small tin. When she was asleep I took it and informed Naraku. He offered me the chance I could never have had living with my sister and mother and brother.  
  
Because I held the Jewel my power exceeded his and I received more power and riches by blackmail and threats. Then I attempted to use the Jewel but realized it didn't work for me. My sister had held it for all those years . . .  
  
She was the one who could use it, not me.  
  
So I planned for the day that she would come face to face with me. I could use her to use the Jewel. Then, low and behold my Inu-kun and two others follow. I thought I could allow Naraku the honors of killing off those two after him, and I . . . Would have the pleasure of taking care of you." Kikyo allowed a smile to cross her face.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to believe it, but he knew, once again, that it was true.  
  
Kikyo aimed her gun, "Oh, one more thing, it wasn't my people who killed your parents. I did it personally."  
  
That was all she had to say.  
  
The nerves that had seconds ago been too stunned to move now sprung to life.  
  
He lunged for her.  
  
Both began fighting ferociously, not caring about anything else.  
  
That was when they came to the window.  
  
Inuyasha knocked Kikyo off of him, causing her to lose what little balance she had regained, as she hit the glass  
  
. . .and it shattered.  
  
Before he could reach it, Kikyo had fallen.  
  
He took the last step and looked down.  
  
There, lay Kikyo's lifeless body.  
  
***  
  
*Musume means daughter.  
  
*Also, the muffled words were; "Get your hand off my mouth."  
  
Oh my god, a cliffy! But . . .  
  
Kikyo's dead! Kikyo's dead! *throws confetti and balloons everywhere*  
  
Kagome: WOOHOO! She went to hell! The bitch went to hell!  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^  
  
Shippou: Question, why'd she go to hell in the beginning if she was a priestess? Wouldn't she go to heaven? It's not like she'd done anything when she wasn't a clay pot . . .  
  
Everyone: Who cares? *continues to party*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how late it was. I know I promised, no excuses, I broke it . . . T_T *dodges chairs, tables, and other inanimate objects being thrown towards her* Please forgive me! R&R, thanks.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	21. In for the Kill

Most Important Mission - Chapter 21 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: *Types madly on Plum's keyboard* I own Inuyasha, I own Inuyasha, I own Inuyasha, I own Inuyasha!  
  
Wait, no I don't. *Shrugs* Silly me.  
  
*ahem*  
  
Now that I got that out of my system . . .  
  
Hello all! I extremely happy for myself. I downloaded a Inuyasha theme for my comp, it is so, so GREAT! The arrow is red (boring part), the desktop is Inu/Kag kissing *squeals*, when you minimize it comes with the sound you get for a commercial, right click: a ear tweak, busy signal: commercial break part, login: "Change the World" plays, logoff: "My Will" plays...  
  
So me and Plum are really happy.  
  
But, back to all of you out there in ff.net land. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and for loving-just as much as I do-Kikyo dying last chapter. I was just dying to write it, but instead of committing suicide I committed *homicide* on a certain clay pot miko.  
  
Muwahahaha!  
  
Do I have any regrets on knocking that-erm--*witch* out the window?  
  
No. ^___^  
  
Well, the first half of Most Important Mission is coming close to it's end. So, my decision for a sequel or not is coming to and end. If you have any suggestions about this please email or place it in your review. Arigatou!  
  
Thanks to: InuShemeeko, Okibi Usagi, Kitkat101, Trixie-trix, anonymous, Josie, Angel81, Eloraya, yamiyumetenshi, and myinuyasha04, Miko Sakura-sama Fan, eX Driver Liz, hanyougal34. sacredmist, Fara, Jingles, gtyj, and yooso.  
  
So, without further bother, chapter 21.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 21: In for the Kill  
  
He stood there, in shock.  
  
The shattering glass had created a silence not even an seraph could stand. No birds chirped, no sounds could be heard from the forests that hid this part of their hideout, and oddly enough the wind had completely died.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes a minute before looking back down at where his ex- love was now lying, sprawled on the ground covered with thousands of small glass shards from head to toe. It would have been almost pretty if it wasn't for the blood running everywhere.  
  
He's completed his mission, he could literally go back to America now and go back to racing, eating ramen, training, and running from Shiori when she was around.  
  
The way his life had been before his mission had started.  
  
Yeah, he had been an orphan since he was four, an agent-in-training since seven, but it was his life.  
  
Then he remembered the other part of his assignment; to regain the Shikon Jewel.  
  
He'd been so used to Kagome talking about getting it back he had taken it for granted that she'd be there to find it and then it'd be up to Sir and Ayame to figure out who it would go to.  
  
Kagome . . .  
  
She hated him.  
  
She'd never trust or speak to him again.  
  
But, like he had been trained to do, he had to push his personal feelings aside, forget he had killed the woman he had loved, forget Kagome, the woman he cared about so much now would never want to see him again, forget that Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku were Kami-sama-knows-where, and forget about how Kikyo had said she'd killed his parents so casually it was as if she bragged about it everyday.  
  
. . .  
  
She probably did.  
  
Sango had told him about Naraku's ways of doing business when he had taken her for the new moon a few days ago. He didn't care about anyone except a nameless, unidentifiable woman in a snapshot given to Sango a week before.  
  
Naraku had no concerns for the people working for him. If one killed another it was just another day in his office.  
  
And now Kagome was wondering the halls of the hidden part of Ramen Co., oblivious to where Naraku and his worst assassins were.  
  
There was only one thing on his mind.  
  
He had to find Kagome.  
  
The heck with personal matters aside.  
  
*  
  
Kagome sighed, slowing to a fast walk as she continued cautiously down the halls.  
  
You'd be amazed how easy it was to sneak around this place.  
  
Was this Kikyo's way of showing how confident she was in her plans?  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
Up ahead was a group of knocked out assassins, laying motionless-other than their shallow breathing-on the tiled floor.  
  
Who had done this?  
  
They were all men, except one. Peering down at her, Kagome noticed it was Nazuna, the airy flirtatious assassin that had tried killing them.  
  
But who had done it?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh well. Whatever.  
  
Kagome sighed, stepping on the men-and Nazuna-as she walked. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she stopped.  
  
"Too late musume," Naraku smirked, a scowl fighting to come out.  
  
"Naraku." Kagura growled. If her words have been poison even Sesshoumaru would have paled.  
  
"Very good, now can you tell me who he is?" Naraku chided, nodding towards Juuroumaru.  
  
"You bastard!" Kagura snarled, "You killed Kageroumaru!" She lunged for her father only to feel herself being held back by Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru. "Let go of me! Let. Go. Of. Me!" Kagura hissed, only inches from Naraku's face.  
  
"Kagura, you've always been one to lash out at me when you had the chance. Sometimes I wonder if killing Kageroumaru first was the right decision."  
  
"If they weren't holding me back-"  
  
"I'd have already killed you, musume." Naraku said calmly. "Now, let me guess what you were planning here, you and your little friends. You were planning on leaving here with all your earnings and then leave."  
  
"I'd say that you had a lot of help in figuring that out, Naraku," Sesshoumaru spoke in an unvaried tone.  
  
"And I'd say you were the one I spoke to on the phone when that brat answered earlier this morning," Naraku sneered back.  
  
Yura's eyes narrowed as she looked at her boss in disgust. "Don't ever talk about her again. You have no right!"  
  
Naraku quirked an eyebrow, "Oh look, one human with a group of youkai. Do you actually think that you are going to be able to hold your own with them? How quaint."  
  
"More quaint than your face, Naraku." Yura seethed. "You have no idea," Naraku hissed, "What you've gotten into."  
  
"I believe I do," Yura retorted, eyeing the youkai sinisterly. "It's you who has it all screwed up."  
  
Kanna stayed behind Sesshoumaru, the safest place to stay out of her father's knowing and to plan what she was about to do.  
  
Kagome tensed as Naraku took a step back, causing him to be closer to her than she would ever allow.  
  
Just as she was about to move, she hesitated.  
  
This wasn't her place, to defeat Naraku, it was Miroku and Sango's. They weren't there though, they were who-knows-where and Naraku was about to kill his own people.  
  
From what she could tell from her spying place was that there were around 5 rogue assassins trying to leave for, what she guessed, a better life. And here was that bastard Naraku, about to kill them, or at least try.  
  
She had two choices.  
  
Grab the bow she had received before coming in from the, amazingly, *cool* Kouga, kill Naraku and risk getting killed.  
  
Or, she could stay there and let it take care of itself, at least until another agent came.  
  
"We're leaving, Naraku," Kagura jerked free from her brother's grasp, now only being held by her left arm.  
  
"Oh ho, so someone can be that foolishly confident," Naraku chuckled to himself, "You're not going anywhere but a cold cell."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.  
  
His exterior was cracking . . .  
  
VERY fast.  
  
"Shut your puppy's mouth musume," Naraku grinned, "Wouldn't want him doing anything he'll regret do you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization.  
  
~"Nazuna!" Kagura growled, reaching her destination. "What in all the hells do you think you're doing here?!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at one another.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Nazuna waved her dagger in the yasha's face, "I'm bringing her," Nazuna pointed her dagger at Kagome, "to Naraku, and this hanyou brat I'm going to kill."  
  
"You've been away in China for six months and you come back thinking you have any business here? And even if you did . . . In the hallway?" Kagura growled at the men behind her, "I see you brought your little boy toys to back you up, huh?"  
  
"Who do you think you are acting like your father, you're no leader!" Nazuna shoved Kagura aside. "I have business to attend to."  
  
Kagura ignored Nazuna's last comment, turning around to face the 'boy toys', "If you would like to keep your jobs, you'd better get the h*** out of here!" She hissed, turning back to face the ningen in front of her.  
  
"You can't do that Kagura," Nazuna growled, the bubbly-ness gone from her persona. "You have no right, I found them and I can do as I wish with them."  
  
"I think I have more of a hold on these two than you do," Kagura held her fan to the assassin's throat, "You weren't recently poisoned by one of them were you?"  
  
Nazuna slowly shook her head.  
  
"Well, you see, I was."  
  
Nazuna's eyes darted to the agents behind her.  
  
"And unless you do wish to be poisoned you can get out of my way . . ." Kagura smirked, "Understand?"  
  
Nazuna growled, but nodded in defeat before whipping around and heading down the hall with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"Well now, I think you should go." Kagura spoke coolly, "Unless you want to get killed."  
  
Kagome eyed Kagura with distrust before turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"We can go, Kagome," Inuyasha grunted, putting his gun away.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're. Going." Inuyasha confirmed, more as an order than a request.  
  
Kagome gave one last look at the yasha before hurriedly leaving after Inuyasha.~  
  
She knew that yasha, her name was Kagura. She'd acted as if she vaguely knew Inuyasha, not to mention she had allowed them to escape the area without question.  
  
Maybe there was a chance to get rid of Naraku and still get out of here alive.  
  
Gods above she wished she had her friends with her right now.  
  
Her friends, just thinking of them made her think of a certain one that had betrayed her trust just a little while ago.  
  
How could he have not told her? How could Inuyasha not have told her something like that!  
  
She thought he trusted her. . .  
  
~Kagome sighed taking one last look around. "What exactly *is* your line of work?" Kagome glanced to her left.  
  
"An agent . . ." Inuyasha drawled.  
  
"I mean you don't trust anyone do you?" Kagome's eyes looked a bit hurt but she quickly covered her emotions. Something she had been trained to do.  
  
Never let your emotions get in the way.  
  
"I trust in some," Inuyasha didn't keep eye contact as he walked back through into the bar.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Not only her."  
  
"Who else then?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"You and Miroku I guess . . ." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He hoped she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Well it's good to know the feeling's mutual," Kagome looked over where Miroku was closing the supply room.~  
  
Putting personal matters aside she fingered the tip of an arrow, still hesitating for the right moment that would allow her to rid the world of Naraku.  
  
*  
  
There was a low ding as the elevator's floor rocked up and down.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Thank you, I wouldn't have known without you," Sango smirked, stepping cautiously out of the elevator into the abandoned hall.  
  
"You're welcome, my dear Sango."  
  
"This place gives me the creeps, I can just feel the bad auras all around here."  
  
Although at first glance the hallway seemed like it would better suite a lawyer's office than this place there was still the feeling of foreboding everywhere. When you looked at it good enough there were dead giveaways that told you that you weren't supposed to be there.  
  
The lighting was dimmed to the right, but if you decided to go left a bright light could be seen from the end causing that direction to be more welcoming, albeit slightly. Plants hung on the ceilings and were placed on the tables, the faint sound of water dripping echoing in the silent quarters.  
  
To the left rows of doors decorated the walls, all with bars and large locks adorning the white-polished doors. To the right the walls were the a wine color and the tiles white-a contrast in itself. Two stone gargoyles with their mouths open and stony eyes filled with hatred separated the elevator area from the right hall leaving only enough room for one person at a time to go through.  
  
Sango shuddered involuntarily, welcoming Miroku's comforting hand grasping hers in silent reassurance.  
  
"Let's go," Miroku whispered, walking through first and waiting for the love of his life to cross through to continue.  
  
"Something tells me that we're in the right place," Sango drawled, rubbing her elbow.  
  
Miroku chuckled, "You're great at lightening the mood."  
  
Sango held up a finger, silencing the agent, "I think I found something." She nodded towards an oak-polished door with a golden handle. "Something tells me this is where Naraku would be."  
  
The magenta-eyed agent reached into her pocket and pulled out a mirror. Kneeling down to the small space between the door and tile she placed the mirror at a slant, reflecting the empty room. "He's not in there."  
  
"Not a bad thing if you ask me," Miroku turned the knob, entering the room silently. "Do you think there's a silent alarm?"  
  
Sango shrugged, looking around the room, "I don't think so."  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Miroku walked over towards a black filing cabinet in the corner and pulled on the top handle. "I should have known they would be locked."  
  
"Hey, I think I got something." Miroku walked to the polished desk where Sango typed madly at the keyboard of a laptop. "You'd think he'd keep something with this much information with him all the time."  
  
"Overconfidence?"  
  
"Most definitely. Problem is I can't think of the password and my hacking codes aren't working."  
  
The lavender-eyed agent sighed, scanning the room for any hints. That was when he saw something sticking out from behind the mini bar.  
  
Miroku cocked his head, approaching the cabinet with caution. When he pulled out the mysterious item he had to fight back a fit of laughter.  
  
Sango sighed, slapping a hand to her face, "Miroku, what is so-"  
  
The agent stood there using all the strength he could muster to hold in the laughter.  
  
There, in his hands, was a grass hula skirt.  
  
Sango's eyes widened before she broke into a fit of laughter, muffling it in Miroku's shoulder. "Naraku . . . Hula . . . Ahahahahaha!"  
  
Miroku dried his eyes from the restrained laughter, "Try it."  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Try 'hula' as the password."  
  
"What gay idiot would have their password 'hula'?"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She walked back to the laptop and sat down, cracking her knuckles before typing in the four letters she had a feeling weren't going to - - -  
  
"Welcome, Master Naraku, to your personal laptop computer. You have 15 new emails and your American stocks have plummeted down 5% in Nasdaq. It is suggested you kill your stock advisor."  
  
Both agents blinked as the computer continued to inform them of other stocks and new job proposals.  
  
". . .thank you?" Sango slapped Miroku on the shoulder lightly at his politeness.  
  
"Come on, we're taking this with us."  
  
"Sango! We can't do that!"  
  
"And why, may I ask, not?"  
  
"Because that would be stealing!"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"You're insane!" Sango grabbed up the laptop, "Since when did stealing get on your conscience's bad side? We're agents, damn it. Act like one."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, "Alright then. If we're into stealing . . ."  
  
He walked back to the filing cabinet defiantly, and tore the top drawer open, grabbing out a hand full of folders and then sliding it carelessly onto the floor.  
  
"Real subtle there, Hon," Sango kissed his cheek, slamming the laptop closed. "Now let's go, it doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon."  
  
"What the hell are you two doing in here?!"  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
*  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm ain't tellin' you nothing."  
  
Sango moved her heeled foot to the demon's throat in one swift movement, "No shit. Who are you?"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Miroku sighed, "Sango, how much longer do I have to hold this gun to his head?"  
  
"Until he talks or until I tell you to shoot him, whichever comes first."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Sango smiled happily at her partner, "Now, who. Are. You?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Shoot him."  
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! Goshinki! Goshinki! It's Goshinki! Don't shoot me! I don't want to get shot!"  
  
"So, Goshinki, you're one of Naraku's little experiments?"  
  
"Experiments?! What experiments? I'm his son!"  
  
"You're his detachment, not his son. He used his DNA to create you. Kind of sad really, that after two beautiful 'daughters' he did such a bad job making a boy."  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"Miroku's telling the truth. What reason does her have to lie?"  
  
"Because you're agents, that's why!"  
  
"Just knock him out and let's be done with him Sango," Miroku suggested, tapping the demon's head with the gun for fun.  
  
"That works for me."  
  
"Wait! St-"  
  
*Thud*  
  
No more Goshinki for a while.  
  
Sango rubbed her hands together, "That was . . . Time consuming. Let's go."  
  
Miroku nodded, giving the room a once-over before heading out the door, eyeing a certain *something* on his way out.  
  
"Where do you think he is?"  
  
Miroku placed a finger under his chin thoughtfully, "For him to leave then either he's out of Japan or he has something very important to do around here."  
  
"Shut the hell up yarou!"  
  
"You really should learn how to control your temper, someone already had the guy half dead already."  
  
"Don't lecture me! I don't need to work on controlling anything other than strangling you!"  
  
"I dare you."  
  
Sango and Miroku stayed silent as the familiar voices came closer as their owners passed through the twin gargoyles.  
  
"Sango, Miroku," Ayame gave a sigh of relief, lowering her weapon. "I was about to shoot you! Tell me who you are next time."  
  
"We'll remember that next time."  
  
Kouga scoffed, doing tricks with his gun while waiting for everyone to finish their conversation.  
  
Ayame always had had a way of getting under his skin.  
  
Oddly enough, it was what had attracted him to her in the beginning.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"We haven't been able to locate Naraku or Kikyo but we have confiscated his creepy laptop and some random folders." Ayame nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright then, we should go ahead and stay together until we think of a plan."  
  
"Have you two seen Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
Ayame shook her head, "No, we've been wondering if they're alright. Kouga and I have been on every floor that we can get to. Do either of you know a Nazuna?"  
  
"Um, no." Miroku and Sango shook their heads. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," Ayame lightly whapped the wolf demon's head, "Yo, Kouga, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"How are you BORED?! This is the best thing you've done since we were still together! Chasing the top criminals . . . Beating up the bad guys . . ."  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?"  
  
"It you two could break up this little lover's spat so we could get going Sango and I would really appreciate it." the agent winked at the two blushing wolf youkai.  
  
"Kouga, you have all those weapons back in your car. If you both make your way back there and set off some bombs around the building you'll be able to attract most of the security. Then trash the helicopter on the roof so Naraku has a harder time escaping. Miroku and I will go find the others and we'll be out as soon as possible."  
  
"Hopefully they've already taken care of Kikyo, if not then we'll have to help them. As soon as you get rid of the assassins that came to check out what was going on and wreck the helicopter then come back inside after you give us a signal. That way we don't pass up each other."  
  
"What can the signal be?" Kouga spoke up, surprising everyone.  
  
"I saw a power box on the roof on our way in, since at least one of us will be up there we can cut off the electricity." Everyone nodded in agreement with the yasha.  
  
"Then all that's left is to get rid of Naraku and Kikyo."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sped down the halls, tracking down Kagome by her lilac scent.  
  
Gods he loved her scent.  
  
Where was she?!  
  
She had to be here somewhere,  
  
She couldn't be-  
  
No, she couldn't. She wasn't dead, she was way too good of an agent to get killed by the puny whimps Naraku hired. Of course, his brother had worked here, as did Kagura, so they weren't all puny.  
  
His only hope was that he found her soon.  
  
Suddenly the smell of Naraku invaded his nostrils, causing him to freeze in his tracks.  
  
Not only one Naraku, but three. Two of his little experiments must be somewhere around there too. Just as he was about to spring into action the smell of lilacs caught his attention - - -  
  
Along with his brothers!  
  
A human woman!  
  
What was going on here?  
  
Kagome was up ahead, her bow clutched so tightly her knuckles were white from the grip.  
  
"I have a feeling you are all going to die in the next five minutes," Naraku's cold voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Stay out of this Yura," Kagura warned, "It's ok."  
  
"Not a day goes by that I don't wonder how I managed to get so many fiery, disrespectful assassins under my control." Naraku chuckled, "Well, from this day forward I won't have to worry, now will I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest, "No one as screwed as you could harm even a hair on our heads."  
  
"So he speaks."  
  
"Stop being such as smart-ass Naraku," Juuroumaru spoke up. "You're as witty as a rock."  
  
"When you're an inch away from death you'll sing a new tune musuko*." With that Naraku snapped his fingers, instigating a group of very large assassins loyal to him to appear from the side opposite where Kagome and now Inuyasha stood.  
  
Kagome clutched her bow tighter.  
  
She could sense Inuyasha behind her, but although serious times called for serious maturity she would not look him in the eye.  
  
Not again.  
  
She thought she could trust him and this is what he did.  
  
That was why Kagura had allowed them to leave, she knew about it. She knew what had transpired between him and her sister, ergo letting them go.  
  
So she was a rogue assassin loyal to an opposing side.  
  
Kagura whipped out her razor and poisoned-tipped fans, Yura three daggers, and Juuroumaru his sword.  
  
Kanna stayed silent behind the calmest-acting youkai there. If she could just stay hidden her plan would work.  
  
Inuyasha, sensing Kagome's tenseness, decided it was best not to speak to her and just readied his gun, wishing that he could have his sword with him.  
  
"You coward, you can't even face us yourself." Kagura spat at her boss's feet, "You're pathetic."  
  
"Take care of my musume first boys," Naraku grinned, "I'll take care of the one with the tail."  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered, not bothering to draw the sword at his side.  
  
Kagura spun around, dodging oncoming attacks with water's grace and slicing and poisoning assassins as she went.  
  
Kanna dodged just in time for a bulky assassin to come towards her.  
  
Luckily all of the time Naraku had been talking she had been charging her mirror to use as a laser, using the circular disc as a battery.  
  
Just in time was her new favorite phrase.  
  
Kanna titled the mirror up towards the assassin, causing him to have a new hole in him in mere seconds.  
  
Kagome watched with interest, if Inuyasha's brother could take care of Naraku then they would all be better off, and Sango and Miroku's missions would be complete.  
  
Yura leapt up into the air, slicing at random at the men surrounding her.  
  
There were more coming every time one was killed or injured too bad to fight.  
  
Where were they all coming from?  
  
The tables turned almost instantly when each rogue was accompanied by at least three dozen loyalists fully armed.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
Yes, they were bad.  
  
Yes, they had killed and robbed and done the unthinkable.  
  
But they wanted out.  
  
Their consciences had kicked in and now Naraku, who had slaughtered his conscience probably the day he was born, was blocking them from it all.  
  
Kagome whipped out from her hiding spot with her arrows ready.  
  
She wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed out as well, "What the hell?"  
  
Kagome ignored him, plunging right into the oncoming horde of assassins without remorse.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
No response.  
  
She shot arrow after arrow, punching the ones close enough to her.  
  
Kagura knocked one of the men blocking her away with her fan, ". . .Kagome?"  
  
'What are they *doing* here?'  
  
Naraku glared at the two agents, "What the hell are you all standing there for?! Get them taken care of!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took the chance to slice at Naraku's abdomen, successfully drawing blood.  
  
For the first time in his life he was actually somewhat glad to see his brother. If he was busy trying to slice Naraku at least someone in the family was protecting Kagura.  
  
*  
  
"Hey! No fair! I want to hold it!"  
  
"No way, it's mine, you have no right to even touch it!"  
  
"But it's the biggest one I've ever seen, please?"  
  
"No! I want to set it off!"  
  
"You're a big baby, you know that right?"  
  
"So what if I was? I have it, you don't, and I'm going to use it to attract some attention." Kouga stuck out his tongue, grabbing a lighter from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Then give me that one," Ayame pointed at another bomb she saw sticking out from underneath the collection of guns Kouga called his own.  
  
He sighed in defeat, "Alright." Kouga sat his bomb down and walked over to the trunk, grabbing out a group of grenades and the said bomb. "Here it- HEY!"  
  
Ayame smirked as she lit the explosive and winked at him.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"No, it's gonna explode any second, I have to throw it."  
  
Kouga plopped down next to her, "Give it!" His face moved towards hers in annoyance.  
  
"No!" Ayame moved in forward, holding the bomb back behind her.  
  
"Give it!" Kouga moved in closer.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" On an impulse he lunged at her, capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss, smiling into it when Ayame carelessly tossed the explosive at the building.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Kouga leapt away from Ayame in surprise, "Oh, um, well . . ." He quickly lit up the bomb he had gotten for the yasha and tossed it.  
  
Ayame coughed, busying herself to work her blush away.  
  
Sadly, that wasn't working.  
  
They decided to save the grenades for the helicopter, watching as the building's walls crumbled with the explosions.  
  
As the dust dispersed assassins began to flood out, their guns and other miscellaneous weapons all ready for battle.  
  
Without a word to one another they set out on their part of the task at hand.  
  
*  
  
"Where are they?!" Sango cried out over the deafening intruder alerts and security breach screeches.  
  
"I don't know, we'll try the next floor, hopefully they're there!" Miroku coughed, "Gods, what did they set off?"  
  
Sango chuckled, "Ayame's always been into ammo."  
  
Miroku ran towards the stairs, "The elevator'll take too long to get here from this floor, it's better to just run for it."  
  
Sango nodded an affirmative, rushing to his side. "Have you noticed Kouga's drastic change in attitude?"  
  
"Yes, after Ayame left he became a jerk I wanted to beat up every chance I got, however I couldn't because Kagome never let me."  
  
"Wait, I hear something. It sounds like . . .there's a fight going on."  
  
Miroku paused on the steps, listening over the screeching alerts for the things Sango heard.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Both said in unison, running up the steps three at a time.  
  
***  
  
*musuko means son.  
  
This chapter was only 16 pages, but I'll try for around 30 next week.  
  
Also, if you know the insulting term of 'you' in Japanese could you please either email me or put it in your review, I'd really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Next week I'll try to post a chapter for each story and have the chapters for the week after already written. That way I can hurry and start the new stories without feeling swamped. ^_^;  
  
So far I have around 41 story ideas, some one shots but mostly chapterized. Then, after I complete these fics, or as I complete them, I'll be posting 6 new stories for you to enjoy.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please yomu & rompyo. (R&R)  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Sakura 


	22. Out of the Flames

Most Important Mission - Chapter 22 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sakura's Note: After this chapter there will probably be one more chapter, and probably it'll be short. But there will be a sequel immediately following it. I hope everyone will continue to review that one as well! ^_^  
  
Not much to say right now except I am incredibly sorry for the tremendously long break in between updates. This week we had MSAs, next week too. We have to pass them to get into high school. I have all honors classes next year (Twice the homework -.-;;) and plus I heard we'll be running 5 miles every other day. Good thing we only have to have one year of gym. It's not like I need it ^_~  
  
Shout outs:  
  
1) ~Yay! Chapter 22!! I have really enjoyed reading your story so far, and it sounds like it should be finished in a few more chapters! The way that you portray (sp?) all the characters is so different, yet they are not compleatly (sp?) OOC. Keep up the good writing, and I can't wait to read the next chapter! ~~DIT~  
  
Thank you, I'm honored you like the way I portray the characters. And completely is spelled like what I just typed, Plum loves Auto Correct ^_^;; This chappie is dedicated to you, *hands pocky and ice cream*  
  
2) ~Yay! Thank you for updating! I just wanted to know one thing, if Kagome is mad at Inuyasha for not trusting her enough to tell her that he used to be in a relationship with Kikyo then shouldn't Inuyasha be mad at Kagome for her not trusting him enough to tell him Kikyo is her sister? Or shouldn't Kagome realize that she didn't exactly trust Inuyasha but he trusted her when Kikyo accused her of betraying Inuyasha in the other chapter? Please update soon and keep up the good work!~  
  
*pauses in thought* . . .Wow, I always love your questions but being temporarily slow at the moment because of lack of breakfast I had to read your review twice. LOL. I don't like ruining other readers' ideas and predictions so I won't say here if you're right or not. But by the end of this chapter then I think you'll already know your answer. Arigatou and R&R!  
  
3) 'You'  
  
Thank you everyone who helped me out with that, my friend Yukina-chan's *older* sister (uh oh, we know we're going to need a second opinion) said that 'bitch' was serena. Ha ha, no. Everyone who helped out gets a . . . *searches around* cookie! So enjoy and R&R!  
  
Thank you to: Miko Sakura-sama Fan, Eloraya, Dork In Training, Josie, Kitkat101, InuShemeeko, Angel81, fay-of-faerie, trixie-trix, yamiyumetenshi, Storm Maker, stalker, yomu & rompyo, eX Driver Liz, Lover- of-Kikyo-Bashing, Brooke, Okibi Usagi, sweet little country girl, SullenDesires, and hanyougal34!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 22: Out of the Flames  
  
Inuyasha sliced another groove into the wall, just missing the unfortunate soul that had decided to attack him.  
  
Kagome looked on both sides, she was cornered. Two her right were smaller than the left ones, maybe she should take them out first?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh well, better going out fighting than going out standing still.  
  
Taking a deep breath she dropped her weapon. The range was too close to use it anyway. As the clatter could be heard of the bow hitting tile Kagome knotted her hands into fits and prepared herself.  
  
Then, the assassins to her left dropped to the ground, blood splattering the walls. Kagura elbowed the man detaining her and sliced off the 'detaining hand' with a fan.  
  
Kagome took the opportunity to punch one assassin in the face and steal their weapon.  
  
When the agent gave Kagura an incredulous look she smirked, "I presume we're allies for now." With a smirk she reentered the core of the battle, nodding a 'yo' to Inuyasha before slicing another off another head.  
  
Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword, slicing at Naraku strategically.  
  
Naraku took none but one blow, slowly luring both of them towards a stairway.  
  
The assassin boss smirked taking the final step towards his goal, right before feeling a gun digging into his spine. Naraku froze in place, his eyes full of confusion.  
  
*  
  
Birds flooded from the trees, heading towards the safeness of the city and away from the explosions and gunshots.  
  
Kouga closed one eye due to the nick he had just received but aimed for another assassin anyway. He shot off the firearm but missed.  
  
How was he supposed to shoot with a deep, bloody gash on his arm? He didn't know that much about these assassins and what their weaknesses were.  
  
Who even knew there were this many assassins at this place?  
  
He looked up briefly at the roof of the building where Ayame made her way towards the chopper undetected. He smiled.  
  
Ayame had always come through, come hell or high water she could always be seen taking care of it all.  
  
He missed that.  
  
Loading his gun for the tenth time Kouga shot another bothersome demon, did a roundhouse kick at an assassin, and rolled away from a mini grenade.  
  
Gods he loved his job.  
  
*  
  
Ayame sighed, reaching the helicopter with the grenades strapped to her waist. She could feel the sweat on her palms as she walked a narrow beam onto the heliport.  
  
One false move would cause her to fall and probably get caught and maybe even killed, or tortured.  
  
But torture she could handle.  
  
What she couldn't handle was leaving this world so young, without living a life away from justice and secrecy.  
  
She loved her job and the perks that came with it, sometimes she thrived for the danger even. But she had been there since she was very young, too young to have had a life already. Who knew how long she would stay in the business? Sir looked to be around 40 or 50. Would she be the same?  
  
Her bottle green eyes flashed from side to side checking for any and all assassins that could have spotted her on the roof. The only thing that greeted her was silence, save for the sounds of bullets blazing down below.  
  
The coast was clear.  
  
Good.  
  
Taking a step further she made it to the chopper and poked her head in.  
  
Before she blew it up she would have to look around inside for evidence.  
  
The inside looked safe enough so the American agent slipped fully inside. At first glance it looked to be one for a news crew.  
  
But when you looked closer you knew that someone much richer and with much more power owned it.  
  
The seats were black leather, and by the smell of them not too long ago were they eating grass in a field, there was a separate compartment that looked to be where Naraku himself sat. There were screens on the left, when turned on they showed different air traffic channels and one a location system. Another compartment held an array of weapons and ammo that made her want to reach out and touch them.  
  
So she did.  
  
The yasha pulled out a few hand guns and a 12 gauge shotgun. Finding the perfect place in her belt for all of them she continued on with her search. If she was lucky she would be able to find something that would help them.  
  
Ayame opened the compartment where Naraku, she thought, would sit and snooped around quickly. It seemed it had its own television and radio, escape door and ceiling, parachute, and bazooka.  
  
She scoffed, like Naraku knew how to use one of those.  
  
. . .  
  
Well, maybe he did, but it wasn't like they'd be there for long.  
  
Ayame sighed, she couldn't find anything that would be of interest to Japan nor the US. Pounding the wall, though, caused the seat to pop open causing Ayame to look down in surprise.  
  
Inside was a small, rolled up tube. It reminded her of the kind they used in banks.  
  
Picking it up for further analysis Ayame noticed there was something in it. Upon opening it her eyes widened.  
  
Luckily she was a fast reader of the many pages stapled together.  
  
*~*  
  
Tokyo Agent: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Height: 5' 7"  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Her mission is to regain the Shikon no Tama from Kikyo, or whoever possesses it. Sister of Higurashi Kikyo, and once possessed the Shikon no Tama. Carries a bow and arrow, good with guns and some advanced technology in hacking and viruses. Seems to have connections with American agency. Works most smaller missions with Ayushima Miroku.  
  
As of 3/24:  
  
Working with three American agents and two of her own agencies. Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku. Seems to have feelings for American agent Inuyasha.  
  
Bring to Kikyo when found, if dead severe punishment will be brought.  
  
Ayushima Miroku  
  
Height: 6' 3"  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Lavender  
  
Partner of Higurashi Kagome. Works mostly with a monk's staff, but also with guns, knives, and rarely toxins. Comes from a long line of monks and is good at freeing souls. His father and mother both deceased. Mother from unknown cause, father my own hands.  
  
Has allied with three American agents; Inuyasha, Sango, and Ayame, and two Japanese agents; Higurashi Kagome and Kouga. Last names unknown due to them not being in any computer records.  
  
Keep detained for death.  
  
Kouga:  
  
Height: 6' 3"  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Works alone for special ops cases. Youkai. Works to support siblings. His best defense is his speed. Carries large supply of weapons with him, car is black. Has no real relevance to plan, keep him out of the way so he does not become a threat. A few years ago worked with Ayame, now the American agency leader.  
  
Bring for death.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Height: 6' 4"  
  
Hair: White when hanyou, Black when human  
  
Eyes: Gold when hanyou, purple when human  
  
Works with Sango when on most missions. Uses sword given to him by he deceased father (killed by Kikyo). Uses attacks such as Kaze no Kizu. Uses claws to inflict pain. Is good with guns, bombs, swords, daggers, etc. For further information check Kikyo's main system files.  
  
Send to Kikyo if found. Must be alive.  
  
Sango  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Magenta  
  
Both parents and uncle killed by me. Brother, Kohaku, under control, assassin. She works with Inuyasha. Her most used weapon is Hiraikotsu - a boomerang bone. Also uses smaller razor boomerang, poison powder, daggers, swords, and chains and whips. Mediocre level at last two. Be forewarned of retractable blades on wrist bands.  
  
Has teamed with said allies. Goal is to defeat me.  
  
Reward for her capture.  
  
Ayame  
  
Height: 5' 7"  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Once worked alongside Kouga as partners in Japanese agency. As of now is boss of large division of American agency. Yasha. Large threat in Japan. Tactics much the same as Kouga's. Has a weakness in left arm. Uses swords, daggers, poison, hand to hand, fond of ammo.  
  
Bring to me if found. Dead or Alive.  
  
*~*  
  
Ayame stopped skimming the material. How did he know so much?! Even though the bios were mediocre in themselves he still knew more than she had expected. Who was he connected with?  
  
Agencies were the only ones that knew anything about their other life. Sango and Inuyasha didn't even go to college, there were no outside records. But here they were, staring her right in the face.  
  
There was one page left.  
  
She flipped her bio over.  
  
*~*  
  
When you receive these plans, you must be prepared to complete everything under S.J. Before then here is what has already occurred.  
  
Kohaku was given the jewel and since Kagome's mission is to kill the one who carries it she will have taken care of him. Therefore causing the allies to break apart in distrust and anger. The Ramen Co. section will be destroyed to destroy all information. Kikyo, who was visiting, and I will be on the emergency helicopter. The rebellious assassins will also have been detained and killed. All agents will also be taken to the appropriate places. The entire grounds (20 mile radius) will self destruct at 1 p.m.- - -  
  
*~*  
  
SJ?  
  
What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Ayame stuffed the paper in her pocket, ignoring the rest of the letter, and looked at her watch in panic.  
  
It was 12:45.  
  
"Oh gods! Kouga!"  
  
*  
  
Kouga knocked the assassin to the ground, shooting his leg as to make him immobile.  
  
'What is Ayame doing up there?!  
  
Was she caught?'  
  
He punched another, ducking oncoming bullets. There were too many off them. Some were even fighting amongst themselves for trying to take him out before the other.  
  
These assassins were just as stupid as Nazuna.  
  
What time was it?  
  
12: 50, they'd been here for a long time.  
  
Suddenly, the chopper exploded into flames.  
  
"Good girl!" Kouga smirked, using all his built up adrenaline to knock out two dozen men.  
  
But . . .  
  
. . .where was Ayame?  
  
*  
  
The ground shook with the impact above and dust fell from the ceiling.  
  
Sango knocked the youkai forward, aiming her gun for his heart. "Where is Kohaku?!"  
  
"Who is this Kohaku of whom you speak? I know of no boy." Naraku smirked, "You should have shot me when you had the chance!"  
  
"We still do." Miroku appeared at the top of the stairs across the hall, firing his revolver straight at the assassin leader.  
  
Everything seemed to be, surprisingly, not in slow motion but in fast forward.  
  
They had him.  
  
Even through all of this the assassins continued to fight. Suddenly, out of nowhere stood Kohaku.  
  
He lunged at the man that had taken him away from his family, his hollow eyes meeting Sango's.  
  
And took the bullet.  
  
"KOHAKU!" Sango lunged for him but Inuyasha held her back.  
  
She fought hard to get free, tears falling freely and fiercely down her face. Her brother had taken a bullet for one of the worst men in the world and he didn't even have a choice or conscience.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! DAMN IT I'LL KILL YOU!" Sango screamed, her throat becoming hoarse.  
  
Miroku knelt to the ground, shocked at what he had done. How could he have shot the brother of the woman he loved?  
  
Kagura and Yura, who had been fighting back-to-back, stared at the scene. A young boy in a pool of blood from being hit in the side. He looked to still be alive but they couldn't always be sure.  
  
Yura's eyes stung with tears. "Kohaku . . ." it came lower than a whisper. She began to feel faint, the room was spinning. Suddenly she felt Kagura holding her up, cursing under her breath at the man she had to call father.  
  
Naraku had disappeared, leaving his assassins behind without caring about their welfare.  
  
Said assassins didn't seem to care whether their boss was there or not. What they seemed to care about was keeping the rogues and agents away from the young boy's body.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagura, who always had a tough exterior no matter what pain she was living with on the inside, where she held Yura, comforting her the best she could. The assassins had become few and finally were beginning to doubt them being here.  
  
Miroku looked at his watch.  
  
It was 12:55.  
  
*  
  
Naraku rushed down the empty halls until he reached a large hole that looked as if it had been blown away to see Kouga fighting off the agents as flaming pieces above came crashing down.  
  
He laughed.  
  
They had fallen into this trap even though they had been ready. Him and Kikyo were safe now, they would restart it somewhere else with stronger assassins and more money.  
  
And the Shikon no Tama.  
  
*  
  
Kagome watched in awe as the assassins fled, all checking their watches in realization.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
Inuyasha finally let Sango go. She sped towards her brother, arriving at him as his ragged breathes lessened.  
  
"Kohaku . . ."  
  
"Aneue," he whispered, "What's going on?"  
  
Sango was afraid to move him, "Inuyasha, call 911."  
  
Miroku walked to her side, placing a firm hand on her back. She held onto it as if it was the only thing keeping her together.  
  
Despite the odds, Inuyasha did as he had been asked. As he informed the medical services of their situation Kagome walked to Sango as well. Her face etched with pain, and bent down to Kohaku.  
  
In his hand was the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Kagome removed it from his palm. He shouldn't have to hold that cursed burden any longer.  
  
With one ragged breath Kohaku finally lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"No, Kohaku, wake up. Otoutou* . . ." Sango shook him in disbelief, Kagome let tears stream her face. Inuyasha kept his distance, pain eating at his heart.  
  
"Let's go." Inuyasha said low.  
  
"But-"  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome's protest. It seemed she already regretted speaking a syllable to him anyway.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood by the others, "Leave the boy here."  
  
Sango jerked her head up, "What? I would never leave my brother with you, Sesshoumaru, when you can't even acknowledge your own?"  
  
"Trust him," Kagura spoke up, "and leave him here."  
  
Kagome looked into Kagura's red orbs with questioning. What she found wasn't deceit like she had seen at the club, but instead she saw mourning.  
  
"Sango-chan, yattekuru*," Kagome helped her friend up.  
  
Sango looked at the rogues then ran off.  
  
"So help me if you're lying, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, running off after the others who had already followed Sango's suit.  
  
Inuyasha disappeared down the hall.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
All agents turned their heads in direction of the explosion.  
  
The entire building was self destructing.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where do we go?!" Miroku grabbed hold of Sango, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku tightened his grip on Sango, "It'll be fine, Sango."  
  
It wasn't as if any comforting words were reaching her at the moment, she was in a state of panic, "Kohaku . . . We left him back there!"  
  
The hanyou sniffed the air, sensing Naraku's aura to the left. "This way." He couldn't ignore that stench anywhere. It was the same as the one he had witnessed at the girl Sakura's mansion. Without response, they all began running as explosions chased them at their heals.  
  
*  
  
"Ayame!" Kouga evaded another crumbling piece of concrete, trying desperately to get to where the chopper had been. "Ayame! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome rushed forward out of the crumbling inferno, "Where's Ayame?"  
  
The wolf demon looked to the side where Kagome stood with wide eyes. "I don't know. She went up to destroy the chopper but it exploded, she hasn't been seen since."  
  
Sango and Miroku were next out of the building. Both looked at the unconscious and dead assassins littering the blood-soaked ground.  
  
A loud crack was heard causing all the agents to turn.  
  
The only way out of the building was blocked and Inuyasha was still inside.  
  
***  
  
Seconds earlier . . .  
  
"Bring the boy, we have to leave." Juuroumaru acknowledged he had heard and immediately picked up the limp body.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here, then," Kagura grabbed Yura's arm, dragging her through the dimmed hallways to the elevator. "Damn! What happened to the elevator?!"  
  
"It looks like the assassins are still loyal to Naraku, they cut the cables before they ran off likes pathetic cowards." Kanna sighed, "We'll have to take the stairs then."  
  
They turned a corner and pulled open the door leading to the exit. Kanna looked ahead of her, stopping the others from following. Something black with small lights was beeping up aheads. "Oh gods . . ."  
  
There was no time to see anything before the walls came crashing down.  
  
*  
  
The only way out was blockaded by planks of flaming wood, concrete debris, and various other things that once furnished the building.  
  
He knew he was on the floor, he could smell it, that was the most dangerous. The smell of propane wasn't one that was easy of the nose. Where was it though? Depending on how hot or cold he was determined how long he had to get out.  
  
It was no use calling anyone on the outside, they wouldn't be able to hear from all the blasts and shots coming from flammable liquids blowing up and crackling of fire.  
  
He had to dig his way out. That was the only possible answer.  
  
"Poor hanyou, all alone with none of his ningen friends to help him . . ."  
  
"Naraku? Naraku! Show your ugly face, you damn coward!"  
  
"Kukukuku . . ." the voice seemed to be close, then seconds later far away. From the lapping flames he could see a vague outline of the man he had come to despise more than anyone.  
  
He looked around, all he had with him was a poison dart gun, and the poison would be useless if it went through flames. He had lost all his ammo and Kagome had dropped the gun, he hoped purposefully for him.  
  
"I wanted Kikyo to be here when you died, let her in on the festivities, but apparently she's flown out the window."  
  
"You don't know how right you are . . ." Inuyasha muttered, preparing himself for whatever came.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to see her once I reach the Americas, they have very valuable things there. Very valuable things indeed . . ."  
  
"Why tell your plans to the one who will follow you there if he can't kill you in this place?"  
  
"You seem to have our roles mixed up, half breed." Naraku stepped through the flames, seemingly unharmed, walking towards the agent with pride.  
  
"Naraku!" a dagger whizzed through the smoky air, stabbing the demon in the back. Inuyasha whirled around in time to see the darkened outline of a woman with short hair standing nearby, anger etched into her features. She was bleeding. Bad.  
  
She had been the one that had freed them, she had helped them escape. Even if he never got out of here at least Kagome would be ok.  
  
"Your life's over, bastard. Go to hell!" Yura lunged for the man, who's breaths were more rigid each time. The blood running from his spine soaked the white tile. Suddenly a beam ahead swung, knocking Naraku away from Yura's attack.  
  
Not that it mattered, the impact had most definitely cracked his skull.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagura says for you to follow us!" she winced as a bomb a few feet away exploded. The hanyou hesitated. "Come on! There are so many bombs on this floor, not to mention propane tanks, it'll blow any second!"  
  
This sunk in.  
  
Both ran down the hall, dodging the falling debris, speeding through the flames so fast the flames barely licked their skin.  
  
"This way!" Yura dodged a chair that had fell through the ceiling from an office above, making her way around concrete and chairs to a door that looked as if it had been melded shut before something—probably his brother—had ripped it apart.  
  
Inuyasha saw the shattered glass still lying on the floor a few feet away. He knew down below lay Kikyo, dead as he was running down the staircase.  
  
Suddenly an earth shattering boom filled the area before a huge fireball flew towards them. "It's reached the bombs!" Yura leapt over the banister, falling at least 5 feet to the bottom and pausing in a crouched position. Inuyasha followed suit, rushing past Yura, desperate to get away from the flames of hell chasing them.  
  
He realized Yura was not with him. "Yura! Damn it wench! Come on!" He looked back to see her limping towards him.  
  
"Go on, I'll be there." Yura didn't need to tell him she'd broken her ankle for him to know it. Cursing the gods for their luck he hoisted the girl into his arms and broke into a run. The run of a demon. The one of a hanyou.  
  
He was careful not to knock her foot into anything, sure it would led to amputation.  
  
It seemed like he was looking into heaven when he spotted the daylight coming through an opening. His brother had probably done exactly the same as he had done on the door back there. He could feel the heat from the stronger flames closing in on him, he sped up. His legs, for the first time in his life, were aching from running.  
  
Just a little farther . . .  
  
Made it!  
  
He jumped out, landing on the ground, his body Yura's shield, as the flames burst through, scorching his back. But it was ok, it would heal before the day was out. What he saw outside was something most people would call a God Sent.  
  
Three emergency choppers from the Japanese agency had landed, he didn't know how many cars of forensic teams were there. Then he saw her.  
  
Kagome.  
  
She looked at him, her face relieved. But as suddenly as the care had come to her face it disappeared as she winced from the alcohol being put on her head wound.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango jerked away from the examiner, running to him. "I thought you were dead! Oh gods!"  
  
"If it wasn't for Yura I wouldn't be," he admitted.  
  
"Yura?"  
  
"Yeah, the assassin that helped us escape the cell."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Right-" he looked behind him, no one was there except some coroners and forensic teams waiting for the fires to be extinguished. "Never mind."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku walked over, a grin on his face, "I see you made it alright." Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's the waist.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Both of their faces turned solemn.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Ayame, she went up to destroy the chopper but there was a bomb in there . . .she got caught in the explosion. They haven't found her yet." Sango sighed, wiping a tear from her face. "Kouga's killing himself over it."  
  
"Maybe he should, save me the trouble . . ." Inuyasha grumbled, looking over where Kouga was refusing any medical treatment, staying silent, with his fists clenched.  
  
Sango whapped the hanyou over the head, "Gods, be considerate damn it. The guy isn't a jerk now that she's around. I think the entire time he was trying to be such a jerk to keep from missing her. Kind of like what you did when you first broke up with Kikyo."  
  
She had a point.  
  
He had become a loner for months after he had found out the truth about Kikyo. He had barely even spoken to Sango, Ayame, or even Shippou.  
  
"You act as if it's something we speak of everyday and that everyone around here knows." Inuyasha growled, old anger returning, "But thank you, thank you for speaking of it in front of Miroku . . .I *really* appreciate it."  
  
"What are you talking about? I've known for a while now." Miroku looked at the hanyou simply. Completely oblivious to the anger and shock in his voice.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Now, Dog-boy, I told him because I knew we could trust him. We're together, I couldn't keep something like that about you from him, could I?"  
  
"Hell yes!"  
  
"Well, I told him. No one knows, so you're not going to get kicked out of the agency for conflict of interest. You probably won't ever even see her again, right?"  
  
"Considering she's dead, no."  
  
Both agents looked at him incredulously, "Dead?"  
  
"Window."  
  
"Ayame!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Kouga, rushing at demon speed to a stretcher carrying a young woman, bottle green eyes and flaming red hair.  
  
"Kouga . . ." Ayame smiled up at him, an IV already in her arm. She looked out around her, where car after car of dead assassins were being driven off. "You know, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Gods, I should have been the one to go up there, I didn't know there was a- "  
  
"Kouga-kun, shut up." Ayame laughed, holding his hand, "It wasn't your fault, and the second they let me out of this damned thing then I'm going to kill Naraku for what he did. They said I couldn't eat any fast food for a while because something landed on my stomach! What's the difference between a hamburger and fries and a salad?! They both go to the same place . . ."  
  
Kouga shook his head, but continued to listen intently.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha walked towards the helicopter that would be taking the yasha to the hospital for testing and smiled. "Nothing fazes you, does it boss?" Sango smirked.  
  
"I had to stay alive," Ayame glanced at Kouga before he could notice, then winked at Sango. Both girls giggled as if they were back in High School. Both men were completely clueless, therefore scratching their heads and looking the part.  
  
"Ayame!" Kagome rushed over, a medical advisor at her heels saying something about stitches. "I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
All three girls talked until the transporters huffed angrily, sending them all the message he wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
The two girls stepped away from the yasha, allowing Kouga to return to her side. He helped her stretcher into the helicopter—actually he hoisted it onto his shoulder without any help and jumped in.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright, Ayame," Kouga smiled down at her.  
  
"Oh stop fussing, it's not like I'm dying." She smirked playfully at him, "Would I ever leave you?"  
  
". . .no."  
  
"Exactly, now kiss me."  
  
The door to the chopper closed, giving the couple their privacy, and the chopper rose into the air.  
  
***  
  
*Otoutou means little brother.  
  
*Yattekuru means come along, I thought it would sound more dramatic in this case. ^_^;;  
  
Not 30 pages, but if that were true the this would be the final chapter, and you would have no warning. I like to give warnings, even though this will be the first story I've ended. Yes, there will be a sequel, either called Mission Completed or some more creative title that comes to me at 4 in the morning as I watch the sunrise. (I do it sometimes)  
  
Well, no cliffy this chapter, unless you think it's one. I'm listening to some Spanish music, trying to learn more than our Spanish teacher teaches us. (She can't speak it like my daddy can!) I really dislike her because she says my dad pronounces things wrong, yet she's from America, main language: English, he's from Peru, main language: Spanish. So, we got in a fight in front of the class about it, etc, etc. So basically, yeah, listening to Spanish music (Selena) and I got a great new fanfic idea! ^_^  
  
The next update might be up to two weeks from now. But no more.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	23. Unrequited

Most Important Mission - Chapter 23 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then you're a mental midget with the IQ of a fencepost.  
  
Sakura's Note: Well, this is the end of Most Important Mission, the final chapter. There *will* be a sequel though, but it's not the same. I hope all the readers will continue to read the sequel, seeing how many of you are curious about what the sequel could and will be about. Of course I can't tell you though, what would the point of that be?  
  
I know, I feel mean.  
  
But, if you are a fan of Inuyasha and Kagome then you will most likely want to read the sequel, because as many of you all know they will NOT be getting together in this fic but in the SEQUEL. So please, no flames saying I forgot (it's happened before).  
  
P.S., this will end on a cliffy. *dodges chairs and tables and . . .bombs?!*  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, every review means a lot to me. I hope to see all of you for the sequel.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 23: Unrequited  
  
"You can't go in there sir!" the nurse was ignored as Kouga broke down the hospital door. "You know you'll have to pay for that sir-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, here," the ocean blue eyed male tossed a wad of cash at the woman carelessly, pushing past the doctors towards the true prize.  
  
That job with the half-breed had gotten him enough to take care of his siblings and himself for years!  
  
"I thought I heard a door crash to the ground . . ." Ayame's eyes glimmered in silent laughter.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who the hell is this man?!"  
  
"Shove it, I don't have a concussion, I don't have blood poisoning, I'm bleeding, but that's not the point, so you can wait a second," Ayame smiled once again when she felt her hand being held, a callused thumb running over her knuckles. "I'm fine Kouga-kun . . ."  
  
"I should have been the one up there. I'm sorry Ayame," Kouga looked into her eyes, green meeting his own blue. "Forgive me."  
  
"You're really eating yourself up over this, aren't you?" She cocked her head with concern.  
  
"If it had been me then I would have been the one lying in this bed right now . . ."  
  
"And I'd be the one lying dead with the other assassins on the pavement. Kouga, things happen for a reason. This brought us closer together, I personally feel lucky."  
  
"Lucky? Lucky?! How in all the hells is you lying in a hospital with cuts all over you lucky?" He instantly felt the girl's head.  
  
"Come here," the yasha motioned for him to lean down, before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "That's why."  
  
The oni blushed but didn't hurry to stand back up.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both demons looked up as if they had just noticed the large audience.  
  
"If you don't mind sir, we need to check your wife and make sure she didn't get any fatal injuries." one doctor with thick glasses nodded in silent accord.  
  
"Wife?!" both yelped in surprise, "Oh, no, um, no, not-not the wife." they rambled in unison.  
  
"Yet," Kouga continued, locking eyes with Ayame. Her eyes widened with surprise. "I'll see you soon," he smiled, eyeing the doctors with annoyance, "won't I?"  
  
"O-of course, sir, very soon," another doctor nodded vigorously.  
  
Kouga grinned smugly, walking towards the doorless exit into the hall.  
  
"Oh *no*! *Not* the wife . . . Yet!" Inuyasha broke into laughter, bending over holding his side. "Never seen that side of you before, wolf."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Aw, I think it's cute Kouga, she's lucky to have a nice jerk like you," Sango grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with all of you? It's none of your business!" Kouga growled, balling his hands up into fists. "Don't you have your own love lives to attend to?"  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled, "Yes."  
  
"Well then, go make out or something!"  
  
"An excellent idea," Miroku agreed, grabbing the girl's wrist. "I think I saw an unlocked janitor's closet a little away from here."  
  
"Miroku!" Sango giggled, whapping the agent over the head.  
  
The hanyou agent rolled his eyes, "How is she?"  
  
"Fine," Kouga grunted. "Acts like nothin's wrong."  
  
"That's Ayame for ya," Inuyasha let a sigh escape him, taking a sip of his coffee after spiking it with something hidden in a flask.  
  
"Alcohol's prohibited here, ya know," the wolf demon lectured, "Wouldn't want to see you drunk for anything."  
  
"Shut up. I could hold more liquor than you!"  
  
"I'm a fu-"  
  
"Language! You're in a hospital!" a nurse chastised, walking by bristled.  
  
"I'm a demon, dam-*darn* it, I can hold it better than your brother, let alone a half breed," he grinned when he noticed he had riled up the honey- eyed agent. "What ya gonna do? Glare at me all day or prove you can hold more?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kouga scowled, "Yo! Inuyasha! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Following the hanyou's gaze, however, made him realize what had made the half breed mute.  
  
Kagome.  
  
They both stared at each other in silence, Kagome balancing three coffees in her arms awkwardly but when some of the hot coffee ran down the sides she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Um, you seen Sango and Miroku?"  
  
She had directed the question to Kouga.  
  
THE Kouga who had hit on her like some kind of drunken perv on her way back from the movies a year ago.  
  
Not the guy who had saved her life countless times during this entire time he was in Japan.  
  
And it seemed to show in Inuyasha's expression.  
  
"Oh, uh, they went to make out in a closet somewhere," Kouga shrugged, unmindful of the shocked look on Kagome's face. "I think they went that way."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome gave a small smile, glancing at Inuyasha before quickly walking down in direction of the nearest unlocked closet.  
  
"So . . .what'd you do?" Inuyasha glared at the younger man's nonchalant attitude.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!" Inuyasha roared, earning himself several looks from the walking patients. "Who said I did anything? How about did she do anything?"  
  
"I've known that girl since I was twelve, she don't act like that to just anyone. Only did it when I was a jack ass . . . Good times."  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled, "I didn't do anything she didn't do. The only problem is she's a hypocrite." "Ah, so we're getting somewhere!" Kouga leaned back into a hospital chair, "Tell me this, what happened?"  
  
"Tell me this, why do you care?"  
  
"Oh! Good comeback!" Kouga smirked at the death glare he received, "Look, I hate to say it, but without you and the others I would still be working double shifts to take care of my brothers and sisters. You could say I owed you one."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"I told you, it's your turn."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Do I need to *make* you talk, retard?" Kouga growled, "There's a woman in there that I could be knocking doctors off of, but instead I'm wasting time here with you."  
  
"Who asked you to stay here?!" Inuyasha retorted, balling up his fists, "Me and Kag's love life problems are none of your business."  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow, eyes wide, "Love life problems?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Look, I was lucky enough to get the woman I chased away back, even it was years later. You might not be so lucky, half breed, so play your cards wisely, don't bluff, just show your hand."  
  
"Um, sir, your . . .*Ayame* is ready for visitors."  
  
"Took long enough," the wolf oni grumbled, striding unflappably into the room.  
  
*  
  
"Um, sir, are you sure you are ready to board? We could get you and your companions some medical attent-"  
  
"Your boss said we're ready to board," the albino girl whispered, looking at the woman with a calm but deadly stare.  
  
"Y-yes, this way Sesshoumaru-sama. I am sorry to keep you waiting, but your well fare is one of our utmost priorities." the woman looked behind him, "And who are you?"  
  
"My name's Rin! And this toad's Jaken!" the girl beamed.  
  
"What a pretty name, yours, not his. Well, enjoy your flight!"  
  
The stoic demon lord nodded, swiftly walking into the plane with the others.  
  
"I never knew you owned a plane," Kagura murmured. "Especially one that would except a 'dead' boy . . ."  
  
"These people are not here to ask questions, only to serve those who pay them. Not many can afford such expensive services, mostly crime lords and kingpins, I'm an exception. Besides, we know he's not dead, the bullet only caused him to become comatose."  
  
Kagura nodded, seating herself and looking over where Yura sat, looking out the window. "Thank the gods. Yura took him as a son, even tried finding that Sango girl once she found out their relations."  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted, nodding to the pilot to take off. "Kohaku is bleeding badly(" he whispered, "(he may die from blood loss if we do not get him to America soon."  
  
"But why couldn't we take him to a hospital in Tokyo? Kyoto? Osaka? Why are we flying thousands of miles?" Kagura overlapped his clawed hand with her own, looking deep into his golden orbs.  
  
"America is safer. You can be guaranteed that Naraku is still alive." Yura jumped up with his words, eyes wide with fear, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body.  
  
"What do you mean? I killed him! I(He's dead!" She clenched and unclenched her fists, "You can't survive that! Not even as a demon like yourselves!"  
  
Silence erupted inside the plane.  
  
"No, Yura," Kanna caused the ex-assassin to start, bumping into the wall of their transport. "We can. Kagura has survived many stabs to the heart before, once even to the head. It takes strength, but it is not impossible."  
  
"Yura-"  
  
"No, Kagura, don't try to comfort me. It won't help. Although it might not be an empty gesture it won't do anything but make me feel even more helpless. If you can understand that."  
  
Even though there was no logic behind it, Kagura could. "I wasn't going to, I know you too well to even try. I was going to tell you that although he is still alive, he will never be the same."  
  
"But Kanna said-"  
  
"Kanna said I had recovered, Naraku doesn't do as well as his offspring have. Well, considering we were once test tube projects I guess you could call us that." Kagura scoffed, "But, the point is that he is not as strong as he started out."  
  
"You saw how bad he injured Rin!" the girl in question looked up from the seat next in between Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief he didn't. That would be Kohaku's doing."  
  
Yura's eyes widened, "Koha . . ." she collapsed back into her chair, taking a deep ineffective breath.  
  
"He was under his control at that time, don't blame him." Juuroumaru spoke, blinking to wake himself.  
  
"I-I don't," Yura looked over at her daughter, who didn't even seem to recognize her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the woman critically for a moment, processing the emotions in her eyes. "She knows you, Yura, but she's not use to it. Give her time."  
  
*  
  
The flight seemed to drag on forever, every second counted. Kohaku was holding on only because of the demon blood contributed by Kanna, and none of them were sure he could hold out much longer. They had left their fuel stop an hour ago and if they looked hard enough, could swear they saw the outline of America up ahead.  
  
"What's America like?" Kanna mused aloud, placing a pale hand on the cool window pane.  
  
"Busy." Sesshoumaru spoke jadedly, bringing back memories for the yasha next to him. "Full of opportunities, not all good."  
  
"You spoke of it to me when we first met," Kagura whispered, "You made it seem wonderful then, even with your calm voice. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. That's the problem." Sesshoumaru looked out the window, "The jobs there are worth more, but more risky. Adding to the fact my bastard brother was always on my tail with that Sango woman when I was on business."  
  
"Without that 'bastard brother' we might not be here, Sesshoumaru. Why can't you just get along a bit better with him?" Yura looked over, speaking forward. "He might be a pest, but don't try to get the pesticide on him. He's useful, and decent, to be related to you."  
  
Kagura giggled, causing Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow in her direction. "What?"  
  
"'He might be a pest, but don't try to get the pesticide.' That was so corny!" Sesshoumaru blinked, looking to Kanna for some sign of understanding. Of course, he found none, so just aloud the demoness to giggle into his shirt. That was when he realized, half of that laughter was relief of finally getting away.  
  
"Come on, Sesshoumaru," Kagura got up, taking the demon's hand in her own with a firm grasp.  
  
"Where-?" he looked up at her, confusion hidden within his confident eyes. "It's a plane."  
  
"Just get up, stop making a scene."  
  
"In front of four people and one in a coma? That's hardly a scene."  
  
"It's a scene, so shut up and get up," Yura groaned, looking over at the two with the rest of them. "That's why we're all looking at you."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, "What is it, Kagu(" he was jerked forward, dragged towards the back of the plane by a grinning Kagura.  
  
"Come on, time to join the mile high club."  
  
"What the(" his voice was cut off by the slam of the bathroom door.  
  
Rin hopped off her seat, looked at the bathroom with curiosity, and walked over to the only other awake human on the plane with a fault-finding look on her face. Yura looked down at her daughter, her eyes filling.  
  
"Mommy, what's the mile high club?"  
  
That was all it took for the girl to be in her mother's arms, complaining about the tears wetting her hair.  
  
***  
  
Kagome leaned back into her pillows. "So, you're staying here until tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, after all the paperwork's done here we're going to have to go back and do all of this over with the US government. Complete statements, get paid(the best part."  
  
The stormy eyed agent let out a laugh, "That is the best part."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Is Inuyasha leaving too?" Kagome asked just above a whisper. She heard her friend sigh across the room.  
  
"You know, you two can't stay like this forever," Sango looked up from her paperwork, dropping her pen as well. "What exactly happened? You never really told me."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Sango."  
  
"Oh, yes there is," Sango got up and joined Kagome on the bed, "Tell me. You wouldn't stop talking to the love of your life for no reason."  
  
"L-love("  
  
"Yes, love, you love him, he loves you, it's no mystery. We all saw it. Look, you were fine until we went back there and split up."  
  
"He lied to me, Sango."  
  
"What do you mean? What'd he say?"  
  
"He never told me about him and . . .*her*." Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"She told you, didn't she?"  
  
"Showed me," Kagome mumbled, "My sister kissed him."  
  
"Something tells me he didn't know that, either," Kagome looked over at the girl, who at the moment was looking out into the hall.  
  
"What do you mean? How do you not know you went out with someone?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." she took a deep breath, "He didn't know she was your sister, did he?"  
  
"No, but there's a difference!" Kagome's eyes filled, "my sister and I didn't have anything special since we were little kids! He kissed her, held her, *loved* her! And then he shows feelings for me, how can I be sure it was me or her he looked at?"  
  
Her tears overflowed her eyes, splattering on her legs. "It's not fair! I know I could have told him, but(" she took a ragged sigh.  
  
"I know, but it might have been a shock to him to find out something of that magnitude, too."  
  
"But it's different!"  
  
"How("  
  
"I love him! That's why it's different, damn it! I love HIM! It broke my heart to see that, how would it break his to know she's my sister? It wouldn't. It wouldn't."  
  
"Kagome . . ." the agent collapsed on her friend's shoulder. "I know it's a cliché, but it'll be ok, Kag, it'll be ok."  
  
*  
  
Ever since the others had found out about how she felt they had been trying to make it better with words, thinking it would help her.  
  
Of course it didn't.  
  
~Everybody's talkin'  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
but I don't want their sympathy~  
  
Kagome had been trying to block all the thoughts of them being together out of her mind, saying it was ok.  
  
~It's cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go...~  
  
"Miroku, can you help me with this bag?" Kagome looked over at Sango, who had handed Miroku a bag of Japanese merchandise.  
  
He sucked in a breath, manhandling the bag over to Fang, "You know you're going to have to pay taxes for all this stuff when you get there, right?"  
  
Sango just laughed, kissing his cheek, "I know. But, they'll be memories for us. Like when we went to that manga shop yesterday and you crashed into a Chobits stand!"  
  
"That wasn't funny. I had to pay for the ones that got screwed up!" Sango just laughed, rearranging her bags to make room for Ayame's.  
  
"Hey Kouga! Why can't you take your Ayame in your car?" Inuyasha growled, tossing his leather jacket onto the front seat.  
  
His boss looked over at Kouga and smirked, "'Cuz he's coming with us."  
  
"What?! OW!" Inuyasha slapped a hand to his head, cursing at the trunk of his car. "He's coming with us?!"  
  
"Stop yipping and yapping, dog boy." Kouga tossed a bag into the trunk, causing the hanyou to growl violently. "You heard her, you don't have two dog ears for nothing."  
  
"And you don't have a tail for nothing, it goes in between your legs." Inuyasha retorted, using as little contact as possible to move the suitcase over.  
  
Almost everyone turned in interest.  
  
"Kouga, you have a tail?" Sango put a hand to her mouth, forcing down the laughter.  
  
"What does it matter?" Kouga muttered, glaring at the hanyou before tossing Ayame's final bag inside the car.  
  
Miroku smirked, "So we should start calling you Wolfie now, right?"  
  
"Don't even try it."  
  
~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low~  
  
Everyone laughed as Inuyasha grumbled, walking back towards the base. Kagome glanced over, quickly looking away when he turned.  
  
Inuyasha stopped inside the door, looking over at her with soft eyes. This was his last chance to try and make amends.  
  
"Kagome," she turned, looking at him with blurry eyes. "Kagome, look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'm not good at this, so just listen to me. I didn't want anyone to know, I'm not exactly proud of it("  
  
"You didn't want anyone to know, yet Miroku, Sango, Ayame, they all know. Yet you couldn't tell me," she whispered, looking outside at the others.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. You know I am. We need to talk about this."  
  
"You have a plane to catch."  
  
She was right about that.  
  
"Look, I'll call you. I'd stay if it was just me, but the others have to go too . . ." he sighed, "I don't want to leave it like this."  
  
"Just go."  
  
~No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go~  
  
"Look, I have to say goodbye to the others." Kagome turned, leaving into the midday weather.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, punching the wall next to him. Ignoring when it cracked.  
  
"Kagome!" Ayame rushed over, "It was good to see you again. Even for the sucky circumstances."  
  
"Yeah," the agent nodded, "Same here."  
  
"You know, Kouga's leaving with us."  
  
"Yeah, I heard from inside," Kagome let out a smile. "I never knew he could leave his family like that."  
  
"Well, Ginta's old enough. And this job got him a lot of cash, they can take care of themselves. He refused to let me get on another plane without him."  
  
Kagome nodded, "He really loves you. He was the biggest jerk I'd ever met before you came back."  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes, "And I'm sorry for that. He's never been a sensible guy, or at least for the most part."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Kouga growled, tossing the last bag into the trunk and closing it.  
  
"Then you heard the truth." Ayame muttered, smiling. "Well, I know you need to say bye to Sango, so I'll let you go."  
  
"Bye, Ayame," Kagome smiled, giving the other woman a hug.  
  
"Kagome," Sango walked over, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Sango, don't cry, you're the strong one."  
  
"Not right now, it's just really overwhelming."  
  
"I'll call you everyday." Sango smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"That'd be nice. I know lot's of people say that and never do. But, we're not those people."  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes becoming more watery as Inuyasha passed, seemingly aggravated about something.  
  
"Don't worry, Kag, it'll work itself out."  
  
"No, no it won't." Kagome coughed, "I'll see you Sango."  
  
"Uh huh," Sango nodded, giving her friend a hug, "We will."  
  
~Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low~  
  
Sango walked towards the car, looking for Miroku.  
  
"Sango."  
  
There he was.  
  
She turned, "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, this is it."  
  
"No, it's not." Miroku held her hands in his own, running his thumb over her knuckles, "This is just a little obstacle."  
  
"You know long distance relationships never work."  
  
"Yes they do," Miroku smiled, "Because we're part of that statistic."  
  
Sango laughed, blinking the tears away, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you," Miroku whispered, looking into her magenta orbs. "But, I'll call you everyday."  
  
The agent let out a laugh, "You can get the phone from Kag when she's done. She promised the same thing."  
  
"Well then, you're going to be very popular."  
  
"And you're going to have a very high phone bill."  
  
"I never thought of that." Sango's face faulted.  
  
"Gods, Miroku."  
  
He only laughed, walking her to the car, "I'll work it out."  
  
"I love you, Miroku."  
  
"Love you, Sango," Miroku bent down and kissed her, not caring about the audience in the car.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, alerting Kagome he was next to her.  
  
His honey eyes looked at her, and with a deep breath he walked to the car, opening the door.  
  
"Kouga, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm driving, what does it look like?"  
  
"Damn it, baka, Fang's *my* car, so *I* drive her." With an effortless toss the wolf demon was on the ground, spitting out obscenities.  
  
Miroku walked around as the wolf demon entered the car, "Bye Wolfie!"  
  
"Why you("  
  
Inuyasha started the engine, looking in his rear view window at the pearl- gray eyed girl, staring at the car emotionless. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Fang roared, going down the road towards the airport.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh, running back into the building, ignoring Miroku's calls behind her.  
  
~I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I go with a clear conscience  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
This to show  
  
For all the time I loved you so  
  
So...~  
  
Sango sighed, leaning back in her seat. "So, did you talk to her?"  
  
Her question went unanswered.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned the corner, entering the city.  
  
~Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low~  
  
"Well, what happened?" Ayame looked up front, leaning to get a better view of the two.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Ayame scrunched up her nose, "What'd you say?"  
  
~Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low~  
  
"Forget it, ok? There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes there is, you love her."  
  
"Look, cut the mushy crap. I've been through this once, I'm not going to let all this guilt make it happen again. So, can you please talk about something else?"  
  
~Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?~  
  
She rushed to her room, collapsing on her bed.  
  
She thought she could have handled this, but it wasn't working the way she thought. She'd never see him again.  
  
Was it all her fault?  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to cry, and with a rigid sigh, went to sleep. She would think about it tomorrow.  
  
~'Cause what you did was low...~  
  
***  
  
"What kind of disrespect is this?!" the voice growled from the darkness.  
  
"Shut your mouth, you don't deserve a mouth. I'll run this the way I damn well want to. You had your chance and failed."  
  
"Where is she? Where is Kikyo?"  
  
The white-haired male smirked, raising his eyes to meet the other voice's. "You want to see her?" With a snap of his fingers a light ahead turned on to reveal a woman in her early 20's, raven hair in strings around her dead pale face.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
***  
  
Please, I ask you only this:  
  
Please. Don't. Kill. Me. ^_^;  
  
The sequel might take some time because I'll be focusing on the other stories, but the sequel will come out this month for sure. If you'd like it out faster reviews always make me work harder . . . ^.~  
  
Here's the summary for the sequel:  
  
Mission Completed: Life has gone back to normal for the agents. The Shikon Jewel is in Kagome's protection, Naraku and Kikyo are dead, and Sango got word her brother is still alive. What could go wrong? Kagome wishing on the jewel to find it a fake?  
  
So, I might reword the summary, this is just a rough draft. But from that you should gather a bit more about it, so be on the lookout for it.  
  
Until then,  
  
Ja ne tomodachi  
  
~Sakura 


End file.
